Promised
by Little Creature
Summary: Raven and Robin are thrust into marriage, but what happens when Slade and Trigon make their appearance? Add in a little jealousy and trust issues along with phenomenal 'gifts' and you have a promise for an intense future. AU
1. arrivals

Disclaimer: I dont own the teen titans or anything known to be associated with them in any way, shape or form in the past or present, blah, blah, blah...

**

* * *

**

Part I

My name is Raven. When I was four, my parents died and I was adopted by my new parents, Eleanor and Julian Delpheki. They're great to me. We live in a nice sized house and I always have new clothes and plenty of food to eat. They adopted me because they couldn't have children of their own. But I'm grateful to them. I wasn't just put in some foster home until I was of age to be kicked out on my own. They really wanted me. I am their only child.

I love almost everything about my life. What I don't love is the religion that I was brought into. It was fine at first, until I turned 13. Then I was informed of a giant twist in my becoming their daughter. I am to marry next year. One week after my 14th birthday. Marry someone I was promised to when I was adopted. Normally this is planned when the girl is born. Within a month of her arrival, she is promised to a son of another family.

That's not even the worst part. On my wedding night, I have to have sex with him as a confirmation of our marriage. I'll be fourteen! In some countries I wouldn't even be out of school yet and I'd have to get parental permission. But not the country I live in. If girls aren't married by the age of 15, we are cast offs. There's something wrong with us 'in the eyes of God'.

I've never even met this guy. Well actually, what I've been told is I have met him once. When I was four. When they all decided that we would marry.

"I don't want to marry him." I pleaded.

"There is no discussion about this anymore, Raven. You have been promised and so you will marry. He is a nice young man. You'll like him." My mother told me.

"I don't care how nice he is. I didn't choose to marry him. Did you ever consider asking me what I want?"

"It is God's will for you to marry him." She answered simply.

"I don't care about God's will. What about mine?" I screamed.

Almost as soon as I got the words out, my mother slapped me across my face. "You _will_ care about God's will. His is more important than your own."

"To you maybe, but not to me."

"Eleanor, calm down." My father had just come into the room to intervene. "Raven, you will marry this boy one week after your next birthday. There is no more discussion about it."

I thought about arguing that I'm not their real daughter. That I wasn't born into this religion; into this family. But even if I was, it should be my choice, not theirs. But I couldn't do that. They had given me a home for so many years. They gave me unconditional love throughout everything. I've had a good childhood, even if it has to end early.

My next birthday is in three months, six days and eleven hours. And to add more joy to this wonderful news, tomorrow I get to meet him for the first time since I was four. I'm not nervous. I'll find someway out of this. I hope.

So this is where my story begins. I'm thirteen. My future husband (unless I have anything to say about it) is sixteen. In three months I will be married and forced into having sex. What else could possibly happen? Oh, I know. I forgot to mention. Until I turn fourteen, starting next week, I live on his parent's property in my own 'guesthouse' during the week. On the weekends I can come home. And once married, we get our own little house to share all by our selves in the place of our choice. Which means it will be his choice. The males dominate the relationships in this religion. Actually the males dominate everything in this religion. I am just there for their personal pleasure and to bear children. And that's another thing. I am not having children.

If I were in another country, or even another part of this one, I wouldn't be in this mess. No forced religion or marriage. Equal treatment. Maybe I'll choose to move to America. But I'll be overruled by this 'fiancée' of mine the minute I suggest it. The whole point in me staying at his parent's property is to help plan the wedding and get to know this guy. But really, since his parents pay for the wedding, I have no say in it, either. And since he will be dominant, I have no say in anything.

God's will. Right. This is just mans way of finding suit to stay ruling over the females in this country. And the women are so brainwashed into it, from the time they are born, that they never question a thing. Like today when my father came in to break up the argument between my mother and me. She just fell silent when he spoke. She never seconds his words. Even if she doesn't like them.

Anyways, no more griping. It's not doing me any good anyways. So _this_ is where my story begins.

Day 1- my arrival

It was almost noon. The sun was bright without a cloud in the sky. Raven sat in the back seat of her parent's car. Father driving, mother in the passenger seat. Raven had a few bags in the back with her but nothing too extensive. They were on their way to meet her betrothed.

The car pulled on to a driveway surrounded by large green lawns. The sprinklers were on, freshening the grass and flowerbeds. In the distance she saw the house. Quite large. The grounds were huge from the looks of it as they passed by. The only thought that passed through her mind was, _it looks like I'm marrying into royalty. Great! A bunch of stuck ups._

The car stopped and a man in a black suit opened her door and offered his hand to her. Her first thought was to ignore him completely. But it wasn't him she was mad at. So she gave him her hand. He helped her out of the car and gave a slight bow as she took a few steps closer to the main house. Raven smiled at him, warmly.

A lady was waiting on the top of the stairs for Raven and her parents. She was going to lead them into the house by the looks of it. Her parents made it to the top of the stairs first and they continued on their way in with Raven following a few feet behind.

"Mad' am." A voice said behind her.

Raven turned to see the man that had helped her out of the car.

"You will have plenty of time to explore in a little while. I promise." He smiled at her.

Raven couldn't help but feel that this man was going to be her friend. She smiled to him in return and made little more of an effort to keep up with her parents and the lady.

They passed through a few large rooms, down a big hallway and into a large library with a fireplace and some huge leather armchairs and couches. The walls were covered with books of every shape and size. Floor to ceiling bookshelves. A few desks in various parts of the room. There was a huge round rug in the middle of the floor. The rest of the floor was black granite by the looks of it. The chairs and couches were black leather and the rug was a dark maroon, rich cream, some warm browns and black. Definitely a rich family.

"Mr. and Mrs. Drake will be joining you shortly." The lady said giving a bow and leaving.

Once the lady had left the room, Raven's mother turned to her. "This isn't so bad, is it?" She asked with a smile.

Raven said nothing.

"You will always have anything you want. This family owns fourteen grand grape fields and brews some of the best wine in the country." Again a cheerful tone with a smile as she pushed Raven to talk to her.

Still Raven said nothing. _What? You expect me to jump up and down because they have money? Not happening. Doesn't change a thing. I still hate this._

"Come on Raven. I know you'll be happy here." Her mother pushed.

Raven only gave an icy glare. "I'll never forgive either of you for this." She said only above a whisper but loud enough for her parents to hear.

"You'll thank us later." Her father said.

"Not going to happen. I'll always hate you for this. Forever. And when you ask what happened to the baby girl you loved and raised, I'll tell you, you gave her away to some boy to have his way with her."

"You're still young, my child. You'll see." Her mother tried to control the situation again. But it was obvious Raven's words had hurt.

"Yes I am still young. So I shouldn't be getting married." Raven shot back. _Anything you say, I'll turn it around and use it against you._

"Hold your tongue Raven." Her father said calmly.

Raven said nothing more. _Just wait. You think I'm just a kid you're getting your way with. But you'll see._

Raven made her way to one wall and looked at the books. There were all sorts of genre here. She took a large one off the shelf and opened it to the middle pages. She started reading. She was so involved she didn't notice when the parents of the boy came in.

"Raven."

She heard her mother call and looked up with fire in her eyes. _What do you want now? Did you find a new way to bring me even lower?_

Raven noticed the new people in the room. The lady addressed her. "You like to read?"

Her voice was kind. Again she thought she would just ignore her, but again, she wasn't mad at her.

"Yes." She said simply.

"You may have half the books in our house when the wedding is through." The man said. "We don't really read them anyways."

Raven replaced the book on the shelf. She took this time to study the two. The man was tall and had black hair. His eyes she guessed were blue, but she was a little far away to be sure. He had a good build and didn't look terribly old. The woman stood at least a foot shorter. She had long brown hair and kind blue eyes. She was beautiful. They both looked extremely nice. But 'you can't judge a book by its cover' Raven remembered. That saying goes for both good and bad first impressions.

"Thank you." Raven said but kept her voice hollow.

"Please, lets all have a seat." Said Mr. Drake.

He and his wife sat in two of the chairs facing a couch. Her parents sat in two more chairs facing the fireplace. _Nice set up._ That left the couch for her.

"Our son will be down shortly." Said Mrs. Drake.

Raven's parents nodded. Raven gave no sign that she even heard them.

The adults made small talk while they waited and Raven looked around to some of the books. From where she sat she could read the names of quite a few of them on a wall close by. She silently noted which sounded interesting by the names and which she definitely wanted to read.

A few minutes later a young man walked in. He wore black pants, a white polo shirt and some sneakers. His hair was black and spiked and he had bright blue eyes. This had to be the boy she was engaged to marry. His build was much like his fathers, but he was a bit shorter and obviously younger. He looked to be in a not so happy mood. _I share your pain._

"Robin, please come in and join us." The man said gesturing to the empty seat next to Raven.

He walked over and sat leaving a few feet between them. Raven couldn't help but be thankful to him. The two of them ignored each other completely.

"This is Mr. and Mrs. Delpheki. And this is their daughter Raven. Raven I would like to introduce to you, your fiancée Robin."

They looked to one and other but said nothing. And they both looked away. The adults laughed.

Again the parents made small talk. Raven went back to reading book titles. Whatever Robin was doing, he was being very still and not saying a thing either.

A few times the lady came in and out of the room, offering beverages and snacks to the six of them. Robin and Raven refused every time.

Soon the adults stood. Instinctively Raven did the same. Robin too.

"We will be in the parlor and leave you two to get to know each other. Beatrice will call you when dinner is on." Mrs. Drake said.

They left. When they were completely out of the room, she heard Robin sigh and move to the chair his mother was sitting in as he hopped the table separating them. He threw himself in it and lounged as he watched Raven.

Raven looked at him for a minute before retaking her own seat and started looking at the books again.

"I guess you're not happy about this either." He said.

Raven said nothing. She only shook her head. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw him nod.

"I've been fighting them on this since I was twelve. 'Its God's will.'" He mimicked the last words in a would-be lady's voice.

If Raven wasn't so set on being pissed, she might have laughed. But she didn't want to get to know him. And she didn't want to marry him.

"You're not going to talk to me?" He asked.

Raven looked at him, but said nothing.

He frowned. "It's not like I asked for this. So don't be mad at _me_."

Raven said nothing.

"Great! A silent wife. Wonderful."

Still nothing.

The silence went on for quite some time. Beatrice came in as the sun was going down. They followed her to the dinging room. The table was large. Enough seating for at least thirty people. His parents were standing at one end of the table, hers to their left. Robin led the way to sit at his father's right hand. Raven sat at Robin's right.

Dinner went on uneventful. Their parents would talk to each other mostly. Every now and then, Robin's parents would ask her something. She would answer politely, but give the shortest answer possible. Usually a yes or no. She couldn't help but notice Robin smile when she would.

Dinner was good. A seven-course meal. Each dish was a small portion though. She wondered how she would ever get used to this. She thought maybe they got full because they were tired of waiting for each course to come. No matter what the reason was, Raven only ate one or two bites from each dish.

When it was over they all headed to the entry. The stone floor was again in the black granite. The ceilings were high in most rooms she had been in or through but this one went up three stories with a giant crystal chandelier hanging in the center. Raven never gave anything, except the books, a whole lot of attention.

"We'll leave you to say good-bye. When you're through, Robin will show you to your suite. I hope you had a nice evening, Raven. And welcome to our family." Said Mrs. Drake with a warm smile.

Raven just looked at them and gave a very faint smile. They left with their son through one of the many doors.

Raven turned to her parents.

"Good bye my daughter. I will miss you until you come to visit this weekend." Her mother said with tears in her eyes.

Raven said nothing. She planned to keep silent most of the time from now on. Especially to her 'loving' parents.

"Be polite, Rae. Enjoy yourself." Her father said.

Still nothing.

"We love you." Her mother said as she clung to her husbands arm. He rubbed her hand, tenderly.

Raven just looked at them.

"Say something to us child." Her father said in that same calmness that always made Raven want to scream.

"I said all I plan to say to you for the rest of my life. As far as I'm concerned, you are not my parents. My parents would never force me into anything I didn't want. It's obvious you don't love me. You just want to be connected to money. I won't forgive you. I'll never talk to either of you again. And I won't be home on weekends either." Raven turned and stormed out the door she saw Robin and his parents walk through without giving another glance at her own parents. But she heard her mother break into tears behind her.

Robin was leaning against a wall until he saw her walk back into the room. He stood up straight.

"We have two choices. I can take you to your suite now, or we can explore this mansion and the grounds before I show you to your suite."

Raven just looked at him.

"I can't read your mind. You have to say something sometime. I know you talk. I heard you."

Still she said nothing.

"Fine. I'll just take you to your suite."

He turned and started his way through an open door. Raven followed closely but a little behind. She noticed all women walked like that with the men. It was another way to keep women from gaining control of their lives. To her surprise though, Robin slowed until she was next to him and in his pace.

"I don't care for their crap. Walk next to me, never behind me."

Raven did.

Outside, through a garden, they arrived in front of a small cottage looking building. Robin opened the door and allowed her entrance.

"Here you are. As close to home sweet home as we can offer."

She walked around the room that they had walked into for a minute before stopping at a window and looking out it.

"I know you didn't eat much at dinner. There's food in the kitchen. If there's anything else you want, just pick up the phone and tell the butler what you need and he'll make sure you get it."

Raven glanced at him to let him know he heard her.

He sighed. "Alright. Good night, Raven. I hope you're comfortable." He began his way out the door and almost had it shut before he turned back to her. "I didn't ask for this. And I've done my research, there's no way out of this marriage as far as I can tell unless I'm abusive. And I can't bring myself to do that. Just talk to me."

It was almost a demand. Raven was taught always to answer when told to. "What do you want me to say?"

Her speech took him by surprise. He didn't actually expect her to say anything. He redirected his sentence after the realization dawned on him. "Talk to me on your own will. Not when I tell you to. I don't work like that."

Raven just looked at him.

And they were back to silence. "My brother's wife was like this. Now she lives a miserable life. He doesn't beat her, but he's very demeaning. Growing up watching that, I always said if I marry, that's before I knew I'd have to marry someone of my parents choosing, I would treat her like a God. But I have to have some cooperation. I don't suppose you have to talk to me tonight. Or tomorrow if you so choose. But there's a lot about me you don't know. I'm not what you think."

Still Raven just looked at him.

Robin shook his head. "Sleep well."

He closed the door and left.

Raven found herself utterly alone. She walked the house and explored every room, before stopping in the kitchen and making a sandwich out of the contents in the fridge. When she finished eating it, she threw herself on the couch on her stomach and burst into tears.

Day 2-

The first night in a new place is always rough. Even more so when you have no desire to be there what so ever. The morning sun shown through the windows to the living room around 5 in the morning. It jostled Raven out of a restless sleep. After trying for the better part of an hour to get some more sleep, she decided to get up and take a shower.

Down the hallway to the left she found what would be her room and the master bath was on the opposite wall as the door to the hallway. She noticed all her bags, three, were settled on the floor at the foot of the bed. She opened the biggest duffle bag and pulled out a few pieces of clothing and headed for the bathroom.

The door had been shut so she opened it. The bathroom was the size of a small office. A Jacuzzi tub complete with water jets, big enough for two people comfortably at least, a full glass walled shower with two water nozzles on opposite walls, again big enough for two. There was a his-and-her vanity and a toilet of course. The floor was of earth tone stones inlaid into the tile. Raven couldn't help but gasp. Had she actually cared to be here, this would be a wonderful place.

Normally a shower would be her bathing of choice. But the tub looked overly inviting. So she ran the water, lit some candles that were already surrounding the walls of the tub, undressed and hopped in. Once covered in water to just above her chest, she turned on the jets. The purr of the bubbles made a relaxing hum and helped her escape the reality of her nightmare for a little while.

Her bath lasted a long time. She refilled it with hot water three times before she finally decided to get out. Then she wrapped herself in a large, taller than her when she held it up straight, white cotton, fluffy towel. It had been on a towel warmer so it was very comforting. Raven wanted to stay in it all morning. But too soon, it cooled to room temperature.

Raven dressed slowly and stood in front of one of the mirrors. She looked at her reflection. Purple hair to her shoulders, dark violet eyes. She was only about five feet one inch, last measured. Had no curves yet and no chest to speak of. After all, she was just barely a teenager.

Raven sighed and brushed her teeth.

In the distance she could hear hollering. Whooping and yipping. Laughter of a young man. She didn't think it could be Robin. Though, she had only spent little time with him, most of which was in silence, she didn't think that was his voice.

Grabbing her brush and running it through her hair, Raven made her way to the living room. She threw the brush on the couch and walked to the door. She opened it and stood there.

A few feet away were two people. One an African American. Well, half of him was. The other half was all metal. Standing a yard or so away from him was a small girl. Not small, really. She looked to be about the same age as Raven. With bright pink hair. They were throwing a football back and forth. Every time the girl would catch it, the boy would jump up and down and whoop.

The girl seemed to notice Raven. The boy turned too. They were both shocked.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Said the boy. "I didn't realize there was someone staying in that cottage."

"I wasn't asleep. How could I?" Raven answered with a bit more venom in her voice than planned. She wasn't in a particularly pissy mood, but for some reason that's how she spoke to him.

"My name's Cy. This is Jinx." He introduced them both. They both made their way over to Raven.

Raven watched them for a minute. _This place is full of strange creatures. Pink hair. Tin body. I guess I fit right in, purple and all._

"You have a name?" Cy asked.

"Raven."

Cy and Jinx looked to one and other. "Oh… you're –"

"Don't say it." Raven warned. Her stomach growled.

Cy smiled. "Hungry?"

Raven nodded. "I'm not going into the house. I stay out here."

"You have to?" Jinx asked a bit startled at the news. After all, she was marrying the young master.

"No. I choose to."

Jinx smiled.

"Well, I make some mean waffles if you're interested. I'll make them in your place if you want." Cy offered.

Raven thought about it quickly. She wanted to say no. Stay as far away from everyone as humanly possible. But her stomach growled again. So she agreed.

Both Jinx and Cy made their way in.

"This place is gorgeous." Jinx chirped as she walked through the living room to the kitchen and down the hall a ways before she realized it was rude to wander uninvited around someone else's place.

"What do you expect? She is going to marry-"

"If you insist on talking about _that_, I don't need to eat." Raven spat.

Cy and Jinx looked at her.

"Ok. We won't." Jinx promised. "Can we still talk to you though?"

Raven narrowed her eyes. "Well, yea. Just not about why I'm here to begin with."

"Ok. What do you like to do for fun? Have you been shown around yet?"

"Um… I like to read, write, relax. And no." Raven answered calmly.

"Oh. What else do you like?"

"As in what?"

"Well, I like to play ball, swim, run, dance, talk… ya know? Normal thirteen year old girl stuff."

"Oh. Me too."

"Really? Which part?" Jinx asked excitedly. Some one new with common interests.

"All of it, I guess. Normal thirteen year old girl stuff, like you said."

Cy dropped the flour bag and looked at her. Flour dust drifted up in a mini explosion, covering Cy. Jinx just watched her.

"You're thirteen?" Cy asked shocked.

Raven eyed the two. "Why are you so surprised?"

Jinx and Cy looked at each other and back to Raven. "I know you told us not to talk about it. But if you're only thirteen, how can you be getting…" He didn't finish it for fear of being yelled at by her.

Raven frowned. "You're asking the wrong person. I've been using the same argument for almost two years now."

Jinx looked wide-eyed at her. "I thought you'd be older. Sorry." She said bashfully.

"Don't be. I'll find some way out of this. One way or another. I hope."

Cy went back to preparing the batter for the waffles.

Raven didn't like the stony silence. So she had to break it. "So what do you do here?"

"What do you mean?" Jinx asked tracing the tile lines on the counter, still somewhat downcast from the new realization.

"Are you hired help, or family, or what?"

"Friends." Jinx said.

"Of whom?" Raven asked glaring at them now.

"I'd say but you forbid me to talk about him." She answered again cautiously.

Raven groaned. "Is there any one here who's _not_ his friend?"

"No. This is his house." Jinx said quietly.

"He's a good guy. I met him a few years ago at boarding school. He was my friend before I became metallic and was the only one I had left after. Both my parents died so he refused to come home unless I was able to come with him. I do security and computer work on the payroll so I don't have to be adopted in and forced under the religion that's made you so miserable."

"Wonderful. At least you got a choice." Raven hissed. She looked to Jinx. "So what's your story?"

"I met Cy on one of his trips to town to pick up some software. I was homeless. He told Robin about me and he hooked me up here. I do little odd projects around here just to be on the payroll."

Cy looked from one cabinet to another before standing up. "You have no waffle iron."

Raven picked up the phone. The other end had some one talking into her ear right away. "Could someone bring me a waffle iron, please?" The man on the other end said yes. Raven hung up the phone. "It'll be here momentarily."

There was a silence that engulfed them. "There's no one who knows these ground better than we do. After your breakfast, would you like a tour?" Jinx asked.

Raven sighed. "Sure." She saw Jinx smile, excitedly. "But just the three of us. No one else."

Cy chuckled. "Rob's at practice till noon. So he won't even look for you till then at least."

"Why would he look for me to begin with?" Raven asked again with venom in her voice.

"Don't know. I have no idea how these things work. I was just saying." He answered leaving as much self-defense out of his voice as possible.

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Jinx jumped up but turned to Raven first. "If you don't mind."

"Knock yourself out."

Jinx skipped off to the door. She came back minutes later with the waffle iron in hand.

Cy took it from her and started cooking the first waffle.

"How many more of his friends will I have to encounter while here?"

"There's only a couple more our age. BB stays with the animals mostly. Terra takes care of the gardens. And his cousin Star comes here once a month too."

"And they're how old?"

"BB's fifteen. Terra's fourteen. Star's fifteen. Cy's seventeen."

"I bet they all have similar stories as you so they aren't forced to marry young."

Jinx nodded. "Terra's a foreign girl that had been in shelters most of her life. BB had some whack crisis as a child that caused his parents death. Rob's parents were friends with his parents so they took him in. Put him on payroll so he could maintain his parents religion, whatever that is. And I think Star's already married."

Cy set a waffle on a plate in front of Raven. "My mother's receipt. Enjoy."

Raven buttered it lightly and added some fresh strawberries that were in a bowl on the counter and some jam. She ate three bites before looking to Cy. "This is excellent."

Cy smiled widely. He made eight more waffles, enough to use up the rest of the batter. He ate five, Jinx ate two and Raven had one more. Breakfast was finished.

Cy ran down a path and out of sight. Five minutes later he reappeared diving a gulf cart.

"There's a lot of ground to cover. I thought we'd get to see it all before sunset if we were on wheels."

Of course he was joking, Raven thought. But then again, this was a huge estate.

On the other side of the main house were seven more guesthouses. One occupied by Cy and BB, another occupied by Jinx (the smallest) and another by Terra (only slightly bigger). Other houses were occupied by other members of the staff. So they weren't really guesthouses. But they weren't the houses occupied by everyday servants and butlers either. Their houses, most just as nice, were a few grounds away. The actual 'guest houses', like where Star stayed, were just like the one Raven was staying in and they were spread out among the property. Raven guessed for privacy reasons. There was three pool areas, a few meadows, a large number of gardens and animals everywhere.

Raven was introduced to Terra. And she immediately noticed her and Jinx didn't get along. Terra seemed to be a suck up and there for probably a back stabber. Everywhere they went, everyone knew who Raven was or would be.

At the end of the tour, just after one in the afternoon, Raven decided she liked Jinx and Cy. Despite the fact that they were Robin's friends. And she knew why she liked them. Everyone they met today treated her like another mistress of the estate. 'Yes ma'am' 'No ma'am' 'Thank you ma'am'. But Cy and Jinx treated her like a person. Like a normal teenager. And she liked that.

"Thanks for the tour guys. It was fun."

Jinx grinned ear to ear. Cy smiled as well.

"Any time." Cy answered. "You need anything, just call. I'm always around."

Raven nodded.

"And I'm always here too. For the girl things that Cy can't handle."

Raven smiled to her and waved as they drove off.

Raven went back into her suite and thought it was a good time to actually explore the house she would by occupying for the next three months. There were three bedrooms, the master bath and a separate bath, each room had a closet, and the master had a walk in closet. There was the living room equipped with a mini bar and a fireplace. Flat screen television and the works (VCR, DVD player, two different game systems). The kitchen was well up to date too. Raven guessed it had been renovated recently. Over all, it was a nice place.

She settled herself on a large fluffed up chair and relaxed. The lack of sleep from the night before happened to creep up on her and she fell asleep.

3:38pm

Raven awoke to a knock on the door. Yawning and stretching, she climbed off the chair. Looking around, she remembered where she was. She felt her mood dim at once.

At the door, Raven found herself hoping it was Jinx and/or Cy. But when she opened it, she found Robin.

He smiled lightly. Not a happy smile, but a polite one, Raven decided. She didn't even give him that.

"We've been summoned to the gazebo." He stated simply.

Raven nodded and headed back into her house. She disappeared for a minute and returned with a light zippered sweatshirt on.

Robin nodded in the direction of the island counter with the waffle iron on it. "He makes great waffles."

Raven nodded and headed out the door.

Robin shook his head and grabbed the key on the table by the door before leaving and locking it behind him.

Raven climbed into the front passenger seat of the golf cart Robin brought to take them to the gazebo. He drove slowly.

"Jinx really likes you. You're all she's talked about for the last hour and a half. Cy says she's glad to have another girl here." He made his attempt at a conversation with little hope of a response.

"There is another. Terra."

Robin didn't let on that he noticed she talked to him. Instead he held the conversation the best he could. But was pleased that the silent treatment was finally broke. "They don't get along. Jinx says Terra's a brown-noser."

"She is."

"I know. But she likes you. So does Cy."

Raven nodded. "I think I like them too."

"Is your suite alright? I can get you a different one if you're uncomfortable in that one."

"It's fine."

Robin nodded. He desperately wanted to keep her talking. He hated being ignored. Even if he didn't blame her for it. "Did you meet BB?"

"No."

"You may not for a while. He keeps to himself a lot. We're not sure why. Cy thinks the animals are a comfort to him."

They arrived at the gazebo. Both got out and headed up. The gazebo was much bigger than it looked when she had rode by it with Cy and Jinx. Robin's parents were seated with a lady and a priest. The lady had stacks of books and a bag next to her on the ground. Raven guessed she was a wedding planner. Robin led the way in. He sat at his father's right hand. Raven sat at Robin's right.

"Raven, this is Father Estavio. He will be giving you pre marriage counseling and will be conducting the ceremony." Robin's mother introduced.

Raven didn't nod or look in his direction. She looked out beyond everyone to the surrounding trees in the far distance and the grounds in the nearer distance.

"This is Miss Tayfler. She is a wedding consultant. She'll tell you what you need to get accomplished in the next three months. She'll do your ordering and all for you. Other than that, it's up to you." Robin's mother continued.

Again Raven gave no sign that she was listening.

There was silence among the six of them. The adults glanced from one to another. Robin was also staring out into the grounds. Raven saw it from the corner of her eye.

_He plans to be unproductive too. _Raven thought._ This should be fun._

Robin's parents stood along with Father Estavio. "We'll be leaving you three to discuss the first steps in the planning. Tomorrow evening will be your first counsel with the Father."

They waited a moment to see if a response would be given. Receiving none, they left.

Miss Tayfler looked to the two with a smile. Raven and Robin still looked out among the grounds.

"I know this is hard for you both. So I'm just going to throw some ideas out there for you two to think about. Raven, we will need to get you fitted for a dress within the next week for it to get here with time for three additional fittings. I will need to know who will be in your wedding party as well. That goes for both of you. Invitations will need to be decided upon today so they can be in the mail in two weeks." She pulled out a book and laid it on the table in front of them. Neither looked at it.

"I know you don't want this. But you can either decide amongst yourselves the details of your wedding or someone else will do it. But I can assure you, even if you don't participate in the planning, the wedding will still go on. So maybe you should plan it as if you had wanted this wedding."

"It doesn't matter what I want. My opinion means nothing if he doesn't like it."

Robin looked to her. "Why would you think that?"

Raven didn't meet his gaze. "It's the way of the religion. You know as well as I, that whatever the man says, goes. Even if it's not put into words or writing."

"That may be the rules, but I've never been one to follow them. I will never make a decision on my own. You always have to consent." He insisted.

"So you say. But we'll see."

"Ok. You pick out the invitation. On your own. And when we get the proofs back, you'll see I'm not lying. I don't lie."

Raven opened the book in front of her and without looking at the page she pointed to one, "Fine, then. I choose this one."

Robin cocked a smile. "You don't even want to see the one you chose?"

"I don't care."

Robin shrugged. "Alright. That one it is."

Raven saw Miss Tayfler writing. She decided it was safe to look at the one she had chosen. It was gold with yellow trim. The letters were orange and there were palm trees and tropical fruit all over it. "No wait. I don't like this one. It's ugly."

Miss Tayfler scratched what she wrote. "Take your time choosing. We're not in any hurry."

Raven flipped through the pages until she came across a plain black one with silver writing. There was no real decoration on it except some silver and metallic blue calligraphy at the bottom left corner. The writing would be in silver. "This one."

Miss Tayfler looked at it for a minute before writing it down. Raven saw Robin smiling a little next to her. He was leaning back in the chair with his arms behind his head. _You must get my joke on the black invitation. _Raven couldn't help but smile a bit too. _I'll make the whole wedding black. That is, unless you over rule me._

"Now, we need to know how many guests you want to invite."

"As far as I'm concerned, no one." Robin spat.

Raven nodded her consent.

"Well, surely we'll have some people. Your parents, family-"

"My _parents_ will not be invited to anything." Raven hissed.

"Come now, you don't mean that." Miss Tayfler consoled with a gentle smile.

"Yes I do." Raven growled.

"This is your wedding day. Every bride wants their parents there."

"I don't. My wedding day is supposed to be the happiest day of my life. I'm supposed to marry for love only. To someone I want to spend the rest of my life with. This day is none of those. And it's my parent's fault. If I get my way, there will be no white in this day. Nothing to signify that it's a joyous happy occasion. It will all be black. To mark the end of my life."

Miss Tayfler looked to Robin for support. He gave none. "I agree completely." He said crossing his arms. "And I like the black idea. But not for the end of my life. More like the end of happiness and youth."

"I think we've covered enough today. I'll get back with you in two days. Raven, we'll need to get you and your bridal party fitted for dresses. On Monday." Miss Tayfler placed everything back in her bags and left the gazebo.

Robin waited till she was completely out of sight. "Do you really want an entire black wedding?"

Raven looked at him. "I don't want a wedding at all."

"Neither do I. But you know we'll have to fight to get a black one, right?"

"It won't happen. I know you don't want a black wedding. So I know it won't happen."

"Like you, I don't want a wedding either. But like I said before, I've done my research; there's no way out of it. I'm still looking but I'm not finding anything helpful. So we don't have a choice. If you want black then black it is. I like the idea actually. They force us to get married. So we make it look like a joke."

Raven smirked. "Not that I completely believe you, but my thoughts exactly."

"So black?"

Raven nodded.

"Flowers? Dresses? Tuxes? Cake? Everything?"

"Yes. Everything."

Robin smiled. "Alright. Let's make a mess."

Raven smiled only lightly. He wasn't such a bad guy. But that didn't change the fact that she was going to be forced to marry him and forced to do… everything with him. The thought made her shudder.

"You cold?"

"No. Just had a nightmare." Raven said quietly looking down at her hands.

"I know the one you're referring to." He said just as quietly.

"How can you? You're the dominant. I'm just the girl."

"I heard my sister in law talking on the phone when I was seven about her wedding night. She was crying and hysterical. So I know your nightmare. And I will never, never put you through it. I promise. We can sleep in separate rooms if you want. With your door locked."

Raven looked at him in disbelief. Not a shocked disbelief. Just complete 'I don't believe you.'

"I mean it. I used to look up to my brother. But he turned out to be a monster. Growing up I always drilled myself with how I'm going to treat the woman I marry with love, respect, kindness and as an equal. And just because I didn't choose her, doesn't change a thing. I will never be like him."

Raven softened her expression a little. And she nodded once. But she still didn't completely believe him. _It's easy to say something now. And even mean it. But like everything, things change. And you won't stay away if I tell you no for the rest of our lives. _

They sat in silence for a time.

"I know you had a tour of the grounds, would you like one of the houses?"

Raven thought about it briefly. But she agreed in the end. The houses did intrigue her.

They toured the smaller three before they went into the main. In the main, there were four dining rooms, sixteen bedrooms, a dozen bathrooms, two kitchens (one on each side of the house) a few different living rooms, two game rooms, two dens, sunrooms, parlors, offices and three additional libraries to the one she had already been in. The house took an hour just to get through every room.

As quarter to six approached they ended in the kitchen with a snack.

"Baked potatoes, corn on the cob, steak, well-done, buttered rolls, macaroni salad, chef's salad and cold water. With a side of chocolate ice cream for desert. Not a bad snack." Robin smiled as he shoved the first three bites in his mouth.

Raven looked at her plate that was stacked high with everything Robin just named. She wasn't _that_ hungry. But then again, she didn't dish the plate. Raven ate in silence at the table in the kitchen with Robin sitting across from her. The main dinner had already been served. They passed on eating with everyone. So they ate alone, after.

Before too long, the kitchen doors opened and in walked Cy and Jinx arguing about something. Raven didn't catch the subject.

"Hey, man." Cy said hitting Robin on the back of his shoulder.

"Cy. Jinx." He greeted in return.

Cy sat on the stool to Robin's left. Jinx sat across from him to Raven's right.

"You have a big appetite." Jinx commented with a grin, looking at Raven's plate still more than three quarters full of food.

"Not really. I was served."

Jinx looked to Robin. He was eating his food and only glanced up to meet her smile.

"You know not everyone's a pig like you guys." Jinx taunted them.

Cy grinned. "I'm sure she doesn't eat only four bites and say she's done like you."

"She did last night." Robin said.

"I was rebelling last night. Tonight I'm hungry." Raven countered.

Jinx looked down at Raven's plate again. Raven saw her. "Grab a fork."

Jinx jumped to the offer and helped her eat the plate full of delicious food.

"We heard the lady with that black bag whining into her cell phone as she went by us. What did you do to her, Rob?" Cy asked taking the gallon of ice cream out of the freezer and digging in.

"What lady?" Robin asked half heartedly as he started on his roll.

"I think they're referring to the wedding planner." Raven answered with a glance up from her plate. And a knowing smile.

Robin smiled too. "Oh. I don't think she liked our ideas." He said passingly.

Jinx and Cy exchanged looks.

"What ideas?"

Robin looked to Raven. "No white." Raven said simply.

"Except your dress?" Jinx asked taking a bite of steak.

"At all." Raven said.

"Then what are the colors?" Cy asked not really paying attention.

"Black." Robin said with a smile.

Jinx looked at him wide eyed. Cy started laughing. "You serious? Who's idea was that?" He asked.

Raven and Robin nodded. "Raven's."

Jinx smiled. "Excellent."

"Your parents aren't going to like that you know?" Cy told him still smiling.

"Yep. And that's fine with me. It is after all, our wedding. They really don't have a say in it." Robin said cleaning the rest of his plate. With the last bite in his mouth he looked to Raven. "Do they?"

Raven looked up at him and shrugged. "You've been doing the research."

"In that case, they don't. It's all ours."

"But not completely, really." Jinx said.

They all looked at her. "If it was _all_ yours, you could call it off."

"True." Robin said digging into his half eaten ice cream.

Raven sighed. "Are we the only ones who see this as wrong? Forcing children to get married."

"No. But no one's ever tried to do anything about it." Robin answered.

"Why not? Are we the only ones who tried to fight it?"

"I don't think so. Actually, I think everyone does." Robin said as he shrugged.

"Maybe it always works out." Jinx said with a mouthful of ice cream. She noticed everyone eyeing her. Robin and Raven with angered looks. Cy with a small grin. "Well, if you think about it, everyone we've asked about their arranged marriage has the same thing to say. They all hated it, cried over it, fought it, rebelled in their own way and now they're fine with it. And they love their spouse. So it has to have worked out."

There was silence for a few minutes.

"I will never be done fighting it. What I don't understand is what's to stop us from getting divorced once we're both of legal age?" Raven insisted.

"The church. They look down upon divorce. They won't grant one at all and only permit it if there is physical abuse." Robin informed, with disgust.

"So… hit me." Raven said looking at him.

Robin held her gaze. She looked serious. "No. I can't. I won't." He looked down at his empty bowl. "I want out of this just as bad as you, but I will never hurt you." He said in a voice just above a whisper.

Their meal ended and the plates were put in the sink. They all walked out into the bright sun that still shown above the trees. It was a warm night. They all stood on the top of the steps to the main house looking out among the grounds.

"So, what should we do now?" Cy asked.

He got silence for an answer.

"Let's play tag." Jinx suggested with a wide grin.

Raven looked from her to the two boys. Both were smiling too. "I must be missing something here."

"Come on." Jinx said grabbing Raven's hand and dragging her to the golf cart. The boys hopped in the back seat. Jinx drove off to one of the large sheds on the far ends of the grounds.

Once inside, Raven spotted a dozen or so ATV's. Raven smiled.

Five minutes later they were in one of the large meadows each on a separate ATV. Jinx's was pink and black, Raven's black and purple, Robin's red and green and Cy's blue and white. They sped around chasing each other till the sun was well behind the trees in the horizon.

For having never driven one before, Raven found it exhilarating to be in control of a moving machine. She spun herself a few times and almost crashed into Cy once. But soon enough she got the hang of it. Tagging was a bit more difficult than she thought it would be. You had to get close enough to touch someone but stay far enough away not to hit each other and lose control. And being small, it was more difficult for her and Jinx than it was for Robin and Cy. But Jinx had obviously played before. She had a pretty good technique.

Raven found herself laughing as they all walked out of the shed. The stars lit the sky. She could make out the three stars that made up the belt of the consolation Orion. It was her favorite one. As a young child with her biological parents, she could remember sitting outside with her mother and her mother would name all the consolations she could find. Since then, she would always search for those three stars. It made her feel like her mother wasn't far away.

It wasn't long before the four of them arrived in the front of Raven's suite. Raven got out of the back of the golf cart. She turned to them.

"See you tomorrow, Raven." Jinx chirped sliding over the seat where Raven had been.

Raven smiled a bit and nodded.

"Should I be here to make waffles or are you up to eating the main house tomorrow?" Cy asked.

"Waffles are good." Raven smiled to him.

"I'll be here at eight." Cy beamed.

Robin threw her the key to open her suite. She barely caught it.

They drove off waving. Raven waved back as they disappeared out of sight.

She turned to the door and stuck the key in. To her left she saw a little creature coming towards her from around the side of her house. She hurried to get the door open. But wasn't fast enough. Raven let out a small shriek as the animal rubbed up against her leg. Just like a cat would. It circled her legs, rubbing against them the whole time.

Raven looked down to it. She narrowed her eyes. _How much weirder can this place get? A metal man. A pink haired girl. And now a green raccoon._

The raccoon looked to her with wide green eyes. Raven knelt down to her knees and pet it. She assumed it must be a tamed raccoon. It was as loving as a house cat.

The raccoon crawled into her arms and put a paw on her shoulder. It propped itself up to sniff her face. She laughed a little at the tickle of its whiskers. The raccoon squeaked and climbed on her shoulders where it rested long enough for her to get to her feet. Raven continued again to open her door. She was successful this time. Raven walked in and flipped the light on.

The raccoon stayed on her shoulder but stretched its nose out to smell the air.

"You hungry, little guy?"

The raccoon made a small sound.

Raven headed to the kitchen with her new friend. She searched the fridge for something to give the animal. "What do you eat?" She asked knowing it couldn't answer her.

In response the raccoon crawled off her shoulder and grabbed an apple from the bottom shelf.

Raven laughed. She picked the raccoon back up and headed to the counter with it. Setting him on the counter, she watched him eat the apple. She pet his head. "How'd you know I wanted a friend tonight?"

The raccoon squeaked.

Raven smiled. She began to tell the raccoon about everything she had been through in the last two days. When she finished she laughed at herself. "I don't know why I told you all that. It's not like you can answer me. But it did feel good to tell someone. Or something as the case may be." The raccoon looked at her.

Raven turned back to the fridge. She poured a bowl of milk and a bowl of water and set them on the counter. "I don't know what raccoon's drink, so I'll give you the choice."

The raccoon smelt both bowls and went for the water. Raven pet him down his back and walked to her room. She changed into some more comfortable bedclothes and reentered the kitchen. The raccoon was still sitting on the counter.

"You're welcome to stay here if you like. I'll open a window so you have free reign." She did and headed into the living room. She flopped herself back in the chair she had been napping in earlier and turned on the television with the remote. She flicked through the channels.

'…re two more cars parked outside'

'…twins. And your second set. How did yo-'

'…Titans Go!'

The raccoon climbed into Raven's lap and curled up. Raven pet him while still flipping through the channels. "I'm going to call you Meeko. Like the raccoon in Pocahontas. Mostly because I don't know any other raccoon names. I hope you like it."

As if the raccoon was responding, it uncurled itself and stood on her lap. Meeko placed his nose against Raven's and curled itself back up again. Raven smiled.

She pet him till they both fell asleep.

* * *

Read and review please. Let me know if you like or dislike it. And what you want more of... suggestion... etc. 


	2. Dreams

Day 3-

Raven awoke to the faint sound of knocking. Her eyes fluttered open when the knocking persisted. She groaned and rolled out of the chair, but not before glancing around for Meeko. He must have left.

She opened the door to find Cy standing there with a plastic container. "I brought fresh blueberries." He said with a wide smile.

Raven returned it somewhat sleepily.

Cy walked in and shut the door. "I'm half an hour late and I still managed to wake you."

"I'm going to take a shower." Raven grunted as she made her way to the bathroom.

Again she looked at the tub and how welcoming it appeared. But knowing she had company, she settled on the shower instead. Raven turned both nozzles on and let the water heat up as she went to her bags. She pulled out the next pair of clothing on top without giving it another look. Half way to the bathroom she let a grin spread across her face as she turned back to her bags. She dug to the bottom where she pulled out a pair of black Capri pants and a black tee shirt. Today she had to have her first counsel with Father Estavio. Mind as well start the black clothing now.

She showered quickly and dressed slowly. She brushed her teeth and combed her hair. Before she left the bedroom, she tied her black combat boots to her feet to complete the total black look.

There, she thought. Rebelling starts in full effect now.

Cy had already set two waffles on a plate for her with the butter already beginning to melt. He was sitting on the opposite side of the counter waiting for her.

"I was actually expecting you to take a long shower." Cy stated with a kind smile.

"Normally I would if I wanted to impress someone. But I'm looking to repel a lot of someone's."

Cy laughed. "That's what this black's about, huh?"

"Black for the rest of my life." Raven stated as she stuffed her first piece of blueberry waffle in her mouth.

Cy couldn't help but smile more. There was something about Raven that made him want to see her happy. Yet, he couldn't lay a finger on it.

"Where's Jinx?" Raven asked with a mouth full.

"I think she's working right now. Normally she meets me in the kitchen for breakfast but she wasn't there this morning." He said with a handful of blueberries. He tossed a few in his mouth.

"Is she ok?"

"Oh yea. The only times she don't meet me is when she's working. We'll catch up later I'm sure."

Raven nodded. "Are you two dating?" She asked.

Cy looked to her. She was watching him. "No. We're just friends. She's four years younger than me. That would be a little more than wrong."

Raven nodded. That would be the end of that conversation. Could too easily be moved to her and Robin.

She cleared her plate. Cy did her dishes.

"What are your plans for today?" Cy asked as he rinsed the last plate and placed it in the strainer.

Raven shrugged. "I'll probably grab a few books from the main house. They have quite a few good ones."

Cy cocked his eyebrows. "You're going to read all day?"

"What else can I do? I usually do school work and studies throughout the day. Free time is nice, but too much of a good thing's a waste. And that's all I'll seem to have for the rest of my time here at least."

"Well, it's supposed to be warm out, you could go swimming."

Absently, Raven nodded.

Cy's red eye flashed a few times. He stood. "Sorry to cut this short, I gotta go though."

Raven thanked him for breakfast and walked him to the door. He drove off in the golf cart he arrived in. Raven started her own journey to the main house.

The day was hot. It wouldn't be too horrible to cool down in a pool. What would be really nice is to have her own golf cart. She decided half way to the house, the next person she saw, she'd ask for a golf cart. The next person was Terra.

Raven watched her for a minute from afar before she decided it wouldn't be the end of the world to talk to her. After all she had only been introduced to her yesterday. And she was taking others words on how Terra was. Not that she thought Jinx was wrong but fair's fair. It's not right to assume things about others without getting to know them first. Then she cursed herself for her better judgment. She had already decided she didn't like Robin before she even arrived here. But that was a whole different matter and completely different circumstances.

As she approached, Terra got to her feet. "Good morning, Ma'am." She said with enthusiasm.

Raven forced a smile. "Do you know where I can get a golf cart?"

"Sure. They're in the second brown shed after the main house. Key's are under the seat and they need to be charged overnight."

Raven looked in the direction of the main house and frowned. The whole point in the golf cart would be to save time. But it's not like she had anything better to do.

"You can have mine, if you like." Terra offered.

"That's ok. The exercise wont kill me."

Terra tried to persist a few more times. Raven had had enough and just left. She walked to the house.

In front of the door stood the man who had helped her out of the car two days ago.

"Morning Mad' am." He greeted her with a warm smile.

Raven smiled back.

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

"I'm looking for some books to read for pleasure." She stated.

"Follow me."

He led her into the house and through a few big doors. They arrived in a room covered with bookshelves and hundreds of thousands of books to fill them.

"Thank you-"

"Talo."

"Thank you Talo." Raven said. She was glad she finally learned his name.

He left her.

Raven wondered the enormous room for quite some time before she even considered taking a book from a shelf. The book she chose was bound in red velvet. It was twelve inches in height and seven inches in width. Four inches thick. The box letters in the upper center read Tyler Dove Prophecy. She flipped through the pages. The pages were old and yellowed. But the book was in wonderful condition.

"That's a good book."

Raven turned. Robin stood in the doorway. He wore white pants that one would wear to karate classes and a black belt. He had no shirt or shoes. And his normally neatly spiked hair was flat to his head glistening with what she assumed to be sweat.

"You've read it?" She asked turning back to the book in hand.

"Of course. If you like dark history or black prophesies, I can point out a few more like that one." He walked to the shelf on his right and pulled down a book a little smaller then the one she was holding. It was just as thick. Bound in a light sandy tan suede. "Chaos Reigns." He said holding the book up. He walked to the wall perpendicular and pulled off a book on the bottom. White cover. Same size as the last. "Holy Kingdom Falls." He crossed the room and took a larger book off a high shelf. Old black leather. "Hell calls, Angels Fall." He walked to Raven and offered the books.

Raven looked at them all in his hands. She took them. Robin started for the door.

"Thank you." Raven said quietly.

Robin smiled hazily. "I'd point out more, but my break's over." He disappeared around the corner.

The books were getting heavy. Four think heavily bound books. But all seemed promising she decided after skimming through them a bit. She headed for the door herself and after getting lost once she found the front door. Talo stood at the door once again.

"Would you like assistance, Mad' am?" He offered walking towards her.

"Actually, I'd like a golf cart." She said hopefully.

"One moment." Talo disappeared inside and before he had come back out, another man drove up in a golf cart.

"Miss Raven. You're cart." He bowed slightly as he got out.

Raven headed down the stairs. She placed all four books on the seat and hopped in. Thanking the man, she drove off. Not in the direction of her suite though. She didn't know where she'd go. She drove the grounds for a long time. Until she found a path that led into the woods near the meadow they had played tag in last night. She hadn't been informed of where these led or warned to stay off them. So she followed it slowly.

Barely four feet into the woods, her green raccoon jumped in the seat next to her.

Raven smiled at him. "I thought you ran away from me."

Meeko stood on his back legs and propped his front ones on the dash so he could see over it. Meeko made noises as she drove on.

Before long Raven found herself at a small creek with a few large rocks around the larger part. She stopped and climbed out of her new transportation. Examining the area, she noticed a half made (or half torn down) fort made of branches and leaves. It was large but extremely fragile. It was well weathered. But it showed promise to what it might have been and what it could be now.

Raven looked around the woods carefully, for any sign of anyone. Finally satisfied she glanced to Meeko.

"You won't tell my secret will you?" She asked almost playfully.

Meeko sat on a large boulder to her left and watched her.

"I knew I could trust you, Meeko." Raven smiled.

She drew a deep breath and glanced around the trees one last time. "Azarath Metri-" She stopped short. Looking back at Meeko, she addressed him again. "I don't know if I'm just crazy or something, but if you see or hear anyone, let me know, ok?"

For a minute Raven watched Meeko. And she could have sworn Meeko nodded his head. But he was just an animal. Raven laughed within herself at her imagination.

With another slight chuckle to herself, Raven went back to her words. She held her hands out in the direction of the run down fort. "Azarath Metrion Zynthos." As she moved her hands, large branches and boulders were being moved. They were replaced, secured and built back to what Raven imagined it had once looked like.

A few minutes showed her work had well paid off. Even if it was no work really.

"Well, Meeko. What do you think?"

The raccoon crawled down from his seat and examined the fort. He approved. Raven crawled in it and sat watching the water. Meeko climbed into her lap and nuzzled closely.

Time went by fast. Raven guessed she had dozed off. She awoke to Meeko nudging her shoulder.

"What?" She asked almost expecting a response.

She got one. In the distance she could hear her name being called. Raven looked to Meeko. "You're one smart animal." She said picking him up and heading to her cart.

With a last glance back at her beautiful sanctuary, Raven made her way towards the voice that was calling her.

Within a few feet of the woods end, Meeko jumped out and ran off. Raven shrugged it off and came out into the low sun. She had been in there for a while apparently.

Cy was on an ATV calling for her. When he spotted her and came barreling at her.

"Raven. Where've you been?" He asked apparently relieved she had been found.

"In there." Raven pointed to the woods behind her.

"Right." Cy said glancing back. "Then you've probably met BB."

"I didn't meet anyone at all." She said somewhat annoyed. Though she wasn't sure why she was annoyed.

"We've been looking for you for a while now. Father Estavio will be arriving in ten minutes. You and Robin are accustomed to arrive to everything together." Cy eyed her cautiously. "Or so I've been told." He added quickly.

"Do you have a way of contacting Robin?" She asked.

"Of course." Cy held up his wrist with a panel of his metal arm showing a speaker.

"Then tell him it's time to break custom. I will meet him there."

For a moment Cy thought she was joking. But he had never seen her joke before. He smiled. "Rob." He called into his wrist.

"I'm here."

"Found her. She says she'll meet you there."

They waited in the silence for a minute. Raven knew if Robin didn't agree then she'd have to do what he says. Better make it a habit now.

"Sounds good. I'll meet her there." Came Robin's voice through Cy's wrist.

Cy looked at his wrist a while longer. Raven thought he had a look of surprise. Was Robin not normally like this? Was he just acting? It _was_ too good to be true the way he was treating her like an equal. In their society, women were not the man's equals. They were a lower status.

"You know where?"

Raven thought for a minute. She didn't know. She shook her head.

"Floral Room. Level two. West wing."

Raven blinked.

"You don't know where that is, do you?"

Raven shook her head. Cy laughed. "I'll lead you."

Cy started off on his ATV. Raven followed closely. The little golf cart had some get up and go to it. These must not have the governor set at a certain speed.

Cy stopped to the side of the front steps. Raven pulled up behind him.

"You can leave that stuff there. Talo won't let anything happen to it." Cy said as he started his way up the stairs.

"Mad' am." Talo greeted as Raven and Cy passed him through the doors.

Raven smiled at him.

Cy led the way. Raven hung back while she looked around.

"You know, I'd feel more comfortable if you walked next to me instead of behind me." Cy said without turning to her.

Raven took the few paces that separated them in a jog until she matched his pace. Kind of. He took longer steps then she did. She kept falling back. "I wouldn't mind walking next to you if I could keep up." She said in mock testiness.

"Sorry." Cy smiled and made it a point to slow down.

They arrived in front of a large dark oak door. It was cracked open slightly.

"Here we are." Cy said quietly.

"Thank you." Raven said and started her way in.

Robin was seated on the couch. Father Estavio was in a high backed chair opposite. They both stood as Raven entered the room.

Father Estavio looked uncomfortable. Raven guessed it was since they had broken tradition and arrived separate.

That won't be the first thing I change if I can help it. She made the silent note to herself.

Robin had a ghostly smirk. Raven wasn't sure why she noticed it was there, but she did. And she guessed he enjoyed seeing Father uncomfortable too.

Raven crossed the room to join them. It was custom to kneel down and say a short prayer for the Father and kiss his hand before they continued to do anything. Raven decided this would be the next thing she changed. Instead she walked to Robin and stood next to him. He must have gotten her memo about the black. He wore black corduroy pants, black boots, a black tee shirt and had a black sweat guard around his head.

That made Father increasingly more uncomfortable to see them both in black. And to see Raven pointedly ignore him. Raven enjoyed it. She was ready to denounce her religion right then and there. And this was a great way to start. Unfortunately she wasn't 'old enough' to make the decision to do so. _But_ she was old enough to get married. Messed up.

Father Estavio motioned for them to take a seat. They did. Raven and Robin on the couch; Father on the high back chair. The only seating in the room.

"I am pleased to see you are both here." He started.

The two teenagers said nothing. Raven was glaring at him with complete hate. He approved of this marriage and encouraged it.

"I would like to begin with a prayer. Would you be so kind as to pray with me?" Father bowed his head. Raven saw Robin do the same. Raven did not participate.

The prayer ended.

Raven was in the same position she started out it.

"As you know, you two were matched at a young age. Father Charmanjer advised this pairing in the name of God. Said it came to him in a dream. It would be God's will."

Raven thought this would be a nice place to start her rebelling verbally. "God's will? How can you say this is God's will?" She hissed. Father's eyes widened. He had been surprised. She felt Robin shift next to her. "It is not God's will to force children to marry. It is not God's will for our parents to choose whom we are to spend the rest of our lives with when we are born. And we have no say in it at all. It is not God's will to have the confirmation of their marriage be the blood on their sheets on their wedding night. Show me where in the Bible is says such things. It is not God's will to demand that children start families by a certain age. And furthermore, it is not God's will to force so many people into miserable lives that, when they finally become of a certain age to do something about it, they loose all motivation to do so. You do not know God's will. How can you possibly preach to me that you do when you have so clearly misread His entire Bible?"

Father sat there flabbergasted for quite some time. Raven kept her eyes locked with his. Another action frowned upon by the males of this religion. A woman is not to hold eye contact with a man other than her husband. Not even the Father. It was supposedly a sign of challenge.

Raven also watched Robin's reaction in the corner of her eye during the whole speech she made. After he got over his initial shock, he was fighting back laughter.

Father Estavio fell into silent prayer. This time Robin did not join him.

The prayer lasted a little longer than the last vocal one. He looked up to her again. "It is at this time that we will move on to the real matter of this council. Most couples preparing to marry do not want to in the beginning. But in time-"

Raven cut him off. Another big offense on her part. "That should tell you something then shouldn't it? Again I challenge you to show me where in the Bible it forces young people, against their will I might add, to marry. Show me where it states that although the couple that is arranged to marry, who wholly objects, should still be forced into it. And one other thing. We are not a couple. Barely even acquaintances. We just met less than seventy-two hours ago."

This time Robin did not fight back his laugh. He chuckled openly.

Raven did not let herself become relaxed at this though. Or show that she cared what he thought. That would show a weakness in her. And possibly be taken that she was joking or just in a minor rebellion state. She heard stories that most couples prior to getting married do this and it would wear off eventually. This was not minor. She would fight it every day.

Father looked to Robin harshly. He was supposed to control her. And he was doing a poor job of this. That would have to be the first change. "Robin, kindly calm your fiancé, if you will." He said in a would-be kind tone.

"I will not." Robin chuckled. "My fiancé would be someone of my choosing. So Raven is just some girl who just happens to be living on my father's grounds and I am forced to spend time with." Though still laughing slightly, it was clear that Robin would not participate either.

Raven silently thanked him. Without a smile or any movement. With silent inner words.

Father Estavio was now quite put out. "Whether you two like it or not, you will marry. And like it or not, you will cooperate. You are out of line, Miss Raven. You need to show some respect for your superiors. You are a very rude child. I know you were raised better than that. And Robin you need to own up to your responsibilities. This is very embarrassing for you both. You should be ashamed that-"

Father was cut off again, but not by Raven this time.

Robin got to his feet. Raven looked at him. His eyes were livid. "I will not let you talk down to either of us. Raven is completely right. In your words 'like it or not.' Where in His Word does it say that no matter what, we have to get married? Raven is not out of line. Actually she is quite in line completely. You, Father, are out of line. I don't care who you are or what your purpose here is, you will not talk to her like that. And you will not be our officiant. I will own up to my responsibilities when I have some to claim. I am not embarrassed or ashamed here. Neither is Raven. It seems to me you are the one embarrassed. And why is that, Father? Because you finally encountered someone who won't go quietly with _your_ will? Or because you aren't being worshiped in this room like you are in every other? We question your preaching and you don't like it. Like Raven said, show me where this evil practice is blessed upon in the Bible and I will cooperate full force and try to get Raven on board too. Though I'm pretty sure if you can prove all of this 'God's will' crap to us, we wont have any argument left. And let me hear you insult us or talk to Raven like that again. You'll regret the day you met me." Robin started his way for the door but grabbed Raven's hand as he passed. She was pulled off the couch and led from the room with a mere "Come on, Raven. This meeting is over."

Without a glance back from either of them, Father Estavio was left astonished.

Robin did not let go of Raven until they were in another completely separate part of the main house. Raven knew everything looked familiar, but still couldn't be quite sure where she was. If left on her own, she would surely get lost.

Robin let go of her when they entered another larger room almost identical to the last they were in. There was only a color change really.

They were silent. Robin went to the window and looked out. Raven glanced around the room.

"We can do that to everyone we come across, but when it comes down to it, nothing can be changed. We will still be married." Robin stated.

"I know. I just wanted a point made. But I wasn't trying to bring you into it. I'm sorry." Raven said completely out of character. She never apologized. But then again, he would be the one lectured by his parents. He had disgraced the priest in his father's house. Now _that_ was frowned upon.

"Don't be. You didn't bring me into it. I jumped in."

Raven nodded.

There was silence again.

Robin chuckled. "I don't think he'll be back."

"Do you really have to power to demand another officiant?"

"Yes _we_ do. And I just did. But even if we do that to all of them, eventually we'll just stop having council's and just be married with a priest we haven't met."

Raven nodded again. "Thank you." She whispered.

Robin looked to her. "For what?"

Suddenly Raven didn't know. She was just feeling really thankful for him and his actions tonight. So she didn't answer.

Eventually Robin looked back to the window.

Raven decided it was time for the mood to be lightened. This one was too uncomfortable to stay in too much longer. "I see we have the same fashion sense."

Robin looked to her and laughed a bit. "Cy mentioned it earlier. I like the way you think."

Raven blushed at the compliment.

Robin looked at her for a while longer. Until he decided to break the silence and the tension. "Hungry?"

Raven nodded. The sun was going down. Again, they had missed dinner.

"What are you in the mood for? Sushi? Chinese? Italian? American? Fast food? Name it, we'll go."

Raven grinned. "You pick. As long as they have ice cream, I don't care."

Robin nodded. They headed out the door. Robin did a quick sweep of the house to make sure the halls were clear. He led her to the back door.

Through the back door, Raven followed him to the first of the large sheds. Inside a discussion was being held. Too quiet to make out the words. Robin didn't hesitate; he opened the door and led the way in. Raven followed with a short distance between them.

Jinx, Cy and Terra stood at the far end of the building. Jinx smiled and made her way to them quickly. "Hey, Rob. Raven. I have a great idea. You have any plans for the next few hours?"

"Dinner." Robin said melancholy.

Jinx's mood dampened a bit at his moodiness. "I take it your night was not pleasant."

Robin eyed her.

"To say the very least." Raven said in a bit lighter tone.

"What's your idea?" Robin asked with a sigh.

"Never mind. I can see you're a bit moody tonight. Some other time." Jinx turned away and headed back for Cy.

Robin made an exaggerated sigh. Exceptionally louder than his last. "Alright, Jinx. I'm sorry. When you go through what we're going through, don't expect me to be lenient on your mood."

Jinx turned with a smile. "Deal." She said.

"Yea, problem is you'll never have too." Robin continued.

"I can't help that. My plan is simple. But we can discuss it later. Come on." She hopped on the bright pink motorbike and turned it on.

Raven watched her for a minute.

"Come on." Jinx repeated, this time more urgently.

Raven glanced to Robin. He hung his head a bit and climbed on his own red one. Cy had made his way over to the blue one. Terra had left the building.

Raven just watched them all.

"Come on, Raven. Get on with someone." Jinx pushed with a smile.

Raven climbed on the back with Jinx.

"Can we eat first?" Robin asked over the roar of all three bikes.

Jinx nodded. "Lead the way, bird boy."

Robin took off. Jinx followed with Cy right behind her.

They went out the front gates to the Drake Grounds. And into town. The wind felt good through Raven's hair and against her face. Though the circumstances weren't the best, at least she had quite a bit more freedom here than she ever did at home.

Home. The word seemed foreign to her now. She had no home. She would never set foot in her 'parent's' house again. Drake Grounds could never be her home. And when married to Robin, that would never feel like home either. Prison. Forced to be there. Forced to live a life she would hate.

But for the first time since, well ever really, she felt like she had friends. People her age that actually cared for her. That wanted to be around her. That treated her like a person. No, not a person. A teenager. Forced to play a much more grown up roll for a few hours then back to being a typical thirteen year old. With friends her age. Friends who allowed her to forget her troubles and have fun for just a while.

Cy was a wonderful cook. Sweet. Kind. Brotherly. Jinx was playful and happy. Even Robin was a great guy. This wasn't such a bad place to be. Even if she hated being there.

They pulled up in front of Papa Jijo's. Obviously Italian.

Inside, Jinx requested an outside table. They got it and ordered.

"So, Jinx. Tell us this plan of yours." Robin said in a noticeably better mood. The bike ride agreed with him.

"Well, I was thinking. In this country, you're forced to do what you don't want under religious rule. But you two get to choose where your first home is right?"

Raven looked to Robin. Robin nodded.

"Then choose America." Jinx said simply.

"Do you not think they won't see through that?" Robin asked.

"But it's your choice. Not theirs." She argued.

"Maybe, but it's their money paying for it. So it might be our suggestion, but it's ultimately their choice." Robin reasoned.

For a brief moment, this suggestion sounded hopeful. But yet again, Robin was right. It wouldn't happen.

"We knew that. So, what would it take for the two of you to get to America so you can have the freedom to divorce?" Cy asked.

Their meal came. While it did, their conversation died to meaningless chatter.

The waiter left.

"For us to both be of legal age, 18. For us to get Green Card's and Visa's. Not to mention passports for world travel. And money to fund this sudden move. Not to mention jobs to support us once there and so on."

Cy smiled. "Good that gives you four years to get your affairs in order."

Raven blinked. Robin looked from Jinx to Cy and back again.

"You have money now, Robin. When you get married it's customary to combine your funds into a household account. But in your case, make it a household account with a hidden purpose. I can take care of everything else. I can line jobs up, an apartment for us to share until we all have our feet on the ground. I have connections, Rob. Just give me the word. Four years should be just enough time to set this plan up. Once residence of the Great USA, you will be free to get divorced. And free to marry whomever you deem worthy."

There was silence. This was it. Raven would find out for sure whether Robin was lying this whole time about who he is and what his intentions were. He said he'd find a way out of this. This idea could work. Raven could see that. So here's their opportunity. Take it, Raven begged within herself.

For a minute she watched his skeptical look turn into a sour frown. And at that time Raven thought he decided against it. But he didn't. "As long as you're up for it." Robin said looking at Raven.

Raven nodded immediately.

"Then let's do it. But there are a lot of things we have to think about."

"All details can be taken care of over time." Jinx said as she dug into her meal.

They ate with an exceptionally happier demeanor. Then a thought occurred to Raven.

"You said we. Who's included in we?"

Cy and Jinx grinned ear to ear. "You, me, Rob, Cy and BB. You don't think we'd let you two go and leave us behind do you?"

Raven smiled. Perfect. She'd have her friends with her forever. If all went as planned. If they'd still be her friends after her and Robin got divorced. They were his friends before she came along after all.

They finished their meal and headed back to Drake Grounds. Jinx dropped Raven off at her suite.

"Want to come in for a minute?" Raven asked.

Jinx hopped off her bike with a wide smile and a "sure."

Raven led them in. The windows were open so the room was cool and breezy.

"Thanks for everything, Jinx. I actually have some hope now that my life won't be completely miserable till I die." Raven said as she made her way to the kitchen.

"You mean you didn't really have a plan to get out of this?" Jinx asked shocked.

"Yea right. I've been trying to think of one for the last year. But it all depended on what Robin would turn out to be like. And his decision holds more stigma than mine does with anything. And no matter how good my plan seemed, there is no plan that can out do thousands of years of traditions and brain washings. I'm sure I'm not the only one who's ever argued this very point. And it didn't work then, I know it's not going to work now."

Jinx nodded. "So does that mean you'll stop fighting the wedding? Now that we have a plan for later, I mean."

"Not a chance." Raven laughed.

Jinxed smiled.

They were quiet.

"You know, Robin would never let you have a miserable life. Sure it might not have been the one you would have chosen, but he would try to make you happy all the same." Jinx said breaking through the quiet breeze.

"His intentions might be good. And he might mean every thing he says now. But if we do get stuck together forever, if this plan doesn't work, what makes you think he'll just… respect me when I say no? He's still a male. They can't fight their desires as well as we can."

"You don't know Robin. If you did, you'd hate yourself for saying that. He'd never rape you, Raven. Never. He'd rather sleep with someone else and break the laws of your marriage with adultery. And since the marriage is a joke anyways…"

"You're right. I don't know him. But it doesn't change how I think. To you, he's a great guy and a wonderful friend. To me, he's a stranger I'm forced to spend my life with. And no matter what you say, he's still a man and he still has desires. He still has needs."

Their conversation ended. On a good level Raven thought. Jinx left.

Meeko came in through the window. He curled up on Raven's lap as she sat in the big chair again.

Raven proceeded to tell Meeko about her day and what happened. Meeko listened. She thought Meeko listened anyways. He watched her and pressed his nose to hers every now and again. The others might seem like friends, but Meeko was a real friend. Never judged her. Never thought she was a horrible girl because she insisted Robin was still a man.

"I'm glad you come to me, Meeko. It's nice having someone to talk to."

At once she realized that wasn't a fair statement. Every one listened to her.

"I mean, I really like you. I wish you could talk to me though. Tell me what you think. Give me advice."

Meeko squeaked. And put his paw to her face.

Raven laughed. "Yes. Good advice."

They fell asleep in the chair again.

Day 5-

For the first time since Raven arrived on Drake Grounds, she woke up at her normal time. On her own. And with Meeko still with her. The sun was just barely up. The clock above the television read 6:23. Her and Meeko fell asleep in the chair again. Raven decided that was where she would sleep from now on. The chair was the most inviting thing about this place. And the most comfortable.

Meeko was still asleep in her lap. She had a blanket wrapped around her and up to her chin. Meeko lay across her lap on his back with his arms and legs spread out. He looked very trusting. Very relaxed. His breathing was soft and quiet. A nice, calming hum.

So Raven decided just to sit there and not disturb him. She glanced around the room. On the wall next to the door was a calendar. The month showing was the previous month. Today, she counted, was May 15. Her wedding day, eleven days after her fourteenth birthday, was set for August 23. Quickly she did the math. From her arrival date she had… one hundred and five days left as a child. Right now she had one hundred days even.

Meeko stirred and rolled over. Raven ran her hand across his back. He let out a sound like a purr then faced her.

"I have one hundred days left, Meeko. Then my life term starts." She said sourly.

Meeko stood up on his back legs and touched his nose to hers. She laughed.

"I'll take you with me when I move if you want."

Meeko ran around her shoulders and back in her lap where he proceeded to do summersaults and wriggle around. Raven laughed.

"Alright, you can come."

Raven sighed and turned on the television. News and cartoons were the only programs on at this time. And according to the weather, today would be mildly cold. At once Raven wished she had some money. She was running out of completely black attire. Maybe Mr. and Mrs. Drake would allow her to work long enough to earn enough money so she could pay for her own things. Maybe not. But it was worth a try at least.

Meeko jumped out of her lap and sprinted for the window.

"Bye." Raven called. "Hurry back." She called again with a smile.

Absently Raven crawled out of the chair and started her way down the hall. Her destination was the bathroom. But she never made it. There was a knock at the door. Again Raven checked the time. Just barely past 6:45. Who would be here this early? Raven turned to head back to her living room and toward the door. The knock came again.

Raven stopped at the window to peek out it. Jinx was standing there wrapped in a blanket.

Raven narrowed her eyes and opened her door.

"I'm really sorry I woke you. But I can't find Cy and I always go to him when I get nervous or scared. You're the only other person I like, besides Robin and I'm not supposed to visit him in his room before noon and after eight, so I came here. I'm really sorry, I'll go if you don't want me to come in. I just wanted some company to ease my mind."

Everything she said came out in one long sentence without a breath in between. It took Raven a second to separate the words and decipher them into logical sentences. "Come in." Raven said opening the door.

Jinx gave a small smile and did so. She crossed the room to the couch and sat there.

That's why Meeko left. Raven thought. He leaves when anyone's coming. Very intelligent raccoon.

Raven shut the door and turned back to Jinx. She was still wrapped in her blanket and sat at the edge of the couch, watching Raven anxiously. "I'm sorry I woke you." She repeated in a whisper.

"You didn't. I woke up a little while ago."

Jinx sighed a bit.

"What's wrong?" Raven asked making her way back to her chair.

"I don't know. I just get these dreams and they scare the crap outta me." She forced a laugh. "Makes me sound like a wimp."

"What kind of dreams?" Raven asked ignoring her last sentence.

"They don't really make any sense. I have no idea what they mean. I think they might be nightmares from my childhood that just never went away. I can't really make out any shapes or words. Just colors, and screams. There's talking, but I don't understand. And me in the center looking around. Its like I'm watching it from a distance."

Raven nodded. "You have the same dream over and over?"

"The same five. I don't get them very often anymore. Just once every other week or so."

"Do you meditate?"

Jinx looked at her and blinked. "No. Should I?"

Raven gave a small nod. "It'll help get those visions clear and help your mind relax so it's not so tempted to over act on occasion."

"That's what that is? My mind just over acting?" Jinx asked in disbelief.

"Kind of. Dreams are mostly your unconscious desires playing themselves out. Most of the time you wont remember your dreams. But when you do, it's usually the ones that are particularly stressful. Nightmares are normally triggered by some trauma or something you fear being played out. Meditation should help you focus that energy and release it before you sleep so you can have a peaceful sleep."

"But I don't know what it is I'm scared of in my dreams."

"Meditation should help you realize that too."

"I've never meditated before."

"I do all the time. I can show you how if you want?" Raven offered.

Jinx smiled. "That would be great. Thanks."

Raven smiled back and leaned back against the chair. "Is Jinx you're real name?" She asked hoping she wouldn't take it offensive.

"No. But for as long as I can remember I've been called Jinx. I don't know if it was more like 'you're such a jinx' or just calling me Jinx. But whatever the case, that's what I've gone by since I was little. My real name is Jennifer."

Raven wasn't really interested in what her name was really. More interested in why she was called jinx. So she asked. "Why would people call you a jinx?"

Jinx looked at her for a while without saying anything. Raven decided she was deciding whether or not to tell her the truth. So this would be another test. If Jinx lied, then she wouldn't tell Jinx anything of any importance. But if she was truthful, Raven had two friends worth keeping.

"I can make things happen. Things I cant really explain. Particularly if I'm in a determined mood or angry. Usually if something weird happens and I'm in the vicinity, I caused it."

"How do you know you caused it?" Raven asked.

"Because I felt it come out of me. I've been doing it since I was young. That's why I'm a jinx. The name just stuck I guess." She shrugged. "It doesn't bother me though. I kinda like it."

Raven liked this. She wasn't the only one with a secret. Or maybe Jinx didn't keep this a secret. "Does anyone else know about this?"

Jinx nodded. "Cy, Rob and BB. I think Terra's put two and two together. Star might have too. I don't know for sure. But that's it."

So it wasn't a complete secret. Just from adults really. Time to spill hers and see just how trustworthy she was. "Thirsty?" Raven asked.

Jinx nodded a bit. "I'll just get some water if you don't mind."

"I'll take care of it." Raven said. She raised her hand and filled two glasses with water in the kitchen. Jinx was watching her puzzled. Then the glasses, surrounded in black energy, floated into the living room. One stopped in front of Raven and she took it out of the air. The other stopped in front of Jinx. Jinx just looked at it with wide eyes and mouth open.

"How is that… how are you…"

Raven smiled. "Simple really. I do it with my mind. I'm telekinetic." Among other things but we wont get into that now, Raven thought to herself.

"Amazing." Jinx said taking the cup from the air. "You do that with your mind?"

"Uh huh." Raven said as she nodded.

"How?" Jinx asked still in awe.

Raven thought about it for a minute. She wasn't quite sure how exactly she did do it. She just thought it, and it happened. She's always been able to do that. But that wasn't her only power. She knew where she got some of her powers. And once she realized she was telekinetic, she broadened that, to empathy, telepathy and a few others having to do with mind manipulation. Teleportation to name another. And still that wasn't the end of her list of gifts. She had others that she didn't fully understand yet. After all, she was only thirteen.

"I don't know really. I just think it and it happens. I can lift anything with my mind. Including myself." Raven said in monotone.

"Really?" Jinx asked with wide eyes.

Raven demonstrated.

"Whoa."

"I think you can control your power once we figure out what exactly they are and where it's coming from. You seem to know what triggers it, so that's a start."

"You really think so?" She asked in amazement.

"Yes. That's how mine started out."

"I'm guessing this is a complete secret, huh?"

Raven nodded.

"I wont tell. I promise." Jinx said excitedly. "But even if you did tell the others… well, lets just say they're all hiding little secrets too."

Raven looked at her.

At eight thirty there was another knock on the door. Jinx had fallen asleep a while ago. Raven rolled from her chair and answered it. Cy stood there with a grin and a bag.

"Morning Raven." He greeted enthusiastically.

"Morning." She countered.

Cy walked in and headed to the kitchen. Past the sleeping Jinx on the couch. "How'd she get here?" He asked curiously.

"She came earlier this morning after looking for you. Had a nightmare." Raven informed.

"Ah." Cy answered sympathetic as he unloaded the contents of the bag he carried. "I thought a change in menu would be alright. I'll still make waffles if you want. But you've had them for three days now so I thought you'd appreciate a change."

Raven nodded.

"Alright. Bacon, sausage, home fries, omelet, toast and freshly squeezed orange juice."

Raven's eyes widened. "That's a big meal."

Cy grinned from ear to ear. "And you'll love every bite of it."

Raven watched him cook as they made small talk. I'm going to miss this when I get married, Raven thought to herself. Cy wont come over every morning to cook me breakfast then. And I wont have their company all the time either. The thought made her frown.

"What's wrong?" Jinx asked.

Raven looked to her. Apparently she was so deep in thought, she hadn't noticed Jinx up and next to her. "Just thinking."

"About?" She pushed.

"In a hundred days, I wont be waking up to the two of you. I wont get Cy's delicious breakfast or your company." She said bitterly.

"Not true." Cy said from the stove.

"Oh? And I guess you'll be moving in with us too?" Raven asked in mock sarcasm.

"Not at all. But you wont just be getting a house. You'll be getting a whole large chunk of land like this. So the three of us will be moving with you." Cy informed her.

"Oh really? And what makes you think that?"

"Rob's brother got that and Rob's the favored son." Jinx said.

"Huh." Raven said quietly. So the money for their trip will be coming in no problem. Three of them. "I'm assuming BB is included in the three you mentioned."

They both nodded.

"So when do I get to meet this BB?"

"I don't know really. Lately, I haven't seen him much. If he comes home at all during the night, it's while I'm sleeping and he's gone again before I get up. But I know you'll like him. He's funny and a lot like Jinx."

Raven said nothing. So far the people she's met, the ones her age, haven't been all bad. Even Terra was tolerable. Even if she was a suck up. If she'd just get over that, Raven was sure she wouldn't be too bad to be around at all.

Breakfast ended but Cy and Jinx didn't leave. They all sat around the kitchen island and talked.

"So you had another dream last night?" Cy asked Jinx.

Jinx nodded. "But Raven's going to teach me how to meditate and stuff. It should help me understand them and get rid of them."

"Good. Hopefully it will work. All I know how to do is comfort."

"Yea and I told her about my Jinxing ability. She thinks I'll be able to control it once we figure out what it is exactly."

For a minute Raven held her breath for fear that Jinx would say something about her. But she didn't.

"Awesome. You're a gift sent from somewhere to straighten us all out, Rae. You know that?" Cy said with a smile.

Raven laughed. "Let me guess. More of 'God's will.'"

They all laughed for a minute.

"Well, it might not really be in God's will for you and Rob to get married. But I do think there's a reason He sent you here. And I think it's to help us all understand things and ourselves better." Cy said.

Raven thought for a minute. "In that case, maybe you're right. And maybe I was supposed to come here so you could figure out how to get us all to America. Maybe there's something there we're all supposed to do or see or something."

Cy nodded. "Maybe. We'll all help each other out in the end. And maybe we'll all end up happy before we turn twenty-five. Or at least be on the right track."

Their conversation ended there.

The next part of the day Raven did nothing really. She visited the creek and her fort. She read for a while. She took a ride. And then she had a visitor.

Raven had been sitting on the porch behind her little suite when she heard a knock on her front door. Meeko scampered off a few minutes before she heard it so she had fair warning. Raven made her way around to see Robin standing there. He was dressed in black pants, a black hooded sweatshirt and his black boots again. It countered Raven's black dress and black baby doll shoes nicely.

Robin saw her and smiled a bit. "The black looks better every time."

Raven grinned slightly. "This is my last piece of black clothing. So tomorrow I'll have to either dye everything else I own black or figure something else out."

Robin grinned. "You can go buy some more later today. First we have a great wedding planning meeting to go to."

Raven ignored the part about the wedding. "That means I can do something around here and get paid, right?" She asked hopefully.

Robin laughed. "No. That means I give you money, you go shopping."

"I don't want your money. I want my own." She said defiantly.

"Ok. Then I'll pay you to… come to this wedding meeting with me."

Raven frowned. "I have to go anyways. I mean it Robin. I want to earn my own money. I don't want yours. Future husband or not."

Robin thought for a minute as he sat on the steps to her front door. "Ok. I'll figure something out, but in the mean time you can… borrow money from me to go shopping. Ok? And pay me back later." He asked looking to her.

Raven knew she would never be able to pay him back. Not because she wouldn't be able to find some way of earning her own money, but because he wouldn't take it. In the end, she agreed all the same.

"Good. Now lets go. Do you want to drive separately or go together?" He asked stepping into his cart.

Raven looked to hers and decided to ride with him. It just seemed more logical. Why waste more battery power than needed when they were both going to the same place.

They arrived at the gazebo where Miss Tayfler sat waiting. She greeted them with a smile. Raven watched her eyes go over their attire quickly. "It's nice to see you two again." She greeted.

Raven said nothing.

"Wish I could say the same." Robin said in his own monotone.

Raven noted the idea on the monotone and picked hers up as well.

Miss Tayfler tried to look unfazed by the comment. "We have a few things to go over today. Only three subjects and you can get on your way. We need to decide on a color scheme. I have put a few of the favorites together to give you some ideas-"

"That won't be necessary." Robin interrupted. "I'm pretty sure we have a color in mind."

"Black." Raven finished.

Miss Tayfler gave a smug smile. "Only one color? Surely you'd like more than one."

"Need more? How about blood red? And-" Robin started.

"Indigo blue, or what ever is darker." Raven added.

"Sounds good to me. Anything but white, yellow, orange, pink- anything but happy, bright welcoming colors really. Anything that portrays suffering, death and misery has my vote." Robin said in his monotone.

Raven thought she couldn't have put it better. Perfect wording and all. "I think that's a great color scheme. My dream wedding."

After eyeing them both, Miss Tayfler made some notes on her paper. "Ok. How about your engagement notice? Normally we take a picture of your hand in his with your ring showing. And separate pictures of the two of you along with a few words."

Raven looked down to her hand. Robin did the same. Miss Tayfler followed their gaze.

"We don't have to have a ring picture if you choose not to." She said.

They said nothing.

So Miss Tayfler continued. "It doesn't have to be done today either. In two weeks it should be to the papers."

Raven looked up to her. She noticed Robin still looked at her hand.

"Last thing to discuss would be the two of you putting together a wedding party. Best man, maid of honor, bridesmaids, so on. Something to think about. If you don't choose anyone, I am told that they will be appointed to you. So I advise the two of you choose." Miss Tayfler stood to leave. "I'll see you in four days. Enjoy your weekend."

She left.

They watched her go. Raven looked to Robin. He looked out to the woods in the distance.

"What?" Raven asked.

Robin turned to her. "Do you want a ring?"

Raven raised her brow. "Why would I want a ring? I don't want to get married at all."

Robin nodded. "I know that. But… " He looked down at the table. "Listen. I don't want you to think for one minute that I'm enjoying anything about this. And I want you to know that the only goal I have is to find us a way to America so we can live our own lives. But in the mean time, I want you to be as happy as you can be given the circumstances. So if you want a ring, I'll give you a ring. You don't have to ware it. But if you want it I'll give it to you."

Raven had nothing to say. Except that she noticed at the end of his talk it sounded like he changed gears and moved to present tense. "You already have one?" She asked.

Robin smiled vaguely and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a little black box. It was old and the black velvet that once covered it had been torn in some places where the metal was showing. He set it on the table in front of her. "It was my great great grandmothers. It's been passed down from generation to generation. My mother gave it to me when she told me I was to marry you. She said in time I could give it to you or to my child."

Raven just looked at the box. There was so little to say. He was willing to give this ring to her and he knew she'd divorce him the second she got the chance. So what was his game?

Almost in response to her thoughts, Robin continued. "When we divorce, you can keep it if you want. And you don't have to wear it. I meant everything I've ever said to you Raven. Everything. Whether you believe it or not. I meant it all. If or when we get to America, we'll get divorced and we don't ever have to see each other again, if that's what you want. I promise that in the meantime, I'll make your life as painless and as happy as I can." As he said the last sentence he looked to her.

His eyes bore sincerity. Raven couldn't help but believe him. But it was still weird. Robin was acting strange. But then again, as Jinx frequently reminds her, she doesn't know him.

"Open it." Robin said sliding the box closer to her.

Raven just looked at it.

Robin laughed. "I'm not going to insist that you wear it. I just want you to look at it."

Raven slid her small pale hand to the box and picked it up. She opened it carefully. The box looked so old it could break with the faintest touch. The ring was gorgeous. Genuine silver band. There were black engravings in it the whole way around. The diamond, which was completely authentic, was in the shape of a heart.

"My mother said that was her second engagement ring. Her first was a plain band with a single stone in it. They didn't want to get married either. But as time went on, they fell in love and my great great grandfather proposed all over again with that ring."

Raven looked at the ring for a long time.

"The only day you really should wear that ring is when we have to have the stupid ceremony. Other than that, you can just keep it wherever you want it. You don't have to look at it again if you don't want to."

Raven closed the box. She was at a loss for words. What could she say to something like that? Could he possibly be falling in love with her? So soon? And did he expect it back? Would he still give her the divorce? The situation made her uncomfortable. She was only thirteen. So love would be a foreign concept for a few years yet. But he couldn't love her. He was just telling himself he had to. He couldn't. The brain washing was getting to him too.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. It won't happen again. Promise." He said with a chuckle.

Raven smiled lightly.

Robin stood and pulled his wallet out of his back pocket. "How much do you need to buy new cloths?" He asked opening it and counting the bills.

Raven shrugged. "I don't know how to get to the mall either."

Robin looked to her. "Then you have two choices. I can take you or Jinx will take you. Which ever you want."

"Would you be offended if I rather go with Jinx?" Raven asked.

"Yes."

"Then I want to go with Jinx."

Robin chuckled. "I was hoping so. Not that I would mind going, but I'm not much of a shopper when it comes to clothing. I let Jinx buy my clothes."

Raven raised her brow. "Really?"

Robin laughed. "Yea. I don't think I've been to the mall in ages. She's bought my cloths for the past three years at least. I tell her what I want and she finds it. So how much?"

"I don't want your money, Robin."

"We already agreed this would be a loan and you can pay me back. So tell me how much you want."

Raven sighed. "I don't care. How ever much you can spare."

Robin made a thoughtful expression and pulled out some money. He handed it to her. She took it. "Four hundred?" She asked in disbelief.

"You need more?" He asked pulling out some more money.

"No way. I was expecting less, that's all."

"Oh." Robin replaced the other hundreds he had taken out and put the wallet back in his pocket. "You wouldn't give me an amount, so I guessed. That's how much I give Jinx and she comes home with eight or nine huge bags. So I thought that should be a good start."

Raven shook her head with a small smile. He really knows how to take care of his friends.

"Do you want me to call Jinx now or would you like to go later?"

"Now is fine."

Robin took out a mini walkie-talkie from his pocket and talked into it. "Robin to Jinx."

A few seconds wait brought Jinx's voice to them. "Go ahead bird boy."

Robin smiled. "Busy?"

"Not really. What do you need?"

"A shopping trip."

"Gladly. Where are you?"

"Meet me in front of the gates with your bike in 10 minutes."

"On my way."

Robin headed for the entrance to the gazebo. "I'll take you there unless you want to walk."

Raven shook her head and got to her feet to follow. She placed the black box in her pocket.

The trip to the front gate went slowly. Raven had a sudden thought. "About this wedding party…"

"I'm having Cy and BB. That's it. There's no one else I'd rather be miserable with. You can have whomever you want. And as many as you want. I'll match the number."

Raven looked to her lap. "That's my problem. I was home schooled so I never knew anyone my age."

Robin glanced at her. "You can ask Jinx. She really likes you. And… Terra's alright, I guess. You'll meet Star soon too."

Raven nodded as the gate came into view. Jinx was waiting on her pink bike. Robin parked the cart next to the bike and Raven got out.

"Raven has some shopping to do. Would you mind taking her?" Robin asked.

Jinx grinned. "I'd love to."

Robin took out his wallet again. Handing Jinx two hundred dollars he said, "I need more black too. And more of those head things you bought last time."

"K. Still the same size?"

Robin stared at her for a minute. "I have no idea. I don't buy the clothing so I don't know the size I take." He said with a wry smile.

Jinx shook her head. "Its time you be a big boy and do it yourself." She mocked in a mother's tone. "Do your cloths still fit comfortably?"

Robin looked at the cloths he was wearing. "Yea I guess so."

Jinx shook her head again. "Anything else master? Shoes? Boxers?"

Robin thought for a minute. "Nah. I'm good. Just black. I need to look dark and pissed at all times."

Jinx saluted. "Aye, aye boy wonder."

Raven climbed on the back of the bike and Jinx took off.

The shopping trip was a blast. Jinx knew just the stuff Raven wanted and right where to get it. During that time, they never once mentioned the situation Raven was in; why they knew each other. They just enjoyed the others company. They talked as if they had been friends for years.

By the time they got home, Raven had ten good-sized bags and still a hundred and fifty dollars left. She knew all about Jinx and Cy's relationship. Learned about Terra, BB and Star. And talked quite a bit about Robin. Nothing too mushy. Just the kind of person he was. Raven liked Jinx a lot. She was everything she ever pictured in a friend.

She never did ask Jinx to be her maid of honor. Though she was almost positive she would. She just didn't find the right conversation to do it in.

Every now and then she'd reach into her pocket and feel the box with the old ring in it. Her mind kept replaying Robin's voice and his words. She couldn't help but feel guilty for taking the ring. She still had every intention of fighting this wedding. Every intention of getting a divorce once they got to America. But it felt that Robin wasn't completely with her on this anymore. Like he didn't completely feel… what? Dislike towards her? She knew he was against it, but he seemed to really like her now. Not just having to be polite to his future wife. She decided to ask Jinx tomorrow about it. Jinx seemed to know almost everything that went on with Robin.

Absentmindedly she wondered if they had some kind of thing going before Robin found out he was to be married. They had quite the unique relationship. She did his shopping. She had all these pet names for him. They always had this playful banter thing going on. And she hated it when Raven would talk down against him. It kind of fit. Again, Raven decided to ask Jinx tomorrow. And ask Cy in the morning before Jinx would be there. She wanted an outsiders opinion too.

That night as she went to sleep on her chair with Meeko in her lap she thought, maybe God did have a plan for me. Maybe I'm here for a reason. Not to get married. But to have friends.

* * *

Wow. I'm not used to so many reviews. I love it. Thank you so much. To answer a few reviews in general:

Thank you on the Orion spelling. I wasn't sure and my spell-check suggestions didn't give me that option.

AnnFaithDarknessGoddess: Thank you for your kind words. I like to hear what I'm doing right. If the length ever gets too long, please let me know.

Megami-Chan: Thank you for the spell check suggestion. I do normally use it. But I wrote the last chapter one Saturday just out of the blue and decided to post it. So in all reality- I just plain forgot. And I will see what I can do about an editor. You're right. Thank you.

HighFlyer09: Your rob/rae or rae/bb question... not Tellin'. :D

Caerula: Yes that is where I got that name. The series is my favorite of all time. I use a lot of his character names and ideas in my other writings as well. Currently they appear in Book 1: Meeting of the Minds and Kidnapped. Just some general info.

Water81: I'm sorry if you don't like the way I make Terra out to be in this. I tried to change it a bit in this chapter for you. I can't help it though; I just don't really like her. Sorry.

Darkofthenight: Thank you. I will try with more romance. Tell me what you think of this chapter. I put some in a little, but kind of hidden. If you get it anyways. It has to thicken the plot before I can add too much so it won't ruin Part I.

I would love to address everyone... but I've never had this many reviews with one chapter and it would take forever to address them all. I hope I've pleased everyone again with this update. I tried to keep it going. And I have a question. I'm blonde so I might just be having a blonde moment but what does au stand for? It took me a while to figure out OOC and OC but I did eventually. I just can't seem to get au though. hehehe... ahh well.

Tell me what you think... suggestions... everything. Thanks for my reviews.

Little Creature

muah


	3. meeko

Day 8-

Raven awoke the sound of squealing and laughing in the distance. With a good sized yawn, Raven rolled from the chair and landed on the floor on her hands and knees. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust from the bright morning sun that shown through her lightly curtained windows.

Raven got to her feet and felt suddenly dizzy. "Whoa." She put a hand to her head and rested against the back of the chair for a short minute.

Again a squeal of laughter. Raven made her way to the window. With one hand she moved the curtain aside. In the near distance was Jinx running around in a black one-piece bathing suit. Chasing her were Cy and Robin. Robin in black shorts and a black muscle shirt. Cy in his usual armor. The boys were spraying her with large water guns. Jinx was dripping from head to toe.

_You know I sleep here now, so why are you disturbing me?_ Raven hissed within herself.

She let the curtain close and turned away. At once she noticed how muggy it was in her house. Her mouth felt hot and dry as she licked her lips. She headed for the kitchen.

Over the sink the open window held her green friend sitting there eating a banana.

"Morning, Meeko. Did they wake you too?"

Meeko made some quiet speaking noise and continued on with his breakfast.

Raven poured herself a glass of water from the fridge. The cold water felt good down her throat. She felt the coolness all the way through her body until it hit her stomach. There her stomach growled with hunger. Raven glanced to the clock. 10:48.

"No wonder they're all out side running around. It's almost noon." She said aloud to herself. And then the next thought ran through her. "So why didn't Cy come and make me breakfast?"

Raven put down her glass and headed for the door. Opening it she stood in the doorway and watched the three of them play with the water guns. Jinx had one now and was attempting to spray them. They weren't nearly as wet as she was.

Raven watched them in silence for quite some time. Jinx was tackled by Cy and pinned to the ground. Robin grabbed a nearby hose and sprayed her for a few minutes. Jinx screamed and laughed. They let her up.

"That's not fair. Two against one." Jinx screamed.

"Well it wasn't fair when you had the shape shifter spray us with water from his trunk." Cy called.

"Payback sucks, don't it?" Robin laughed.

"I'll get you bird brain. And you too metal man." Jinx said with a sly smile.

"How's that? BB ran off a while ago. We won't see him for the rest of the day I'm sure." Cy laughed.

Raven watched the scene for a while longer. The two boys were slowly walking towards Jinx with their water guns pointed. Jinx backed up slowly with hers at them. Raven glanced around the outside of her suite. There was a green hose a few feet away from her with a water nozzle on it. One of the high pressure ones for washing decks. She assumed that's why it was there to begin with.

Careful not to make any sound, Raven walked to the hose quietly. Making sure the water was on; she took a few steps in the direction of the boys with hose in hand. If Jinx saw her she gave no sign. Which was good. That's what Raven was hoping for.

Raven stopped a little more than a few hundred feet away. She didn't want to get too close so they would hear her and turn. Raven grinned. Pointing the nozzle at them she pulled the handle and let the water spray out forcefully.

The boys let out a startled cry as they were thrown off balance by the force of the water. Jinx started laughing hysterically. Cy managed to get to his feet and faced Raven.

"That was cheap!" Cy called with a smile.

Raven let the water stop and looked at them. "You woke me up with all this noise. You ganged up on Jinx and I'm hungry. What do you expect?" She said coyly.

Jinx made her way over to Raven. "You were asleep?"

Raven shrugged. "I was up late last night."

Jinx and Cy both gave Robin a sly look.

"What!" Robin asked. "She wasn't with me."

Jinx looked back at Raven.

"I just couldn't get to sleep." Raven said heading back to her suite. The door was still open so she walked in and left it open.

Jinx followed. Cy and Robin did shortly after as well.

Raven had made her way back to her kitchen and proceeded to look through her cabinets.

"I can make you breakfast. I just thought you'd want to wake up on your own this morning." Cy said from the doorway.

"I am capable of making my own." Raven said looking in the fridge for the second time.

Cy nodded. "Probably. But I like to cook."

Raven glanced at him. "Fine. You can make me breakfast. I don't like to anyways."

Cy smiled and went to her kitchen. Jinx sat in the stool she normally does next to Raven. Robin sat opposite Jinx.

"You know you have air conditioning, right?" Robin asked.

Raven glanced around her house a bit. Actually she really didn't give it a thought. She shrugged. "I don't spend much time in here for it to matter."

Jinx looked around the kitchen briefly with a smile on her face. Raven watched her amused.

"What are you so happy about?" Robin asked Jinx.

"Nothing." She answered in a singsong voice.

"Then why are you smiling?" He asked again.

"Am I not supposed to? Just because you're stubborn and refuse to be happy doesn't mean I can't be." Jinx said.

Robin shrugged.

Raven watched Cy preparing some batter and melting butter in the pan.

"I can't believe you didn't go home this weekend."

Raven looked to Jinx. "I have no home."

"I mean to your parents home."

"I have no parents." Raven said turning back to watch Cy.

"Ok. Then I can't believe you stayed here." Jinx countered again.

"Would you rather me not be here?" Raven asked as she turned her head back towards Jinx.

Jinx widened her eyes and shook her head. "No. I'm glad you're here. Really. But you're not so I thought you'd leave the first chance you got. That's all."

Raven studied her face. She sighed. She was being short tempered for some reason this morning. It wasn't fair to take it out on Jinx. She didn't deserve it. She had done nothing but be her friend. Raven nodded once and turned back to look at her open kitchen window. Meeko had gone.

There was silence all around her now. It made her uncomfortable. "I may not be happy to be here, but I'm more happy here than I ever was there." Raven said in all honesty.

She didn't turn to anyone when or after she said it. But she felt the eyes on her. All six.

"We're happy you're here." Cy said. "Now I have someone to cook for."

"And I have a female friend." Jinx added.

Robin said nothing.

A plate was set in front of her. Three crepes. A small drizzle of syrup, butter and fresh strawberries sprinkled with powdered sugar.

Raven took a bite. "This is amazing."

Cy grinned from ear to ear. "Thank ya little lady."

Raven ate in silence while the others talked around her. Cy was discussing BB's strange behavior.

She half listened to them and half had her own discussion in her head. Today she hoped to spend time with just Jinx. There were some things she'd like to discuss with her. One being she and Robin's relationship. Of course once she decided she would ask about it, she wondered why. Why would it matter if they did have one? Or if they do have feelings for each other? That wouldn't change the way things were. But if they did, then it would be easier to keep Robin's mind on getting them to America. So they could get divorced. Then he could be happy with Jinx and she could be happy making her own decisions. At that point she'd have four years of marriage under her belt. And a divorce. And she'd only be eighteen. What kind of guy would want an eighteen year old that had already been married? But that wouldn't matter. She'd still be free.

Jinx's voice called her from her thoughts. Raven looked to her. Everyone's eyes were on her again. "Sorry. I was daydreaming."

"So we noticed. What about?" Cy asked as he took her empty plate to the sink.

Raven thought for a minute. "My life."

Once said, all their faces dimmed. She guessed Robin's did because he thought she was dreading her wedding night. She still was. But the thought stayed away from the surface now. Jinx she guessed because Raven always seemed to be snappy when her life was in question. Cy because he didn't like to see anyone anything but happy.

Raven smiled a little. "I mean my future."

No one changed their expression. In her future she was to be married against her will.

Raven laughed. That made everyone's attention turn to her. "I _mean_ the part of my life in the future where we are all far away from here and free to do whatever with whomever and whenever we want."

Jinx immediately perked up. "Oh."

Cy smiled. "I'm glad you're including all of us in that dream of yours."

Robin didn't change his look or his attention from her. He just watched her.

"I did say I was mostly happy. And I'm mostly happy because of you guys." Raven said trying to sound happier. Which was a slight struggle since she had her mind back on fearing her wedding night.

Jinx hopped off the stool. "Let's do something. Who has a great idea to get cooled down?"

No one said anything.

"Come on, am I the only one that has any imagination?" Jinx pushed.

"No. But ours think dirty. You may not want to hear our suggestions." Cy said with a grinning snicker.

Robin chuckled.

Raven eyed the two of them for a minute before turning back to Jinx. "I don't. And I don't know what there is to do around here. Sorry I'm no help."

"You don't need to know anything to think of something. What would be fun?" Jinx asked.

"Realistically?"

"Not necessarily. We have Rob. He can make almost anything possible." Jinx said.

There was that worship like mode that Jinx had towards Robin. The one she wanted to question.

Raven blinked a couple times to get that out of her head. That wasn't the matter of discussion at the moment. But it did give her an idea. Doesn't have to be realistically possible after all. Let's see how much power Robin really did have around here, shall we? "Sky diving over a lake so when we land it'll be in the water." Raven said unhopefully.

Jinx's smile grew. "I know just the lake too."

Raven narrowed her eyes a bit. "You mean we can really do that?"

Robin took a cell phone from his pocket and dialed. His side of the conversation was simple. "Small cargo helicopter… four… sky diving doubles… Lake Crystal Reef…" There was a short pause here. "Just be on stand by." Again a pause. "Sounds good. Thanks." He hung up the cell phone. "It's done. When ever you want to head over there, they'll be waiting for us." He said to Raven.

Raven was shocked but barely showed it. Amazing. He has a lot of power around here. A lot. She nodded. "Let me take a shower and I'll be ready."

"Ok. We'll come and pick you up in an hour?" Robin asked.

Raven nodded.

They left.

No sooner had they walked out the door did Meeko crawl back in through the kitchen window. Raven picked him up in her arms and brought him with her on her way to the bathroom. She told him about what they were going to do while she turned on both nozzles in the shower. On her bed lay the bags full of clothes she had bought the other night. In one, she grabbed the black bathing suit that consisted of black shorts and the top was a regular bra-like shape with a few more inches of material on her stomach. It didn't even fall to her belly button. It tied in the back around her neck and mid back.

As she searched for more clothes, she shared her thoughts with the animal. "I don't know what it is about this place. I like it here. I'm having fun. But I know with the more days I'm here, the closer I am to being forced into… stuff. I know he seems so great to everyone, but that doesn't mean it's true. I can act too. It's not hard. And what about him and Jinx? Is it just me or do they have some… 'feelings' for each other? Am I just over analyzing it? I do that occasionally so it wouldn't be the first time. Or maybe I'm just hoping there is and my mind is taking every interaction between the two of them and magnifying it. And then what was that ring about? I wish you could have seen his mood. Hear his voice. Or felt his energy. I can't put my finger on it quite right, but he's definitely… I don't know…" Raven stopped digging through the bags and headed for the bathroom. She looked at Meeko. "Sometimes, I really wish you could talk to me." She said before she headed in and closed the door behind her.

(A/N- this story will basically all be from Raven's POV. But every now and then, I'll make it someone else's. I have to let you know what they're thinking too, right?)

Once the bathroom door shut, Meeko made his way to it. He listened for the shower door to open and close. The water breaking its continual falling was the sign he wanted that she was in the shower.

Meeko backed a ways away and sat watching the door. But not as a raccoon anymore. Now he was a green boy. Young. Pointed green ears. Bright green eyes. A short fang that stuck out of his mouth when closed. His hair was a short green mess on the top of his head. His skin was an eerie shade of green to match the rest of him.

He sat there watching the door. "I can talk." He said quietly. "But I don't think you'd like to know your 'Meeko' was a human all along."

Maybe not fully human, actually. He thought to himself. But still not completely an animal. I know a lot that I'd like to tell you. For one, you're a great person and I love being with you. And I never run from you, I run from everyone else. If they saw me, they'd tell you who I was and then you'd hate that I've been here and you've told me all you're secrets. I'll always keep them, though. Human form or raccoon or any other. I'll always be a loyal friend.

Meeko heard the water shut off and the shower door open. "I'll tell you soon though. I promise."

With his last words he morphed back into a small green raccoon moments before the bathroom door opened.

Raven walked out with her long towel wrapped around her. "Forgot my lotion." She said to Meeko who sat at the foot of her bed. The raccoon watched her briefly before looking away slightly.

Raven began digging through her bags searching for the lotion. Meeko crawled under some bags and pushed a clear bottle full of purple lotion to the edge where he made a squeaky noise. Raven turned to him.

She smiled. "You're not just a raccoon, are you?"

Meeko looked to her for a minute.

"You're too smart to be an animal. Yet, here you are."

Raven made her way back to the bathroom after taking the lotion and kissing the raccoon on the head. The door shut and Meeko sat on the bed. He didn't dare change back to a human right now. Instead he'd wait and see what Raven was going to do next. His secret couldn't possibly be blown yet.

Raven opened the door again. "I know what you are, Meeko. I don't believe all this God's will crap very much anymore. I still don't think that any God would force children to do such horrible things. But I do think there is a God. And I do think he sent me here for more than one purpose. Maybe the marriage was the only sure fire way I'd get here. Not that that changes a thing, mind you. Anyways, maybe he sent me here to help Jinx with her dream problem and get her powers under control. And to have a reason for us all to go to America. And for me to have a few friends. You. Jinx. Cy. And I guess Robin. What do you think, Meeko?"

Raven brushed her teeth. "If you're just an animal, then I'm glad you found me. I needed a friend like you. And if you're not, well… I'm still glad you found me. I like that you're smarter than a normal animal. It's almost like I'm having an intelligent conversation. I just don't get a response. A one sided conversation." Raven laughed and walked out of the bathroom. She had her bathing suit on and was brushing her short hair.

"You must think I'm crazy to talk to you as much as I do." She proceeded to get fully dressed. She wrapped a short black skirt around her hips that tied at her left. Then she put her new short-sleeved button shirt on but left it open. Lastly she slipped on her new pair of half sneakers. The kind with no back to them. They were black also. Had to keep her own tradition going.

There was a knock in the distance. Raven pet Meeko on his head and down his back. "See you later."

At the door Robin stood waiting for her. "Ready?"

Raven nodded and headed out the door. Robin grabbed the door key from the table and locked her door on the way out. He put the key in his pocket.

On the gravel path sat the red and green ATV Robin had used a few nights ago during tag. He hoped on.

"Cy and Jinx are putting gas in Cy's car. They'll meet us at the shed."

Raven nodded and slowly climbed on the ATV behind him. The seat wasn't really made for two. But the back had a thick plastic rack. Raven wrapped her hands around it.

Robin glanced back to make sure she was on. He took off.

Raven scooted back from the take off and grabbed Robin's shirt to prevent herself from falling. He gained speed, causing her to slide more and more. Letting go of the rack she gripped his shirt with both hands as she silently cursed him for that. He did it on purpose.

They arrived in the shed. Cy and Jinx weren't there yet. Once the ATV was parked, Raven jumped off.

"You almost made me fall off." She growled to him.

"That's why you're supposed to hold on." Robin said with a grin.

"I was. You did that on purpose." She hissed back.

"No I didn't. Why would I try and make you fall? I always take off like that. Even when someone's on the back. Ask Jinx. She's almost fallen off too."

"I don't care. I'm not Jinx."

"So I've noticed." He said sourly at her anger.

Raven went out the door into the hot sun. It was exceptionally cooler in the shed but she really felt no need to be in there right then. It was plainly obvious he did like Jinx now. Which was good news.

Robin came out and stood next to her. "I'm sorry. You're not Jinx and I shouldn't treat you like you are."

Raven said nothing.

"I did that to Star once too and she punched me in the stomach. I thought you'd laugh like Jinx did. You seem a lot like her."

Still Raven said nothing.

"If you want to hit me you can." Robin said trying to bribe her into talking.

It didn't work. Raven didn't even look at him.

"Come on, Raven. I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

That's right it won't, Raven said within herself. Because I won't ever got on one with you again. I'd rather walk.

Robin stepped to the front of her. "Forgive me. I was just playing."

Raven focused on him for a minute. In the near distance she saw a white car coming their way. Assuming it was Cy and Jinx, Raven took a step backwards. In once swift movement, she punched him in the stomach. The motion took him by surprise and he bent a little to accommodate for the sudden pain. While bent, Raven kneed him in the chest. He fell to the ground.

"Don't ever assume you know me." Raven said heading in the direction of the car.

Robin got to his feet in slow motion as the car came to a stop. Jinx jumped out and ran to Robin's side.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Fine." He said quickly.

"What happened?" Cy asked stepping out and looking from Raven to Robin.

"Just getting to know each other." Raven said climbing into the front seat. Once in, she shut the door.

Cy still stood at the open driver's door.

Raven watched as Jinx helped him to his feet. She was saying something to him in which he would only reply with a nod or a shake of his head. No words. Jinx looked at Raven in the car. Their eyes locked for a split second before Jinx looked away.

The car ride was mostly quiet. No one felt the need to say anything. Again Raven guessed what was on their minds.

Cy was completely uncomfortable in the silence. Raven guessed from reading him these last seven days that he hated the quiet tension. He always had a conversation going. But these particular quiets were even more dreaded by him.

Raven was pretty sure Robin was regretting making all those 'nice guy' promises to her. He would surely be mad now. Mad enough not to care about anything he had said before. That was all before she had punched him. Now her life really would be miserable. Although, he had told her she could hit him.

And Jinx was probably mad too. If they're relationship was as Raven suspected, and she was pretty sure it was, then that would be the end of the semi close friendship the two of them had. Jinx knew what had happened. The look she gave her when she was helping him to the car was all Raven needed to know what she was thinking. Not what happened. It was obvious what happened. But that she was pissed that Raven had hurt Robin.

_I don't care_, Raven screamed within herself. _I don't want to be here. I don't care that I hurt him. He deserved it. He tries to think of me as you. I'm not you. I'm Raven. _

The car pulled on to the side of a small stream and followed the road next to it for a few miles. When the stream flowed to the right, Cy turned to the left. In front of them was a small, very small, cargo helicopter. The blades were off.

"Welcome to Lake Crystal Reef." Cy beamed.

Raven looked beyond the helicopter at the lake. It was absolutely gorgeous. There were a few beaches but the rest of the lakes sides were all trees. Only a few clearings, Raven counted three to be exact, shown where cottages were. Other than that, it was a completely private lake. And beautiful.

They all got out of the car and headed to the helicopter. Raven fell back and let the other three walk on ahead together.

Cy and Jinx climbed in and Robin waited for Raven to get in next. She did without a word or a glance to him. The cargo area was big. There was an attendant strapping harnesses on Jinx and Cy as Raven got in. A shorter man came over to her and helped her strap herself into one as well. The helicopter lifted into the air and circled the lake while the four of them had a quick lesson on what to do.

"All right. Let's strap you together and get the first set out." Said the man that had been teaching them all how to work and control the parachute. He walked to Raven and Robin.

"I'm not going with him." Raven said.

Robin looked to her briefly. The man stared at her.

"I'll go with Raven." Cy said with a smile. "Jinx makes me nervous."

The man looked to Robin. He nodded. He strapped Cy and Raven together. Cy's stomach to Raven's back.

"Ready?" Cy asked.

Raven held on to the straps tight. She nodded.

The man opened the huge cargo door and motioned for them to go when ready.

Raven froze to the ground. Cy pushed them out the door.

Raven began to scream as Cy whooped behind her. They fell fast. It was a great rush. The hot muggy air turned into a cool refreshing breeze as they fell towards the lake. For a minute Raven got nervous that Cy wouldn't open the parachute in time. But he opened it. Their rapid descent stopped abruptly as they glided down from the sky. They landed in the water.

Again Raven got nervous that they'd be stuck under water. But she felt herself become free from Cy and she started sinking. Raven swam to the surface to find herself still under the top of the parachute. So she went back under and swam until she needed air. When she surfaced again, she was parachute free.

"You alright?" Cy called.

Raven turned a bit to see Cy swimming to her. He was a little more than a dozen yards away. "Yes." She called back.

Cy made it to her side and looked to the sky. Raven did the same. Robin and Jinx had just jumped out of the helicopter themselves. Both of their arms were outstretched. Their parachute was out and they hit the water a few hundred yards away.

Cy swam towards them. Raven grabbed the parachute her and Cy used and began pulling it to shore.

It took a good amount of effort to get it there. And she was pretty tired once she made it. Taking a few deep breaths she threw herself on the sand to relax a bit. She felt her muscles untighten slowly.

It was a while before the others got to her. She heard them talking but ignored them. She felt like the outcast again. Not again with them. Just again in her life. It was her fault. But she didn't care. No attachments meant no hard feelings later. Right? At least she still had Meeko.

Without looking Raven knew they were walking away from the spot she was laying. Their voices were getting softer and words less audible.

Raven sighed. She wished she could get back to her suite without them. She could but not with out them knowing.

"Are you going to stay distant from us all day?"

Raven heard his voice but didn't look. She didn't say anything.

"I know you're mad at me and I don't blame you for being mad. But that doesn't mean you can't talk to Jinx and Cy." He said.

"They're your friends. Not mine." Raven said in monotone.

"Not true. They're yours too."

Raven didn't answer.

"I told them what happened. I almost knocked you off the back of my four-wheeler and I got what I deserved. They understand."

Raven said nothing. She lay there for a long time. Long enough that she thought he had finally left her.

"Wanna do it again?"

Raven turned her head to see Robin hadn't moved. "Do what?"

"Sky dive."

Raven just blinked. "Why would I?"

This time Robin blinked a few times. "Because it was your idea. And it was fun."

"I only suggested it because I didn't think we could actually do it."

"I don't care what your reason was; it was still fun and a great way to cool down. You hit both objectives right on." He said with a smile.

"You go. I'm not interested." Raven said laying back down.

She heard Robin sigh. "This act of yours is getting old. You're not the only victim of this crap that's being forced upon us so stop trying to alienate me. It's not my fault and you being pissed at me won't fix or help or change a thing." He stood. "So get over yourself and open your eyes to what you have in front of you instead of what you don't have and won't have for at least four years yet."

Robin walked off leaving Raven with her shame. _I am being selfish_, Raven thought. _I think of myself while every one of them think of me._

The ride home was quiet again and Raven was dropped off at her suite. Robin handed her the key and they all drove off. Raven watched them go.

Raven sighed and went into her warm house. Meeko sat on her chair waiting for her. Raven smiled at the sight.

"I'm glad you're here, Meeko. I need someone to talk to." She said while she wallowed in self-pity. She told him about what happened today. Her punching and kneeing Robin. The look she got from Jinx. They sky diving with Cy. And Robin's speech. Again she told him she wished he could talk to her.

The evening brought a cooler breeze through her open window. Raven stayed in her swimsuit and tried to stay cool.

A knock came at quarter to seven. Raven considered ignoring it. And she did for a while.

But it was persistent. "Go away." Raven said loud enough for her visitor to hear.

The knocking kept coming.

With a growl Raven headed for the door. Opening it she found Jinx standing there. Her expression was blank and somewhat helpless. "Can I come in?" She asked quietly.

"If you want." Raven said indifferently.

Jinx did and shut the door behind her.

They stood there in the awkward silence for a while before Jinx broke the ice. "You know, Cy and I are your friends too."

Raven shrugged.

"And I know you're not really this mad because Robin went fast on the four wheeler. So what's really bothering you?" She asked.

"What makes you think you know me well enough to assume I'm not just mad over that?" Raven said in monotone.

"I don't think I know you that well. But if you were just mad because of that, you'd still be talking to Cy and I."

Raven frowned. She had a point. "How long have you lived here?"

Not knowing what this had to do with anything, Jinx narrowed her eyes. "Almost five years."

"In those five years you've gotten really close with everyone, haven't you?"

Jinx cocked her head to the side. "Yea."

"So in getting closer to those people it's possible for you to have started to develop feelings for one of them too, right?"

Jinx smiled a little. "I suppose. But Cy already told you we were just friends."

"I'm not talking about Cy."

"Oh? Then wh-?" Jinx stopped her question when it dawned on her. "You think Robin and I- are you crazy? Me and Rob? That's insane."

Raven gave her a skeptical look.

"Why would you think that?" Jinx asked still a little shocked.

"There are many reasons actually. But mostly it because the more I observe you all, the two of you seem to have the most unique and different relationship. I thought Cy at first because I always saw you two together. But then through various different conversations, I've learned it's not right for you to be with Robin all the time so it's likely that that could be why you're always with Cy. Then you have the nicknames, the looks, the teasing, tension and I could go on but I won't. You get my point, I think."

Jinx was standing in her same position still quite in shock. Raven guessed it was because she had been found out.

"I don't want you to think I care. Because I don't. I'm just curious. I think it's a good thing actually. It won't give Robin the chance to change his mind about getting out of here."

Still Jinx just looked at her. But much to Raven's surprise, the shocked look turned to amusement. "I never thought of all that. But now that you mention it… it does seem that way, doesn't it?"

Raven watched her laugh.

"I practically grew up with him… he's like… there's nothing between us, Raven. I swear. We just like to play. I never really thought about how that might look to someone else. I'm sorry. I'll stop. I didn't realize you thought that. But believe me, we're just friends. You have nothing to worry about."

Raven shook her head. "Why would I worry? I was glad. Now I'm stuck where I started."

"So that's not what you were mad at? What was it then?"

Raven frowned. "Combination of almost falling off the four wheeler and then he kept saying how much he thought I was like you. I'm not like anyone."

Jinx smiled. "I'm really the only female he comes in contact with on a regular basis besides Star and Terra. So he really doesn't have a lot to compare to. I don't think he meant anything by it."

"You're taking this the wrong way, Jinx. You make it sound like I'm jealous or protective. But I'm not. I still don't like him any more than I did when I first got here."

Jinx still smiled. "That's fine."

It was obvious she didn't believe her. Time for the change in subject. "I want to show you something." She said and headed down the hall to the bedroom.

Jinx looked around it. "This room is amazing. How do you sleep on the bed though with all that stuff on it?"

"I don't."

"Then where do you sleep?" She asked amused.

Raven dug under a few of the bags and moved them out of the way while she looked for the item she was in search of. "The chair." She said as she found it.

Raven handed the box to Jinx. "Have you ever seen this before?"

Jinx eyed the box with astonishment. "Did Rob give this to you?" She asked shocked.

Raven nodded. "So you have seen it."

"Of course I have." Jinx opened it to look at the ring inside. "I held on to it for almost a year. He was scared he'd lose it and thought I'd do a better job keeping it safe. Do you know what this ring means to him and his family?"

"I have an idea." Raven said in a short breath. Unfortunately this conversation was shaping up to lead in the direction she was hoping it wouldn't.

"When did he give this to you? What did he say?"

Raven recapped the whole meeting with Miss Tayfler and how the ring came out. Jinx looked wide eyed and amazed the whole time.

"Tell me something I want to hear." Raven half begged.

Jinx tried not to let a laugh out. "I don't know what to say. I can say something but I don't think you want to hear it."

Raven grimaced. "How well would you say you know him?"

Now Jinx laughed. "I buy his clothes. I'd say pretty well."

"So chances are that you're right about that ring then."

Jinx nodded with a wide smile.

Jinx stayed at Raven's that night and they talked for a great deal into the night. Though after the conversation about the ring, Robin wasn't brought into the talks much. Two thirty rolled around and Jinx had finally fallen asleep on the couch as Raven sat in the chair.

Meeko climbed quietly into the chair and under Raven's blanket after Jinx had dozed off. Raven found herself at ease. Comfortable. And fell asleep curled up with Meeko.

Day 9-

This morning brought rain to the beautiful grounds. But with the dry spell lately, the rain was really needed. Raven awoke to the sound of heavy raindrops on the roof. Meeko had already departed before the morning sun (if it was out at all) had come up. Raven speculated Meeko didn't like much human interaction. Why else would he only make himself visible when Raven was alone?

Raven got off the chair and stretched with a silent yawn. Jinx was still fast asleep. And she should be. The time was only 6:12 according to the clock. Raven made her way to the back door in the kitchen. She liked rainy days, just not to get wet. Quietly Raven opened the door and before stepping outside, she raised her hands and a black umbrella like field appeared protecting her from the water.

She walked out to the patio and stood there watching the rain cover the grounds with refreshing water. The breeze the rain brought felt great on her skin. Since yesterday had been so muggy and miserable, this would be a nice change.

Yesterday replayed itself in Raven's mind. She hadn't acted very well at all. Unlike her, she felt sorry she acted like that. It wasn't her to be so careless. Hateful sometimes, stubborn always, but not usually careless of other people. Especially not the ones that may actually care for her as a person. Something she had never really experienced unless you count her adoptive parents. And right now, Raven was convinced she had no parents.

Raven looked out among the distant grounds where workers were still just as busy as always. She kept mostly hidden so no one could see her make shift poncho. In the distance she could see Terra attending to a flowerbed. Though she couldn't make out what she was doing. Why would you be messing with the flowers in the rain? It would only cause a mess and you'd be covered in mud. But there must be a reason for it, right? Raven watched her for a while before she decided that one of these days she would try and talk to her. Maybe get to know her a bit.

In the opposite direction was the main house. There were cars and people scurrying about like chickens with their heads cut off. What could possibly be so important that it couldn't wait until the rain stopped?

So far the last week had been pretty good. With the exception of yesterday's argument; fight, whatever you want to call it. Everyone was very pleasant and no one seemed to be unhappy with their work at all. In fact, every one that worked here seemed to love and admire all of the Drake family. Not something you see everyday. Especially surrounded in a place with money and power. Both of which were made completely obvious yesterday when a sky diving session was arranged in less than an hour. On top of that, quite a bit of the heads of departments were young like herself. And all were here by choice. True all had some tragic accident that permitted them here and all were rescued and brought here by Robin. It made him sound like some sort of saint.

Again Raven found herself lost in a daydream. What would it have been like to, instead of being adopted by the Delpheki family, to be brought in and put on the payroll in the Drake Grounds? Yes she would have been a bit young for the payroll, but nonetheless. She could only see that her life would have been a drastic improvement. She wouldn't have found herself here being forced to marry the youngest Drake son. What would her life have been like to be a normal child without this crazy religion and laws? Not that she wouldn't know of the religion. The Drake's believed the same. But on payroll you wouldn't be forced into it.

Which brought up a new idea. Since she wasn't born into this religion, shouldn't she have a choice whether or not to be a part of it? But again the answer came as a disappointment. The whole reason for Jinx and Cy and all the other young workers of this place to be on payroll is so they didn't have to be adopted in and forced under a religion not of their choosing.

"How are you doing that?"

Raven turned to the door to see Jinx standing there looking at her in awe. She shrugged. "Telekinesis."

"Right." Jinx said still amazed. "That's still very impressive."

Raven smiled a bit and walked back to the house.

"What is the black stuff? Can you feel it?" Jinx questioned quite intrigued.

"I suppose it's some kind of energy. Yes you can feel it." Raven demonstrated. She held her hand out in front of her and a small shield formed there.

Jinx reached out to touch it. Hard. "That's so sweet."

Raven shrugged and headed back to the chair she had occupied the night before.

"Mind if I use your phone?" Jinx asked as she made her way to the couch.

"Go ahead."

Jinx picked up the phone. "Good morning, senioritta. This is Jinx. Any messages?" There was a pause. "Gracias." Jinx hung up the phone. She made her way to the couch and curled up in the blanket again.

"So you were nine when you came here?" Raven asked.

Jinx looked to her. "Yep."

"And homeless at nine?"

Jinx nodded.

"If you don't mind my asking, how?"

Jinx sat up a bit and faced Raven. "Well I don't know really. My parents died when I was young. From there I was moved to an orphanage. I ran away my first week. I didn't like sharing a room. I lived on the street for a while then, being fed by local restaurants. A few more times I was picked up and put in foster care, but by then I had become too independent. I kept running away. The last time I ran away I came to this town in a bus. The driver felt pity on me and let me ride so I could sleep. He dropped me off at the restaurant just down the road from here. I met Cy a few times when he'd go into town for some tech parts. He'd always stop and talk to me. When I told him my story he said he had a good place for me to live. Where I could be as free as I wanted without having to scrounge for food and shelter. A few days later he and Robin came and Robin insisted that I come back here with them. His parents were really sweet and told me I could do small jobs and be paid. Have my own house and have everything I'd ever need. I'm the last one of the young ones to arrive here. Besides you. Terra came a few years before me. And BB has been here since he was seven, after his parents died."

Raven listened with sympathy for her. Though Jinx never once sounded sad. Even when she told of her parents' death. "I hear so much of this BB. When do I get to meet him?"

Jinx shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't seen him much lately. Cy says he rarely comes home anymore at night. His parents studied animals and stuff like that. So he grew up around them. We think that's why he stays hidden most of the time with them. I didn't meet him for three months when I first got here. He wanted nothing to do with me. But you'll like him I think. He's really funny. He can be shy sometimes. But he's a good friend too. I couldn't find Cy one morning after a dream but he was there and he listened until I was done being hysterical."

Raven listened a bit longer until the knock sounded on her door. "Breakfast is here." She said opening the door so Cy could come in.

He was wet but the water just mostly dripped off his metal parts. He didn't wear a smile this morning. Not a real one anyways.

Raven let him through the door.

"What's wrong?" Jinx asked him.

"Why would something be wrong?" He asked innocently.

"Right. If you don't want to tell us, fine." Jinx said with a stuffy air.

"Good. I don't want to tell you." He said walking into the kitchen.

Jinx and Raven exchanged looks.

"Fruit salad with berry crème ok with you, Rae?" Cy asked completely changing the subject.

"Sounds great." She said with a very chipper tone.

Breakfast only took a few minutes to prepare this morning. Before too many more questions could be asked, Raven had a bowl full of fruit and some tasty crème in front of her.

But breakfast wouldn't be pleasant. Raven had only taken a few bites when the second knock came on her door. Raven began to get off her stool when Cy jumped up with a quick "I'll get it so you can eat."

Raven narrowed her eyes but nodded.

A few minutes later Cy and Robin were in the kitchen. Cy had his same somber mood and Robin looked extremely put out.

"Morning, Rob." Jinx chirped.

Robin barely looked at her.

Raven stuck a piece of peach in her mouth and smiled to Robin.

The look made him chuckle against his will. Her purple hair was a mess. Eyes danced. And her cheeks were full of peach.

"Hate to break the obviously better mood you're in today, but I just learned a great new twist in our engagement."

Raven's smile turned to a scowl. "Can you wait till after I eat to upset me? This is really good and I want to enjoy it."

"Sure." Robin said taking a seat in the kitchen across from her.

Raven ate a few more bites when she sighed. "Never mind. I've already lost my appetite."

"Apparently there's going to be a party. You know, in the grand ballroom. Long dresses. A bunch of stuck up rich people and their rude children. All proper etiquette. In a month. And you and I are to be the guests of honor. Because I seemed to have left out the fact that it's an engagement party." He said with a great deal of sarcasm.

Raven dropped her fork into her bowl with a pear chunk on the end of it. She had been nibbling it till the last couple words. "What?" She whined. "Do they have to rub it in our face that we're forced into hell?"

Robin got up and was pacing the kitchen in a small circle. "I know. I gave my father a pretty ear full when he decided to spring this on me at practice this morning."

That made Raven notice what he was wearing. The same style karate pants he had on the other day. Except now they're black. He also had a black mesh jersey and some black sandals. Still all black.

"He also decided we were the ones to plan most of the details. So I was thinking on my way over… we make this a big joke. Plan it like a funeral. Funeral music; everyone in black. Burnt food. I don't care as long as it's black. What do you think?" He looked to her.

Raven was still staring at him as if someone had beaten her silly. The words made no sense. A ball engagement party. "What did I do to deserve this?"

Raven got up from her seat and went into her bedroom where she slammed her door. She walked to her bed and picked up a pillow. Pressing her face into it, she screamed at the top of her lungs. Having finished that fit she turned to the window where the rain was pouring down. There were some trees in the nearby meadow. She raised her hands and a large tree came out with the routes hanging, dropping large chunks of dirt to the ground. Like rain drops the chunks of dirt splattered as they hit.

There were groundkeepers everywhere in an instant panic and watching with fright. Raven swung her harms back over her head and threw them forward with as much speed as she could. The tree went flying out of sight.

Having burned some frustrated energy off, Raven returned to the kitchen. Cy, Robin and Jinx were still there. They all looked at her for a minute. None having any idea about the tree that had been uprooted a few hundred yards away.

"Funeral sounds good." Raven said in a mock approval tone. "But I really hate planning things. Do we have to?"

"I do too. After I bitched about the whole fact that it had to happen, I bitched about having to plan it. I tried to tell him we wouldn't do it. He gave me the whole 'you'll disgrace the family and shame your mother and I' speech until I finally said fine. Then I left."

"So let's just give someone else the responsibility. Tell them what we want and they can plan it. Everyone listens to you 'Master Drake.'" Raven said quoting the servants she had heard.

"Yea I know. But no one will get it done the way we want it. Who do you know that can think of enough dark ideas to piss people off?" He asked.

"Uh. Hello? Am I not sitting here?" Jinx said almost insulted.

Robin looked to her. "You really want to? We don't want any frills or shinny happy things. You can handle that?"

Jinx rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I'm sure I can manage, boy blunder. You trust me to buy your clothes but not help make others miserable? Come on."

Raven smirked. "Great idea. Jinx will do it. That leaves us free to plan a wedding from hell. That does require all our creative thinking."

Robin smiled. "That reminds me. You have to pick out your dress today. I was informed of that too."

Raven growled. "I hate dressy occasions. I've never worn anything like that ever. Why can't someone else just do that? Or can't I just wear jeans?"

Robin raised his brows again. "Well, if Jinx is up for that too…"

"I'll do it. I'll go with you and give you some pointers."

Raven eyed her. "Do they make black dresses?"

"If they don't, we can give it to BB and he'll get it dirty." Cy said with a smile.

"Yes. The invisible BB."

The four of them left the suite, splitting in two separate directions. Jinx and Raven headed to the main house in hopes of finding a car to head out shopping. Cy and Robin headed in the opposite direction in search of BB.

The first few stores they stopped at had a little selection. Jinx walked in, glanced around and insisted that they leave. They did that to three stores. The fourth one had two stories and it supposedly was a 'one stop wedding shop' according to the sign. Finally satisfied, Jinx began her search for the perfect dress. Raven sat on a bench staring in the mirror.

"May I help you with something?" A lady asked with the name badge Virlomi.

"No." Raven said in a dark voice.

Virlomi left her side and returned to the counter.

Jinx walked around the corner carrying three different dresses. All of which were white. "We'll have to make sure they die them. I don't think they actually keep a black selection."

Raven nodded. "Should we ask now?"

"I'll do it." Jinx said with a grin. She set the dresses down and made her way to the counter. The conversation was short. Jinx returned. "They do. Black is an extra charge. But they'll do it. Now, try these on and show me."

Raven took the first one and headed in the dressing room. It was a two-piece. The bottom had three layers and the top had no straps. Raven felt like she just added an extra fifteen pounds in material to her 93-pound body. "You don't really expect me to wear this, do you?" Raven said as she came out of the small room. One hand held up the bottom of the skirt so she could walk. The other held up the top so it wouldn't fall. "I have to have straps. Thirteen year olds don't have a chest to hold anything up."

Jinx giggled. "I just need an idea. Here try this one."

The next two weren't too much better. But at least they had straps. Raven wasn't pleased to see this. After the third dress, Jinx ran off saying something about the perfect one. Raven waited as she stared at her reflection again. White wasn't really her color. Her skin was too pale.

Jinx returned handing her a dress. Raven took it and vanished behind the door. Coming back out again, Jinx smiled. "I knew that would be it. Look."

Raven turned to the mirror. The fabric was a lighter material so it didn't make her want to drag her feet. It was simple white (would be black) and the straps were thin. For the most part it fit perfectly. A little kinks here and there and it would be perfect. There was a small train, nothing too dramatic. And around the bottom hem was embroidered… what exactly? It looked like the calligraphy on the book covers she had borrowed from the Drake's library.

Raven was a bit impressed. Jinx had good taste. This would be the exact style dress she would have picked out if she had wanted to.

"Well?" Jinx asked.

Raven nodded. "It'll work."

"Ok now pretend you're excited for a minute and tell me what you really think of it."

Raven sighed. "I like it. It's perfect. And as long as it comes in black, I'll be satisfied."

Jinx grinned. "Alright. I had a call while you were changing. We need to get a dress for your funeral party too."

Raven growled. "Wonderful. This takes the whole fun out of shopping." She went back into her changing room. "Jinx." She called.

"Yea." Came her singsong voice.

"Does this place make dresses for the wedding party too?"

"You mean like bridesmaids and flower girls and such?"

"Uh huh."

"Yes they do."

"Then will you pick out a dress for yourself?" There was silence. Raven pulled on her shirt and opened the door. Jinx was looking at her.

"Me? Really?"

"If you want to. If you don't, that's ok." Raven said quietly.

Jinx smiled from ear to ear and jumped up. "Are you kidding? I'd love to."

Raven smiled a little. "K. But remember this isn't a happy thing so stop being excited. You're enjoying my misery a little too much."

Jinx calmed herself but couldn't seem to make her smile fade. "What color do you want me in?"

Raven looked her over for a time. "The darkest blue or purple you can find."

Jinx ran off and came back wearing an indigo and midnight blue dress. "This one?"

Raven looked it over. Spaghetti straps, to her ankles and fairly light. "You like it?"

Jinx nodded.

"Then yes."

Jinx ran off again and returned dressed back in her normal clothing carrying Raven's dress and her own.

They headed for the counter. Jinx set them on there while Raven realized they hadn't brought any money. She didn't have time to bring this to Jinx's attention though. The lady was already ringing them up.

"Will that be all for you today?"

Jinx nodded.

"How will you be paying?"

"Drake account." Jinx said.

The lady looked at her for a short minute. Raven had seen the look before. It was the same one she received from so many people on Drake Grounds.

"If you don't mind my asking, are you the youngest Drake's fiancé?"

Jinx narrowed her eyes. "I'm a friend."

The lady looked to Raven. Raven glared at her. "You're marrying Robin?"

"Not by choice."

The lady looked at her for a few minutes. "You got the best of the whole bunch." The lady said pushing some buttons. "Any notes or alterations before the fittings?"

"The white one needs to be died black." Jinx said.

The lady looked to her and then to Raven. "Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't have mentioned it if I wasn't." Jinx said annoyed.

The lady nodded.

That store was finished. Just the funeral dress now. "Jinx, how many siblings does Robin have?" Raven asked as they rode to the next shop.

"Five. There first kids were triplets. Two boys and a girl. Then he got another sister and another brother. His oldest brother, one of the triplets, is whom he refers to most often. He's the one who married when he was really young."

Raven nodded.

The shopping lasted a short time longer. Despite the fact that they were shopping for wedding garments, Raven quite enjoyed herself. Jinx was good company.

Jinx's cell phone called them back to reality in a hurry though. "Olah." She sang into it. "Be there shortly." She hung it up. "Time to get back."

"Oh joy." Raven said sarcastically.

Robin met them at the front steps. "Everything go alright?" He asked.

Jinx nodded. "It went great!" She chirped with a wide smile.

"Good. Now we need to meet Miss Tayfler in the guest study." He informed Raven.

"My day just gets better and better." She said climbing out into the rain.

Talo was there to hold an umbrella over her and Robin's head.

"See you later." Jinx called.

Once inside the house, Raven noticed all the workers running around like crazy. She eyed them carrying furniture from room to room, cleaning the ceilings and the enormous chandelier. The windows, floors, doors…

"They're preparing for our funeral ball." Robin whispered as they passed.

Raven nodded.

She noticed how those who noticed them slowed down long enough to get a good look. Some bowed. Some smiled. Others just watched them pass. It made Raven very uncomfortable. She didn't like to be stared at.

They entered the guest study to see the woman they were to meet sitting there going through another of her large books. She smiled to greet them when she noticed the two walk in. "It's nice to see you dry on a miserable day like this."

"I like the rain." Raven stated.

Miss Tayfler smiled a bit more. "It is nice for the change in weather. Especially since yesterday was so hot."

Raven just glared at her. Robin had made his way over to the side and poured himself a glass of water. "Let's get this over with." He said to Miss Tayfler.

"Of course." She answered him. "All I really wanted was to make sure you had the dresses taken care of Raven. You're wedding dress, reception dress and your bridal party's dresses are taken care of."

"I have to have two separate dresses?" Raven asked bemused.

"I suppose you don't have to, but usually the more elegant heavy one is worn during the actual ceremony. With a train and your veil. The second one is normally lighter and more easy to move around in. Simple and yet beautiful. No train of course. A train would make it difficult to dance in."

"I won't dance. So two dresses are unnecessary." Raven growled. She saw Robin flinch in her peripheral vision.

"There are a few dances you have to participate in. Other than that, you can sit out the entire time. Your dance lessons will start soon, actually. Let me check my calendar." Miss Tayfler pulled a pocket planner from her bag by her feet and opened it. "Yes. You're lessons start on Friday."

Raven looked to Robin. He just sighed and hung his head.

"The last thing on today's schedule is your reservation for your bridal suite the night before your wedding. You may have your bridal party stay with you if you want. But we need to make it now."

Raven waited for the part that Miss Tayfler needed her input.

"How many would you like to stay in your suite with you?"

"I have to decide now?"

"I suppose not. But you do have your bridal party committed, right?" Miss Tayfler asked a little worried.

"I have the only one I'm going to ask." Raven said.

Miss Tayfler looked at Raven a little unsure of the situation. But she smiled. "I'll make the reservation for two with it open for more if you so choose. Sound good?"

Raven shrugged. "I don't care."

Miss Tayfler smiled and stood after she packed her belongings into her bag. She headed for the door. "I'll see the two of you in a few days."

And she was gone. Leaving Raven and Robin alone. Raven watched the door she had gone out for a minute before she turned to Robin. He had his back towards her looking out the window.

"You knew about these dance lessons, didn't you?"

Robin was silent and still for a few seconds before he nodded.

"And how much more are you keeping from me that I so willingly have to participate in?" Raven hissed.

"I tell you things almost as soon as I find them out myself." He said quietly.

"And you found out about this dancing when? Five minutes ago?"

"This morning."

"I'm getting a husband against my will but what's better is the fact that he finds it necessary to keep things from me when I'm directly involved. Nice way to start off our life together." Raven snarled.

Robin groaned. "Come on, Raven. I didn't tell you because you were already in a pissy mood when you left with Jinx. I thought I'd spare her form your silent treatment that I've noticed you use when you get mad. If you weren't so prone to take your moods out on people I would have told you."

"So I'm the problem. I'm glad you found a way to turn this back on me." Raven said with narrowed eyes.

"I'm not blaming you. I should have told you. But like I said, I didn't want Jinx to suffer all day with your mood swings." He insisted trying to stay as calm and quiet as he could manage.

"That's right. Let's keep the fiancé in the dark to protect the friend. Good."

"Enough already." Robin said raising his voice slightly.

Raven fell silent.

Robin flinched. "I hate that you were brought up to stop talking when told to." He said in a quite tone.

Raven just looked at him.

"Like it or not, Jinx is my friend. I've known her longer so yes I'm going to protect her from as much of the hard times you've been putting me through because I care about her. So hate me if you want. You're going to no matter what I say." Robin turned back to the window.

Raven watched him for a minute. There wasn't much left to say. She found herself lost in thought again. Do I really care that he likes Jinx better than me? Why does it bother me? I don't like him. I won't like him. Fiancée, husband, whatever, I don't want anything to do with him. But the fact that he can keep things from me and not care one way or another is petty. No matter what the reason.

Raven turned on her heel and opened the door. She started down the hall to her right. There were still dozens of workers preparing the house. Some still stopped to get a better look at her. Immediately she found herself lost. But not for long. She heard her name being called.

"Raven, wait."

Raven turned. Robin came jogging down the hall. "I'm sorry." He said once he reached her.

"Don't be." Raven said resuming her escape.

"I am. I just seem to mess up with you all the time. I'm new at this so you have to bear with me, ok?" He pleaded jogging again to catch up to her.

"It doesn't matter if you or I mess up or not. We're still stuck together so what's it matter?" She said in monotone.

"It matters. I don't want to be unhappy and I don't want you to be miserable either."

"Too late." Raven grimaced.

"Stop being like that."

Raven didn't respond.

Robin gave a sarcastic chuckle. "Ok. You want to listen to my demands. Stop obeying them when you know that's not what I mean."

Raven stopped abruptly. Robin almost ran into her.

"Robin, I don't care whether or not you think you mess up with me. The truth of the matter is, there is no you and me besides the part where we're bound together for all of eternity. So there is no us to mess up. I don't want to hear your apologies or excuses and I'm really tired of hearing how much of a nice, great, saint-like guy you are. It makes me want to scream. As far as I'm concerned this marriage means nothing. So if you want to be with Jinx, then be with her and stop making it sound like you're not interested. I hate being lied to. Stop comparing me to her and assuming I'll like something because she does. I don't want to be friends, Robin. I don't want to be anything. I just want to be left alone." Raven started to make her way down the hall again before she turned. "One more thing. Next time you're informed of something that I have a right to know, tell me whether you think it's a good time or not." With her last words she disappeared down the first turn she came to.

Realizing she was lost in the giant house Raven decided to sit and take a breather. Down the far hall, were some open balcony doors with long curtains blowing with the breeze. That's where Raven headed.

It was still drizzling when she stepped outside. Which was good. Raven felt the need to cry. Once the tears started she felt ashamed of herself for doing so.

What's wrong with me? Why do I have to be here? Maybe if I turn suicidal they won't force me to marry. I'd rather be an outcast in the eyes of the community than be forced into this hell. No one will force their precious Robin to marry a suicidal girl.

Raven sighed. She knew it wouldn't work. She wouldn't make a convincing suicidal person. She didn't wish to die. And she wasn't trying to get attention. More than anything, she wanted to disappear never to be seen again. And that wouldn't happen. The minute she didn't show up to something, there would be huge search parties looking for her. The Drake's were one of the richest families in the country. She wouldn't get very far before someone would recognize her. How many girls do you see with purple hair and eyes? Skin so pale it looked to be gray. Besides that, she was probably watched constantly. Probably right now.

Again, Raven sighed.

Raven sat there until the rain stopped. It was getting late in the evening. If there had been a sun visible, it would be almost down. And the air was getting cold. She shook involuntarily.

And again, Raven missed dinner. But she didn't care. She didn't feel hungry. But she was sleepy.

Raven got to her feet and realized she was shivering. After all, she had been sitting out there for a few hours at least.

_Great, now I'm going to catch a cold. My life gets better by the minute._

Raven turned and walked through the open balcony doors and sneezed. Just past the doors were a few large armchairs. And who should be sitting there? Robin of course.

He looked unhappy. Not that there was anything to be happy about. But he looked more unhappy than normal. His eyes met hers. And they held the gaze for a few moments before he got to his feet and walked towards her. He had a blanket in hand and wrapped it around her.

Raven sneezed again and wrapped it tighter.

"Come on." He said quietly and started to walk.

Raven followed. She was lead into the kitchen and seated at the table.

Robin went to the stove and poured a bowl of soup. He brought it back to the table and set it in front of her with a spoon. Then he brought her a cup of hot tea.

Raven wanted to apologize but couldn't bring herself to do it. She didn't know if she really did mean what she said or she just said it out of anger. Maybe a combination of both. But he was right. They should learn to get along. It would make their lives less stressful. Less hellish.

Raven drank the soup and tea slowly, letting the warmth sit in her mouth for a minute before swallowing each sip. It felt good. Raven could feel a cold coming on and mentally kicked herself for staying in the rain for three hours. She had found a clock and guesstimated the length. She finished the soup and tea.

"Want more?" Robin asked.

Raven shook her head. "Thank you." She whispered.

"Any time." Was the response she received.

Robin brought her bowl and cup to the sink before retaking his seat across from her again. He watched her for a long time.

"I'm sorry." Raven said barely in a whisper.

"Me too." He said only a little louder.

They were quiet for a while after that. It was a silent pact. They both felt it. But it needed to be said too. Robin did it.

"You know, we're both very stubborn and extremely hot headed. Neither of us think things through before we say them. If we work together instead of against each other, we can make quite a bit of people's lives hell instead of each other's. So, be my partner in crime?" He said with a kind adolescent smile.

Raven returned it. "Sure. But I meant what I said. Even if I didn't mean it to come out the way it did. I could have been a little more tactful."

Robin shrugged. "I meant what I said too. We can discuss it some other time. Lord knows we have all the time in the world. But if we're going to keep you form being sick, we should get you to bed."

Raven let Robin guide her from the kitchen and out into the cool night's air. The breeze made her nose burn and she fought a sneeze back. But you know you can't hold it in. She sneezed.

"Bless you."

"Thanks. I shouldn't have stayed out there so long."

"Maybe, but I should've had someone get you in. I thought you needed time to cool down. So I didn't bother you. If you're sick tomorrow, I'll wait on you till you're fully recuperated."

Raven laughed. "No you won't. I'm a big girl."

"No you're not. You tell me time and time again, you're only thirteen. Therefore you need to be taken care of when you're sick. If you just don't want me to, I'll make sure someone you more prefer does."

They arrived in front of Raven's suite. Robin opened the door to allow her entrance.

"Do you not find it necessary to lock your door?" Robin asked her as he opened it.

Raven shrugged lightly. "If someone really wants something of mine, they can have it. Anything of any importance is well hidden. Besides, if someone really wanted to steal something, it would be from the main house, not a young girl's suite."

"Unless someone wanted to get to me and thought through you would be an easy target."

"Who would do that?" Raven said with an amused look.

"I have a good number of enemies." He said pointedly.

"Right. The well loved Robin has enemies." Raven said with a giggle.

Robin smiled. "I do. I did say there was a lot about me you didn't know."

"Ok." Raven climbed on the chair and curled up under the few blackest she had there. She sneezed again and buried her head under the covers.

"Are you going to sleep there?" Robin asked watching her from the couch.

"I always do."

"Don't you like your bed? I'll have a new one in here if it's uncomfortable."

Raven laughed a bit. "I've never been on it. I just like the chair." She said from under the blankets.

"Oh."

Raven felt herself drifting off to sleep. She peeked her head out a bit to see Robin still sitting on the couch watching the pile of blankets breath calmly. She couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking as her eyes got heavy and her dreams consumed her.

* * *

Water81- I try to please my reviewers so if you want to see Terra is treated nicer, I will try my best. And also, BB will come in time. Soon. Be patient.

Chico De Los Ojos Cafe- I'm working on developing Jinx's dreams. They aren't very significant in the near future. But in time you'll see. If you stick with the story.

The Angel of Anarchy- Thanks for the AU decoded. I needed that.

American Born and Raised- Alright... I write what I know and what I can relate to. Sorry if I offended you and I hope you realize that was not my intent. I will say that I did not pay much attention in history or geography so I don't recall a lot about other countries standings. I know American because I am an American. Why do you think I haven't named the country this is currently taking place in? So I would avoid offending someone who could possibly read this story who is from that country. Also, I am a Marine. Yes I served in the military. My father is a Marine, my boyfriend is a Marine and I have a lot of Marine friends who serve and have died in the war with Iraq. Therefore I am very patriotic. And there is no one who's going to tell me America is not a great country nor should I defend my writing of America. Therefore I won't. If it 'annoys' you then don't read this. I'm sorry if I lose a reader over this, but if you're going to be that petty, I don't need you to read my writing. Anyways... on another note... the theme is mostly mine, I got some ideas from other stories. And yes there are people like this. I adapted the religion I am writing about off one I saw in an episode of 20/20 or 60 minutes... one of those documentary things. It's based off a real one. I just make up the details that I don't know. Basically there is a real religion where there are planned marriages and they do have to marry when the female is thirteen and the boy is generally a year or two older. Their wedding night is supposed to be confirmed by sex and the sheets are the proof. Many of the girls oppose it but America wont do anything about it because who are we to criticize other religions and say that ours is the only one right?

Again I apologize to any of my readers who I have offended.

A few other things I would like input on. Do you prefer this to be Rae/Rob or Rae/BB? I know my intent, but I'd like to see what others think. And I've gotten some reviews about the length. Do you prefer it this long (two days per chapter) or shorter (one day per chapter)? It's up to you really. Let's see... fluff will come. But I need to get the story where I want it first. Remember Raven's character in the show and the fact that she's only thirteen (no offense to any thirteen year olds either). I don't want to take her too OOC or rush things.

Thank you for my reviews and the more I get the less time you wait for another chapter.

Little Creature

muah


	4. secrets

Day 11-

It wasn't the sun that woke her. Nor a knock on the door. It was the sinus pressure finally relieving itself. Her head was still a bit dizzy and she was sure she still had a slight fever. But other than that, she felt fine. True to his word, Robin made sure someone was there all the time to take care of her. Cy in the morning, Jinx during the day and Robin checked in throughout.

Meeko rested his head on her stomach with his green eyes wide open studying her facial features. He had been watching her for a while now she speculated. She had that sense of being watched.

"I'm fine." She said a bit stuffed up.

Meeko raised his head.

Raven imagined a look of disbelief would be on his face if she could read the facial expressions of a wild animal. "Ok. I feel like crap. But I'm still fine."

Meeko cocked his head to the side before resting it back on her stomach again. His green eyes still watched her.

Raven sneezed. "Urgh. I hate colds."

Meeko jumped up and ran through his window. Just barely out, the knock sounded on her door.

Raven climbed off the chair slowly and wrapped a blanket around her before heading to the door. Her visitor was patient. She expected it to be Cy. To her surprise, it was Robin. He looked a bit put out. A smile graced his lips all the same.

"How're you feeling?" He said kindly.

Raven shrugged. "Been better."

She climbed back in the chair as Robin made his way in. He shut the door behind him and took a seat on the couch where he watched her for a while. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was raspy. Even sick she had that sort of young beautiful look to her.

Raven opened her eyes to Robin staring at her. And she remembered his exasperated look when she opened the door. And the fact that he doesn't normally come to see her till at least 12:30. And it was only 8:45. "Why are you here so early?"

Robin blinked. "I had to make sure you were ok. That's all."

"Uh huh. I don't believe you."

Robin gave her a grin. "Why's that?"

"You're supposed to be at practice. Which reminds me, practice for what exactly?" She asked with a sniffle.

"Martial arts. I'm just now mastering my third variation. And I would be at practice except Cy had to work and Jinx was busy too. Someone had to make sure you weren't dying."

Raven narrowed her eyes.

"And I had to bring you your mail." He said holding out a white envelope.

Raven reached forward slightly and took it from him. There was no return address. So she opened it. It was a short letter.

Dearest Daughter- 

_I hope all is well with you. I know it's only been less than two weeks since we parted, but I feel like we've been apart for years. I know you aren't happy with me now. But I did what God wanted. I did what was right. Your father and I both agreed that Robin would be the best husband for you. His family is some of the kindest and well-respected people of this land._

_In later years you'll come to see that we only did what we've done out of love. When you have children of your own, you'll see._

_I miss you my wonderful daughter. Your father sends his love as well._

_Always yours, _

_Your loving mother._

Enclosed was a check. Raven gasped.

"What?" Robin asked a bit concerned.

Raven handed him the check. Robin widened his eyes slightly.

"Ten thousand dollars? What's it for?" Robin asked.

"Doesn't say. Seems to me like they're trying to buy my love back." Raven said in what would be malice, but with her cold sounded more like a tearful plead.

Robin handed her back the check.

"On the bright side, now I can repay you." She said slyly.

"Don't be ridiculous. You're not repaying me. I'm sure you can find a better use for that."

Raven frowned to him. But thought of a good idea. "I'll put it in an account where it can grow on interest and we'll use it when we get to America."

Robin nodded. "Good idea. But we'll have a whole lot more than that. It's a good start. And enough for you to live off of until you're settled."

Raven nodded as the second knock of the morning came to her door.

Raven started to get up but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. "Relax. I'll get it." Robin said making his way to the door.

A few short minutes later, Robin returned with a tray full of food. "I'm not much of a cook so I ordered you breakfast instead of melting down your kitchen."

Raven smirked. "How kind of you."

Robin smiled. They both ate in silence for a while with the television on for some white background noise.

"I hear Jinx had a dream again last night. They seem to be coming more often lately." Robin said during a commercial.

"Oh. I thought she had them only once in a while." Raven said slowly putting more jello in her mouth.

"Normally only once every few weeks. But since she told you about them, she's had them more often. Almost every night."

Raven nodded. Poor Jinx, she thought. "I'll start meditation with her today. I haven't in a while either and I really should."

Robin looked to her. "Why?"

Raven finished off her jello. "Because I've been so stressed lately… it's just not good for anyone to be stressed."

"I suppose not." He said with narrowed eyes.

They finished breakfast in silence. Robin took the tray outside and set it on the bench by the door. When he reentered Raven was out of the chair and not in sight. He went back to the couch and retook his seat. But he muted the TV. It sounded like she was talking to someone down the hall.

Quietly Robin followed her voice. She was in her bedroom with the door shut. Changing he guessed.

"What do you think Meeko? When no one tells me the truth, how am I supposed to trust anyone? I know they're lying. Whether they feel anything now or before I came, they did. I'm not blind. And I'm not stupid."

Robin knew exactly what she was referring to. Him and Jinx. Jinx said she had been questioned by Raven a few nights ago. And Raven had implied quite a bit more than a few times to him about it too. How did she guess something like that? Is it really obvious that there had once been… nothing. _What am I thinking? _

_More importantly… whom is she talking to? Who the hell is Meeko?_

"I know. I know. It shouldn't bother me. But really, why won't someone tell me? It's not like I really care. I wish they did have feelings, openly, for each other. Ya know? Then he wouldn't bother with me."

Robin narrowed his eyes. _Bother with her? What is she talking about? Even if he and Jinx had something, that wouldn't stop this wedding. It wasn't their choice. Who is Meeko? She's too old for an imaginary friend._

"I'll see you in a bit, Meeko."

Robin realized she was heading for the door so he knocked quickly. He didn't want her to know he was listening.

Raven opened the door to see Robin standing there.

"Are… you ok?"

Raven smirked. "I'm fine. Just changing."

Robin looked at her for a bit. "Ok. If you're feeling better, would you like to go for a walk?"

Raven smiled. "Actually, I was thinking of going to find Jinx. The more work we do today, maybe she'll be able to get a decent nights sleep."

Robin nodded as Raven passed him. He looked in the bedroom to see whom Raven had been talking to. There was no one there. Just a dozen or so shopping bags on her bed, clothing and her own personal bags scattered throughout the room. The window was opened but that was it. Robin narrowed his eyes and turned to leave the room.

"What are you doing today?" Raven asked as Robin exited the hall to see Raven in the kitchen.

"I don't know. I was thinking of finding BB and Cy so we could play a little ball."

Raven nodded. "Well, I'm going to find Jinx. See you later." Raven headed for the door.

"I can find her for you." Robin said holding out his little walkie-talkie.

"That would be nice."

A few minutes later Raven began her way to Jinx's cabin. She knocked.

The pink haired girl opened the door. "Good. Now you can meet…" Jinx said turning to her living room. "Oh, never mind. He's left. Come in."

Jinx grabbed her arm and dragged her in before shutting the door. "You're going to help me now?" She asked hopefully. "I haven't slept in a week. I'm scared to close my eyes."

"Yes. We'll meditate." Raven said crossing her living room to the couch.

Jinx smiled widely and skipped to Raven's side.

"Sit. Get comfortable, but not so comfortable you'll fall asleep." Raven sat cross-legged on the floor in front of the couch with her back straight.

Jinx copied her stature.

"Close your eyes and relax your body. Deep breathes. Breath in, hold for three seconds and release."

They both did the breathing exercise. Raven felt her body relax completely. "Feel at ease?"

"Yes." Jinx whispered.

"Good. Now clear your mind. Don't think of anything. Instead pick a calming word and concentrate on it. If it helps to say it aloud then do it. Just concentrate on that word and your breathing. Nothing else."

Raven chose her words. Her normal three words. Azarath. Metrion. Zynthos. (A/N- Yes Black Death. I am spelling it Zynthos. Don't like it, then don't read.) She repeated them over and over to herself. She could feel her body slipping into complete relaxation; Her mind entering a complete calm state.

Next to her Jinx was barely whispering her word. Peace. She guessed she said it every time she exhaled. The timing was right there.

"Do you feel calm? Totally relaxed? Like you don't ever want to leave that state?"

She felt Jinx nod.

"Alright. Now find your center. Your center is the most peaceful spot within your mind. It could be a peaceful meadow, or a claming stream. Within that place, you'll find yourself. Your soul self. When you can reach that person, you've found it."

"How will I know how to get… to me? I mean… ah… how will I know?" Jinx asked with confusion.

"You'll know."

Jinx started up her single word chant. Raven listened to her. It stayed steady and uninterrupted. She hadn't found it yet.

Raven went for her own center. The place wasn't a peaceful one per se. Actually to an outsider it would be quite terrifying. It resembled a deserted asteroid. The sky wasn't a sky really. It was all black. No stars. Just other little asteroids were littered over the vast space. The asteroid she entered on was only the size of a small car. It could only fit two people comfortably.

Raven looked around. There were a few more asteroids within reach. So she levitated herself to the most distant one. Again she looked around. There was her other self. Slowly she reached for her. The other image did the same. It was like looking into a mirror. And they combined.

Raven felt her blood simmer. Her breathing took on a sleeping pace. Completely and utterly settled. For a few more minutes she stayed like that. She had a short conversation within herself. Before she was called from her restful state.

"I can't find it, Raven." Jinx said exasperated.

Raven snapped open her eyes.

"I've tried everything I can think of. All the typical peaceful places. I'm not in any of them."

Raven thought for a minute. "Ok. It doesn't necessarily have to be a painted picture. Mine is nothing like that. It's actually quite creepy. But it relaxes me. I always find myself there. Where do you find the most inner peace? At what times do you find yourself the most at ease?"

"Normally I'd say when I'm asleep, but not anymore. I don't know. I guess when I'm making things explode. Or you know how I told you about that feeling I get when I know I've let off some explosion or power or something? (Raven nodded.) I think then I'm most at ease." There was one other thought that went through her mind but she thought Raven didn't need to know that.

"Right. Try this. Close your eyes. Picture a dark void of space. Nothing around. No ground. No stars. No people. What do you see?"

For a minute Jinx was quiet as she explored this dark space in which Raven had created for her. "I see a small figure. It's wearing a black veil. But I can't get close enough to make out its identification."

"Reach for her."

Jinx imagined herself stretching a hand in her direction. The figure reached back. It made her shudder. Slowly Jinx and the girl got closer and closer. Until their hands met. The other girl pulled Jinx in fast until they were completely level. Jinx was shocked. She was looking at herself.

"I'm here." Jinx whispered.

"Now combine together. Become one."

Again Jinx found herself asking how. How could she combine with another person? But that wasn't another person at all. It was all in her mind. So she did the only thing she could think of. She walked right into the girl. And to her surprise, they became one. Just like Raven had said.

At once her body felt distant. Her vision blurred. She started to sweat. From somewhere in space she could hear Raven's voice talking to her. Be calm. Don't fight it. You're being brought into your soul self. You're fine.

Jinx tried to relax but the whole experience was frightening. She felt like she had no control. Life was slipping away. She ran. And fell.

"Jinx." Raven's voice called her from her dark oppression.

Jinx opened her eyes. She was lying on the floor looking up at Raven. "What happened?" She asked through heavy breathing.

"You panicked." Raven said calmly.

"I'm sorry. Can I try it again?"

"In a minute. Regain your strength first." Raven said.

Jinx sat up.

"You can't fight it. You're fighting yourself. That drains every ounce of strength you have. Like dreams have that effect on you. Particularly stressful dreams make you feel weak in the morning. So don't fight it."

"But its so nerve racking to have no control over your body. How do you get out?"

"You have complete control. It's your soul that your mind combined with. When the two meet, you gain absolute inner peace. Except when you panic. You get out by falling. Letting go."

Jinx nodded. It seemed like a bunch of gibberish.

"I can help you if you want." Raven offered.

"What do you mean? How are you going to help me?"

"Well, you know I'm telekinetic. I'm telepathic too. I can get in your mind and guide you."

Jinx's eyes widened. "You can do that?"

"Of course."

Jinx considered it briefly. But if it meant getting some much needed sleep, then it was worth a try to let her in. But… "Does that mean you'll be able to see my thoughts?" She asked.

"Well, yes. But I'm not looking for your thoughts. I'm only going to help your mind and soul combine."

This was a tough decision. "Is there a way to hide a memory from accidentally being seen?" Jinx asked.

"What is it you're afraid of me seeing?" Raven asked with narrowed eyes.

"Nothing, really. I just don't want certain incidences from my past relived. I'm not hiding anything." Jinx prayed that she'd believe her. How does a telepathic person read minds? Could she have already known what she'd been keeping? Is that why she has all these questions? Is she just trying to get her to say it? And then she'll say 'I know. I read your mind.'

"I'll only do what I said. I'm not looking for your past. I'm looking to help your future."

"I believe you. But please tell me there's a way to block something from surfacing while you're in there." Jinx pleaded

"Fine. Just put a defense up. Build a wall around the thoughts you don't want me to see." Though now I know you're hiding something from me, Raven thought bitterly.

"Build a wall." Jinx repeated as she tried to figure it out. All these metaphoric actions. I'm not telekinetic. How am I supposed to build a wall?

Jinx did the only thing she could think of. Thought of her memories she wanted to block and imagined them behind a brick wall. Shrugging she looked back to Raven. "Ok. Do what ever it is you do to come in my mind."

"First get to that place again. Where you found yourself last time. Tell me when you're face to face with your other."

Jinx reentered the dark space. And found the other her. It was easy this time. Even getting to her. But could she really trust Raven not to get her completely helpless and then go looking for the wall with her forbidden memories inside? She'd have to. Right?

"I'm here."

Raven closed her eyes and concentrated on getting her soul self out of her body. It took the form and shape of a black bird made up of dark energy. It was easy. The bird slipped from her body and fell into Jinx's body.

Once there the black bird disappeared and Raven was left there. The place was dark. Just a black hole. In the distance she could see a large brick wall. That's where Jinx is hiding something. In the opposite direction was the two Jinx's waiting for her. Raven sighed and began her way to Jinx.

"Ok. Now combine. Melt together."

Both the Jinx's looked to her and past her then back to her again.

"I promise I'll stay by your side." Raven said in monotone.

They combined into one.

Jinx felt the panic start to come over her again. Her heart raced. And then Raven's voice. Relax. You're fine and in complete control. Just let the feeling take you over. Enjoy it. Embrace it.

Jinx tried her best to do what Raven said. She didn't know how.

'Begin your relaxing process again. Concentrate on your breathing and the soothing word of your choice.' Came the distant voice of Raven.

Peace. Peace. Peace.

The calmness started to settle. Jinx felt her body relax. Her breathing became completely regular. Her heart rate became steady. The feeling was almost pure ecstasy. Almost.

She stayed there for a long time. Enjoying the feeling. And then she remembered Raven. She had to get out. Out of… herself? Whatever it is. How does she get out? Fall. Let go. Let go of what? She wasn't hanging onto anything. Fall. Let go. Fall. Let go. After repeating it a few times, Jinx felt herself falling away. Not sure away from what though. But falling. It was a refreshing fall.

Jinx opened her eyes to see Raven sitting there completely calm. Not saying anything. Could she still be in her mind? How would she know?

"Raven?" Jinx asked.

Raven opened her eyes.

"Did I do it?"

"Did you?" Raven asked back.

"I think so. When did you leave?"

Raven frowned. "Don't worry. I didn't snoop around. I watched you until you were in complete unity and then I left."

Jinx smiled. "Thank you."

Raven nodded.

Now an awkward silence engulfed them.

"I will tell you. Just not yet. Not quite yet." Jinx said.

Raven shrugged. "You don't have to tell me anything. I know enough."

"No you don't. But when it's the right time, I'll tell you. Or someone will. Don't stop liking me, please. I'm sure there's stuff you're not telling me." Jinx pleaded.

"It's fine, Jinx, really. Whatever it is you're not telling me can't be such a big deal. What would it have to do with me if it happened in your past anyways?"

Jinx smiled and felt complete guilt. A change of subject would be good. "So how is this going to help me figure out my dreams?"

"It's not right now. But you need to get some good sleep and relax your mind before we can explore it."

Jinx nodded. "Thank you so much. You don't know how much I appreciate it."

Raven shrugged. "No problem."

Again with the silence.

"So. Want to go get some ice cream?" Jinx asked hopping up.

"Yea. Sounds good." Raven said getting to her feet.

They headed out the door and passed by some of the cabins. Terra was sitting outside hers reading something. A magazine by the looks of it. Raven remembered that she wanted to talk to her some time. But they passed her by.

"I know you, Cy and BB will be moving with us to our new house. Will Terra be too?" Raven asked as she watched Terra a bit longer.

"Probably." She said sourly.

"Why, again, don't you like her?"

"I just don't. She's… just… not a good person. Very manipulative."

(A/N- Don't worry all my Terra fans. There's a reason. Just you won't find for a while. Sorry. I have goals to meet.)

"Another thing you don't want to tell me yet?" Raven asked.

Jinx sighed. "Raven. There's a lot about us all and our history together that's… complicated. All of us. And in time, we'll tell you. I promise. But for now, you just have to trust me. We all care for you and it's nothing that you'll care about if you're not lying to us."

"If I'm not lying? About what?" Raven said a bit defensive.

"No. Don't be mad. I didn't mean it like that." Jinx said quickly holding her hands up. "About how you feel. I promise we'll tell you though."

Raven began to get more and more suspicious. "When?"

"I don't know. Some time soon I'd think."

"I take it you're not the only one making this decision. So who else is this concerning? Let me guess, Robin."

"Among others."

"Fine. I don't want to know." Raven said quickening her pace.

"Please, Raven." Jinx pleaded.

Raven caught a metallic shine from the corner of her eye. Cy might be of some comfort. And if not, Meeko would be definitely. But human conversation would help as long as she'd get a response.

"Jinx, I'll meet you there in ten minutes ok? I want to grab something from my suite."

"Oh, ok." Jinx said making her way to the gate with a frown.

Raven watched her go out of sight. And she ran to Cy.

"Cy." She called.

Cy turned. "What's wrong, Raven?"

"Nothing. Just… wanted your opinion on something."

"Ok. Shoot." Cy said with a smile.

"How well would you say you know everyone?" Raven asked carefully structuring her question to lead up to the next and not sound to suspicious.

"Everyone? As in who?"

"Robin, Jinx, BB and Terra."

"Oh. The first three very well. Terra, not so much. She keeps to herself mostly. And Star."

"How well?" Raven asked innocently.

"Well. I live with BB. Jinx and I have been real close for years. And Rob's my best friend."

Raven gave a ghostly grin. "So. Would you say you know everything about Robin?"

"Yes. He tells me every thing." Cy said proudly.

"Everything."

"Yes." Cy confirmed still proud.

"Then you know what this secret is that he and Jinx are hiding from me." Raven said with a sly innocent smile. If you can accomplish that in one expression.

Raven watched Cy's expression turn to dread. And he turned away. "No. I have no idea what you're talking about."

"But you said he tells you everything." Raven threw his own words back in his face.

Cy scrunched his face briefly. "Well I guess he forgot to tell me that."

"I doubt it. You just wont tell me either. What, did they kill someone?" Raven asked put out.

"No. Of course not. Nothing like that." Cy reassured.

"Then what! Just tell me. I want tell anyone else that I know or that you told me."

Cy turned and took her by the shoulders gently. "I can't. It's not my business. I'm just the diary. And I'm sorry to say you don't hold the key. Robin will tell you."

Raven pulled from his grasp and turned away. She made her way towards the ice cream place in town without another look or word to Cy.

Jinx treated her to a cone and they sat watching other kids skate down the sidewalk. Some small children were playing ball. Parents walking holding their infants in stomach slings. One little toddler girl on a leash by the looks of it was running around in a circle holding her bottle in her mouth by the nipple. Raven laughed. And sighed. If only she knew she'd be forced to marry in ten years.

When they made it back to the grounds, Raven headed to her suite. Her plan was to read until she got too tired to keep her eyes open. Normally she would have made it through all four books by now. But she had barely made it through one of them. Her days have been surprisingly filled. She had read Chaos Reigns and now planned to read Holy Kingdom falls. It was the next most interesting book.

She read until it was too dark to see the words. She hadn't bothered to turn on a light. She was hoping no one would bother her if they thought she wasn't home. Meeko hadn't even shown up. If he could talk and he knew the secret, he'd tell her. It was an easy comfort since she knew he couldn't talk.

Raven heard the knock at her door. And completely planned to ignore it. She glanced at the illuminated clock above the television. Quarter to nine. Raven squinted. Again she missed dinner. It's a good thing she always planned on missing dinner. That way she wouldn't get disappointed when mealtime came and went.

The knocking came again. Who could possibly be bothering her this late? Don't they know she'd usually be asleep? Maybe someone's come to bring her dinner. Whatever her visitor wanted, she wasn't interested.

Again with the knocking. Raven sighed and got up. She had noticed that the saying, if you ignore it, it'll go away, never applied to anything around here. People were too determined.

So she opened the door. And Robin stood there with a tray full of food.

"I'm not hungry." Raven said turning and going back to her chair and picked up her book.

Robin set the food on the coffee table and turned on a lamp. "You shouldn't read in the dark."

Raven lifted the book high enough to conceal her face.

"So you're mad because no one will tell you what Jinx is keeping a secret. Right?"

"You and Jinx are keeping it. And Terra. And Cy knows and won't tell me. And I'm sure BB does too, but I've still yet to enjoy his company. What's the big deal?" Raven said from behind her book.

"Exactly. What's the big deal? Why do you want to know so bad?"

And Raven stopped reading. Why did she care again? "It's not really the fact that I care so much as why no one will tell me. Since I'm forced to be here, forced to be a part of this family, forced to be with you, why shouldn't I know?"

"Yes. And since I'm forced with you, forced to be your husband, forced to live with you against my will, why should I tell you my business?" Robin said mockingly with a cocky smile.

"Whatever. Like I said. I don't care anymore. I don't need to know, you're right. In four years we'll be through and it won't matter than anyways. You can keep your secrets with Jinx. Since I have a pretty good idea, I'll just use my imagination."

Robin flinched. "Don't do that. You'll get the wrong idea."

"Maybe. But it must be pretty close since no one feels the need to tell me. I can ask Terra. I'm pretty sure she'll tell me."

"She won't. And they've all told you I'll tell you eventually. Just not yet."

"I told you I don't care anymore. So we can drop it."

And they did. It was hinted about, but other than that, ignored completely.

Day 17-

(A/N- sorry I'm skipping so many days. But the next two chapters are going to be days almost all in sequence.)

_The sun was out. The flowers in full bloom. A slight breeze was coming in off the lakes from the east. There were children playing, cars passing, shopper's spending money and her mother kissing her on the cheek. _

"_I'll pick you up in a few hours my dear. Enjoy your time and mind your teachers." Again she kissed the small purple haired girl on the cheek. "I love you, Raven. I love you so much." She said with a warm smile._

"_Love you too mommy." The young Raven called back after her. _

_Her mother ran her hand through her four-year-old daughter's hair. And she was gone. Raven watched her mother go. Something wasn't right about the way she felt today. Something was strange. Was off. But she was only four. It could have been in her head. _

_The call came at 3:18. Raven heard the phone ring and stopped building her castle of blocks to watch the teachers. The youngest one answered the phone. Immediately her eyes got wide and her hand went to her mouth. She turned her head and her eyes met Raven's. That's when she knew she had been right. _

_The young teacher hung up the phone and walked directly for Raven. There were tears starting to build up in her eyes. Raven could see them. "Come with me, Raven. There will be some people here to pick you up in a few minutes." _

_Raven heard the teacher's voice begin to shake. _

"_Where's my mommy?" Raven asked._

_The teacher gripped her hand tight but didn't answer. She was brought into one of the back rooms. A room she hadn't been in before. It was welcoming and warm. But it was obviously a room for adults. There were large sofas and chairs. A big television and some elaborate pieces of art on the walls. And most of the other teachers were in there as well. And they all had the same teary eyes that the young one did. There was something horribly wrong._

"_Raven, dear. Come sit down." _

_Raven turned to the teacher who had addressed her. She was grayed and wrinkled. Her eyes had a sort of twinkle to them normally. But it was missing today. Today her eyes were red and her cheeks somewhat blotchy. "Where's my mommy?" Raven asked again._

_She noticed one of the other teachers broke into tears at her words. Raven began to get nervous. She felt the burning sensation that tells you when the tears have formed. They were aching to get out. But the young girl fought them. She had to know where her mother was. "Tell me. I want my mommy." She said with a fierce sob. _

"_My dear sweet child." The old gray haired one said. She came over and knelt down to her level. She took her hand. "You're mother's been in an accident. She won't be coming to pick you up today."_

_Raven searched for a different answer in the woman's eyes. "Then my daddy will get me."_

_Again that other woman who had broken down before sobbed a bit louder. _

"_No, Raven. Daddy was in the same accident."_

_Raven felt a hot tear roll down her cheek. "No. Mommy said she would come get me. She's coming." Raven screamed and stomped one of her little black boots on the floor. "She's coming. She's coming. She's coming."_

_Her hysterical screaming was interrupted by a knock on the door. It knocked again. And again. _

Until Raven was jostled out of her sleep.

Raven sat up straight in her chair. She felt the cold tears that stained her face. Her heart was beating fast. And the knock came again.

She jumped off the chair and wiped the tears off her face harshly.

Cy was at the door ready to prepare breakfast.

"Are you ok? What's wrong?" He asked concerned when he saw her tear-stained face.

"Nothing. I had a nightmare." Raven said turning from him. "I'm going to take a shower." And she left him.

In her bedroom she shut the door and backed against it. And the tears came crashing down. She sobbed silently for a long time as she slid down the door until she was on the floor in a fetal position.

That dream comes once a month normally. The dream of how she lost her parents. Her last memories of her mother.

"_I love you, Raven. I love you so much."_

The words rang through her like an echo in the night. Her mother's beautiful face flashed before her eyes. Her bright blue eyes. Kind loving smile. Beautiful features.

She choked on some more sobs. "I love you too mommy." She whispered.

The tickle of whiskers brushed up against her arm and she jumped a bit. Meeko was standing on his back legs looking at her.

"Oh, Meeko." Raven said scooping him into her arms and holding him close like a teddy bear.

Meeko wriggled for a minute and then relaxed and let her hold him. She cried and cried for a long time.

And then it was over. Without a word, Raven set Meeko on the floor and headed to her bathroom and shut the door.

Raven showered fast and walked out in a towel. Meeko was gone. But that's ok. She didn't want to talk about it anyways. Not even to an animal.

She dressed in some black sports pants and a tight black shirt. On the front it said 'Don't like my attitude…' The back finished the thought with 'Get over it.' Jinx had said it fit her personality well. She agreed.

After brushing her teeth and running a comb through her hair, Raven returned to the kitchen to see Cy standing over the stove.

"What do you like in your omelet?" He asked once he noticed she had returned.

Raven shrugged. "Anything unless I don't like it." She answered lazily.

Cy chuckled. "Yes. And though I've been cooking for you for a while now, I still don't have all of your eating habits down. Enlighten me."

"Fine. Sausage, mushrooms, onions and cheese."

Cy nodded.

Breakfast went by quietly. Cy only made small talk. He didn't mention the state she was in earlier this morning. Though the questions did plague him.

After only eating a third of her omelet she was full. It covered almost a whole plate. She headed to the main house with Cy in the lead. He was to lead her into the second floor library in the East wing. Father Tadashi was to meet her and Robin there for their second round of pre marriage counseling. Again Raven and Robin agreed to arrive separately.

Once outside the doors, Cy pointed in the direction. Raven thanked him and walked in.

Father and Robin stood to greet her. Raven paid no attention to Father and looked straight to Robin. She gave him a ghostly smirk. He returned it.

She took her seat beside Robin and once again ignored the tradition of kissing the Father's hand and saying a prayer.

But Father Tadashi gave no notice. Apparently he had been warned.

"Let us pray." Father began and bowed his head with his hands already folded in his lap.

Neither teen participated.

Father finished praying by himself. He looked to the two of them almost in question. Raven looked past him.

"I am told you two have no respect for religious figures." He started.

Neither teen said anything.

"And I see that you plan to keep it that way. Very well." The Father took out a pad of paper and began to scratch notes on it. After a few minutes of stealing glances at them, he looked up. Still no one gave him any attention. "Aren't you curious to know what it is I'm writing?"

Still no response.

"I'll tell you. I'm going to take notes about what goes on in here. I plan to make it very clear to both your parents about your behavior."

"That's crap." Robin spat.

Raven looked to him a bit shocked at his sudden out burst. She had planned to stay completely silent and thought he would do the same. Apparently he had his own ideas.

"I beg your pardon young Drake." Father said with wide eyes.

"I said that's crap. In the research I've done in the past couple years I happen to know it's a breach of privacy to share any information, in any form of counseling involving the church. That is to include pre marriage counseling. So if you share so much as a word, I will have you charged with invasion of privacy."

Raven smirked at the smug tone Robin used. And at the knowledge he had in this matter.

Raven looked from Robin to Father Tadashi. He was dumbfounded. It seemed that he wasn't expecting Robin to know the laws. And the sentence Robin constantly said passed through her mind. 'There's a lot about me you don't know.'

"Very well." Father said placing the notepad on the coffee table. "I expect your complete cooperation then. Or I _will_ inform your parents."

"Like I said. Do it and I _will_ charge you. Don't try your luck, Father." Robin said in the same voice he had used before. "You don't know me so I would advice you not to assume I'm some dumb teenager."

"I would never assume that. And don't threaten me." Father said in a harsh tone.

"I would never threaten any Priest. But I am making you a promise. You repeat anything that goes on in this room, and I will charge you with invasion of privacy as well as breaking the confidentiality law of the Church."

Father Tadashi turned to Raven. "At least one of you has a good sense of respect."

Raven blinked. "Don't assume you know me either."

"I see. Obviously I have underestimated you both. They put quite the pair together this time. I can't wait to see what the children are like."

"There will be no children." Raven hissed in a low tone.

"Of course there will. You know tradition. Your first child should be born by the time you're seventeen."

"Yea, about that." Robin said with a mock tense face. "See we've decided to break that tradition. We've decided to practice abstinence."

Raven almost laughed at the words. Not that she disagreed. And not that she believed him. She just didn't expect him to say that. But she regained herself before it was noticed.

Father Tadashi looked between the two of them for some time. "Abstinence is only practiced if there is a health issue between the two of you. And so far none have been identified."

"And is the church going to force us to have sex?" Robin asked with a serious face.

"Of course not. That is a private issue."

"Can't be too private since you plan to check our sheets." Raven said with disgust.

"Hold your tongue child. You know not of what you speak."

Robin's calm demeanor faded. "See Father. This is where Father Estavio and I didn't see eye to eye. You are not to talk to my fiancé like that. Ever. She's not just a dumb teenager either. So don't treat her like one." He snarled.

For a minute there was silence. And then Father Tadashi smiled. "I've got your attention now. So we'll move on."

Again Raven looked beyond him. Robin kept his eyes fixed fiercely on Father.

"We'll not discuss tradition right now. I'm actually here to discuss the ceremony. Particularly your kiss."

He stopped and waited for a response. None came.

"I want to go over what the kiss symbolizes."

"Don't bother. There won't be a kiss." Raven said without moving her gaze.

"Excuse me? Yes there will."

"No there wont." Raven insisted.

Father furrowed his brow and let an arrogant smile dance. "As long as I'm officiant than there will be a kiss."

"That's fine." Raven started. "I don't find a priest who carries a threatening tone and tries to instigate us into an argument worthy of performing any holy ceremony. Or our wedding." Raven said throwing in the unspoken idea that though weddings were thought to be a holy practice, their's wouldn't be.

"That is completely ridiculous." Father said with a nervous chuckle as he looked to Robin.

"What? Do you really expect me to disagree?" Robin said with a cocky smile.

"You know I wouldn't do anything unethical." He said with innocence.

"You tried to threaten us into cooperation by saying you were going to tell our parents." Raven said blandly.

"I would never do that. Like you said, it's an invasion of privacy." Father said pleadingly.

"So you lied to us." Robin alleged with his brows raised.

"No." Father Tadashi said with hands out in front of him. "I would never…"

Robin stood. "We're through here, Father. It's been made painfully clear you are unworthy to perform our sacred ceremony." He started to make his way past Raven and grabbed for her hand so he could lead her from the room.

She willingly cooperated ten fold.

Once out in the gardens, Raven laughed. "You amaze me sometimes."

Robin smirked. "I hate it when people treat me like I'm ten. It pisses me off."

"And again you defend me. Thanks." Raven said with a glance.

Robin held his smirk a bit longer. "Yea, well. I also hate when females are talked down upon like their some inferior species. Behind some of the most astonishing accomplishments is a woman's brilliant mind."

Raven smiled. "So that's another priest down."

Robin laughed. "There was no way I'd have let him do our ceremony. Granted he would have helped make the joke bigger, but he was just rude."

Raven nodded.

They walked down a path quietly for a minute.

"Do we really have to kiss?" Raven asked looking at her feet.

Robin sighed. "Yes. But don't think about it. I'll figure some way around it."

"How?"

Robin shook his head. "I don't know. But I'll come up with something. Be patient. We have a lot of creative thinking to do in these next few months. Something will come to me."

Raven nodded slightly.

"But if I can't, remember it's just a kiss. Nothing else." Robin said trying to keep her at ease.

"Uh huh."

Robin chuckled. "You still don't believe me do you? After I made it perfectly clear to Father Tadashi that we won't be having sex. You still dong believe me."

"I want to." Raven said holding her breath.

"Then do it. I've never lied to you. And I saw you almost laugh when I said it. What was that about?" Robin laughed remembering.

Raven did too. "I was just lost in thought when I heard you say it. Those are words I never picture a guy saying. Willingly."

"Well believe me. No matter how desperate and needy I get, I'll crawl in someone else's bed. I would never force you into anything." Robin said as they both turned down a different path. "By law and church we may be husband and wife. But as far as I'm concerned we're just roommates who have to consult with each other about everything."

Raven let the words run thought her. And she tried to believe it. She almost did.

"Why did you refer to me as your fiancé?" Raven asked blankly.

"You are my fiancé." He said with a grin.

"Right. I know. But you've never called me that before to anyone. Or ever. Why now?"

Robin sighed. "Simple. You know I've done a whole lot of research on this crap. I've been through nine tenths of the books in the church library. Not to mention Cy, Jinx, BB and I talked to a lot of people. So we gathered a lot of information. Verbal, written and implied. It's a well known 'implied' fact that the woman is treated as a piece of property by their husbands. If I only referred to you as Raven, which I mostly do, it sounds like I have no control over you, which I don't. And I don't want any. And it will be treated as you just acting out. But at certain times, like with the priests, it helps _us_ if it sounds like you're acting on my behalf. Like we've already discussed it and agreed. You're just acting it out and respecting my wishes. I know that's not the case, but your opinion will mean more if it sounds like I gave you my blessing in it. I'm not saying its fair or that I like it, but I'm giving you my support and helping you out as much and as painlessly as possible."

Raven listened and didn't like a word of it. But it was all true. And so far he hadn't tried to control her. He was actually trying to help her. "Let me ask you something."

"OK."

"You have no hidden agenda? There's nothing you're trying to get out of this by helping me keep my individuality?" She asked.

Robin looked to her. "Like what?"

"I don't know. But I just can't understand why you're doing it. After all I've done, you're still treating me as if I deserve to be treated fairly."

"You do."

"But you get what I mean. You said it yourself. Your brother's wife did what I am doing and she's miserable because of the way he treats her. I imagine that's how most guys would act to my attitude. So, why not you? What makes you so different?"

"I'm not like most guys. I told you that. Besides, my brother's a monster. I'll never be like him." He said with a cruel passion.

"So there's really nothing you want? Nothing you're trying to get? No hidden agenda?" Raven pushed still a little skeptical.

Robin laughed a little. "No. I wouldn't know what to try for."

They walked a ways further and talked a bit more. When they stopped walking they took a seat on the grass in front of one of the large ponds. There were a few fish jumping and some small gold fish swimming in a circle close to the edge.

"Hello Mr. Drake and Miss Raven."

Before Raven turned to see who the owner of the voice was she saw Robin flinch. It was Terra.

Raven smiled a little. "Hi."

Terra made her way over and sat next to Raven. "So how's the black wedding coming along?"

Raven shrugged. "Fine I guess."

"I hear you scared off another priest." Terra said with a giggle.

"How'd you know? We just left him." Raven said a little surprised.

"I was messing with the greenery at the front door when he came out in a royal huff. He was mumbling something. He didn't know I was there to hear him. I couldn't make out what he said except something about 'disrespectful' and something else. So what'd you do?" Terra said with more laughter.

"Nothing really. He just didn't like our plans." Raven said with a grin. She turned to Robin.

Robin was making a huge effort to keep his gaze at the water. His expression was that of a tortured schoolboy. Well that's what she imagined it resembled. Raven looked back to Terra.

"Oh, well." Terra got to her feet. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I got work to do."

She waved and walked away.

Raven turned back to Robin. "I take it you don't care for her much?"

Robin gave a sour smile. "She's not exactly one of my favorite people if that's what you mean."

"I don't think she's that bad." Raven said.

"You don't know her like we do. And I hope you don't ever get to." Robin said still in the sour tone.

"Why? What'd she do?"

Robin shook his head.

"Got it. Another secret."

Raven watched the water for a long time. The sun was setting in the distance now. There would still be another few hours of daylight left though. She sat at the side of the pond. Robin was still next to her. But he was lying on his back with his hands behind his head. They hadn't said much since Terra left them. And the silence gave Raven time to speculate on that.

There was a lot of tension between them. Raven could feel it. And it wasn't unresolved tension either. They had confronted it before. Being empathic, Raven could read body language and body heat like a book. But the words were a bit blurry. She felt it mostly come from Robin. Terra seemed to enjoy it. She craved it.

The situation made her think of Jinx and Robin. Jinx and Robin. Terra and Robin. Terra and Jinx. There was some big secret that all three of them knew and weren't going to tell. That involved all three of them? What could it possibly do with all three of them? Jinx and Robin had feelings for each other. Unsettled? Possibly. That could attribute to their unique relationship. But Terra and Robin's was more… heated, by the feel of it. Robin flinched and ignored Terra. Terra liked the discomfort she caused him.

Raven looked back at Robin. His eyes were closed. But he wasn't sleeping. His breathing wasn't steady enough for that.

_What is such a big deal that involves the three of you that you think I'm going to care so much about that you all find it necessary to keep it from me?_ That was the big question. But she was done asking them about it.

"Let's get some food." Robin said getting up and brushing himself off.

Raven glanced to him and followed suit.

Robin checked his watch and headed to the back of the main house. "Cy's most likely fixing dinner now. We can join him at his place."

"Uninvited?" Raven asked.

Robin smiled. "We're never uninvited at Cy and BB's. Besides you might actually get to meet BB now."

Raven followed to the Cy's house. BB wasn't there. Like normal.

"He left a few minutes ago. After his tofu burger." Cy informed them.

"Tofu?" Raven asked raising one eyebrow.

"He's a vegetarian." Robin said.

"Ah."

Cy had made some seasoned chicken with some butter sauce, baked potatoes and some steamed vegetables.

"You are one great chef." Raven said between bites.

Cy beamed. "Thank ya."

"Where'd you learn to cook like this?"

"My mother was a great cook. So was my grandmother. I spent a lot the time when I was home from school in the kitchen with them. Family time I guess." Cy answered stuffing a huge chunk of chicken in his mouth.

Raven thanked Cy for dinner and turned down Robin's offer to walk her back to her suite.

"I can find my way." She said with a soft smile.

And she started her way. Just past the main house Meeko had found his way in stride. Raven picked him up and explained why she had been crying earlier.

Then she laughed to herself. "I don't know why I feel the need to clarify my actions to you. Maybe I say them to you so I understand them better."

And then she continued to spill her day's events to the green raccoon that lounged in her arms. Every now and then Meeko would make a movement. Raven thought at first he was adjusting to get comfortable. But instead of acknowledging that that's what it was, she would go more into detail about what she had just mentioned.

She finished recapping her day as she changed into her night cloths. Meeko wouldn't come in the bedroom while she did. He stayed in the hall. Raven didn't try and question it. He couldn't answer her anyways so it was a waste of time really.

Raven curled in her chair and Meeko tucked himself into her lap. In one hand, Raven flipped through the channels with the remote. Her other hand pet Meeko's belly.

"I spent so much time the other day helping Jinx calm herself so she could sleep without a nightmare and I got the nightmare." Raven said absently to Meeko. "Do you know what it's like to lose your parents, Meeko? Do you dream about it constantly? Does your mother's voice haunt you? Normal nightmares I can stop. I can make sense of them. But I can't seem to make this one go away."

Raven felt the sting of tears in her eyes. "They were coming to pick me up from nursery school. And they got in a car accident. I lost them both."

Raven cried herself to sleep.

* * *

I want to apologize for this chapter. I'm not really as pleased with this one as I have been with previous ones. But the next one will be better. I promise. Want something to look forward to? Robin's brother makes his first appearance.

Now to answer some reviews:

Black death-get over the minor spelling errors. They are words otherwise spell-check would pick it up. And you get the idea otherwise you wouldn't know what correct spelling to use anyways. If it pisses you off, don't read it. Simple as that.

Al the Pirate- I've never read the comic books but I would really like to. Do you know of a site where I can read them online? I'm really excited to have an author whose work I love reading mine. -Takes cookie and runs-

UtterlyInsane- thanks for the info on religions. I'm always curious to learn some of their traditions and customs. Even if I don't agree with them.

Magemi-chan- gently guides out of corner I love the idea of you editing. Someone should and since I know what it's supposed to say I don't necessarily catch what's wrong. So your corrections will be taken into account and fixed then that chappie will be reposted when the new one come up. Sound good?

kittykat- good suggestion. I might consider it a little later on.

kr0nnikal- not lame and I understand your thinking. But I assure you everything happens for a reason.

dana- thank you very much. I couldn't have said it better myself.

Nevermoretheraven- :) not telling.

The Angel of Anarchy- I'll work on the dress. Though I'm warning you now, I'm not a great artist.

Chica De Los Ojos Cafe- for now.

Nevermore266- hmmm... you'll find out next chapter

Unforseen- you'll get other peoples POV. I knew you'd all get curious sooner or later.

Now about fluff. It will come in small helpings. For quite some time. But I promise later it will come in good portions. But you have to wait. Be patient.

And I've gotten quite a few 'pointers' about Raven's bitchiness. I know it sounds like I'm making her out to be horrible but I'm not really. Just wait and see. You have to remember, this a lot for a thirteen year old to go through. Think of her situation. Think about what she's being forced into. But she won't stay like this for long. You'll see.

One last thing. I appreciate constructive criticism. It's more than welcome and will be taken to heart and fixed if possible. But it should be concerning the plot or something big. Not crap like typos, spelling errors or countries. If spell check doesn't pick it up, then I won't catch it most likely. I wrote it therefore I know what it's supposed to be and I won't usually see if it's wrong because it's right in my mind. I want likes, dislikes and suggestions on how to improve. Apparently some people are just too lame to figure that out. Again I will say it, **IF YOU'RE THAT PETTY, STOP READING MY STORY!** The solution is simple. No one's forcing you.

Happy reading and please review

Little Creature

muah


	5. detailing

Day 18-

The constant knocking in the distance was becoming unbearable. Raven opened her eyes with a fiery air. The knocking kept coming. Like an unvarying rhythm. Raven growled and rolled off her chair. She headed to the door.

Opening it she saw a frightened Jinx wrapped in a blanket. Her hair was a slight mess. She wore purple shorts and a mangled black tee shirt with a white gothic cross on the front. Lazily around her was a blanket with numerous holes, obviously old and warn. Her face was contorted with fear and eyes bright red.

Raven glanced around outside. The sun was barely showing above the horizon in the distance. Not many people were around.

Raven stepped aside and allowed Jinx entrance.

Jinx made her way in with a cautious eye.

Raven watched her from a distance as she sat timidly on the couch shaking a bit. Raven made her way over the chair and retook her seat. She kept a very firm eye on Jinx. "Another dream?"

Jinx nodded.

"You've seen more."

With a small swallow, Jinx nodded again.

This time Raven waited for Jinx to talk on her own. And the time passed. Slowly.

"There were flashes. Red. Green. Black. Yellow. Teeth. Not teeth, fangs. Blood dripping. Screams. Wide eyes. Cat like. Like mine. They were mine. Wide pink eyes. Words trickling down. These… creatures… all over. Flying. Four eyes. Red and white. Glowing. And flashes again. Red. Green. Black. Yellow. And then me. Blood. Screaming." Jinx's voice trailed off. She said it all in a slight whimper. And finally her fear consumed her again and she broke down sobbing.

But that wasn't what surprised Raven. Her dream sounded vaguely… familiar. "The words, do you remember them?"

Jinx nodded after a minute. But she waited to speak until she calmed. "They weren't really words. Just letters in some random sequence. ESVRIEEHYNOTIRETTSIAENDU-SYRNNGEOIGBEAR-TRPAOIWTESHL."

Raven looked at her for a long time. Random letters is right. "No spaces? Capitals? Lower cases? Anything to tell them apart?"

Jinx nodded. "Do you have some paper? I'll write it for you."

Raven levitated some paper and a pen from the kitchen and set it down in front of Jinx. She spelt it all out with eight letters circled. "They weren't dripping."

Raven studied the letters for at least twenty minutes. And then looked back up. "You don't remember anything else?"

Jinx shook her head.

"Is this a normal dream?"

Again Jinx shook her head. "That's why I got scared."

"How often do you have nightmares other than your normal ones?" Raven asked still looking at the letters Jinx had provided her with.

"Not very often." Jinx said quietly.

"Hmm…" Raven got to her feet and paced around the room looking at the letters some more.

Jinx watched her hopeful.

The scene stayed the same for a long time. And they were only pulled out of their states by the rapid knocking at the door.

Raven shook her head trying to get herself out of the daze. She made her way to the door. Opening it she found Robin and Cy.

"Tell me Jinx is here." Cy said a bit worried.

Raven nodded and moved to let them in.

"What's wrong?" Jinx asked examining their stressed faces.

"My brother's on his way." Robin said with disgust.

"Ah." Jinx said almost mimicking the look.

Raven raised her brows and looked from one to another. "Is this the brother I've heard so much about?"

They all nodded. Just a little.

Robin looked to Raven. "I hope you understand when I say… there will be no time today when you are by yourself. Actually, until he leaves you are to be in the company of one of us or BB at all times."

Raven looked at him in disbelief. "Yea. Why?"

"He's a jerk." Jinx said.

"Jerks I can handle."

"Please don't argue with me on this, Raven. Just agree." Robin said a little strained.

Raven could see the stress on his face. Not that it bothered her. What kind of interest would his brother have in her anyways? So he's a jerk. Big deal.

"Come on Rae. If not for Robin then do it for me." Cy said trying to lighten the tension.

Raven narrowed her eyes. "Why don't one of you just stay with him at all times?"

There were exasperated looks among the three of them.

"Fine." Raven sighed. _For now I'll agree. But I don't need to be babysat._ Those were the thoughts going through her mind.

Breakfast came and went. Robin skipped his practice to 'be with' Raven. And then the four of them sat around Raven's living room. Just sitting there. Small talk went around. Raven went over the letters again and again.

Finally she had had enough. And she stood. Heading for the door.

"Where you going?" Robin asked.

"For a walk." She answered as she continued walking.

Robin ran after her. "I'll join you."

"That's ok. I can walk on my own." Raven said absently as she rearranged some letters in her head.

Robin sighed and rolled his eyes. "You agreed."

"I did it to humor you. But the more I think about it, I would rather spend time on my own today. I have a puzzle to solve."

"Alright. I'll make you a deal. Until he gets here you can do all you want by yourself. But once he arrives, you have to be with one of us. You can choose who."

Raven kept walking.

Robin turned to rejoin his friends in her house. Cy and Jinx were sitting on the couch waiting.

"Where is she?" Cy asked.

"Gone. Can you track her somehow?" Robin asked taking Raven's normal seat in the chair.

Cy looked down to the small screen on his forearm and punched some buttons. A tiny map of the Grounds appeared. Typing some more a small purple dot formed but stood stationary. Every few seconds it would move slightly.

"Without her having any form of cybernetic technology on her, I only get am approximate location. Sorry, Rob. It's the best I can do."

"That's fine. As long as we can track her and get to her before he can."

"Do you really think he'll have an interest in her?" Jinx asked.

Robin thought about it briefly. "Yes. That's the way he is. Something he can't have, he wants. Just like every other guy."

"Not true." Cy started. "I don't want anything I don't already have."

"Don't you ever want to be robot free?" Robin asked with a knowing smile.

It was Cy's only wish. "Alright. I get it."

And they were quiet.

"Why does she have to be so difficult? Aside from the whole betrothed crap… she's only bitchy towards me. Either of you notice that?" Robin said testily.

Cy nodded.

"Well, we are keeping a whole lot of information from her." Jinx pointed out.

"There is nothing gained from telling her."

"There's also nothing lost." Jinx argued.

"Rae's smart. She'll figure it out eventually." Cy added.

"Then we distract her. She doesn't need to know. It's a part of the past. I don't want it brought up. Understand?" Robin shouted and turned his back on them.

No one said anything.

Robin sighed. He didn't mean to be so harsh. And it's not like he regretted his past. Most of it he didn't anyways.

There was a soft hand laid on his shoulder and Robin hung his head.

"We were all innocent then. And stopped when we realized… please, don't be like this." Jinx's voice was soft.

It made Robin cringe at his behavior. He had hurt them. Her. Unintentionally. "I'm sorry."

Jinx removed her hand but didn't move. "It's ok. You're stressed."

Robin gave a bitter chuckle. "To say the very least. She makes everything so damn hard. What I wouldn't give to make all this go away."

Cy and Jinx glanced at each other. "In time, man. We'll find a way to make her lighten up in the meantime."

"It's just me she's like this around. It's like there's this alert that goes off every time I get near her. Yea we're a team against the priests and the wedding business. A pretty damn good one too. But after that, we're complete… opposites."

"You know what they say, opposites attract."

The three of them turned to the kitchen. A green teenage boy stood behind the counter with a glass of water.

"BB. What have you been doing?" Jinx asked surprised to see him.

"Listening to you guys whine. That's all I ever do." He said with a toothy smile.

"Yea. Except when you're no where to be found." Cy said with a smirk. "Seeing Terra behind our backs?"

BB's smile vanished and he narrowed his eyes. And then formed a wry smile. "I'm always around just not always in sight. And I don't go for seconds."

Jinx widened her eyes. Cy opened his mouth in slight shock. Robin said nothing.

"Sorry. Low blow. But how long do you think you can keep this crap from her? Really? And now that your brother's coming. You said it yourself, he's a jerk. What's to stop him from making your business known? So… what's your plan?" BB said raiding the fridge.

"You said you were spying. You should know." Jinx said irritated.

"No. I said I was listening. And you know your plans crap. Why do you think she's so distant from you all? Besides that she's grown up with this shit all along and now you try and baby-sit her like she's four. You really expect her to say 'ok, Robbie. I don't mind if you watch me for the next twenty-four hours like I'm a helpless child.' Come on, dude. Get real."

They all looked at him spitefully.

"What's gotten into you? And what makes you think you know so much about her?" Robin hissed.

BB shrugged eating an apple from the crisper. "Just dishing' it back after the cute little Terra comment. And you know I can take any animal form, extinct and existing, including insects. Is it that hard to figure out?"

"So you spy on her too." Robin said hatefully.

"Never. I make my presence known."

There were glares from the three of them.

"Ok smurf, if you think our plan sucks that much, what's yours?" Cy asked with an edge in his voice.

"Don't have one. But I can tell you that you all underestimate her. A lot. She is perfectly capable of taking care of herself."

"What makes you so sure?" Robin said with narrowed eyes.

With a mouth full of apple BB answered. "I just do."

There were grimaces all around. BB smiled at his accomplishment.

"You know something about her that you're not telling us. Spill." Robin insisted.

BB laughed. "Not gonna happen."

"Why?" Robin growled getting to his feet and heading towards BB.

"It's not your business." BB said not making any effort to move from Robin's range of aggression.

"I'm going to marry her, I have a right to know."

BB smiled. He got Robin in the desired situation he was aiming for. Robin was two feet in front of him and gaining. With a swift movement, BB shifted into a house cat and ran between his legs with a perky meow as he went.

Robin turned to see the green boy standing behind the chair in the living room. He had one arm leaning on the back of it and the same smile lingered.

"So it's ok for you to keep secrets from her, but not for her to keep secrets from you?"

Robin stopped fueling his rage. A frown graced his face. Touché.

"She knows you're all keeping something from her. And she's all but said it now. You can't expect her to trust any of you until you trust her. You're stupider than I thought if you think that. Or something along those lines. You get my point."

"Ok, BB." Jinx started. "If you 'listen' to her so often, then should we tell her?"

"We're not telling her." Robin growled.

"I know that." Jinx spat back. "But our green dwarf here thinks he knows her better than any of us. We should at least hear him out."

"Why bother? He's already traded his loyalty to Raven over us." Cy barked.

BB rolled his eyes. "Loyalty. Should I go there?"

"Don't." Robin snarled.

BB smirked.

(A/N- Sorry BB's so out of character. There are only a few times in this story where he will be like this. But I warn you; I can't write BB very well. I'm not really good at dry humor. Writing it anyways.)

There was a cold tension so thick you could cut it with a knife that engulfed them.

"Listen. If you insist on watching her all the time while he's here, just do it from a distance. A close distance. But stay hidden."

"Then you watch her." Cy said bitterly.

"I fully intended on it. I have the best chance of getting to her if she needs it than any of you."

"So you agree that he'll go after Raven." Jinx said with a slight cock of her brow.

"Yup. He hasn't been here in over seven months. All the sudden Raven shows up and guess who's coming to visit? And when he finds out that she's rebelling and putting up a fight as much as she is, he'll have a field day." BB said sourly.

"The snoop has a point. If he 'listens' as much as it sounds, he's got a pretty good idea of what's going to happen." Cy said.

"What's with the name calling, tin man? She's just as mad at you as she is them."

"You know too. So why doesn't she hate you?" Robin said with a grin.

BB considered this question for a while. He couldn't let them know he was Meeko and that Raven didn't know he was really human. They could 'accidentally' let it slip that he's green. That would give it away. And with their annoyance against him now, that would be too risky. He liked being Meeko. He liked being with her. So he just shrugged. "She doesn't hate any of you. She's just… annoyed with you. And she'll stay annoyed until she finds a reason not to be. I don't think I have to tell you what that is."

"We're not telling her, BB. And you better not either." Robin scowled.

"Why would I? It's not _my_ business. _I_ didn't do anything."

"Why does she trust you so much with supposed secrets that she won't tell the rest of us? What's so special about you?" Jinx said a little jealous.

"I listen. I comfort. I'm cuddly. And I'm cute." BB said finishing the last of the apple.

Immediately Robin snapped his attention to BB. "Cuddly? What do you mean, Cuddly?"

BB smiled.

"Oh. Oh. Oh." Cy said jumping to his feet and waving a large metallic finger in BB's direction. "You. That's why you never come home at night. You're here. That's why you're cuddly. You're here."

BB let the accusation, the true accusation mind you, go by him as if it was never said.

Robin took the silence for what it was. "He's right. Isn't he?"

Again BB rolled his eyes. "Why would I come here at night? I know she's your fiancé. And if you really think I'm that bad of a friend, I don't need to be here anymore do I?" He turned his back on them and started for the door.

Jinx ran to block his exit. "No. We're sorry. This is the most I've seen you in weeks. Stay."

BB looked to the other boys.

Robin kept his glare. Cy didn't so much as look at him.

BB felt the guilt build up inside him. He had just lied to them. He'd never done that before. But for now, it was worth it. Raven needed to have at least one friend who wouldn't keep a secret from her. Although he was probably keeping the biggest secret of them all. But she needed a friend she trusted. And she trusted Meeko.

BB nodded slightly.

Robin checked his watch. "I have to go. The planner will be here soon."

Jinx nodded. BB stood aside from the door. Cy checked his forearm display. "She's already by the gazebo."

Robin nodded and without another word or glance back he left Raven's suite.

"So… who's up for some stank ball?" BB asked.

Cy shot daggers at him.

--

Robin walked down the path thinking about the last few hours. Raven's attitude. BB's new attitude. And everything that was said.

He found Raven sitting on a large rock a few hundred feet from the gazebo reading a book. He watched her from afar for a while. Could BB really be going there every night? And why? Would she really allow that? She was so adamant about her feelings against… their wedding night. But he was pretty sure it was the circumstances she was against. Not the activity itself.

So Robin wondered about the thought of the two of them together. And his anger started to course through him again. BB had been his friend since… they were in diapers. His oldest friend. So why would he do this?

He looked at Raven for a while longer. Her hair was down and blowing in her face. She made no attempt to keep it away. She wore some short black shorts, a tight black tee that shown her mid drift and the neck was cut in front along with a pair of black boots. She had a sort of youthful beauty to her. But not so youthful he decided as he'd watch her longer. She may be young in years, but she was growing in other ways. Her beauty wasn't so young per se. Her beauty was sort of a dark radiance. A black glow. A shadowy splendor. Her purple hair was enchanting. Her violet eyes dark and captivating. But she would never look at him with anything other than spite. Eyes that held a deep fear of the invisible power he had over her. His presence would always loom a sinister hold on her freedom. That's why she was always tense around him and not the others. He had the control. They didn't.

As if announced, Raven looked up and locked eyes with him. Robin made his way to her gradually. Once there he took a seat next to her on the rock.

Raven watched his every move trying to decide what he wanted. What was his agenda?

"Good book?" Robin asked.

Still sharp eyes looked at him. But she nodded.

"I've been thinking. I know why you're so standoffish with me. So tell me what I can do to change that. Anything I think of, you have a way of not believing it. So you tell me and I'll do it."

Raven frowned. She wanted the secret. Not his plead for friendship and trust. "I guess you'll just have to earn it like normal people. You can't rescue me from anything like you did with everyone else. You're stuck in the same situation I need rescuing from. You'll have to earn it the normal way." Then she returned her eyes to the book.

Robin looked at her frustrated. "What have I ever done to you? Why do you have to treat me like this? I know its cliché, but can't we just get along?"

"We do get along. But you seem to strive for something that takes time. And you want it immediately. And that's just not something you can demand and have. Or ask nicely and have either. If you want it bad enough, you'll find a way to get it." She said in monotone.

"You already have it set in your mind that you're going to dislike me. So how am I supposed to change that?" Robin asked countering her statements.

"I guess you'll just have to wait until after our wedding night for the initial change."

"Then you'll trust me?"

"Not completely. But a great deal more."

Robin watched her as she talked. The whole time she kept her attention in the book. Not once looking at him. "What if I tell you this secret you're dying to know? Will you trust me then?"

Now Raven looked up. She narrowed her eyes. "Not completely. I told you already. Trust isn't earned with a bribe. You don't trust me with your secret, so why should I trust you?" And then she went back to her book again.

Robin frowned. Almost the exact words that BB used. He sighed. "Ok. I'll work for it. But will you at least make an attempt to trust me? Stop hating me so much."

"Robin." She said putting the book in her lap and facing him. "Being a male, this might be hard for you to understand. And I'm not saying this to be rude. You may think you know what your brother's wife went through, but I can guarantee you don't. You may have 'heard' her. But you were young. Your fears of that are nothing like mine. You don't get the pain, having something so precious taken from you never able to get it back, being violated in the worst possible way. And the worst part is, it's not thought of as 'bad' or 'wrong' by anyone of any authority. It is just about impossible for a male to get raped. Face the facts; you have to be aroused to have sex. Of course I mean this for heterosexuals. But it only takes force and muscle to rape a girl. So you can say what you want, but until I see it… you just got nothing from me as far as that goes."

"But I told you-"

"Yes words. I can tell you that I'm adopted but maybe I'm not. I can tell you that I can read your mind, but maybe I can't. I can tell you that my hair used to be to my butt, but I could be exaggerating. So you telling me that you'll stay away from me no matter what and forever, maybe you won't. They're just words. They can be forgotten and ignored. And even manipulated into forming a loop hole."

Robin couldn't help but smile. "You know, you're smart for a thirteen year old."

"I read a lot. And I'm stubborn."

Robin nodded with raised brows. "So I've noticed."

Raven watched him for a minute.

"Can I ask for your trust on one thing in particular?"

"Depends."

"My brother. Just trust my judgment. He's a jerk. He hasn't been here for seven months at least. He didn't even come for the big family Christmas. So his 'I want to visit my family' line is just crap. He's here to meet you."

Raven looked at him. "And your point is what exactly?"

"Please just trust me on this. I don't know his intensions. I'm following my instincts."

Raven smirked. "You don't think I can take care of myself?"

Robin thought about it for a minute. Not really, was his answer. No matter what BB said, what could Raven possibly do against someone like him? But that wouldn't be what he said. Although trust meant truth. He sighed.

"You don't."

Robin smiled shyly. "I'm sorry, Raven. But I'm only looking out for you. I don't want him to hurt you. And you can think whatever you want about what I just said. Fact of the matter is, now you're one of my friends. I don't let anything happen to my friends. Ever. I always protect them. Even if they don't need protection. Even if it means I'm in danger. I'm no saint, as I've heard you refer to me as. But I am loyal. I'll earn your trust. In the meantime, you'll have to consent to me protecting you. If not for you, then for me."

"Why do you feel such a strong need to be masculine? Why protect me? We were forced together. We never decided to be friends." Raven argued somewhat intrigued.

"It's not an ego thing. It's more like a… stubborn thing. (He smirked) I don't care that we were forced together. And take it as you like, but now you're in my care. Not appointed by anyone but myself. I like you. I think if we meant on normal circumstances then we'd be friends anyways. Fate, God, Allah, whatever. Something brought us together. I care for you. You're my friend. Therefore, with or without your permission, blessing, so on, I'm going to protect you. It's what I do."

"It's what you do? I thought you did martial arts. Trips for your family's business. Learning the ropes so you have your own in a few months. How is protection what you do?" Raven said amused.

Again Robin smiled. "I told you. There's a lot about me you don't know."

"True. So tell me."

"Like what? We can have a share moment." Robin leaned back on the rock pleased he was getting somewhere with Raven. But he saw the sly smile form on her lips. "Except that."

Raven shrugged and picked up her book again. "There's nothing else I want to know."

"Why is this so important for you to know?" He said agitated that he missed the moment.

"You're going through a lot to keep me from it, so it must be important, right?"

"It's not though. It happened a long time ago. Before I found out about you. It's not important. I just don't want to talk about it. Can't you respect that?"

"I can. But since everyone else knows about it, why can't they tell me?"

"It's not their place. Not their business." Robin said quietly.

"None of them? No one else was involved?" Raven questioned. She was getting somewhere now. In his pleading with her, he was also sharing.

For a minute Robin didn't move. There were a few parts to this so-called secret. And he'd focus on one to answer questions about. "One other."

"Let me guess. Jinx." Raven said with a smirk.

Robin flinched slightly. And nodded slowly.

"So I know who's involved. Should I keep asking questions or will you just tell me now?" Raven put her book on the rock and swiveled a little to face him more. She saw the pain on his face. Slow agonizing torture. And her humor turned to concern.

"If I tell you, you tell me something." He said quietly.

"Like what?"

"You can choose. But just as personal as this, deal?"

Personal? She didn't really have anything personal. Maybe she'd think of something. "Ok."

He swallowed.

"Jinx came here when she was nine. I was twelve. For being so young, she was mature. Of course she basically lived on her own since she was three. And a great friend… We grew up a lot together. Shared a lot with each other. Trusted each other more than anyone." Robin stopped. He had been looking down at his hands fumbling in his lap until now. He looked into her eyes. "Raven, I slept with Jinx. More than once. But I didn't do it just because. Not like you think. I loved her. She loved me. I wanted to marry her. But I wanted to wait until she was older. And we could find her parents. So her father could give her away. We could have a big traditional wedding. Big stone church. Lots of guests. (Short pause) And then I was told about you. Not you really. Just… this." His voice cracked. And he looked away. "That's why I searched so long and hard for a way out of this."

Raven just looked at him in shock. Her eyes were wide and mouth opened slightly. She had suspected there was some kind of relationship between them, but this was so much more than she guessed.

"I know what you're thinking. I'm horrible; disgusting. She was so young. She was twelve to be exact. But I loved her so much. And our first time we just got carried away. I often think I was wrong. But I don't ever regret it." He paused. "I loved her." He whispered.

Raven stayed in shock for quite some time in the silence. Robin wouldn't look at her. "You say loved."

A small smile, very small, appeared. "Yea. I'm sixteen. That's two years to get over something you thought you could never have again."

"So you don't love her anymore?"

Robin looked to her with the same smile on his face. "No. I mean I'll always love her. She's my best friend. And she was my first love. But my love has faded and was set aside for so long… it's just not there anymore. Not the same anyways. I don't crave her anymore. I don't long to be with her all the time. My breath doesn't catch in my throat at the sight of her. She doesn't fill my thoughts or dreams as she once did."

It hit her at different speeds. In one way she was relieved. Not sure why. In another she was really, _really_ disappointed. But she didn't show anything. Instead she stayed quiet.

"Your turn." He said.

Raven smirked and searched herself for something, anything, to match the depth of that. "I don't really have anything that… ah… involved. I've led a pretty typical life."

Robin shrugged. And he smiled a little. "Something about you then."

"Ok. I'm a rape child."

Robin blinked. "But both your parents-"

"When I say I have no parents, I mean it. (She sighed) My mother was raped when she was on a trip. And I was the product of that. The father in my life was a stepfather, but he never treated me like anything but his own daughter. A week after my fourth birthday, they died in a car accident. I was adopted by the Delpheki family."

"Oh."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. There was something about sharing with each other that made them both feel relieved. But their thoughts, though loosely on the same subject, were quite different.

Robin lay back on the rock again with his hands behind his head. He supposed that was the biggest part of the secret. The hardest part to tell. The only part he didn't regret. The other could wait. She didn't know there was more than one side to this story. Not side really. Part. Accident. Mistake. But as far as Raven knew, there was only one secret. Not two parts of a huge one. Not that she ever needed to know any of it. But it helped to tell her. It actually made him feel a little better too. Of course now he questioned his feelings towards Jinx. _Did_ he still love her? A little he guessed. But he was becoming more and more infatuated with Raven. Her attitude, her style, her demeanor, her aggression, her anger, her darkness, her stubbornness. Everything sparked an interest in him. She was in so many ways like Jinx, but in so many more ways completely different. And the difference was what he liked.

Raven hadn't picked back up her book. Instead she looked around the grounds. His confession really did explain a lot. The unique relationship they shared. The nicknames. The small subtle flirting. His undying protection for her. But he couldn't have just turned off his feelings. And she found it hard to believe that she doesn't love him anymore. True, they all talk about him like he was some sort of God given gift to everyone. But he just admitted a major flaw. And it didn't really bother her. Awkward a little now. Looking at Jinx might be strained. Other than that… In the very depths of her mind, she felt a tinge of something else though. Whatever it was, it wasn't big enough to be a bother or be concerned about. So she ignored it.

Robin's cell phone rang. He answered. "Yeah… Good I guess. (There was a brief pause here in which his expression went from indifferent to a frown) Thanks." And he hung up the phone. He turned to Raven. "Miss Tayfler had to be somewhere else so she won't be joining us until Friday." He said with a smile.

"Bummer." Was Raven's sarcastic response.

Robin's smile faded. "On the other hand, my brother just arrived. For everything good is countered with something bad."

Raven looked towards the main house in the distance. There was a bit more hustle there than normal.

"You have a choice. We can go meet him now, or avoid him altogether and leave the Grounds." Robin said with some hope for the last part.

Raven still watched the crowd at the house. The large oak doors were surrounded with nicely dressed men and women. All of them were workers for the Drake Grounds. "Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere but here." Robin got to his feet. He was watching the main house as well.

"He'll just go away if he doesn't meet me?" Raven asked.

Robin chuckled. "Not a chance. But I'd prefer it if we don't have the introduction now."

Raven shrugged. "Fine. Let's go."

Robin smiled a little. He led her to the automotive shed. The one with all the ATVs and other such vehicles in it. Robin passed them all and headed towards the back. Raven followed slowly.

He hopped on a red motorcycle. Raven looked at him with skepticism. "You don't really expect me to ride with you on that."

Robin handed her a helmet and smiled. "I'll go slow."

Robin put his helmet on and started his bike. Raven put hers on and cautiously climbed on the back. There were no passenger handles or a back to the seat. It was a racing bike. Not really made for two people. So she clutched his shirt in her fists.

Robin shook his head slightly and started weaving in and out of the other vehicles.

Once on the open road, Raven wrapped her arms around his waist. Holding his shirt was fine while they were going relatively slow, but not so good at greater speeds. She was surprised at how refreshing it felt to be going as fast as they were. She watched the world pass them by in a great blur. The people and cars looked to be almost stationary. She felt a calm sensation mellow her blood as she relaxed and enjoyed the ride.

When Raven wrapped her arms around him, Robin smiled. It was quite plain to himself that whether he liked it or not, he was really starting to grow fond of her. Her soft touch sent chills through his body and he had to hold his breath to prevent them from escaping. This was a new experience. New and exciting.

They did nothing but drive around for a few hours. Until it was dinner. As Robin had suspected, they had been called to the house for a large dinner. So they headed back.

Robin stopped his bike at Raven's suite and walked her to the door.

"Um… I don't want this to sound… (His eyes wondered around as he tried to think of the correct word) contemptuous… ah… just think of it as another instinct thing. Ok? Wear more clothes tonight."

Raven laughed. "I wanted to wear my bikini." She pretended to pout.

Robin's face was stressed again.

"I'm kidding. Alright. I'll change into something more appropriate. You can't really think I'm asking for attention in my normal clothing, though. I have no body to speak of."

Raven departed from him but Robin waited for her return. He didn't leave her door. No body huh? To whom, you?

While Robin was lost in thought, Raven made her way back out to join him. They headed back for the house on his bike. He parked around the back of the house. And they went in through a back kitchen door. He dragged her upstairs and to his bedroom.

Raven looked around. It looked in some ways like a normal teenage boy's room. But in others it screamed adult. On one side was his large messy bed. Blankets strewn around all over in big clumps. Her mind hazily wondered if he and Jinx had been in that bed. She pushed the thought away. Next to it was a large television, a few different game systems, radio and more electronic toys. On a different wall was two file cabinets casing in a nice sized desk. The desk was full of papers. The drawers were opened with files lying across the top. Owning a bunch of vineyards couldn't require that much paperwork.

The walls had various posters across them. Sports, girls, Batman and Robin and above his desk were newspaper clippings. Raven didn't get close enough to read what they were about.

The room had three doors. The one they walked in. One Robin had walked through. And the last she saw to be a good-sized bathroom. Bigger than her large one in the suite. Raven watched the door Robin had gone through. He left it open but it opened in the opposite direction so she couldn't see what was in that room. Though after examining the room she was in, she guessed it to be a closet. There were no dressers or any sign of clothing at all in his bedroom.

Robin walked out dressed in black corduroy pants, a black polo tee shirt and black boots. Raven was in black pants and a looser black tee shirt than she had been wearing earlier.

He crossed the room and sat on his bed while he tied his boots. "Want to play a game until we're called for dinner?"

Raven looked at him sideways. "What kind of game?"

"Game station, Game box, Game sphere, you name it, I got it."

"I've never played those games before." She said absently.

Robin narrowed his eyes. "No? That's just wrong. Come here." He turned on his television, stuck a disc in one of the many boxes in the case, and sat in one of the beanbags on the floor. He motioned for her to join him.

Hesitantly she did.

Robin handed her a controller. "We're racing. You're this car. (He pointed to the screen) Press this button to go, this one to use brakes and this turns you. Got it?"

Raven glanced at the controller and the screen. "Uh huh."

Robin laughed and started the race. The first race Robin won easily. Raven insisted it was because this was her first time playing. The second one he barely beat her. The next three, she kicked his butt. And then they were called to dinner.

Robin's cool attitude left. He visibly became tense. He took her hand and led her into the dining room.

Raven recognized most of the people at the table. At the head were Mr. and Mrs. Drake. To Mr. Drake's right were two empty chairs. And then Jinx. Raven had a flash of her and Robin's conversation from earlier. Across from where Robin would sit was a man who looked quite a bit like Robin. Taller. Brown eyes. A little more built. And just as cocky. She presumed this to be his infamous no name brother. And it just now occurred to her that she had never heard them mention his name. Next to him was Cy and then Terra. BB was missing again.

"BB could not join us this evening. He insisted on attending to the animals." Mrs. Drake addressed Robin's wondering eyes, which had stopped on BB's empty seat next to Jinx.

Robin didn't acknowledge her words. No one took any notice.

They made their way to the seats that were empty. The man was looking at her with piercing eyes and a greedy smile. He looked at all of her. Up and down. It made her extremely uncomfortable and she squeezed Robin's hand unintentionally. He pulled her closer.

"Raven, this is my eldest son, Daniel. This is Robin's fiancé." Mr. Drake introduced them as they stood across from each other.

He held out his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Raven."

Unhurriedly Raven took his hand. "You as well, Daniel."

His smile grew wider. "Call me Slade."

(A/N- Good guess Nevermore266. I had considered making Slade Robin's brother for a while and when you guessed it, I just had to do it. Good attention to details. Cookie for you)

His handshake was firm and pulled her towards him a bit. His eyes bore deeply into hers. It made her shiver.

Robin pulled her back.

With a wink Slade let go and addressed his father about something. They all sat.

Raven looked among the faces. Cy had a bit of an edge to him. He eyed Slade unkindly. Terra had a smile. She seemed to like to see others uncomfortable. But it wasn't a totally satisfied smile like Raven had seen before. It was sort of lazy. More like a signature. Jinx gave Raven a warm reassuring smile.

Raven looked to Robin. He was spitting fire at Slade. And he still held Raven's hand tightly.

Dinner came and went. The seven course, small helping, meal was delicious. But she couldn't enjoy it. Slade kept watching her like she was a fresh piece of meat.

After the meal the six children gathered in a TV room. But left the TV off. Instead they talked. Much to Robin's dislike.

They were all sitting around on the couches and chairs. Candles were burning in the fireplace since it was too hot for a fire. Raven, Jinx and Robin sat on one couch. Cy and Terra on another. Slade in the chair across from Raven.

The conversation was light. Slade was polite. Terra's smile had faded a while ago now. Instead she looked almost nervously between Robin, Raven and Slade. And now that Raven looked, Jinx and Cy shared the look. So Raven tried to be more observant. She was obviously missing something.

Slade was glancing at her quite a bit. But that can't be the cause of the apprehension.

Around nine, Raven decided she had had enough. She stood. "I'm going to bed." She announced.

They all stood too.

Slade took a few feet towards her. "Mind if I walk with you?" He offered. "I could use some fresh air."

Luckily she didn't have to answer.

"Actually, I'll walk her home." Robin said without so much as a smile in Slade's direction.

Slade smiled more broadly.

Raven shivered.

And they all left the main house, leaving Slade there alone.

Robin started in the opposite direction to Raven's suite.

"Where are we going?" Raven asked.

Robin handed her a key. "Would you mind sleeping in a different suite until he leaves? I don't want him to know which ones yours."

"Is this all really necessary?" Raven asked knowing the answer.

"Yes." Most of them said.

_Ok. This is going to be a long night. I hope Meeko finds me_, Raven thought.

Robin and Raven stopped in front of a suite that looked almost exactly like her own. The other three bid their good nights and continued on their way.

They went in.

"He gives me the creeps." Raven stated with another chill.

"Jinx and Terra too."

Raven nodded.

"When Terra turned 12, Slade started following her. Yes he was married to Bri (A/N- OC, but she is only in here by mere mention. Nothing more. Unless I decide to have her discuss her horror with Raven later. What do you think? Yay or nay?) but as you know, men do no wrong. We all watched from afar. Not quite sure what was going to go on. One day we were all caught up in doing our own thing. Jinx was with me. Cy and BB were somewhere else. Each one thought Terra was with the other. It turns out Terra had been cornered in one of the sheds by Slade. BB got there fast. Then when he found out about Jinx and I he made frequent home visits. All of his attention went to Jinx. He wants what he's not supposed to have. It's like some sick game. He does it for the challenge. And he only does it because he knows it's his word against the woman's. Who's everyone going to believe? And he does it because he thinks he can do no wrong."

Raven looked at him.

"And we were all right. He's found an interest in you. So you're his next project. I could see it in his eyes."

"How'd he stop going after Terra and Jinx?" Raven asked.

"Terra he got bored with. Realized she was to easily cornered. Not much of a challenge. And when Jinx and I split, he stopped going after her. But you're always off limits. His brother's fiancé, soon to be wife. So this should be a challenge for us. He'll only stop if he succeeds."

"So what do I do if he finds me here?" Raven asked glancing out the window.

Robin smiled. "I thought you said you can take care of yourself?"

Raven smirked. "I can. But I don't want to."

"I picked this cabin because BB will be on the Grounds tonight. Just inside the trees behind you. So for some reason, if he does find you, just yell or make as much noise as you can. He'll be here and/or call one of us. Cy'll be here in the morning for breakfast."

Raven watched him leave and locked the door. Then she went to every room in the house and locked all the windows and doors. She only left the one above the sink open a bit for Meeko. If he found her.

And he did. Meeko curled up in her lap right before she fell asleep.

Day 20-

The soft rapping on the door awoke her from her sleep. She rolled off the couch and landed on the floor with a soft thud.

It was the second night in a suite other than her own. This chair wasn't as comfortable as her own. So she slept on the couch which still wasn't a big improvement.

Sleepily she headed for the door ready for breakfast. Or expecting breakfast. But Cy's shining smile didn't greet her. Instead Slade's arrogant smile did.

Raven backed up a bit now fully awake.

His eyes roamed her body freely. His smile turned into a hungered grin.

"Good morning. I had picked some fresh peaches this morning and thought you might want some." He said entering her living room.

Leaving the door opened she turned to face him. He had made his way over to her kitchen and set the bag on her counter.

"Sleep well?" He asked.

Raven nodded a very tiny bit.

His smile broadened. "I see you get along with the local orphans we provide for." He said with a slight snicker.

Raven said nothing.

"I also see you don't want to talk." He moved around to the front of the counter. "I really didn't either. I had something else in mind actually." He started to make his way towards her.

Raven moved away from the door. She tried to always keep a large piece of furniture between them.

Slade smiled as he stopped in front of the open door. "How'd you know I like a little work out first? Catching you should be fun. It's almost my favorite part. The hunt." He shut the door and locked it. "Almost."

Raven almost cried when she saw him shut and lock the door. Robin had been right. She didn't let her fear show on her face. She kept it expressionless.

After a few minutes of Raven managing to stay away from him, Slade lost interest in this game. "Ok. Just stay there." He said annoyed.

Slade made his way around the couch, but Raven moved too. "I said don't move." He said with more irritation.

With the more steps he took, the more Raven moved as well. Disobeying an order. But that's ok. She didn't think there was anything he could say to justify this. Besides, it would be Robin to 'punish' her. And he'd know what was really going on.

"Raven, you're making this harder on yourself. You don't want to see me mad. If I were you, I'd hold still." He growled with a devil's grin.

Raven disobeyed again.

For a few more minutes of Slade fuming and gaining speed, he had finally gotten ticked. Raven kept furniture between them at all times. But the position that made her the most vulnerable was the one she was in now. She had her back almost against the wall with the couch separating them. With only a sly grin as a warning, Slade jumped the couch and flung her to the wall. He put his right leg between hers to hold her there and held both her hands above her head. Then he smiled.

"I told you to be good. Good girls get better treatment then bad girls. I warned you."

"Get off me." Raven said in monotone.

He went down and started kissing her neck. Raven squirmed and wriggled as much as she could. Unfortunately she was in a strained position. His free hand started at her hip and made its way up, bringing her shirt with it.

"Leave me alone, creep." Raven hissed.

Slade backed up with a mischievous smirk. "Do you really think that's wise when you're in such a position?"

"Yes." Raven had one of her hands loose and ripped it away. She slapped him across the face with as much force as she could muster.

Slade's naughty playful manor disappeared. Now he was filled with rage and determination. "You'll pay for that."

In an instant her hand was bound back up with her other. His free hand went between her legs. He grabbed her.

Raven whimpered.

He started moving her shorts to the side when her door burst open.

"Get. Off. Her. Now."

Slade turned in time to see Robin punch him in the jaw. He stumbled back. Raven fell to the ground.

"Little brother. Nice of you to join us." He said with his smile back. "Raven and I were just getting to know each other a little better. After all, we are going to be in-laws."

"I know what you were doing. Save it." Robin growled.

Slade smiled more. "I see you need some quality time together. I'll be on my way." He headed for the door. And turned in the doorway. "Nice spending time with you, Raven. I look forward to seeing you again." And he was gone.

A hand appeared in front of Raven. Raven took it and got to her feet.

"You ok?" Robin asked softly.

Raven nodded.

"I talked to my other brothers this morning. He slept with both of their wives as well. Caddy was forced. Jiann (said like Diane with a J) willingly. She thought if she wasn't a virgin she wouldn't have to get married. Obviously that's not the case."

Raven didn't answer. She walked to the couch and sat down. She watched the window.

Robin talked a little more. Raven lost herself staring in space.

"Raven? Are you really ok?"

Raven blinked a few times to focus. Robin was sitting on the coffee table in front of her. "Yes. Just a little shaken."

"I'm sorry I let this happen. I should have known he'd find you. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"Yes it is." He set his head in his hands with his elbows on his knees.

Raven watched him and smiled a little. She placed a hand on his. Robin looked up. "I'm fine. He didn't hurt me."

"No but he touched you." Robin said with a growl.

There was no denying that. Raven let a shudder go over her. "But you stopped him."

"Not soon enough. I should have been here." Robin stood. "I'll kill him."

Raven giggled. "You can't. He's your brother."

"I wouldn't care if he's my father. That's two he's succeeded in hurting and three attempts on others. And we can't forget Bri. Those are the ones we know of. And he won't stop going after you. There'll always be a little miscalculation and you'll be alone. Like this morning. BB had to go on his rounds. Cy was called to work. Jinx, Terra and I thought you were covered."

"How did you figure it out?"

"BB said he saw your door was opened when he walked by on the other side of the Grounds. So he called me. On my way I called the others. Needless to say they weren't with you."

"Thanks." Raven whispered.

Robin turned to her. "Hungry?"

Raven looked up to him. "I thought you don't cook."

"I don't. But I can order and have it delivered."

Raven nodded. She was a bit hungry.

Robin ordered breakfast and they ate watching cartoons. Robin chose them because cartoons cause you to forget your problems and escape into a fantasy like universe. And Raven needed to escape from this morning's affairs.

After breakfast, Raven headed to the bathroom for a shower. She turned on both nozzles and watched as the water heated up. The steam rose and fogged over the glassed sides, the window and mirrors. The stone floor became slick and glass tile walls a little wet with mist. Raven stood there with no cloths on feeling the muggy warmth encase her body.

Raven stepped into the shower and felt the water rush over her body from the front and back. It was warm. She picked up the lilac scented shampoo. Before she could open it she collapsed herself to the floor in a fetal position and cried silently.

She regretted not believing everyone about Slade. It wasn't that she didn't believe them. She was too stubborn to let someone protect her. True, she could have protected herself with her telekinetic powers and such. But she didn't want her secret known to everyone quite yet. Besides, Slade was a jerk. He'd find a way to make her sound possessed or something.

She cried a little harder. She should have listened to everyone. She shouldn't have answered her door this morning. She should have ran out her door when he entered. Ran until she found someone. Any one of her friends.

As fast as she started crying, she stopped. And stood. Proceeded to wash herself. She could do the whole 'I should have' all morning. Nothing would have changed. And she didn't feel better. She couldn't make it all go away now. At least Robin got there when he did. Not a second too late. Well, maybe a second. But it could have been worse.

Raven wrapped up in an oversized heated towel and stood in front of the mirror for a long time. The mist slowly started to evaporate and her reflection became more and more visible. Her right eye shown almost clearly. Her dripping hair clung to her face and neck. Her eyes were a little red. Her face had small water droplets trickling down. Some from her hair; some from her eyes.

Sighing, Raven left the bathroom to her temporary bedroom. She had brought one of her duffle bags from her own suite full of clothes and other such products. Today she would wear not only black, but also some clothes that fully covered her. She thanked God that the day wasn't too warm. She could wear long sleeves comfortably. She dressed, brushed her teeth and ran a comb through her hair before reentering the living room. The last item she put on was a faded chrome chain necklace she had had for years. One of the last items she had left that belonged to her first father. Her stepfather. And as far as she was concerned her only real father.

Robin was sitting in the chair watching television. Jinx and Cy sat on the couch watching as well. Robin turned it off when he saw Raven.

Jinx jumped up and ran to her, wrapping her arms around Raven. "Are you ok? I should have come over this morning. I'm sorry."

Raven hugged her loosely. "I'm fine." She pulled away a little. "Don't worry about it. The saint rescued me." Raven eyed Robin.

Robin grinned a little.

Jinx smiled. "Well, for the rest of the day, I'm not leaving your side."

Raven nodded somewhat thankful. "K."

The four of them stayed there all morning. Terra stopped by at one point when she heard what had happened (from BB) to make sure Raven was alright. Raven decided then that no matter what the reason was the others didn't like Terra, she would at least give her a chance. She may be a brown noser, but she at least cared enough to check up on her with concern.

Other than that visit, they played Game Sphere until noon.

"Let's go do something." Cy suggested.

"Like what?" Robin asked shutting off the game.

"Anything. I'm bored."

"I have an idea." Jinx said with a smile.

"Don't you always?" Robin smirked.

Jinx returned it. "Not always. Let's paint."

Raven narrowed her eyes. "Paint!"

The others were smiling. Remembering their game of tag to be a complete surprise than what she had been expecting, she shrugged and agreed.

Minutes later they arrived in a decent sized warehouse. One entire room, a very large room, was covered floor to ceiling and wall to wall in huge sheets of white paper. In the middle were huge bins (they looked like sleds and saucers used to go sliding down hills in the snow) full of different colored paint. Red, green, blue, yellow, black, brown, white, orange, purple, pink and a few others. Next to them were buckets full of brushes, towels, sponges, you name it, and it was there.

"You've heard of finger painting, this is body painting." Cy beamed.

With a broad smile Jinx grabbed Raven's hand and dragged her through a door. She began to change into a bathing suit. Raven did the same. Hers was a two-piece bikini. The bottum had frilly lacy ruffles (cute, not dramatic) around the waist and the top resembled a short tight tank top that barely went to her ribs. All black of course.

Jinx wore a one piece. But not a typical one piece that covered her mid body. The top tied around her neck and was thick solid material at her breasts. The bottum was of the same material. The middle was all mesh (somewhat like fishnet but more crochet like, fancier) and her back was bare. Hers was bright pink.

They walked back into the paper-covered room. Robin and Cy were wearing shorts. But nothing more.

"I want pink first." Jinx called.

Raven watched her. Jinx skipped to the sled with the bright pink paint- and jumped in. She covered herself from head to toe, rolling around in the paint. And got out and rolled on the floor.

It looked like one of those paper cut-outs where there are dozens of the same shape gingerbread persons holding hands.

Robin and Cy did similar marks on the floor.

"Its water based paint. It'll come out." Cy said.

"After a forty-five minute shower." Jinx laughed and dived in the green.

Raven walked to the black. She knelt and looked at it. Sticking a finger in it she rubbed it between her index and thumb. It was thick. Didn't feel like water based.

With what felt like a splash of cold water against her back, Raven turned. Robin was laying in the red paint behind her. He had slipped. Red was everywhere.

"Sorry." He laughed.

Raven smirked. She scooped some black paint in her hands and chucked it at Robin. It hit him in the face.

After wiping the paint from his face a bit he looked at her with a similar cocky grin. "Wanna play dirty, huh?"

"You splashed me." Raven said kneeling in front of the black paint still now with hands folded in front of her.

In a flash, Robin leapt from the red and dived into her. She let out a squeal as they fell into the black. Robin pinned her and smeared black all over her.

Robin laughed as Raven squirmed to get free. "You cheat." Then she smiled as white paint rained over Robin's head.

Jinx was standing there with a small bowl that was now empty. Her smile went from ear to ear.

Robin stood. "That's it. Paint war." He called.

And that's what happened. By five, the sleds were empty. They were covered in slimy wet paint. Head to toe. They looked like walking talking rainbows. And the room was a splatter painted mess.

At the moment, they all lay on the floor to one side of the room. Heads meeting together and bodies stretched away from each other. Laughter and heavy breathing filled the room.

"That was great." Raven said with a small sigh.

"Yeah." They all agreed.

Minutes later they were all in separate showers.

The boys were clean first. The paint ran off Cy's metal body for the most part. And Robin had shorter hair than the girls. Eventually, there were all standing in the doorway to the warehouse.

"Terra left me a message. Slade left a few hours ago. I also got a message from my father. Miss Tayfler will be there in half an hour. We should head back."

They climbed into Cy's car and headed back to the Drake Grounds. On their way they stopped for an ice cream cone.

Miss Tayfler was seated in the gazebo like usual waiting for them to arrive. A man with a camera was there as well.

"Good Evening Mr. Drake and Miss Delpheki." Miss Tayfler greeted with a warm welcoming smile.

Robin nodded in her direction. Raven didn't acknowledge her.

"This is Mr. Meeker. He's a high-class photographer. I mentioned pictures a few weeks ago. Have you made a decision on the ring if there is one?"

Robin looked to Raven. She frowned. "Can I use your phone?"

Robin handed it to her.

After a brief moment she found the number she was looking for. They all eyed her curiously.

After a few rings a voice graced Raven's ear. "Olah Misier Robino Drake." (A/N- add an Italian accent to the words. I've decided Jinx likes to use accents when on the phone)

"Actually, it's me." Raven answered her.

"Sorry Raven. Whatchya need?" She said in her sing-song voice.

"Remember where I put the ring?"

"Uh huh."

"Will you bring it to the gazebo for me?"

"Sure thing. Be there in a few minutes."

Raven hung up the phone and handed it back to Robin. Robin made a mental note to get Raven her own. He'd been meaning to for a while now.

"It'll be here shortly." Raven said in monotone.

Miss Tayfler smiled. "In the meantime, we have a few topics to discuss. Colors need to be decided upon. Flowers and music. Let's start with colors." She slid a book full of color patterns to them.

"This is unnecessary. We told you before. Black." Robin said.

Miss Tayfler's smile flickered. "I realize. But it is custom to have at least two more colors to compliment the main. If you have put it in stone you want black," She flipped to a chapter close to the back. "These are typically color schemes for funerals, but they compliment black nicely."

Raven eyed the book. Robin did the same.

"You pick." Robin said to Raven as he still glanced at the pages with her.

Raven frowned. But found the colors that she best liked. One was the same blue of Jinx's dress. The other a purple so dark it almost looked black. "These." She pointed at her choices to Robin.

He nodded. Miss Tayfler took some notes.

"Alright. Flowers."

"They can be dyed right?" Robin asked.

Miss Tayfler sighed. "Yes." She removed the color book and handed them a flower book.

Raven skimmed through it. "You decide this time." She pushed it to Robin.

"Roses, lilies, carnations, spider mums, this small one and babies breath. The roses, lilies and spiders in black. Carnations and the small ones in blue. Babies breath purple." He said after flipping through a few pages.

Miss Tayfler took notes. "Music. Live band? DJ? Or both?"

Robin and Raven exchanged looks. "Both." They agreed.

"Alright. I'll set up auditions for… July tenth. Sound good?"

Raven shrugged.

"Whatever." Robin said.

Jinx came trotting around the corner. Raven smiled at the sight. She looked like a little schoolgirl happily on her way to the playground for recess. And then the thought occurred to her. Maybe Jinx held on to that ring for so long because Robin had given it to her when they planned to marry. Raven turned to look at Robin. He watched Jinx for a moment before looking back to the wooded area behind the gazebo. Was he avoiding looking at her because he had told Raven? Did he tell Jinx he told her? So many questions. All interrupted by Jinx placing the box in Raven's hand.

"Thanks." Raven said quietly still entertaining some of the thoughts in her mind.

Jinx grinned and retreated. Raven watched her go shifting her head to the side a bit while watching her.

"Ok. We do one picture of the two of you separate. One of Robin putting the ring on your finger. One of the ring. And one of the two of you together. Not an engagement picture. That will come later. When you're… dressed the part. I want Raven sitting in the chair, Robin behind her with his hands on her shoulders and Raven, your left hand up on his right, showing your ring."

(A/N- if I have any artists who read my story, I'd love it if you'd draw these pictures. I'll post the links in this chapter and always at the bottom of every chapter in the future. If you'd like to submit me a picture, email it to me. The address is in my profile. Thanks.)

The pictures were taken. They didn't once smile. Only scowled. They looked like someone died.

And the meeting was over.

Raven looked at the ring still letting her questions consume her thoughts. With a slight shake she woke from her daze. She took off the ring. But instead of putting it back in the box, she put it on her chrome chain around her neck.

Robin hid the small smile that formed.

"Let's go get some dinner." He said getting to his feet.

Raven followed him picking up the jewelry box as she passed.

They entered the east wing kitchen. A few cooks were there cleaning.

"Young Master Drake." The tallest chef greeted with a very light bow. "And Mistress Delpheki." He repeated the movement to Raven.

"Hey, Rosen. What do you got to eat?" Robin asked with a smile.

"I have what ever you'd like. I would be most happy to whip something up for the two of you." He said with a smile.

Robin looked to Raven. "What are you hungry for?"

Raven thought for a moment. Any thing sounded good. She hadn't eaten since this morning. "Something warm. That's my only preference."

Robin looked to the stove. "How about… barbequed baby back ribs, seasoned pasta and steamed vegetables?"

Rosen smiled. "Wonderful. I will have it prepared for you right away." He turned and started. "Any desert Master Drake?" He called over his shoulder.

"Anything from the fridge will be ok."

They took a seat at the large counter to the side.

"Will the others be joining you?" Rosen called again.

"I'll find out." Robin called them all. BB had already eaten at his house. Terra had eaten earlier with Mr. and Mrs. Drake. And Cy was preparing him and Jinx something as they spoke. "No." He told Rosen.

They were served shortly after. The pasta had just the right flavor. The vegetables were crisp and sweet. And the ribs were to die for. Desert consisted of freshly baked blackberry pie.

Raven walked to her suite by herself. It was safe now without Slade on the Grounds. No one would try and harm her. She kept her mind blank. Quietly meditating to herself as she walked.

Meeko lay in the chair waiting for her.

Raven smiled.

* * *

Ok ok ok... I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It was so hard to write because I wanted to get so much into it but not make it 40 pages. So I stuck with 32. Hehe... I have a few topics I would like your opinion on.

1. I mentioned Bri earlier (Slade's wife) and that she would only be in by mere mention. But if you'd all like, I could have her and Raven talk about the horror's she goes through living with Slade. I need a yay (yes) or nay (no).

2. Jinx's dream... anyone care to try and decode it? Yes it is actually all words.

3. I have mentioned before that I'm not an artist. But I would really like it if someone would draw the pictures I had mentioned earlier. I will post a link on the chapters they are for and also at the end of all chapters. It's a good way to get your artwork out there.

And before I go to answering reviews, I have two more things to mention. No worries please, this is not a robin/jinx story. And to all my reviewers who have asked over and over again, and waited patiently for her appearance, Star is introduced next chapter.

Now, reviews to answer/comment on:

miraculasacies- Cy is just a confidant. (Sorry if I spelt it wrong) like robin's diary. He has to have someone to tell his secrets too. And if he wants to talk about the girls he can't go to one of them, right?

Unforeseen- good question. I read somewhere that empathy works mostly on humans and not animals. So when BB's in animal form, Raven can't feel that he's happy, sad, etc. she mostly relies on reading his body language. It makes sense when you think about it like this: we relate to humans because we have a human mind. And not so much animals because being human we can't relate to what they go through. Does that make sense?

Megami-chan- thanks you so much. I will post a list of those who do right at the bottom of my chappies for you. hehe. Sorry about the confusion of the flashback. Wait… it was a dream. I'll go back in italicize that so you know it's not a normal day scene.

They Call Me Sweetsnow- they can't keep making priests go away. Eventually one will stay. And as far as the marriage goes... you have 85 days left till the wedding... gonna have to wait and see.

krOnnikal- sort of like HP. he's coming in four more chappies. Last I counted anyways. I already have a scene worked out for that.

kittykat- not ridiculous... I had it in mind all along. Good thinking. And Slade is (checking notes) eight years older than Robin, making him currently 11 years older than Raven and Jinx. dirty old man!

Dea Lunae- I'd love for you to draw pics for this story... try my challenge pics perhaps? Being thirteen yourself, can you relate to how Raven's acting if you were in this position? I don't want this to be too fiction-y. I mean it's completely not real, but as far as situations, I don't think it's that far off from the truth to what a stubborn opinionated girl (Just like me :)) would do. I try to base Raven's actions/attitudes on what any other 13 year old would do in this position. Any suggestions? Good suggestion about Robin's parents. I will definitely work that in somewhere. Powers will be revealed in due time. If you mean get them all out in the open, probably in Part II. Part I is already a bit full right now. Powers I think will be out when there is a time when it is absolutely eminent that someone needs to use them. It'll be a time when they're all together. Terra... that is a secret… can't tell :) I've been informed that this religion loosely describes (not the exact word I'm looking for but will work) Hindu and Muslim. And a few others. I don't know for sure. I love the long review... love to interact with my reviewers. Thanks for the letter... ;) I wish I had that money to go shopping with too.

Last parting words... I just want to remind you that everything mentioned happens for a reason. It all causes the plot to thicken and the story to be more developed. So the part of the secret that I just revealed... it's for a reason.

Thanks for my reviews and REVIEW AGAIN PLEASE!

Little Creature

muah


	6. secrets II

Day 21-

She awoke to the sound of a rapid knock on her door. Not the usual heavy one like Cy. Or the persistent one of Jinx. Not even the bored one of Robin. Light and fast.

Raven rolled off the chair and headed for the window after glancing at the clock. 9:04. Looking out the window she spotted a tall petit girl with long red hair to her lower back. Her skin had a strange sort of orange tint to it. Her eyes a shocking green.

Cocking her head to the side Raven made her way to the door. Opening it, the girl's eyes widened with delight and a huge smile framed perfectly white teeth.

"It is so nice to finally meet you, Raven." The girl chirped and wrapped her arms around Raven in a bone-crushing hug. "I have heard so much about you. You are almost the exact picture of what I was expecting. I am so thrilled to finally meet you." And with that she let out a shrill screech and wrapped Raven in another firm hug.

"Uh huh. And you are?" Raven asked finally getting out of the death grip.

"Oh, I am sorry. I am Star. Robin's… cousin." She said holding out her hand.

Raven took it. Star's grip was strong.

"You must come to breakfast with me." Star said grabbing Raven's hand and began to drag her from the house.

"Actually, Cy usually comes here and cooks me breakfast." Raven said pulling back.

Star's expression went from delight to pure glee. "Joyous. Will the others be joining us as well?"

"As in who?" Raven said in monotone.

"Everyone. Robin, Jinxie, Terra and BB."

"Dunno, probably, probably not and doubtful." She said listing them off in order.

"When will they be arriving?" Star asked from the doorway.

Raven had made her way back to her chair. "Soon I would think. And you can come in."

"Thank you." Star made her way to the couch next to Raven and sat.

Every movement she made seemed bouncy and chipper, Raven noticed. She seemed to glide across the floor. And she was way too cheerful. But she fit right in to the Grounds.

Before there was time for too much more discussion, the loud heavy knocking sounded on Raven's open door.

Raven turned to see Cy's grin. Raven nodded his entrance. Jinx followed close behind.

Star jumped to her feet and ran to Cy. "Cy. It has been so long since I have seen you. Have you been well?" She asked hugging Cy.

"I'm good Star. Yourself?"

"I have been most pleasant. (She turned and hugged Jinx) And how are you Jinxie?"

"Not so bad. How long will you be here this time?" Jinx asked with a small smile.

"Only through the weekend, sadly. Oliver and I have some business to attend to."

Raven cocked her brow.

Cy leaned in and whispered. "Her husband."

Raven nodded.

A shadow appeared in the door. They all turned.

"Robin!" Star screeched and lunged for a hug.

Robin smiled. "Hey Star. When'd you get here?"

"Not so long ago. I first decided to visit your fiancé. She is most wonderful." Star said with a glance to Raven.

Robin looked to Raven with a smile too. And a slight nod.

Raven frowned a bit but before she could say anything, Cy interrupted. Intentionally, Raven guess.

"How about some breakfast? What are you in the mood for, Rae?"

Raven watched Star for a moment before turning to Cy. "Anything."

Cy made his way to the kitchen. Breakfast consisted of stuffed French toast with fresh strawberries.

"I have a great idea." Star peeped.

They all looked to her.

"We shall make this a girl's day. Just us four. Then we will all get to know each other better. We shall go to the mall of shopping, then perhaps to get our portraits taken at the beach, and tonight we shall have a celebration of sleep and share our innermost secrets. Will that not be most exciting?"

Raven narrowed her eyes. Girl's day. 'Joyous.'

"Sure Star." Jinx said with a smile.

Raven noticed the change in her voice. Still a happy one and the smile was not forced either. But there was some bitterness in there as well. Raven guessed the fourth would be Terra. And that was what the bitterness was about.

On the other hand, it would work out great for her. Raven had been meaning to spend some 'quality time' with Terra anyways. This would be the perfect opportunity. Though, the secret sharing, shopping and beach didn't sound so great. Which put a damper in the whole day really. But what could she say? No?

So Raven nodded.

Star jumped up. "I will go inform Terra of our fun filled day." And she ran out the door.

They all watched her go.

And the silence fell.

Raven eyed her other guests. And her eyes ended on Robin.

"She's a bit extreme." He commented. "Doesn't have a mean bone in her body."

"Does Terra have to come?" Jinx whined.

"I don't think it'll be so bad." Raven said playing with the possibilities in her mind. Maybe while sharing their 'inner most secrets' Jinx's hatred for Terra would be revealed.

Raven glanced to Jinx. Her face was contorted in a mixture of disgust and stress. "She can't be that bad."

Jinx said nothing.

Raven looked between the boys. Cy was playing in his plate of syrup while Robin seemed to be deep in thought.

And the thought ran through Raven's mind briefly. To solve this entire secret keeping predicament, I could just take a dip in each of their minds, do some exploring and get out before any of them realize what I'm doing.

She entertained the thought for a while, until she felt their eyes on her. She hadn't noticed a smile had formed on her lips during the thought.

"What are you so happy about?" Robin asked with his normal arrogant smirk.

Raven noted it was the first thing, besides the greeting to Star and an explanation on Star, that he had said all morning. He always seems distracted. "Nothing. Just had a thought."

"Do share." Jinx said happily.

Raven looked to her. She vaguely knew about her powers. And what it felt like to have someone in her mind. Of course she didn't know the extent of them. What she could do. And Raven could make herself so light that Jinx wouldn't notice her in there. She'd think it was only a mere memory.

Raven shook the thoughts from her head from the inside. "Just about… is Star always so happy?"

A quick change in topic would do nicely. And hopefully they'd grasp at it.

"Yes. All the time." Robin stated.

"Why?"

Robin shrugged. "She's been like that for as long as I can remember."

They left not a moment too soon. Raven was getting a bit bored of them this morning. Cy was off in his own little world, not participating in much of any conversation, Jinx was dwelling on her day in the same vicinity as Terra, and Robin was so deep in thought, that when anything was said in his direction, it would have to be repeated at least once before he could give a proper answer.

Raven had showered, lotioned herself, brushed her teeth and dressed. Now she ran a brush through her hair slowly. Meeko sat on the vanity in the bathroom holding a towel.

"You know, there's something really weird about Star. She just seems so… different. Not that any of us seem normal. Except maybe Robin. And I'm not convinced he's all-normal either. After all, there's a lot I don't know about him." Raven mimicked with a small wry smile.

Meeko made a few clicking noises.

"Don't try and tell me you're normal. Raccoons aren't supposed to be green."

Meeko make a movement like a dog chasing his tail before he turned back to face Raven again.

Raven laughed. "I guess if everyone here's abnormal, we're all normal here, right?"

Meeko made a single head movement like a nod.

"And you. Its almost as if you understand what I'm saying. Is that normal?"

Meeko stared at her as if he had been found out.

Raven smiled. "See. I'm right. Now you're going to try and act like a normal wild raccoon, is that it?"

Meeko slowly shook his head before making it a fast movement.

"Don't worry, Meeko. I like that you're intelligent. Then I don't feel so foolish for having a conversation with a raccoon." Raven set her brush on the counter and turned to leave. "As long as you don't tell me you've been able to talk all this time while I've been suffering with all these questions." She laughed.

The raccoon waited until he heard the front door shut. He jumped from the vanity and scurried cautiously until he was in eyesight of the door. Raven had left. And so had the raccoon. BB sat in his place with a frown.

Slowly he made his way to the window. He could see Raven walking a short distance a way. She was shortly joined with Jinx. BB watched them from the anonymity of Raven's home.

"I should just tell you everything. All of their secrets. But is there a way to do it without giving mine away?"

(A/N- I've decided, since this is AU and all, that BB is normally going to be a bit out of character. Otherwise he would be hard to fit in. And he has a big role in this story. Sorry if it disappoints anyone.)

Then he let a bitter laugh escape his throat. "Then I'd be a hypocrite. Reveal all their secrets and keep mine. What a great friend I am."

BB turned away from the window and looked around the room. The window above the sink was still opened for his pleasure. Or rather, Meeko's pleasure. It was then that he made up his mind to tell Raven whom he really was. That BB hadn't really been avoiding her this whole time. In fact, he had spent almost every night with her.

Of course, revealing himself could lead to a lot of problems. He had seen how Robin reacted to the thought of him being here. He was already convinced that Raven was his. And even though his promises were made, Robin was regretting them. BB saw it in his eyes.

That didn't mean he wouldn't carry them out. Fortunately, Robin was very trustworthy. Sometimes easily manipulated, but that's a whole other story. Another secret. One that might just get told tonight.

BB turned back to the window. Raven and Jinx had been joined by Robin, Cy and Terra. Only a few hundred yard away. Close enough to guess the conversation. Close enough to make accurate observations.

The group was in a somewhat closed in circle. Cy had his back towards BB completely. Terra was mostly facing away as well to Cy's right. Robin was standing next to Terra at a bit of an angle. Jinx came next fully facing BB and then Raven at another slight angle.

Conveniently gaped so BB could get a clear shot of almost everyone.

Robin was talking right now. All eyes were on him. His averted to the ground. Then darted between Raven and Jinx. Jinx made a comment and a chuckle passed through the group. All heads went down except Raven's. Raven seemed to eye them all individually and then came to rest on Terra. Raven's head moved to the side a bit.

No one seemed to be talking. But someone was. Raven had nodded. Perhaps it was Terra. That could be the reason she was looking at her. BB watched.

Robin had looked up. He was watching Raven. Almost absently. But intently too. BB wondered how long he had been watching her? And then why nobody saw it.

BB smiled. Someone did. The mistress. Jinx was fixedly watching Robin. Her expression was far from vacant.

It became suddenly clear that she never really had gotten over him. Nor did she want to.

And then BB laughed.

"Let's play a game. What's on your mind?"

He concentrated on Jinx for a while. Studied her expression, her attention, her attitude when she'd talk.

"Jinx is obvious. She still wants Robin. Somewhat oblivious to the fact that he is, if not completely, then pretty damn close to getting over her." BB stopped while he watched her smile in Robin's direction. He shared it vaguely but was very dim. So BB looked back to Jinx. Her smile still lingered. BB nodded. "And you have some wild idea that once we all get to America and they are divorced, your romance will blossom once more. Painfully obvious."

Jinx's eyes flashed to Terra. BB's followed.

Terra was self-occupied eyeing her four friends. BB guessed she wasn't really paying attention. She did have her mischievous smile on. But that was her trademark. Always had the smile. And right now BB guessed it was her good luck to cause Jinx discomfort all night. That's where her eyes often ended up. On Jinx.

For a few minutes longer BB watched Terra in silence before he made his comment. "You would like to see Jinx to squirm all night. The thought of teasing her about your… accomplishment… gives you great joy. And I wouldn't be surprised if you let a few secrets slip. Bring up a few that Raven doesn't even have suspicions about. And I don't put it past you to let a few juicy tidbits on Robin surface either."

BB frowned. Even if the rest of his game was wrong… he was almost one hundred percent certain on Terra. She was pretty predictable.

Terra looked to Raven as she began to talk. BB followed with his eyes.

Raven did a good job keeping her voice and face expressionless most of the time. But her thoughts were simple to guess. Mostly because she voiced them to Meeko.

"You know every one is still holding some kind of secret. It's just too evident. They all give each other looks during certain discussions. When a specific topic is brought up, the subject is changed. So you in return withdraw more and more." BB sighed. He knew his fate with her would be the same if she found out he was really Meeko.

BB looked to Robin. All eyes were on Cy now. Except Robin's. He watched… whom? Raven.

"And you're just pathetic. You fall for the new girl every time. Terra was more than brief. Jinx thoroughly. And now Raven. Of course Terra went along for giggles. Jinx cooperated all together for her own interest. But you wont be so lucky with Raven. You don't know the half of it. She trusts you the least. And especially once you told her of you and Jinx. Jinx, who's her age. Stupid. You should have left certain details out."

BB watched him for a few more minutes. He didn't look away immediately when Raven caught his eye. Instead he held the gaze for a few minutes before breaking it and looking to Cy who was talking. But his attention went back on Raven when Raven's eyes went to someone else.

"And you're completely oblivious to the fact that she'll never give you the time of day. You're wasting your time, Rob. She doesn't think you're some saint like everyone else around here does. She knows the truth. Your still a boy." He said the last sentence with a smile.

Then he took brief enjoyment in the fact that Raven trusted him, or rather him in a raccoon shape, more than any of them. And if he planned it right, she still would after his secret was blown.

BB watched them all for a time longer. He didn't bother to play his game with Cy. With his back turned towards him, there wasn't any way he could read his expressions or anything.

So the time went on. The group slowly dispersed. The boys going one way, the girls another when Star found them. Still BB stayed and stared out among the two groups as they went their separate ways. Robin had watched them go. Or rather watched Raven go. And when he and Cy had turned, Jinx glanced back.

"How sweet. A wonderful little love triangle. And you'll all end up broken hearted. Except perhaps Raven, who's pretty intent on keeping you all on a side burner."

Every one was out of sight now. But he still watched the outdoors. Thought about all the things he'd tell Raven once he was able. When the time was right. And if it was too much longer, all the different ways he could without revealing himself.

As he turned away he thought about all the secrets. And about Raven's. She had a lot of secrets too. So why was it that he found it necessary to criticize the others for keeping them from her and not her for keeping hers from them?

"Simple." He answered himself out loud. "They all have each other. She's alone."

"BB"

BB looked down to the green walkie-talkie on his hip. His name was repeated. Picking it up he talked back through it. "Yeah."

Quickly BB shifted and jumped through the window over the sink as he listened to them talk. "Where are you? What are you doing?" He stopped in a little patch of grass in the woods and sat watching Raven's house.

"Sitting and breathing." He answered dryly.

"You still p.m.s.ing?" Cy asked.

BB smirked. "You still being a dick?"

The line was dead for some time.

----

Raven heard the short conversation through Jinx and Terra's walkie talkies. Though never actually meeting BB, she imagined him quite clearly now having heard his voice for the first time. A normal teenage boy. A little taller than herself. Mysterious. And now with a voice to match her image and an attitude to go with it. Raven smirked.

But then she rethought her image. Normal. I just had this discussion with Meeko. No one here is normal. So BB must not be normal either. So to her image she added horns and a tail. There, she thought with another smile. Now he's normal.

"What're you smiling about?" Terra asked with a grin as well.

Raven looked to her. "That was BB on your radio, right?"

Terra nodded.

"Is he always that…" Raven trailed off looking for the right word.

"Rude?" Jinx asked. Raven glanced to her. Her face was that of annoyance.

"No. I was thinking more along the lines of assertive."

"He was being rude." Jinx stated.

"Why? Cy can harass him but he cant dish it back?" Raven asked with a bit more defense than she really meant to.

Jinx looked to her for a long time. Raven felt Terra smiling next to her.

"Actually, they had had an argument somewhat recently. And they're all still holding a grudge. BB's just not letting them walk all over him." Terra said with a breezy air.

"BB was being a jerk." Jinx said in defense as well.

"You're all just mad that he doesn't fall into putty with all your opinions. The lot of you. You think you're high class around here and those of us who choose to live our own lives are below you."

"And you don't? BB was out of line. You weren't there. Don't pretend to be the advocate." Jinx hissed.

Terra was smiling. Raven watched from between them. Terra looked to Raven. "You see, BB's the only one who isn't a Cinderella case here. So he doesn't find the need to treat Robin like God. Where as everyone else does."

"He saved your ass, too, from an orphanage." Jinx barked.

"Actually, he saved me from burying a few kids. But call it what you will."

"Terra, you think that just because…"

"Friends, please let us not fight anymore. This is going to be a fun day." Star said entangling her arm with Jinx's.

Jinx immediately stopped talking. Raven glanced to Terra. Her smile dance in triumph. Raven couldn't help but smirk. Maybe Terra wouldn't be so bad after all.

I can drag you along through the whole day. Or I can get right to the good parts. I'll compromise. A brief summery:

The four girls went to the mall. It was filled with an over cherry Star dragging them from store to store. Terra seemed to be happy as well. Jinx on the other hand was still completely annoyed. Steaming. And Terra would give her smirks every now and then to help it along. Raven was amused.

The beach portraits that Star had suggested were a bit more out of Raven's interest than she had even predicted. There happened to be a camera shoot going on down at the beach, photographing local teens having a good time. Raven stayed as hidden as she could.

And now we get to the slumber party. This is taking place at Star's suite for the night.

They were all taking turns changing in the bathroom. Raven was the last. She made her way in with her little back packed equipped with nightclothes and accessories. She was in the middle of brushing her teeth when she heard the muffled start of a conversation.

Raven turned off the water and turned looking for the source. Under a few piles of clothing was a walkie-talkie. It was yellow. Which meant Terra's.

"BB." Cy called in annoyance.

For a long time it went on like that. BB not giving a response. So Raven turned to continue attending to her task at hand. Until BB made his appearance.

"What?" Was the bored reply.

Raven smiled at it.

"You busy?" Cy asked.

"I'm always busy."

Again a break in the chatter.

"The girls are doing a girls thing tonight, Rob thought we should get together too. Like we used to."

"I don't think so."

Raven sat. She couldn't help but decide to like BB. Horns, tail and all.

"Don't you think it's time we get over this?"

"There's nothing to get over. Seems to me you're just trying to find someone to take out your frustrations on."

Raven smiled. BB seemed to be quick witted. Never needing time to think of a fast answer.

"Come on BB. Rob wants us to meet him at the shed in ten minutes. Be there."

"I'll pass."

"You don't have a choice, little man."

Raven's vision of her horned boy shrunk a few inches. But then she realized Cy was taller then all of them. So they were all little. He grew again.

"Actually I do."

"How's that?" Cy growled.

"1. I'm off the clock. 2. It's Saturday. 3. I'm busy. 4. I don't answer to Robin. He doesn't employ me. 5. Even if he did, this sounds like a personal meeting, which is not included in my job description. And 6. I just don't want to."

Raven laughed a bit. Go BB.

There was a knock at the door followed by, "Raven, you ok?"

Raven shot to her feet and tossed the radio on the pile of clothes as they started talking again. Raven didn't make out the words. Opening the door, Terra stood in shorts and a small tee shirt. She had a soft playful smile.

"Yea, I was just-" Raven began to answer.

"BB."

They both looked to the radio.

Raven nodded and looked back to Terra's knowing smile. "Listening to their argument." Raven finished.

"Sounds fun." Terra said slipping in to the bathroom. She turned on the water as Raven closed and locked the door.

Terra motioned for her to come over. She did.

"…Rob. I don't want to be a part of your pity-me session. I have more important things to do."

"What's gotten into you? You're turning into an asshole." Robin snapped.

"Well, someone should be. Can't go letting you have all the fun."

"You think I do nothing but have fun all the time?"

"Let's see. Free money. Free education. A family who loves you. Friends who think you're amazing. And the girls. You got two already. And now you're trying for your third. So, yea. I'd say fun."

"Watch it." Robin growled.

"Come on. Wouldn't life be so much easier if everything was out in the open?"

"I mean it BB."

"Relax, Dude. They having this girl thing, remember?"

"And you know two of the have radios."

"Why would they want to hear us when they have Star to fulfill their time? You're not the center of all their universes. You don't expect them to all love you, right? Just the one. Who I guess might be listening."

"What are you talking about?"

"Uh huh. Play dumb."

"Quit being a dink and tell me what the hell you're talking about."

"Alright. You must be completely blind if you haven't seen it already, but she is nowhere near done with you. She's still completely and utterly in love."

"What? Who?"

"What kind of question is that? Who? Come on."

"You're delusional. She knows that it would never happen again."

"Yea, before this new found plan to end it. Now she has hope. And now there's a way for you to be together. You really hadn't noticed?" BB said a bit amused.

There was quiet. Raven glanced to Terra. She was smiling and looking out the window.

Raven tried to guess why she always seemed amused at the expense of others. What could have happened in her life to make her that way?

"Ok, BB. Are you coming over or not?"

"Not."

"Why?"

"Please listen. I'm tired of repeating myself. I have better things to do."

"Like what? More spying?" Cy came back on.

"Sure." Raven imagined him rolling his eyes and shrugging.

"Why are you being like this?"

"Is your world going to end if I don't hold your hand tonight?"

"You're such a dirt bag." Cy hissed.

"You wonder why I don't want to waste my time with you."

"Come on BB. Just for a little while." Robin pleaded.

"You're just mad because I don't come running with my tail between my legs like every one else does when you call. You know you do Cy. We all know why Jinx does. And Terra's already gotten what she wants from you so you stay right away from her. Face it, besides Raven, I'm the only one you can't control. And it bugs you."

"I never try to control anyone. Especially Raven."

"Don't give me the whole 'good intentions' speech. I don't care. I don't want to hear your defenses on Raven either. I've already heard them loud and clear. Give it a rest. You're not fooling me or her."

Raven narrowed her eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"Listen, I'd love to do this with you all night, but I really do have better things to do. See ya."

"BB."

No answer.

They called for him a few times. But the line was dead.

Terra picked up the radio and toyed with it for a moment. Raven could only imagine the thoughts going through her mind. And she must have decided to go along with them. She opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue slightly as she looked up to Raven. She brought up the radio and pushed the talk button with her thumb. "You know Robin, you really should be more careful where you have these conversations. You never know who could be listening."

There was a lapse in conversation for a few short minutes. "Terra?" Came Robin's voice.

"Uh huh." Terra cooed.

"I thought you were with the others."

A wicked smile crept to her face. "Oh, I am."

Raven could just imagine Robin's eyes get wide with horror. Raven smirked just a little.

"What do you mean you are?" He growled quietly. But not only growled. He was stressed too. Horrified, just like Raven pictured.

"Just what I said. I'm here at Star's suite."

Terra stayed watching Raven. Raven glanced from her to the radio.

"Tell me you're joking." Robin said in almost a whisper.

"Good night, Robbie." Terra sang into the radio.

"Terra!" Robin yelped through.

"Touché." Came the voice of BB.

"You're all a bunch of jerks." Cy snarled.

Terra turned off the radio. And after a brief moment she turned to Raven. "Ready to get back to the others?"

So many things were swirling through Raven's mind. So many questions. And she was sure she could get answers out of Terra. Even if it was Terra's whole goal to hurt them all, she'd still tell the truth.

Raven nodded.

They reentered the living room. There were blankets and pillows and stuffed animals strewn all around. When Star said 'celebration of sleep' she really meant it.

"Oh, wonderful. We are all here. We may now begin the ritual of sharing."

Raven collapsed next to Jinx on the floor. Jinx was eyeing the two of them suspiciously. Raven didn't even look. Terra did it all for her. With the taunting smile. And the teasing wink.

"Who would like to go first?" Star asked with excitement as she jumped into a cross-legged position.

Terra sat next to her leaning against the couch. "I will."

Raven could feel Jinx shift next to her.

"Who wants to ask me a question?" She said looking almost directly at Raven.

Raven got the hint. But it was too easily taken. Star chimed in first.

"I will." She rocked back and forth as she thought of a suitable one. "Since you are not of the married sort, who is it that you would like to be with?"

Raven frowned. Not the kind of question she would have chosen.

Terra smiled all the same. "Well, since I have three guys to chose from…"

"You do not have to know him." Star said with a giggle.

"In that case, I would have to say… the new super hero Speedy. He just seems naughty."

Star bounced a bit and giggled again.

"Now I get to ask, right?" Terra said innocently.

Star nodded vigorously.

Terra gave a devil grin. "Jinx, what's your long term goal for America?"

Raven fought back a smile. According to the bits and pieces she had picked up from the recent radio conversation, she knew exactly what Terra was asking.

Jinx forced a smile. "To be prosperous and comfortable in a neighborhood with my friends. To be able to help people. To have an exciting and enjoyable life."

"What about a husband?" Star asked completely oblivious to the trap she had set.

Terra widened her grin.

Raven watched Jinx. Jinx eyed her a bit before glaring at Terra.

"I don't know yet. Hopefully fate has something in mind."

Star smiled. "Your turn to ask, Jinxie."

"Ok. Do you plan on having any children, Star?"

Star nodded fast. "I do wish to have at least one child. Oliver would like three or four. We shall see."

"Did you choose to marry Oliver?" Raven asked forgetting this game.

"I did not. But I figured I should make the best of the situation I am in." Star said with a small smile.

"Don't you ever want to make your own choices? Live your own life?" Raven asked with some damp disgust.

Star looked at Raven for a short time while she considered the questions. "Sometimes. But since that is not exactly probable, I just go along with it. Oliver is a good man. He treats me well and tries to make me happy."

Raven weighed her statement. But she didn't have to ask her next question.

"So what's your love life like?" Terra said with a grin.

"Terra." Star squealed. "That is private."

"You wanted to share our inner most secrets, right?" Terra asked with a manipulative smirk.

"I suppose so." Star said a little shy. "Well, it is good. Oliver is gentle." Star's cheeks were now a rosey shade of pink.

"Does he please you?" Terra asked.

Star reddened. "Yes." She said quietly.

Terra bit her lip with a wide smile as she looked at Jinx. Raven glanced that way too. Jinx was doing her best to stay completely out of this conversation. She would not make eye contact with any of them. Avoided everything at all costs.

"Since I had to answer, you all should answer the same questions." Star said confidently.

Terra watched Jinx closely with her sly grin. Raven had to hand it to her. She knew how to make people play into her hands.

"Sounds good. My love life is on vacation at the moment. But I'm sure it'll be picking up in the near future. And the experiences I have had have been utterly amazing." Terra said emphasizing the last.

The whole time Terra talked, she watched Jinx. Raven turned to watch Jinx as well. She was filled with rage again. Her fists were balled, jaw clenched and eyes narrowed as she watched Terra in return.

"Raven." Star asked.

"Sorry, I'm outta this dream boat." Raven said pretty relieved of the fact.

"That leaves you Jinxie." Star said with an innocent smile.

"I don't have a love life." Jinx stated simply.

"But you did at one point, didn't you? Or am I mistaken?" Terra said in a would be guiltless voice.

Jinx's eyes bore into Terra. "Fine. It was great. I'm sure better than yours. We had feeling behind it. What did you have? Exploitation?"

"Actually, lust. And that makes everything better." Terra chimed.

Raven tried to figure out what they were talking about. Or who. Jinx was obviously referring to Robin. But whom was Terra talking about? Did they have some kind of game between them? Perhaps a bet? Is this why Jinx hated Terra so much? Over a bet? Who's love life was better?

"Ok. Lets have another group question. Who would like to ask it?" Star chirped through the tension.

Raven couldn't help but shake her head. Star was completely ignorant on the whole riff between the two of them.

"I got it." Jinx said. "What's the worst thing you've ever done to someone else?"

"You have to answer your own question first." Star instructed as she thought of her own answer.

"Fine with me. When I was seven I stole a man's wallet. He had given me a warm place to sleep and clean cloths. Food. But it wasn't enough. I knew I had to get through the next week. To stay alive. So I took the money from his wallet."

Star cocked her head to the side with sympathy. "I believe my worst would be… when I was a young girl, I pushed my older sister down a slide. She broke her arm. I lied and said I had no idea what happened. Everyone believed me."

Terra made a little pout in sympathy of Star. "Raven would you like to go next?"

"Umm… I never knew a lot of someone's, so the worst thing I have ever done would be… when I first found out I was getting married under 'God's will' I shredded His Book. Then burned the rest. The ashes I put in the wood stove for my wonderful loving parents to breathe in every day."

The room was silent. Star had wide eyes and mouth open. Jinx was just staring at her. Terra on the other hand was smiling pleasantly. "How wicked."

Raven returned the smile. "I thought they deserved it." She said with a shrug.

"I don't doubt it. I guess that leaves me. Last year I played a prank on BB. I put dye in his shampoo and he turned neon pink for a week. I didn't realize the dye was semi permanent."

Star giggled.

Raven imagined the image of BB she had in her mind neon pink now. She laughed a bit as well.

Jinx on the other hand was not satisfied. "_That's_ the worst thing you've done?"

"Yes. Wait… Yea it is."

Jinx was seething.

"Raven I believe you have not asked a question yet."

Raven looked to Star. "I want everyone's deepest darkest secret. Mine would be the night I watched a man on the side of my street murder someone. Then he looked at me. He seemed to have four eyes. Red eyes. And he smiled the creepiest, most horrible smile I have ever seen. I never told anyone. Even when it hit the newspapers." Raven watched everyone's expression damper. Even the smile on Terra's face flashed.

"Wow." Star said quietly. And there were a few seconds for that to settle. "I believe mine would be… remember the guesthouse I stayed in two summers ago when in disintegrated? (There were nods) Well, I caused it. I don't know exactly how, but I did it."

"Huh." Terra said.

And there was quiet.

"Terra or Jinxie? Who would like to go next?"

"I'd love to." Terra said sitting up straighter. "I think my deepest darkest secret would be… let me think. Well, since I don't normally keep secrets, my own secrets anyways… would you consider letting me tell someone else's? Mine aren't all that big. The worst have absolutely nothing to do with me."

At first there was a huff from Jinx. Raven was ready to consent to having Terra tell whatever she wanted, when…

"It has to be your secret." Jinx snapped. "And I'm sure you have at least one that we'd all love to hear."

"Alright, alright. When I first got here I had a huge crush on… Cy."

Star giggled and hugged a pillow. Just like a girl.

Jinx flung herself back. Still not satisfied with Terra's answers.

"Jinx." Terra coaxed.

"I intend to have everyone of your secrets revealed so everyone can see the snake you really are." Jinx hissed.

Star blinked a few times.

"O come now, Jinx. No one will take you seriously. We all know you've hated me sense we met. Why is that?" Her voice was condescending. And a wicked smile played there nice.

"Because you're a manipulative, arrogant, two faced, back stabbing, slut who enjoys nothing more than hurting other people."

"Ahh… who heartfelt. Actually we have to be friends first before I can stab you in the back and since you never gave me a chance from the time you met me, there's now way I could have done that. And I wouldn't go so far as to say I'm a slut. I've only been with one more person than you. And just remember, it takes two to tango. Maybe he just wasn't getting enough satisfaction from you."

Jinx was on her knees. "You only got him from taking advantage of the situation he was in. You're such a bitch. Tell everyone the truth Terra. Stop acting the like victim."

"Truth is in the eye of the beholder. And the truth is, you just weren't good enough to keep him from temptation."

That was the last straw. Jinx lunged. She dove into Terra knocking them both to the floor. Raven watched all the while putting little pieces together in her mind. Terra was helping her decode all these secrets. Intentionally. Meanwhile getting under Jinx's skin. Double points for Terra.

Star was on her feet in an instant tearing them apart. It took seemingly little effort on her part. When she had succeeded in splitting up the fight, Star stood between them.

"I think we have shared enough. Let us now just sleep, shall we?"

Jinx was breathing heavily. Terra grinning. Both shot daggers at each other.

Day 23-

Raven lie awake in her puffy chair thinking and petting Meeko. She had already told him everything about Star's slumber party.

"Let us recap. BB's his own person unlike everyone else here. No one seems to like it. Jinx still has every intention on getting back with Robin when we get to America. Star either plays really dumb or she's just easily confused. Terra is a manipulator but she works for herself. And the destruction of others. She likes her secrets spilled. And others secrets spilled. My question is, why do they tell her if they know she can't be trusted? Or did all this 'stuff' happen before they found out she cant be trusted? So many questions and no one to answer them."

Meeko had been lying pretty still on his back while Raven rubbed his stomach. Raven guessed he was listening.

"I know you're intelligent. So communicate with me. Tell me what you think."

Meeko rolled over. _I know all the answers,_ he thought._ But just not how to tell you._

"Never mind. I've been asked to meet everyone at Cy's house for breakfast. My stove is being repaired. Recalled some part in it."

Raven stood in front of the ajar door to Cy's house half an hour later. Cy, BB, Jinx and Robin were having a heated discussion.

"You should have seen her. She had every intention of letting it all out. And Raven's buying right into her sweet act." Jinx complained.

"Terra's not the enemy." BB insisted. "Stop acting like you're the victim. It just kills you that she might be right. And that she might just want to get all your secrets out in the open so Raven can decide for herself who to trust. You want her trust, try telling her the truth. Tell her everything you're hiding. Then we'll see who she really wants to trust."

Raven tried to move so she could see BB. Unfortunately he was behind the door. But his shadow showed no sign of tail or horns. Raven's image went back to the drawing bored.

"Knock it off, B." Robin insisted.

"Sorry, Rob. Didn't mean to upset your mistress."

"She's not my-"

"My bad. You prefer girlfriend? Lover? Partner? Significant other? We know wife is out."

"What's your problem?" Cy bellowed. "Why do you have to act like this?"

"Me? Why do you all take his side when anything comes up? You have your own mind. Think for yourself. You're not his puppet."

"I don't act like I am. He just happens to be right. Raven doesn't need to know. It has nothing to do with her. You really do have a thing with Terra. Don't you? That's why you say she's right all the time."

"See? Always go for the low blows. Cant fight fair can you?" BB said.

"Fair? Is it fair that you threaten to share our secrets?" Jinx hissed.

"I never once said I was going to tell anyone. I said you should. Who's manipulating who's words now? And Terra just happens to be right. She won't tell per se. She'll just give subtle hints and set traps so you accidentally spill. After all, none are really her secrets. And the one that is, she's be forbidden to voice because of our caring 'Young Master Drake'."

Jinx went to talk but didn't make it that far.

"And another thing. Secrets just another word for lie. You have to cover something up, so you make up a story. Then you have to embellish that story all the time while trying to remember what you said to begin with. So you all just lie to Raven. Every chance you get. And you want trust. Friendship. Do you really deserve it?"

"You sound just like Terra now." Robin groaned.

"One more hint on a Terra relationship and we're going to have a problem. I told you before, I don't do seconds."

There was a thick silence now. BB's shadow disappeared.

"I'm really beginning to hate him." Jinx huffed.

"I don't know. I think I like him." Raven said opening the door with a semi thoughtful expression.

Everyone's eyes were on her in an instant. All trying their best to act casual.

"How long have you been there?" Jinx asked surprised.

Raven took a seat in one of the stools. "Long enough."

Again with the silence.

And it lasted till breakfast was over. Raven had been frustrated all this while that she kept missing BB. But now she didn't mind. She had heard his voice. And she liked that he wasn't a 'puppet' as he put it. And it made perfect sense. And Terra. Raven thought she had misjudged Terra. She might not be someone you can trust. But she was definitely someone to go to when you wanted to know something.

"The other night at Star's. What Terra said. I hope you know she's only doing this to hurt me." Jinx tried to explain.

"Right." Raven said.

Without looking up, she felt Jinx eye Robin and Cy.

"I mean it. She's never liked me. She's always had it out to get me."

"You, you, you. I think _you_ might be misleading. She's the only one around here willing to tell me the truth." Raven headed for the door. "But seems that someone has locked up all my resources. No matter. I can be very manipulative too." And she was gone.

Silence in the Cy household once again.

"That went well." Cy tossed a bowl in the sink.

"What are we going to do, Robin?" Jinx said exasperated.

"Got me. But she doesn't need to know. Why is it always a big deal? I had her pleased with what I told her. One visit with Star and I'm back where I started."

"Star didn't mean to." Jinx said in Star's defense.

"I'm not blaming Star. Or Terra really. No one I guess. We have too much of a past. Who knew it would come back to haunt me?"

"Haunt you?" Jinx asked quietly.

Robin looked at her. "Yes. Don't you understand? My past is causing my problems in the present. I need to get along with Raven. I want to get along with Raven. For both our sakes. We have four long years together, no matter what the plan may be. Four years is a long time. In the same house. Alone."

"So… you want to try… with her?" Jinx asked quietly.

Robin had averted his eyes. But he looked back. "I do. She's not a bad person. I like her."

"But you'll be free of her when we get to America. Free to do other previously made plans." Jinx said with a quiet hopeful tone.

"Jinx, we're over. I'm sorry. But we are. I can't give you my attention anymore."

"Cant or wont?"

"… Wont."

"So this is it then?" Jinx hollered and stood. "Just like that?"

"Not just like anything. It's been two years."

"You said you'd never stop trying to find a way. We have a way. We can be together again." She pleaded.

Robin shook his head. "I… don't think so." He said quietly. "I already see you differently now. I sulked on not being able to get out of this for so long that I gave up hope. And now, I think I would like to get to know Raven."

"What does she have to offer you that I don't? She won't give you anything. Anything. Doesn't that bother you?" Tears were streaming down her face.

"Right now, no. But like I said, four years is a long time."

"No. You can't be with her. You cant." She wailed.

"Jinx, stop." Robin said frustrated.

"I WONT!" She screamed and stormed out.

But never made it two feet from the outside of the door.

"Raven!" Jinx said surprised.

Raven raised her brows.

Robin and Cy came through the door shortly after.

Raven looked to both of them to with an almost invisible smirk.

Robin stared at her for a long time. Jinx made time and time again to say something. Cy eventually backed himself out of the area and back into the house.

"What I said in there…" Robin began.

"By all means, don't explain. I heard quite a bit already." She turned to walk away. A hand stopped her.

"Raven." Robin said quietly.

Raven stopped her exit but didn't turn around. "Let go of me."

Robin did. And Raven turned.

Robin looked to be trying to say something.

"What?"

"I…"

"I said I didn't want an explanation. So unless you have something new to say, I don't want to hear it."

"I want to explain."

"What's there to explain? Jinx has every intention of being with you after we get divorced. You say no and that you want to give me a chance. But you don't bad enough that you're still willing to lie to me about everything."

"I haven't lied to you."

"I don't know. I like BB's theory on secrets."

"Raven, I don't want to be with Jinx again. I want to try to have a relationship with you." And suddenly his new intentions were made quite clear.

Raven cocked her head to the side for a minute with a dry smirk. "And what about what I want? Ever consider that? I know it doesn't matter. I'm a puppet too."

Robin rubbed his eyes. "How long were you listening?"

"Long enough." Raven repeated.

"Just tell me so I can tell you what it was about."

"No. You want to tell me things. Start from the beginning."

Robin looked to her with almost pleading eyes. Don't make me do this, he seemed to be saying.

Raven wouldn't give. You want me, tell me all of it. Every detail. Unless I really don't want to know in which case I'll stop you. But don't hold your breath on having me in return. You ruined that chance long ago.

Their eyes stayed locked. Jinx watched with tears still.

The car was quiet. Raven and Jinx hadn't said much since their encounter a few hours ago. Unfortunately they were to spend a while longer together. Alone. At the first fitting.

Raven had been surprised that her dress was back already. She thought it was supposed to be at least two months before it would arrive. But then again, this was the Drake family. They were different. After all, there is no limit with what money can do.

On the way home Jinx had attempted a conversation. Raven gave her the shortest answers possible. When she would answer anyways. Eventually she gave up and they rode on in silence.

They arrived in front of the main house. Talo was there waiting.

"Miss Raven. How was your trip?"

"Just fine thank you." She said with a kind smile.

"I am to inform you that Miss Tayfler could not make it here tonight."

"Too bad." Raven shook her head in mock disappointment. She couldn't help but notice a tiny smile form on Talo's lips.

"But she has set up a conference call for you and young Master Drake in thirteen minutes. Might I escort you?"

"Lead the way."

And they were off. Through the mansion and to a large office in the rear of the house. Where Robin sat lounged in a chair with his feet on the desk. He seemed to be deep in thought.

Robin stood when he saw her.

Talo bowed and left.

They sat in quiet until the phone rang. Of course it was Miss Tayfler.

"Good evening. How was your fitting Raven?"

"Hunky dorey." She answered with a sarcastic chirp.

"O good. The dress was the right color, fit alright, the right style, everything?"

"Couldn't be better." Raven said again in mock happiness.

Robin eyed her a little.

"Great. I have only called to put a few thoughts in your mind. Next meeting we are going to need to order wedding accessories. Cake cutters, glasses and so on. Also it's about the right time to book your honeymoon. So decide on a location and we'll work out the details a bit later. See you in a few days." And the line went dead.

"Honeymoon?" Raven asked a bit more horrified than she felt.

"We don't have to go on one if you don't want to." Robin said hanging up the phone.

"Why would I? You know what a honeymoon is all about."

"Yes and I know what most of the wedding is about and what its supposed to signify. We've messed that all around, we can do the same for the honeymoon."

"I'm not going on a honeymoon with you. End of discussion."

Robin wanted nothing more than to argue. But with the events that had taken place these last forty-eight hours, he thought it best not to.

Raven got to her feet and headed for the door.

Robin stood. "Can we talk?"

Raven glanced back at him. "Maybe later. I have someone to meet."

"Jinx?"

Raven smiled. "Nope. A new friend actually." And she went through the door, not stopping again at his calling.

Terra was sitting by the side of a small pond around the back of the house when Raven rounded the corner. She took a seat next to her.

"Having a pleasurable day?" Terra asked with a smaller smile than usual.

"Have had better."

Terra nodded. After a few minutes of her skipping rocks across the pond she turned to Raven. "You know I'd love to tell you everything. I'd enjoy it more than you, probably. But I was just informed not to long ago and… promised… some repercussions if I was to let anything slip. Accidentally of course."

"Figures. Everyone 'cant' tell me anything."

"Cant doesn't mean I wont." Terra said with a smirk as she skipped another rock.

Raven narrowed her eyes. "But what about your so called punishment?"

"I've never been one to do what I was told. There are just some things I'm not good at."

Raven smiled.

"Of course I cant tell you straight out. We'll have to come up with a game or code or something. That way I wont have told you. You would have found out all on your own."

Raven and Terra looked at each other. Terra with her normal mischievous grin. And Raven couldn't help but smile too. For that matter, neither could the green frog in the pond that just happened to be watching.

* * *

Only a few things to address. I'm sorry about the confusion of ages in the last chapter. Jinx was 12. Not 9 as it sounded. I have changed that. About BB being out of character so much… he may stay that way for a while. Someone needs to have that role and he just seemed like an opportunity waiting to happen. Think of it like this, he has two different sides. One is the one we see in the cartoon and this is his other. He takes this out when he needs to. I just think he's so under valued, he needed to come out and play with the big boys. So I let him. Sorry if it upsets anyone.

So far I have had more 'nay' on the Bri and Raven chat. Which I think is probably best. She may make an appearance at the engagement party, but that should be mostly it.

And about the challenge I set forth for the pictures. I have attempted them for myself. If you would like to be so bold as to look at them I have an account with name is Little Creature there too. I think the address is http/littlecreature. Please don't be too brutal.

One last thing before I get to the reviews. I would like to apologize for the lapse in time between chapters. Really busy month. I will try not to make it quite so long anymore. Please forgive me. (pouty face)

I would love to address all my reviewers but unfortunately I don't have the time. I have gotten some really kind words and would like to thank all of you individually. And I will one of these times. But for now:

Raven Ariana- I'm not sure where you got the whole BB/Terra thing. I am very against that couple. Sorry. As of right now, I am mostly going to concentrate on the Rae/Rob dilemma. Later I will get others more involved.

Mystery-Bliss- Wow. Interesting theory. As of now, no. But I may consider that. Very creative.

Megami-chan- I know I already tackled your review, but I wanted to thank you for bringing something like that to my attention. I know what I mean when I write it. But that doesn't necessarily mean everyone else does. Please let me know if I am ever unclear like that again. You are a great editor. 

Umbra Puella- Thanks for the warning. I think I might have changed it but forgot to push the little saved button. Thanks again.

krOnnokal- I am trying to focus more on the others too. Namely Robin. I'm working on it. Soon, I promise. Sorry the wedding is far away. I am skipping a lot of days in between now. To make it closer and get on to bigger and more interesting things. Thanks for everything.

Water81- The low blow wasn't to Terra. It was to Robin. I know it appears not to be about Robin, but… cant say too much before I give it away. And I am going to be revealing why slowly as time goes on. Raven and Terra have kind of allied now. But why?

Dana- I explained this to one other reviewer in an email to her… so I should put it here. When Robin said twelve, he was referring to Jinx being twelve, not himself making her nine. (I have changed that) It disturbed me to think you all thought she was nine so I changed it almost immediately. Sorry for the confusion. Action and conflict? Absolutely.

Nevermore266- Jinx's dream has a few different meanings. The decoding will explain a little… and it's coming really soon.

Rinagurl13- Thank you so much for the compliments. They were so nice. I would love for you to try the pictures. Let me know when you do. I can't wait to see them.

Darkofthenight- I feel the necessity to tell you none of that happened. I don't know if I could explain all that in this story. Way out of my reach.

Read and Review

Little Creature

muah


	7. Father Demesthanes

Day 26-

"_Is this really necessary? I mean, how much harm could she possibly do?"_

"_Enough." And with a mixture of sarcasm and stress, he was gone._

Raven lie awake for the umpteenth time this week. Early morning dew was just beginning to evaporate as the sun shone in the horizon. It was the beginning of a beautiful day.

But not for Raven. Every time there was a ray of hope, it was drowned by ten shadows of despair. Nothing was going anywhere near what she had expected it would.

She thought back on the last couple days. After her and Terra had called it a night after their first chat by the pond, which didn't lead to any important discoveries unfortunately, Terra seemed to vanish. Her house was cleared out. And no one 'knew' anything.

Raven didn't need a confession though. It's plainly obvious to figure out. Everyone's secrets were threatened to be revealed so they cut the problem at the source. Terra had been removed. But through various conversations, only temporarily. How temporarily was another question.

No matter, Raven thought. I will find out what's so important that you keep me from finding out the truth. Just wait.

On to another matter. Raven sat up and leaned over the coffee table. The letters from Jinx's dream were there along with a few different possibilities of answers. Although she was pretty sure she hadn't found the right answer yet. Nothing made sense. And no matter what she did, all the letters weren't being used.

So she started over on a clean sheet of paper. After rereading the letters a few dozen more times, Raven closed her eyes to think. And she got so caught up in thinking, she found herself in a meditative state. Slowly she chanted as the letters went through her mind over and over again.

And suddenly she found a lead.

Jumping awake she dove into her paper and started scratching letters as fast as she could. Rearranging. Spacing. At last she thought she had cracked the code. But there were eight letters remaining. Not fitting in at all.

Raven frowned ready to face the fact that she might have to start back at square one. But the eight letters did form a word. Although it's a word that doesn't really fit with the rest. But….

Raven leapt to her feet and bound out the door with the paper in hand not bothering to get dressed yet. She ran until she found herself in front of Jinx's mini suite. Passing Terra's emptied one along the way.

Raven stopped to catch her breath before knocking. As she did, she glanced around. In the distance were a few large animals just inside the tree line to the woods. Right along the path to where she had repaired the fort not too long ago. Silently she noted that a visit there would be in order after a while.

Raven knocked. There was a silence that rang through the air. Suddenly Raven noticed the Grounds seemed quieter than usual. Almost enough to cause an echo from her knock.

The door opened to a surprised Jinx's face.

"Busy?" Raven asked.

Jinx shook her head and moved to the side to allow Raven entrance. Raven walked in and sat at the table to the left. Jinx joined her.

"I'm sorry…" Jinx started.

Raven held her hand up. "I don't want to hear it. I only came to tell you that I think I broke your code."

For a brief moment Jinx was confused. "You mean my dream."

Raven nodded and handed her the paper.

Jinx read it to herself a few times before she did aloud. "'Destroyers unite in hive. Agony reigns. Stop the war. Liberate.' What's that mean?"

"I think it's some kind of message. People are gathering somewhere. Perhaps a town or city named Hive. Or one that is referred to as Hive. 'Agony reigns' sounds like a warning. Like if you fail, this 'Hive' taking over is going to be like hell. 'Stop the war' is more of an action that we should take. Or you in particular since it was your dream. And 'liberate,' being a synonym for set free which also ties into help. It's a cry for help. Someone wants to be rescued. Or is asking for help in the matter. Although this was a dream. So it could be… just a dream."

Jinx looked shocked for a minute before focusing. "I don't know any place named Hive."

"It could be a nickname. Codename. Like Jinx is your nickname." Raven stated as she glanced out the window.

They were quiet. Jinx was obviously more than stunned with this revelation.

Raven guessed she had thought it would be a mystery for a long time.

Before too much longer they were interrupted with the crackle of Jinx's radio.

"Jinx."

Jinx turned to the kitchenette counter to see her pink radio flashing. She sighed and got to her feet.

"Yes."

"Have you seen Raven? She's not at her house."

"She's here, Cy."

"Ah. Then we're having breakfast at your place?"

Jinx looked to Raven. Raven nodded.

"Yup."

"Be there in a moment."

Jinx set her radio back down. She started to make her way back to the table and retake her chair when there was a knock on the door. Jinx huffed another sigh and headed for the door.

Both Robin and Cy entered. Cy headed straight for the kitchen with a grin in Raven's direction. Raven returned it lazily.

Robin sat in a chair opposite Raven. He glanced at her periodically. Raven didn't give him the satisfaction of a glare. Not even her most sour one.

As Robin glanced around the room, he happened to spot the note one the table. So he read it over quickly.

"What's this?" He asked Jinx.

"Raven decoded my dream this morning." She answered.

Robin looked it over a few times before returning his direction to Raven. "How'd you figure it out?"

Raven shrugged. "I don't know really. I exhausted all the other possibilities and this is what was left. I used all the letters. The results came out in English, are somewhat logical and all seem to be on the same subject."

Cy had looked over to the paper as well. Raven saw his red eye glow a bit and figured he had zoomed in to read it too.

"How certain would you say you are that this is what it was supposed to translate to?" Robin asked out of curiosity.

Raven considered it for a moment before shrugging. "Pretty certain. I wouldn't bet my life on it if that's what you're asking."

"But we were just saying that we don't know anywhere named or referred to as Hive." Jinx chimed in, again concentrating on the paper in question.

"No. But it could be abbreviated from something. Or the first letters of four words. Or two separate parts of two words combined. There are endless possibilities." Robin said.

"So you think this is a cry for help, too?" Jinx asked.

"That's what it sounds like. A warning and then a distress signal. Someone needs assistance." Robin said taking an apple out of the basket on the table.

"Who? And why would they use my dream? Why me?" Jinx asked with a child-like helpless face.

Robin shrugged.

"Maybe you're connected to the right person who can help." Cy suggested.

"That's right. We have the protector. That's what he does." Raven said absently as she still stared out the window. She felt the others eyes on her but ignored them.

After a few minutes of the chilling silence, Robin decided to change the subject.

"My father was asking how the details were coming on the Engagement Ball." Robin directed towards Jinx, but kept his gaze studying Raven.

"Oh, It's coming along. I've given a menu to the kitchen, ordered a few accessories and lined up music. Was I supposed to do the inviting?" Jinx answered

"No. My parents are."

"That's a relief."

"You know, I'm sure my parents will invite yours."

Raven gave a slight nod. The nod wasn't satisfactory. Robin still stared at her. So she turned to him too. "What?"

Robin shrugged. "I know you don't ever want to see them again, so…"

"Don't you worry. I already have a plan for my dear parents." Raven said as she returned her gaze towards the window.

Breakfast was short. Delicious, but short. Before she left, Robin had given her her very own cell phone. Purple. Lucky me, she thought. Now I'm just a few numbers away.

Raven made her way back to her suite. Walking slowly. Admiring the Grounds. The gardens were absolutely gorgeous. The courtyards, which she had only seen one of, were stunning.

Raven sighed. She had managed to alienate everyone. Except Meeko. But she could hardly count him. He didn't talk. And Terra was gone. Somewhere. If she only knew where, she could still talk to her. After all, she had many secrets of her own.

Which made her question herself. She's keeping secrets from them too. Why should she be so mad if she's doing the same thing?

"My secrets," She answered herself as she walked into her suite. "Are only concerning me. They are about my powers. And my powers are not exactly God given if I had to guess. So my powers need not be disclosed. But their 'secrets' are all love triangle crap by the sounds of it."

And still I don't see why I don't just go in their minds and find out for myself. It would save all me from these problems.

When Raven managed to tear herself out of her dazed world of questions, she noticed she had already showered and dressed. Now she was standing in front of her vanity lazily brushing her hair.

Raven finished readying herself and headed for her living room.

Today would be a long one. With no real activity or excitement, today would drag.

Raven decided to go for a walk. She started at the front of her house and walked in the opposite direction than normal. She had never been this way. When she finally got to a fork in the rode, she had three choices. Left would take her around the bend and out of sight. Straight seemed to go on forever. Right went around the one pond and its destination from there was unclear.

After little time, Raven decided to go left. Around the bend took her behind the houses. There was very little activity here surprisingly. Normally there was hustle and bustle everywhere she turned. But here seemed to be almost deserted.

That was good, though. Raven wanted to spend some time by herself. Completely by herself. No Jinx with her puppy eyes. No big brother Cy. No do good-er Robin. Just herself and the cool refreshing air around her.

Raven continued on the path for quite some time. It kept going behind the houses. Even back here the path was neatly laid with gravel. There were still many flowerbeds full and thriving. The grass was beautifully green and well kempt. Terra did a good job. Even in the places that weren't seen by most.

Again she had a choice in path. She could go straight following the winding path behind the houses. Or she could turn left into the dark wooded area. Guess where she chose.

The path kept winding on and on through the woods. Until it came to a complete end. Blocked with grown shrubs and wild flowers. They were obviously an afterthought. Not the same type or height as the surrounding greenery. With a quick glance around, Raven turned back to the blocked path with an eerie white glow to her eyes. Concentrating lightly, she lifted her hands and the blocked path was very unblocked now.

Raven tossed the weeds to the sides. With another quick glance around she continued on her way. The path wasn't clearly marked anymore. But it was easy enough to pick up on. It had obviously been walked on a few times. There was clearly a beaten down trail with bits of gravel here and there.

For a while Raven thought it lead nowhere. That it was just another childhood play place. And when the path seemed to end completely, she was still convinced of that.

This time the path did end. The grass grown level with others all around where she stood and seemed to be grown their all along. There were the starts of trees and rocks and sticks everywhere. The grass went up to her mid thighs.

Raven frowned. There had to be some importance to this path. Why would it just end? So perfectly framed for a long time, then overgrown and now it's just… gone.

There was a sudden ringing that made Raven jump slightly before she realized it was her new cell phone.

Answering it, she growled. "What?"

"Wonderful way to answer your phone." Robin laughed.

"I figured it would be you. What do you want?"

"Nice to talk to you too. Miss Tayfler left us an 'assignment' until she can get here next week. Meet me in the gazebo?"

"Like I have a choice." Raven mumbled before saying, "Yep. Love to." And she hung up the phone.

Once again Raven made a thorough look over the wooded area surrounding her. With no abnormal creatures making their appearance, humans in particular, Raven thought it was best for one more check. She closed her eyes and reached out with her mind. Anything other than a normal wild animals brain wave and Raven would have to walk back. But there was nothing. Satisfied, Raven turned with her eyes glowing an eerie white again.

A dark shadow arose from her body. It took the shape of a large bird before consuming her and sinking into the ground. The path looked entirely untouched. Just as if had been for years.

The black bird arose through the floor in her suite. Its wings spread and Raven stepped out. Raven glanced around briefly as the bird fell back into Raven.

"Now that's the way to travel." She said heading for the door while deciding she would have to investigate that trail further some other time.

Robin turned when he heard Raven's door open. Then Raven stepped out. "How did you…?"

Raven looked at him blankly for a minute. "I was ignoring you." She said.

"I see." Robin sighed. "Would you like me to walk ten paces in front of you or would you like to walk with me?"

Raven continued her walk towards him. "Depends. If you plan to be a smart ass, I'll take my own transportation."

Robin smiled as she continued to walk by him. He matched her pace. "So what were you really doing? You _weren't_ home."

"I was exploring." Raven stated.

"Exploring what?"

"A path behind the houses. Then you called so I came running." Raven said with mock enthusiasm.

"How'd you get home so fast?" Robin said cocking his brow.

Raven smirked without facing him. "That's my secret. Why do you ask so many questions?"

Robin smiled.

They arrived at the empty gazebo. A note with a few books was left out.

"'Young Drake and Miss Raven.'" Robin began to read. "'Forgive me for my absence. My flight was delayed. I had my assistant drop off a few books for you to make some decision on wedding accessories. Make a note and it will be picked up in a few hours and ordered before the days done. I will see you next week to decide on a cake, party favors and decorations for the isle. Take care. Miss Tayfler.'" Robin finished reading while glancing at the books mentioned.

"Glasses, cake cutter, cake server, wedding topper, plates… why is this so important? Cant we just get some from the kitchen?" Raven asked flipping through the books.

Robin laughed. "We're supposed to order special items so we can remember the day always."

"Like I'll forget the wedding I was forced into. Its not like a bad picture you can rip up."

"Speaking of pictures, have you seen the paper with our engagement notice?"

Raven frowned as she turned pages in a catalogue. "No. Guess I missed that."

Robin smiled as he went through another. These were the times he wished he could have more of with Raven. Although the conversation was light, they were getting along and conversing. It's something that happens less and less often lately. With a stolen glance at his dark beauty, Robin flipped through some pages, pointing items out every now and again.

Considering the circumstances, Raven quite enjoyed herself. When all was said and done, they had decided on a few items and left others for latter. A pair of frosted glasses, dyed dusty black of course, with a tinted rose wrapped around the stem of the glass. The glass was tall and thin with an elegant appeal to them. Raven thought they would be the only things she would consider keeping after the wedding. The cake topper was that of two black birds with wings spread. They were facing away. It was made of black porcelain. The dinner plates were of the same clear black crystal the glasses were made out of. The same vine of the tinted black rose wrapped round the edges of the plates as well. Those were for the wedding party. The normal guest plates were just black china with a single purple rose in the center. They left the cake server and cutter till later. None really struck them as the right one. Besides, none came in their colors.

Raven began her journey home with a small smile gracing her lips. Today hadn't been too bad after all.

Day- 31

"Before you run off, about your next trip. I believe you should take Raven with you."

Robin stopped in the doorway and turned to face his father. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Nonsense. You two need to spend some quality time together. Just the two of you. This will give you the perfect opportunity."

Robin forced a smile. "We get enough time together. Believe me." He said somewhat sourly. Its not that he didn't want to spend more time with Raven. Quite on the contrary really. But he knew this wouldn't fly well with his beloved fiancé.

Mr. Drake sighed and walked towards his son. And placing a hand on his shoulder he asked, "She still isn't warming up to you, is she?"

Robin blinked but kept a blank face. "Raven is very… difficult to get along with. And she'll be even worse to deal with if I take her with me."

Mr. Drake turned and walked back into the library. "Robin, you have to learn to get along with her. She will be your wife in a little over two months. Its time to put your petty differences aside."

"Petty? You don't know the half of it." Robin argued thinking over the last couple weeks.

"This trip alone will be good for the both of you. Trust me."

"Trust me, it wont." Robin argued.

"You're taking her and that's that." Mr. Drake said before leaving the room.

"Good, Dad. Push the wedge between us deeper. As if I don't have enough to contend with." Robin shook his head and headed to the grounds.

He walked the paths aimlessly lost in thought for quite a while until he ran into a large green dog.

The dog looked up at him briefly before going around him on the path.

"BB, wait."

The dog snorted and turned to face him. Robin could picture the bored face he would be wearing if he were in human form.

"Let's talk." Robin said continuing down the path.

The green dog trotted beside him.

They walked on in silence for a few minutes. Robin and the dog, just like man and his best friend.

"Can you at least become human for a few minutes?"

BB didn't change. Just walked next to him and slightly made a zigzagging motion as he went.

"Fine. Don't change. Just listen."

They walked a few more paces in the quiet.

"You're probably right about Raven. I do underestimate her. A lot I think. I should be completely honest with her and tell her everything. But I cant yet. I don't think even you know the half of it."

BB snorted again.

"Or maybe you do. I want to change our relationship. I need to get to know her. I want her to talk to me like she does the rest of you. And since you're now the only one she trusts… I need your help in that."

BB made no indication of acknowledgment.

"You want to see her happy don't you? How can I make her happy if I don't know how?"

BB changed into a hyena and made a high-pitched laugh before taking his normal form. "You want to make her happy?" He said in sarcastic disbelief. "You know how to make her happy. And how to make her trust you. And if you really think keeping something from her, anything from her, is going to help you or prevent something your sadly mistaken. Relationships are built on trust first and foremost. You really want to do something for her? Then leave her alone."

"I can't do that. Even if I wanted to I couldn't." Robin said a little quieter.

"Stop fooling yourself, Robin. If you want a relationship, get back with Jinx. She's the only one you'll get anything from around here. Even Terra's done with you." BB said with an edge in his voice. "Which reminds me. Raven knows you sent Terra away. She's not stupid. She's seen the power you have around here. Do you think that will make her turn to you for comfort and answers?"

"I only did it for-"

"Yourself. Not for her own good, like you were going to say. For your own good. God forbid if anything doesn't go in your direction. You know why she can't stand you less and less? You're too much of a goody-goody. Your too straight edge for her. Too predictable. A saint. You do nothing wrong. You're everyone's savior."

"But you know I'm not really all like that. There's more to me than that."

"Yes _I_ know. _She_ does not. And it's not me we're having a problem with."

"Actually…"

"Yea yea. I know. You don't like my sudden attitude. What you seem not to realize is the fact that it's been there all along. I just keep my distance from you most of the time so you've never noticed before."

"So you've always been a jerk and we've never noticed?" Robin glanced at him.

BB grinned. "Yep."

"Great. And here I thought we had been such good friends." Robin said with a chuckle.

BB kept his grin but said nothing.

"So you're not going to help me?" Robin asked.

"Dude, I told you. You know what to do. Its just your choice whether or not you do it." BB said shifting into a bird and gliding away.

Robin sighed and headed in the direction BB had flown. He followed the path into the woods. It wound around for a while. BB had been out of sight for some time now. He wasn't even sure whether BB had flown off the path or not. But he kept moving.

Soon enough he heard the light sound of water. Moving a little closer he heard the soft splash. Rounding a large tree Robin found himself in the midst of a small clearing with the river and a small stick build shack.

And sitting on a large boulder was Raven. Skipping rocks across the largest part of the stream.

Looking around, Robin recognized this place. When he was younger, he and his brother and sister would play. Not one of the triplets. The two after them and before himself. They built the fort and used to pretend they were parentless. Orphans who had to try and survive on their own in the woods. And later he and BB would go swimming here. This is where BB first transformed into an animal. It was a monkey.

They had been trying to climb the biggest tree where their Frisbee had gotten stuck when BB had said something to the effect of 'I wish I could climb like a monkey.' Before long, he was. Everyday after that they would come to this spot and BB would practice his shape shifting. Robin would guide and support him the best he could.

Still after that, this is where he and Jinx would come to be alone. They would talk, get a stolen kiss, confide in each other and eventually break up. All in this one spot.

And now it's where he would watch the one beauty that he could never have. And he could never have her because he would not divulge his past to her.

As if she had been expecting him, Raven addressed his presence. "I would prefer not to be spied on."

Robin came out from behind the tree and made his way over to her. He stopped and sat on a rock beside her.

Robin watched her skip a few more rocks.

"I have a new business trip to attend to."

Raven nodded but said nothing.

"And I have been… advised… that you should accompany me."

Raven didn't say anything.

"We leave on Friday. We'll be gone through the weekend."

Still Raven said nothing.

"I think this will be good for us. Give us some time alone together. Maybe we can get to know one an other better." Robin tried to convince her that this was a good decision.

Unfortunately she saw right through it. "Your fathers idea?"

Robin chuckled and threw a rock into the water too. "Yes. But maybe he's right."

Raven shrugged.

"Are you still mad at me?" Robin asked before noticing how child-like it sounded.

"Why would I be mad?"

"I don't know. You've been mad at me for a while now. I just thought you still were."

"I'm not mad, Robin. If I was mad, you'd know."

Robin noticed how she spoke to him in monotone. And how she had been doing that more and more lately.

"Star called last night. She said she adores you. I think those were her exact words."

Raven gave him a small smile.

"She'll be here for our ball, party, funeral; whatever you wanna call it. So will the rest of my family. Brothers, sisters and their husbands and wives."

Raven nodded. "Which means Slade again, right?"

"Most likely." Robin said downcast.

Robin stood and held his hand out to help her from her rock. "We have two meeting to attend to. We best get going."

Raven threw the rest of her rocks and slid from her boulder. She completely ignored his hand.

They walked down the path together. It would be nice to say hand-in-hand. But that would be untrue.

"When are you going to let her come back?"

Robin looked to Raven and asked who knowing quite well whom she was talking about.

"Don't be stupid. The only one you banished."

"I didn't banish her. She went willingly."

"Right."

Robin sighed. Discussing this with her would be pointless. Terra wasn't actually forced. She had a choice. She just chose this option over the other. Truth be told, Terra was actually in a position where later she could help them all out.

They arrived at the gazebo shortly after. They weren't speaking and it was quite apparent Raven was at a disagreement with Robin.

Miss Tayfler's smile flashed when they arrived. She saw their dispositions.

"Good afternoon Mr. Drake and Miss Delpheki." She greeted in her normal chipper tone.

Her mood and tone vaguely reminded Raven of Star. In made her shudder just a little.

"Have you decided on a honeymoon destination?" Miss Tayfler asked.

"There won't be one." Raven stated in her monotone.

"Alright. That's your choice. I have brought some fun books for us today. We need to order a cake, the party favors and the decorations for the isle." She laid two books in front of the both of them.

Raven rolled her eyes and looked out among the grounds. Being forced to plan this wedding from hell was beginning to become a drag. Not that it was ever fun, but she felt less and less interested in what was going on around her, preferring to stay in her own fairytale state.

Raven watched the birds fly around in the distance. There was a red one, green one, yellow one and a black one. They flew in a circle mostly. Right above the trees.

To the right of the gazebo Cy and Jinx were walking, deeply consumed in conversation. Jinx was talking at the moment. Cy set his arm on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her, Raven guessed.

'What did I do wrong? We found them a way out of this mess. He always said if there was a way, then we could be together again. So what happened, Cy?'

Raven could just imagine the conversation between the two of them. Jinx doing the lost puppy love bit and Cy being her big brother.

And then there was Robin. Who apparently was 'over' Jinx. Raven saw it from both sides really. She could understand why Jinx was feeling the way she was. To an extent at least. Raven had never been in love. But she supposed to lose something so strong suddenly to something that had seemed to be out of their control at the time must be devastating. And she could relate to that because that's how she was losing her youth and innocence. If not by Robin, then by Slade. He was just dangerous. And not to mention her parents. She remembered what it was like to have them and then how drastically life changed when all the sudden, they were gone.

And then she could understand where Robin was coming from. Being told something for so long, like the sky is blue and then suddenly someone says the sky will be green tomorrow and forever more, eventually you get over the sky being blue because its not in your control to change it. With that mind set, with a situation where there seemed to be no other options, of course he's going to grow out of his old ways and into the new ways. What if someone told him he could change the sky back to blue after he had gotten so used to it being green? Would he want to?

Would I want to? Raven tried to put herself in his shoes. And then tried to find a way to get him to fall back in love the blue sky… with Jinx. She had to keep his head in the game. On the right side of the game anyways. But how could she change his mind? How could she undo so many months of misery? So many months of hurt?

Raven refocused her eyes on Jinx. She was smiling now. Maybe Cy had a plan for her. After all, it was he who figured out the plan to get them all to America. It was he who is setting up the whole 'vacation'. He probably has the programming to search for all the ways out of any particular situation. Or all the options for any question. Enter in data and he lists all the possible choices.

Raven smiled inwardly. Then he should be able to give her a list of options for finding out these secrets. Raven almost laughed out loud. Right. Him help her against Robin's will? Not going to happen. She didn't 'hold the key.'

"Raven." Robin called her from her solitary conversation.

Raven looked to him and to the empty seat where Miss Tayfler had sat not too long ago. "Yea?"

"Why are you so spacey lately?"

Raven shrugged and looked out among the Grounds again. Only to find Jinx and Cy on their way to join them. Raven couldn't help but frown. She just wasn't in the mood for any added company. Robin was bad enough. He asked enough annoying questions.

Cy sat across from Robin leaving Jinx to sit across form Raven. Raven barely acknowledged them before retreating to her own discussions.

Robin eyed Raven for a minute with a puckered brow.

"So. How's the planning coming?" Cy asked.

"Just wonderful. My queen has gone back to mostly being silent. Leaving me to find the worst ideas I can possibly come up with on my own. I have a pretty good imagination, but I'm quickly running out of ideas." Robin said hoping he would get a reaction from Raven.

He got nothing. Raven was dazed out again.

"But this is all I get." Robin said motioning to Raven.

Jinx and Cy looked at Raven.

"Maybe you need to spend some quality time together and work some things out." Cy suggested with a knowing grin.

Robin smirked. "That looks like the plan." He sighed.

Raven wasn't listening to a word of what they were saying. She really was dazed in her own world. Now thinking of ways to find Terra. But she was losing interest in all these mysterious secrets. How can these really concern her anyways? With a small inward smirk, she continued to plot against them. Making a mental list of different ways to get her answers. Not that she really cared anymore, but what else is there to do?

Robin walked along the courtyard's graveled path with Cy closely in step. Jinx had taken up residence with Raven, trying to get her to come back out of her shell. BB was of course somewhere else. Probably close by Raven.

"Is it wrong that I find Raven very… attractive when she gets pissed and distant?"

Cy laughed. "It could only be you to find something like that a turn on."

"You think she's cute too. I've seen the way you look at her." Robin said with a smirk.

"Ok. She's cute. But do you really think you stand a chance with her? BB may be right. You could just be wasting your time."

Robin considered this. "I don't know. Maybe he is right. But there are times when she gives me these looks like…" He thought back to their last counsel. And then to their sharing session on the rocks a little later. And when he got her away from Slade. "I don't know. Every time we seem to take a step in the right direction, something happens and we're even further behind where we started."

"So get rid of all the obstacles."

"Yea, I don't think so. She's already pretty pissed about Terra leaving."

"Then maybe this trip together will be good for you after all."

Robin kicked a few lose rocks in front of him. "No. It will only raise more questions. This isn't a typical business trip."

"Ahh." Cy nodded his head. "Well, maybe introduce her to someone out there. You never know what might be good for her. None of us know her all that well."

"Except BB." Robin said with mild loathing.

"I don't understand what's gotten into him lately. Why the sudden mood swings?"

"He says he's always been like this. We've just never been around him enough to notice."

Cy contorted his face into a thoughtful expression. "I guess. But he used to be, although quiet, pretty fun. A comedian. Now he's just a comic jack ass."

Robin chuckled.

They walked along in silence for a while. Cy studied his pals face.

"You really do like her don't you?"

Robin hung his head a little more. But Cy saw the smile that had formed.

"Well, then. We'll just have to find a way to get her to come around. I think we may even be able to get Jinx to help out in that matter. Inadvertently anyways."

Robin's smile faded a bit. "Is she really still that hung up on me?"

"I honestly never noticed until BB mentioned it. But then again, I'm with the two of you all the time so those things aren't always clear. BB on the other hand likes to 'listen' and watch. But I see it now. She is."

"So I need a plan to make her like me as a friend only and Raven to fall completely and helplessly in love. You know any spells in that metallic mind?"

Cy laughed. "Sorry. My intelligence only houses knowledge of _possible_ options."

"Figures."

"You're a charmer though. You'll figure out how to make her like you. And a way to make it clear to Jinx that it's over."

Robin nodded.

They watched the path in front of them as a green raccoon scurried about before transforming into an eagle and soaring out of the courtyard.

"And what about BB? Does he like Raven?"

"It would seem that way, wouldn't it?" Cy said as he watched the eagle drop below the canopy of the nearby trees. "If he does though, I'm not sure you have anything to worry about on Raven's end. She rarely mentions him."

"I know. But in case you haven't noticed, he's the only one she really trusts. He knows her pretty well by the sounds of it. Better than the rest of us anyways."

"You can always give him a few options."

"No. Raven would stop talking all together. He's not an immediate threat. And he's right in the sense that I didn't bring him here, therefore I have no control on where he goes."

"I wouldn't worry about him. Just concentrate on Raven. I do think this trip will work out in your favor. Just wait and see."

Robin nodded at his best friends confidence. But he questioned his fortune in this. Raven was a huge handful. Was she really going to be worth it in the end? If he did manage to get through all her exterior characteristics, which has him infatuated to begin with, would he still find her irresistible?

He thought about the times they had gotten along, if not only on a platonic level. She was quite enjoyable. He didn't think her 'attitude' was all for show. Or that it would just disappear if they did happen to get close. He was sure he would never truly understand her. She would always be a mystery. With those brilliant violet eyes, silky purple hair, soft pale skin and her rare genuine smile… he wouldn't be losing interest any time soon.

Raven walked at an even pace as she made her way up to the library on floor two where she would be meeting Robin and their newest wedding officiant. Father Demesthanes, if she remembered correctly.

She opened the door to find Robin seated in his normal position on the couch with Father Demesthanes in the high back chair across from him. They both stood as she walked into the room.

Before making her way over she took a minute to make a few notes on their newest Father. Pretty short, dark blonde hair and deep brown eyes. He looked to be at a young age as well. He seemed to be in pretty good shape. Oddly enough he could fit in perfectly with the Drake family.

She turned her attention to Robin as she shut the door behind her made her way over to the couch. He wore his normal black: sports pants, mesh jersey, sweat guard and boots.

"Miss Raven. How nice it is to meet you." Father Demesthanes said.

Raven eyed him for a moment deciding whether or not to greet him as well. Of course she decided against it. She just held his stare.

Father Demesthanes bowed his head to pray. As he did, Robin took this time to look at Raven. She sat staring at the Father with her normal blank expression. He wanted to hold her hand for a brief moment but she would surly slap him.

Father finished his prayer and looked up to them with a kind smile. "The two of you look like the perfect couple. You should be very happy together."

Raven narrowed her eyes wondering where exactly he was looking.

Robin hid his smirk. "Before we start anything, I need to make a few things perfectly clear and if you cant abide by our wishes you mind as well leave now."

Father Demesthanes took his eyes off Raven and looked to Robin. He nodded. "Of course."

"We will not be talked down upon. Raven will not be treated as the inferior. I don't want to hear about how we were chosen to be together because of 'God's will' or how either of us is out of line. I don't want to hear a threatening tone, any instigating of an argument or any promises such as reporting anything in this room to our parents. And if either of us find you unfit, that is our choice."

"I completely understand. Although, that should all go without saying."

"You'd think so." Robin added leaning back on the couch.

Father Demesthanes looked between the two of them a few more times before settling his eyes lightly on Raven's.

Robin looked between the two of them. Their eyes were holding each other's gaze. He noted how her expression wasn't hard today like it normally is during these meetings. And he also noted that he didn't like it.

Father Demesthanes looked away from Raven and back to the two of them together. "Pre marriage counseling is in general supposed to be counseling on how to handle life as a married couple. Typically it's a rough transition and this counseling was formed to help you along in the matter. Are there any particular topics you would like to discuss?"

Robin said nothing. This Father was halfway decent. But he still didn't like him much. Especially the way he looked at Raven. And the way she looked at him.

Raven shook her head. Robin said nothing.

"Ok. Then we'll just move right on ahead. I believe the biggest change and challenge that you will have to face is living together. In a lot of other countries, religion isn't the base of everything like it is here. Most likely the couple has already lived together for quite some time before they decide to get married. However, that is not the case here given the circumstances. I can't change that, but I can give you guidance in making the change as painless as possible. And thoughts so far?"

"How?" Raven asked.

Father Demesthanes looked at her and smiled. "I won't pretend that I don't know how the men are brought up to behave. However, I have been a friend with the Drake family for years, behind the scenes of course. And I happen to know that you do have the most descent son of them all, Miss Raven." He spoke with a light air.

The words swept over Raven gracefully. And even though she had heard that same statement many a times before, it sounded different coming from Father Demesthanes. Although, she didn't plan to change her opinion on Robin quite yet. "So I've heard." She said with a little bitterness.

Father smiled at her tone. "I see you don't like to follow the trend. Good. Along side the fact that Young Drake is descent, your current living situation is not getting you ready for the change. It is bringing you two closer together, is it not?"

Robin wanted to say something. However, Raven beat him to it.

"Not. I do have a question, Father."

Robin cringed inwardly. Raven's tone was not as it should be. Kind. Gentle. Just like Father Demesthanes'. He dreaded her question whereas Father welcomed it with a warm smile.

"Ask."

"How do you feel about secrets?"

"As in what kind? The hurtful ones, or the ones kept for the good of others or…"

"That's the thing. Every time I get close to finding something out, my source gets cut. If we're going to be married, shouldn't I have a right to know all about his life? Should he keep everything a 'secret' from me?"

Robin gritted his teeth and looked between the two of them.

Father Demesthanes kept his eyes on Raven's. "Generally, no. There should be no secrets between the two of you."

"She doesn't need to know. They have nothing to do with her." Robin hissed.

Raven turned to him. "You said you wanted a chance with me, right?"

Robin nodded slowly keeping his scowl in place.

"How do you expect me to even consider it if you wont tell me about your past? So, I know about Jinx. And I happen to know there is a lot more you're hiding from me otherwise you wouldn't have made Terra leave. Maybe I don't need to know. If that's the case then we don't need to actually give this relationship a shot then either." And she looked away.

Robin drew in a breath and held it with his eyes closed. "Alright. That's fair. But why cant you just respect my wishes when I say I will tell you but just not now?"

"What's different from now than later?" Raven said as she turned back to him.

"How about the fact that you have no intention of giving me a chance? Or you don't tell me your secrets, which I hear through the grape vine that you have many as well. Why is that different?"

"Look around you, Robin. This is your home. These are your friends. What do I have besides my past? You know I have had no friends because I was home-schooled and kept under lock and key. I never even had a pet to consider a friend. So all I have is my memories and my past to hang on to. So if I told you everything now, I have nothing left to keep for myself. I'd have nothing sacred. Where, you on the other hand, still have your family and friends when all is said and done. You may say they're mine too. But they were yours first. Where do you think their loyalty lies? And since the ones who weren't involved in whatever is being hidden know, why cant I? Me, your future wife. Me, the one you want to have a relationship with. Me, whom you feel the need to protect."

Robin found himself at a loss for words. He wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and comfort her. Tell her everything would be all right. Her eyes were hiding tears. Not fighting them. They seemed to be fighting to stay in on their own.

Raven looked back to Father Demesthanes with a cleared face.

Robin hung his head for a brief moment before looking in that direction too. His smile was kind and comforting to Raven. It was enough to make Robin's anger start to flare. He should be the one comforting her. Not him.

"A compromise perhaps? Right now, the secrets aren't important. You should concentrate on getting to know one and other as a person prior to your wedding. Once your wedding is over, that is the time to start sharing your past. Now, as is custom, I am sure your friends, Young Drake, will be making the move with you? (Robin nodded resentfully) So you will still have your support. And Miss Raven will still have only her past. So my suggestion is this: Young Drake, you should try and be more considerate of Miss Raven's situation and be more open to sharing about your past. If you want to get closer, try letting her in a bit. A relationship doesn't build itself on a hidden past life. Miss Raven, you should try and respect his wishes. Try and understand him too. By the sounds of it, he has every intention of sharing with you, but just isn't ready yet. Does that sound like something the two of you could compromise with?"

Robin stole a glance at Raven. She seemed to be considering this for a few minutes.

Raven nodded a little.

Robin mimicked the movement.

"Alright. Are there anymore questions?" Father Demesthanes asked looking gently between the two or them.

Raven shook her head.

Robin did the same.

"I think we've had a pretty productive session today. I will let you two get back to your activities and I will see you next week."

He stood. Robin and Raven did the same as they watched him leave the room.

Raven stood still for a minute watching where he had left.

"I don't like him." Robin stated.

Raven turned to him. "Why? I think he's great."

"I've noticed."

Raven narrowed her eyes. "What is that supposed to mean?" She asked with hands on hips.

"Nothing. I only watched the way you too made those googley eyes at each other this whole time."

"He's a priest. You really have lost it, haven't you?" Raven turned and began her departure. She stopped short.

Robin watched her turn around with a smile on her face.

"You're jealous, aren't you?"

Robin cocked his head to the side and let the irritation drain from him. "W-Why would I be jealous? Like you said, he's a priest."

"Uh huh." She turned and left with her smile lingering behind.

Once gone, Robin narrowed his eyes and walked to the window. I'm pathetic, he thought. I am completely jealous of her and a priest. Who is probably married and is only doing his job. But I still don't like him.

Raven's smile danced in his head. The sight brought a smile to his face as well.

* * *

First I would like to apologize to all my readers for having to witness my review war. I am happy to say it is taken care of and under control now. On that same note, I would like to thank each and every one of you who reviewed on my behalf. I appreciate all the support you have given me. It means a lot to know that you like my story that much. And for that I would like to give a special thanks to each one of you individually: (random order) SRC, Jessica, I don't have a pen name…, Ivory990, just a girl, Rinagurl 13, Leah, HermioneGranger22491, Lessa-13-2004, Mystery-Bliss and Nevermore266. Again I say thank you for your support during this time. I do appreciate it all. And I do ask if there is anymore aftermath of this to please not do it in my reviews anymore. Please don't take it the wrong way, like I said I do appreciate everything but I think others might think better of it if it was not a public battle anymore. I realized after I made my 'chapter' that it was a bit rude to everyone who does read this for the story, as I hope everyone who reviews does. Sorry.

Samisweet and Transcendent- I think I could have handled it better. So I want to apologize for dragging it out. I think I just missed the point of your first review, samisweet. I got it now though.  And I thank you for helping me to better my writing.

Now, on to other topics. I'm not too pleased with this chapter. It didn't turn out the way I wanted it to. So don't be surprised if I revise it at some point.

On to my reviews that need answering or acknowledgement or whatever:

Chica De Los Ojos Café- Thank you. You seem like a great person too. I have aim and yahoo IM on my homepage.

Miraculasecies- My name… hmm… well honestly it's a bit of a story. I write quite a few stories (not all on here) and my current fascination is with the teen titans. In one of the stories I made my own character (me reincarnated I guess) and named her Creature. Now I use it for all my online activities. Even if it has nothing to do with TT or And I agree with the whole Bush thing. Grins I have quite a bit going on so it being summer really means nothing except warmer days to me. But I will try really hard to keep chapters coming at an even pace. Thanks for the cookie. Grins wider and stuffs in mouth

Smellybelly- I have purposely not mentioned any definite pairings for a reason. Not really a reason I guess. More like 'just because'. But you'll see eventually.

Dana- You're on the right track with what you're thinking I believe. This story is driven off secrets so to tell them all would make it just come to a stand still. So…. Thanks for the review. I love to hear what you think.

Xxxroxyxxx- You can count on it.

Mystery-Bliss- Interesting theory. I love to hear them.

Nightwingluver- I'm not a Terra fan either. But I kinda like her in this story. Dunno why. And you can count on seeing Slade again. I will leave it at that.

Water81- I've gotten a lot of comments in one form or another saying how close to the original comic book characters I have gotten them. Honestly I have never read any of them so I always find it interesting to hear that. I would like to read them. It's on my mile long to do list in between learning Latin and to play the drums. All will be accomplished eventually. I'm still young. I have time, right?

Leah- Thank you for your review. I am curious to know about your experience if you'd be so kind to share. Just out of curiosity. I have never met anyone who has. Although I completely understand if you don't want to. It is a private thing. I would not make it public or anything. Like I said, just curious. My email address is in my profile if you would like to. Thanks again.

Ok, random notes. Hint: I am a huge Robin/Raven fan. But I do write other couples for the challenge. Guess that's not much of a hint. But… it's the best I can do for now.

And since I made you all go through hell with my review war… here's a preview for the next chapter: your wait is finally over. Raven meets BB for the first time in his true form.

Umm… yea. One more thing: The standings are now tied for a Rae/Bri chat. I am leaving this up to you, the reviewers, if you would like to see it happen. I didn't initially plan one, but it holds some possibilities if I add one. So let me know.

Little Creature

mauh


	8. masked boys

Day 34-37

Raven, wrapped in a large white robe, answered the door. Robin stood wearing his normal black sports clothing. Wind pants, mesh tee shirt, sweat guard and sneakers. Raven let him in

"We have to leave for the air port in ten minutes. Can you be ready then?" He asked standing in front of the shut door.

Raven made her way back on to her chair. "Why are we going to the air port?"

"We have a flight to catch at nine twenty. Business trip. Remember?"

Raven could hear the stress in his voice thinking that she had forgotten. "Ah. Well, I'll make this easy on you then. I'm not going."

"Unfortunately, you don't have a choice."

"What do you mean? I thought you always needed my consent in every decision you make." She asked innocently.

Robin moved swiftly to take a seat on the coffee table in front of her. "This isn't my decision either. It's my fathers. You… we don't have a choice. You have to come."

"That's right. I forgot. I am a piece of property. His until our wedding. Then I'm your property. Lucky me." She said with somewhat of a spiteful air.

Robin closed his eyes and rubbed them. "Please don't do this right now. I can't help the situation we're in. You know that. I will never treat you as property. But fact of the matter is, you have to go. So please get ready. Please…"

There was a moment of silence before Robin looked up at Raven sitting on the chair. A coy smile graced her lips.

"Relax. I know you didn't choose this. And I'm ready." Raven got to her feet and preceded to untie the soft fabric around her waist.

Robin widened his eye and quickly closed them turning his head away. He heard the robe drop to the floor. There was no other movement for a long time. Slowly he opened he opened his eye so he could just barely make out her image. She was clothed. He sighed and opened his eye to see her hands on her small-framed hips. One brow was raised in amusement and the same coy smile lingered. She wore a short black jean skirt; a low cut tight tank top and her normal black combat boots. She wore a black headband and her chrome chain around her neck with his great great grandmother's ring on it.

"You really are amusing." Raven turned and headed back towards her bedroom.

Robin was left a bit dumbfounded. She changed her moods so quickly, he noted. And today, she seemed somewhat happy. Pleasant at least. He wasn't going to question his good fortune. Maybe this trip would be a success.

They loaded into the car. Raven noticed a package on the seat. "What's that for?" She asked without really caring.

Robin turned to glance at it before picking it up. "Our wedding invitations. I haven't opened them yet." He handed her the box.

Raven eyed it for a minute before opening it herself. but they were not as they should be. Her eyes narrowed. "You ordered different ones." She stated.

Robin glanced to her. "No I didn't. what are you talking about?"

Raven held up a white card with silver writing outlined in a lilac color. She watched Robin's frown turn into a slight fume.

Immediately he took out his phone and dialed a number. Raven was pleased with his end of the conversation.

"Miss Tayfler, This is Robin Drake… Save it. Who gave you permission to order different invitations without our consent? … I didn't ask your opinion… you will reorder them, the right ones with what we discussed would be on them, at your expense. I will not see a bill for this do I make myself clear? … Another trick like this and you'll be out of a job." He hung up the phone.

Raven couldn't help but grin at his tone with her.

They stood just inside the airport doors as Raven glanced around unimpressed. There were way too many people here for comfort.

"Stay close." Robin said as he started weaving through the crowd.

Almost instantly Raven was separated from him. She started looking around almost helplessly until a hand caught her right arm. She jumped a bit and turned to face the man who grabbed her.

Robin smiled. "Ok. You walk ahead and I'll guide you."

"I have a better idea." She entwined her fingers with his, holding his hand tightly. "Now lead the way."

Robin grinned childishly. Her warm touch sent chills down his spin. But he paid no attention to that right now. They had a flight to catch.

Around the corner Robin had them step on the moving sidewalk.

"What is this?" Raven looked down almost fascinated.

"A moving sidewalk. We get there faster and without having to push through the crowds."

Raven nodded but still didn't let go of his hand. Being lost in an airport wasn't exactly high on her list of things she wanted to do.

Once through the security check, the amount of people died down drastically. Raven finally let go of his hand.

"Have you ever been in first class?" Robin asked looking through their boarding passes.

"I've never been on a plane."

"Ah. First time for everything. Come on. We still have a little ways to walk."

Raven followed really close this time. She didn't want to risk being separated from him. Being with him was better than being surrounding by a bunch of crazy people she didn't know.

They were able to board first, being in first class. Robin let her sit by the window. Raven watched all the people on the ground scurry around wearing bright orange and carrying glow sticks. They all had radios on their head. She noted how they seemed to look like the Teen Titans in the cartoons she used to watch. When they were in their T ship.

The flight attendant made her pre take off speech. Raven paid close attention to where the exits were located. Not that it mattered. If it came down to it, she would just teleport herself out and back into her guesthouse on the Drake Grounds.

The plane started to move. Raven gripped her seat belt tight. The plane sped up. When she felt the front move off the ground she gripped the arm rests as tight as she could. Clutching Robin's hand in the process.

The flight was long. Seven hours until they finally touched down in Gotham City. Once out of her seat, Raven held Robin's hand again firmly.

"You didn't tell me we were going to America." She said somewhat irritated.

With a smile, Robin directed her to the luggage area and out the door. "There's our ride." He said pulling her towards the black limo.

"Good afternoon, Master Robin. Your flight was pleasant?"

"Yes. Thank you, Alfred. This is Raven." Robin introduced pulling Raven ahead.

The old man who had opened the door for them to climb in held his hand out to Raven. She took it. "It's very nice to meet you, Raven."

"You as well." Raven said climbing into the limo and sitting next to Robin.

Alfred shut the door and soon he was in the driver's seat. Through the window he addressed them. "Master Bruce will be waiting at the house. He is expecting you."

"Thank you."

Alfred nodded in the mirror and the window rolled up.

"Are you treated like royalty everywhere you go?" Raven asked almost annoyed.

Robin looked out the window. "This isn't a family business trip. It actually has nothing to do with the Drake vineyards."

"So how is this a business trip?"

Again, Robin kept his gaze out the window.

"I get it. Another damned secret you don't find the need to tell me." Raven looked out her window as well.

Robin looked back at her. "I'll tell you. But it stays between us. Promise?"

Raven looked to him. "I promise. Besides, who would I tell?"

Robin studied her for a few moments longer. "Bruce and I have an arrangement. When he needs my assistance, he arranges a business trip. I come out here, do what he needs me to do, and go home. In the mean time, Alfred does some false paperwork that I take back to my father so it looks legit. So it is business, but not family."

"Is it illegal?"

Robin smiled. "No. Completely legal I assure you."

"So then what do you do?"

"Well, we… assist in locating criminals. We do our homework, send the information to the right people and they do all the dirty work."

They drove through the city. Raven kept her gaze out the window. Buildings started to look vaguely familiar. It took her a while to figure out where the scene came from. Posters and the television. And a sign confirmed her suspicions.

"This is the city Batman and Robin protect, isn't it?" She asked after she snapped her head back to Robin.

Robin nodded.

Raven narrowed her eyes. "Were you named after Robin?"

Raven saw the smile but Robin never turned his head to face her.

"No. It's a nickname."

"What's your real name?"

Robin turned to her with a small smile. "Timothy."

"Timothy Drake. It does have more of a ring to it than Robin Drake. So why the nickname?"

"Because of my martial arts. I practice the same variations as Robin of Gotham does. Cy started it as a joke. It just never wore off."

The car pulled up next to a house almost three times the size of Robin's. Raven looked at it with some awe.

Alfred took their bags out of the trunk and led the two inside. Aside from the rather expensive furniture and a few pieces of art, the house seemed rather bare. And way too clean. There weren't dozens of servants wondering around cleaning, cooking and doing whatever else it is that they do. Just Alfred. The house seemed barely lived in.

"Nice to see you again, Tim."

Raven turned to follow the voice from behind. He was tall and very built. Dark hair. Brown eyes. Quite handsome too. Raven recognized him from magazines. The multi-billionaire bachelor, Bruce Wayne of Wayne Industries.

"You too, Bruce. This is Raven." Robin again guided her to the front of him.

Bruce held his hand out to her. She looked at it for a minute before assuring herself he wasn't one that was forcing this marriage.

"Alfred will show you to your room. Then we can meet for lunch and get down to business."

Robin nodded. He and Raven followed Alfred.

"Sorry to have to do this to you, but the guest wing is being refurbished. You two wouldn't mind sharing a room would you?"

Raven narrowed her eyes and glared at Robin. This was a great plan. I bet he knew they would have to share a room. That's why he didn't fight to let her stay at the Grounds.

"Are you sure there's no other options, Alfred?" Robin asked sounding slightly put out.

"No, there really isn't. This meeting was set up somewhat in haste. We weren't expecting to entertain guests till this fall. Hence we thought now would be a good time to refurbish the house."

"Alright. Then we don't really have a choice. So its fine." Robin said carefully eyeing Raven.

Alfred opened a large oak door to allow them entrance. Then he left them.

The room was quite large. One king sized bed in the corner across from the door. Two large bay doors leading out to a balcony three stories from the ground. There was an attached bathroom with a whirlpool tub, double sinks and so on. There was also a sitting area surrounding a fireplace. The chairs served duel purpose by the looks of it. They were on a spindle and could turn to see the television against the other wall. Besides the fact that they had to share a room, this was a nice one.

"I'll sleep on the couch." Robin volunteered.

Raven ignored him and went straight to the balcony. It was a most incredible sight. But she couldn't help but wonder why she had come. There would surly be nothing for her to do.

Robin watched her from the doorway with a sigh. As far as he was concerned, so far this couldn't get too much worse. Raven was already pissed about sharing a room, he guessed. What was he to do? He didn't know about it. He walked out to her and stood next to her leaning against the railing.

"After lunch you're welcome to do what you want while I help Bruce out. After I can show you around the city if you like."

Raven nodded. "That's fine. Do I have free reign?"

Robin looked at her questionably.

"Can I do whatever I want while we're here?" She rephrased the question.

Robin nodded. "Within reason. We are guests in this house though."

Raven nodded and looked back out over the grounds.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lunch passed and Raven found herself back in the room her and Robin would be sharing for the next two days. Turns out for such a big place, there was a whole lot of nothing to do. No one lived here except Bruce and Alfred. So she lay on her back on the bed staring at the ceiling, legs hanging off the end. She was twirling her hair in her fingers.

Nothing on television.

Nothing good to read.

No one to talk to.

Bored out of her mind.

Quarter to nine, Robin came back in the bedroom.

Raven hadn't moved from her spot on the bed. "Too late for my tour I guess." She said in her bored monotone.

"Not at all. Come on."

Raven sat up and looked at him. "Really?"

"Yea lets go." He said with a smile. You kidding, you are willing to spend one on one time with me, and you think I'm going to pass it up? He thought to himself.

Raven got up and followed him out the door.

The night was pleasant. Not too hot or cold. There were tons of people walking the streets. Tons of shops to go in and explore, which they did. On the first block, Raven wanted to go in every store. So they did. Until they rounded the corner and found block after block to be the same. Raven decided every store was a bit much. So she chose her favorites.

They turned a corner and continued to walk down an semi empty ally way. Semi empty because there were still stores, but they were spaced out more than ten feet apart this time. Very few people were walking down here. And soon there were groups running in their direction with horrified expressions.

Robin pulled Raven back in a doorframe to a store and leaned around the corner. He saw what they were all running from.

Robin took a few steps out until he felt the pull on his arm. He turned to see Raven standing there with a quizzical look.

"And you're just going to leave me here while you run off and do whatever?" She asked with a mixture of annoyance and fright.

Robin looked between her and the object of terrorization down the street. "Ok. I have to make a phone call. Stay here and hidden. I'll be back in less than a minute, alright?"

Raven looked surprised. "You're really going to leave me here alone?"

"You'll be safe here. I promise I'll be right back."

"Whatever." Raven said crossing her arms.

Robin ran off. "Just stay hidden." He called as he left.

Raven watched him go and shook her head slightly. Apparently this was a private call and his cell phone just wouldn't do. So much for her protective 'that's what I do' fiancée. He runs just like everyone else when it comes down to it.

Around the corners were screams and shadows. Out the door way were still scattered groups of people running and looking back screaming.

Curiosity got the best of her and she looked around the corner. A dozen or so… what were they exactly? People? They looked to be people, except they appeared to be made of shadow. They avoided every bit of moonlight they could. They were consuming or destroying everything they touched.

As they got closer, Raven began to back up. Unfortunately for her, she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and knocked over a trashcan. She turned to see the noise. As if in a daze she stared at it a while. And then turned to see that she was the next target of these shadow men.

They were coming at her, so she did the only thing she could think of. She ran. She ran as fast as she could glancing back every few paces only to see them gaining on her. She screamed a little before she called to her oh so loving fiancée.

"ROBIN!"

With a quick glance back, one was on her heels. She screamed again and closed her eyes waiting for the impact. It came from the front. She collided with someone as an arm wrapped itself around her waist and lifted her off her feet. Instinctively she wrapped her arms around her attackers neck to hold on. If she went down, her attacker would too. She felt the breeze in her hair and against her face. Slowly she opened her eyes.

A bright yellow cape was swishing through the breeze in front of her. They were a few stories off the ground, swinging through the air. She wasn't attacked after all. She was rescued. She tightened her grip around his neck as they were landing no the rooftop of a near by building.

She let go and backed off a little to look at him. Her rescuer was the one and only Robin of Gotham City. He stood a few inches taller than her. Spiked black hair, green pants, red shirt with the R on his left breast. Yellow utility belt, steel toe boots and his famous mask. The one he never removed. He vaguely resembled her fiancée she thought. But he was more dark and mysterious.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Raven nodded.

"You're not hurt or anything are you?"

Raven shook her head.

Robin smirked.

It sent chills down Raven's back.

"I'll be right back to get you down. If they come after you again, yell."

Having her voice stuck in her throat, Raven just nodded again.

Robin jumped off the side and flew away on a grappling hook.

In the near distance she saw the battle between Robin and the shadow men. They did seem to be shadows. Every attack Robin made went through them like they weren't made of a solid object. Shortly, Batman joined Robin.

Again curiosity got the best of her. With a quick glance around her to see who was near, she raised her hands in Robin's direction. It was dark. No one would see her. Her hands were surrounded instantly in dark energy. She concentrated on the attacks the shadows were making on Robin. He seemed to be able to block them like any normal punch or kick, but his attacks were still useless. She chose one shadow off to the right and consumed it in an energy ball of her own. Then she lifted it to the direct moonlight. If they were indeed shadows, she shouldn't be able to consume them. But that was not the case.

For a minute she thought it was working, until the shadow man melted itself through the bottom of the ball. Raven let the ball disperse and watched the shadow rejoin the fight.

That's impossible. She thought. If it were in fact a shadow, it wouldn't have gotten trapped at all. And since it did, it's not a real shadow. Nothing can get out of that. Nothing. Unless…

Her thoughts were cut but two shadow figures climbing up the building towards her.

One last idea. She formed a barrier around the third floor. It encircled the entire building. Nothing should get through that. But they did as if it weren't there. She knew what it was. And how to stop them. But in the mean time she needed to get out of there. So she called to Robin again.

He came and scooped her up in his arm and swung her a few blocks away. Before he was able to jump off again, Raven grabbed his cape.

"I know what they are and what you're doing is pointless."

"What do you mean? We've fought these creatures before."

"Maybe, but you never fully succeeded or they wouldn't be back, right?"

Robin seemed to study her for a minute. "I'm listening."

"They're not people at all. Or shadows. They're mind matter. Someone is using telekinesis. Find them, break their concentration and they disappear."

"How do you know?"

"I just do. Trust me."

After a moment of consideration, Robin nodded and jumped from the building again.

Raven watched him in the distance. He stopped by Batman and while they made useless attacks and blocked blows they were exchanging words. Raven was almost sure of it. Then Robin made a jump kick and was gone.

Raven looked around in search of someone who had a good view of the action and of where she had been watching from previously. But it was too dark to make out anything at night. Even with the glow of the city's many lights.

"You up for a little favor?"

Raven turned to see her masked Robin standing behind her with a seemingly cocky grin. She shrugged.

"Come with me." He said holding out his hand.

Raven took it. Robin pulled her into him and wrapped his arm around her waist again. "Hold on." He said into her ear in a smooth voice.

Raven wrapped her arms around his neck as Robin jumped from the building. It was a rush. Like the time she, Tim, Jinx and Cy went skydiving. But this was more thrilling. The only thing stopping them from plummeting into the ground was a thin cord attached to a handle and a hook on the other end.

Her ride stopped at a giant bell tower a few blocks away. Robin handed her a radio and a pair of goggles from his belt. "Night vision. When you find anything that looks promising, tell me where. I'll have the receiver in my ear." As he spoke he put the receiver in his ear.

Raven nodded.

Robin turned to leave. Right before he jumped off he turned back towards her with that same shit-eating grin as before. "Be careful."

Raven smiled shyly and nodded.

Robin looked at her for a short minute and then jumped off the edge. Raven watched him swing between the buildings and back into the fight. Raven raised the goggles to her eyes to watch them for a minute.

Remembering she was supposed to be using the goggles for a different purpose she started searching all the surrounding buildings and rooftops. Anything somewhat close was pretty clear. One in the distance seemed a bit sketchy. But she couldn't see it clearly. Taking the goggles down she examined them until she found the zoom button. Again she looked back through them. Nothing there. Just shadows. Real shadows.

Raven looked from rooftop to rooftop. Nothing. She began to get concerned she was wrong. Boy would she feel foolish then.

She kept scanning the surrounding area. And sure enough, she found the person. A middle-aged man. Round belly and wearing a baseball cap backwards. He was watching very intently while people were still flooding by him. He paid them no attention. Not even a glance. He never broke eye contact with the battle. That had to be him.

Through her radio she called to Robin and told him the description and location.

"Don't take your eyes off him in case he moves. I'm on my way."

Raven did that. In less than a minute Robin had arrived on top of the guy. There was little struggle but nothing that Robin couldn't get through. Raven looked back towards Batman. The shadow people were gone and Batman was on his way towards Robin and the guy. Raven watched as Batman cuffed him and Robin fled in the opposite direction. Raven kept watching. Batman was saying something to him. She couldn't make out what.

She made certain speculations about this guy. Telekinesis was obviously something he had to work at. He had to use full concentration in order to use it. Unlike her where it came almost naturally.

"How'd you know he was using Telekinesis?"

Raven spun on her heel to see her masked Robin leaning against the edge of the tower with his arms crossed on his chest. Again wearing that same grin as before.

Raven blushed a little from being startled. "I have a friend that has Telekinesis. I know what it looks like."

Robin nodded. "Thanks for your help tonight."

"Thanks for rescuing me. Twice."

Robin's smile widened. "It was my pleasure." He said smoothly.

Raven pushed the blush back thanking the dark nights air for making it hard to see.

"What were you doing alone out here this late at night?"

For the first time in a while, Raven remembered Robin… err… Tim. "I was being shown around when he left to make a phone call."

"I see. Then we have him to thank for this anonymous tip."

Raven looked at him. "He called you?"

Robin nodded.

"He should have taken me with him. What kind of guy leaves his… friend alone in the night when he knows something is wrong?" Raven said hotly.

Robin looked at her sideways still with a smile. "Friend?"

Raven turned from him and sat on the edge of the tower over looking the city. She drew her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them.

Shortly Robin sat down next to her draping his legs over the side. "Where you from?"

"Rajmech."

"So you're a foreigner. Has your time here been pleasurable?"

"It would be if it were under different circumstances."

"They're not good?" He questioned kindly.

Raven sighed. "My life is too miserable and complicated for me to waste your time. I'm sure you have better things to do."

"Not really. I'm enjoying talking to you."

Raven glanced at him to see a smile on his face. Again Raven blushed. But she liked the way he wasn't cautious around her. He didn't hold back what he wanted to say because he was worried of her reaction.

"That guy who called you is my fiancée. I have to marry him in seventy days. I was promised to him since four days after I was adopted into my family. So I'm a prisoner forced into a life of oppression."

"Ah. Not your choice of a happy ending, I take it."

"I turn fourteen a week before my wedding."

"Really?" He said a little surprised.

Raven nodded keeping her gaze away from him.

"Well, we can run away together?"

Raven looked to him.

He was smiling wildly.

Raven raised a brow. "Where are we gonna go?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"They'll come looking for me?"

Robin shrugged. "So we'll stay one step ahead of them. Change our names. That reminds me, what is your name?"

Raven smirked. "Raven."'

"Raven… beautiful."

Raven looked away with reddened cheeks. There was something about him that took her breath away. She hadn't been so… self-conscious in… forever really. And he talked to her like she was… Raven sighed.

"What's your name?" She asked back knowing perfectly well she wouldn't get an answer.

"Ah…" He said leaning back. "I knew you'd ask that. So I'll tell you this, it's not Robin. That's just my handle."

Raven nodded. "That much I knew."

After a few more minutes of content silence, Robin stood. "I better get you back so your fiancée can find you."

Raven looked up at him. "I thought we were running away together?" She asked getting to her feet as well.

"I fight crime. I cant be a criminal too. My reputation would be shot."

"I knew you were too good to be true." Raven said with a small grin.

Robin pulled her into him with one arm around her waist. He looked down into her large deep purple eyes. "Someday, when you're not thirteen, I'd love to run away with you. But right now, the time isn't right."

Raven blushed and turned her head to the side. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. His gaze gave her goose bumps, even if she couldn't see his eye. His smile made her feel like floating.

His grip tightened. Raven heard the pop and the distant smash of the grappling hook embedding itself into the side of a near by building. They were lifted off their feet and slowly made their way to the ground.

They landed and Robin let her go. He started to back away into the shadows where he would disappear into the night.

"Will I see you again?" Raven asked taking a step towards him.

"I'll find you."

She heard his voice but it seemed far away. A few seconds later Robin… ah, Tim Drake was heard running up the ally behind her and stopped in front of her.

"Raven. Are you ok?"

Raven looked at him dazedly. "Yea. I'm fine." She said turning and making her way up the ally way.

Robin trotted along beside her. "Are you ok? I've been looking for you. I'm so sorry I left you."

Raven glanced to him wearing the smallest of smiles. "I'm good."

Robin studied her. "You sure?"

Raven nodded before linking her arm with his. "But if you ever leave me in harms way again, I swear all the angles in heaven won't be able to protect you from my wrath."

Robin chuckled. "Alright."

They walked the night for a few more hours. Raven was careful not to let him go for more than a few minutes at a time. She wasn't willing to let herself get kidnapped or hurt or something else. On the other hand, then she'd have the chance to be rescued again by her new hero.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day brought a heat wave to Gotham. Raven stayed in watching movies with Robin randomly checking in on her. Around three Robin suggested them going for a swim.

To his utter delight, she agreed. They swam and played water sports in the Olympic sized pool in one of Bruce's many courtyards. Robin was thrilled to see her laughing and smiling all day. He even managed to get close enough to come in contact with her on a somewhat regular basis.

He couldn't help thanking his father for making him take her on this trip. It was turning out better than he expected.

After a few hours in the pool, they went inside and dried off in front of the television.

"Want some ice cream?" Robin asked wrapping a towel around his waist.

Raven nodded.

Robin turned and left the room heading towards the kitchen. Bruce was there sitting on the counter talking to Alfred.

"How is she doing?" Bruce asked.

"She's actually in the best mood I've ever seen her in." Robin said opening the freezer. "Any new on this 'HIVE'?"

"Not a thing." Bruce answered rubbing his forehead. "Alfred and I've been looking all afternoon. If this is a real organization, they're doing a damn good job covering their trail."

Robin continued to scoop ice cream into dishes. "How about hostages? Anything there?"

Bruce shook his head. "Nothing newer than what we had weeks ago. She's sure that's what that dream came to?"

"She said she wouldn't bet her life on it but yea." Robin put the ice cream back in the freezer and stood a few feet from Bruce.

"If you gave her a list of things to look at and listen to… could she make some sense out of it?"

Robin shrugged. "It would be worth a try. But we better do it as just a fun project. Nothing serious."

Bruce nodded.

Robin picked up the bowls of ice cream and headed back into the entertainment room where Raven was sitting on the couch flipping through channels. He walked over and handed her the bowl.

She looked to him and smiled. Taking her first bite, she said, "Thanks, Tim."

Robin looked to her and smirked. "You're welcome." He had grown used to everyone, even his parents, referring to him as Robin. And he had preferred that name for a long time. But hearing it from Raven gave him a whole new look on it. He liked the way she said it.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The rest of the day was filled with different ways to keep cool. Mostly just staying in the air conditioning.

That night Raven sat on her bed reading a tabloid with her masked hero on the front. Robin went into the bathroom for a shower. She heard the water turn on and a few seconds later a tap at her balcony door.

Raven looked up but saw nothing. She put her tabloid down and scooted off the bed. With one arm behind her back she surrounded it with her black energy. Just in case. The other hand opened the door.

Her balcony was empty. She took one step out making herself well aware of her surroundings. Taking in every detail she could. Against the wall to her right was her masked Robin. He stood there just like he had on the tower the night before. Leaning against it with his arms crossed and a smug grin.

"Told you I'd find you." He said.

Raven let her energy die away and placed both hands on her hips. "So I see." She said coyly.

"How long does he stay in the shower?"

"Fifteen minutes I'd guess." Raven said with a shrug. "I really don't pay that much attention."

"You don't like him, do you?"

Raven thought the question over. "I don't think it's that I don't like him. He's a good guy. But I don't want to marry him. And that gets the better of me."

Robin nodded his head. "I was thinking. If you're marrying this guy, how can you run away with me?"

Raven smiled. "I wont be married to him forever. We have this plan. The two of us and four of his friends back home are moving here to America once I turn eighteen. I'm the youngest so we have to wait till my birthday. We get green cards and visas. We'll change names and conveniently get lost. We stay low for a while and we should be home free. Then we'll get divorced and go our separate ways."

Robin smiled. "But if you change your names, then the old you is still married but the new you isn't. If you get divorced under your real names, they can track that trail."

Raven thought about it. "Apparently we still have some details to work out."

Robin chuckled. "Guess so." He watched her for a while.

Raven held his gaze as long as she could until she became over whelmed and looked down. A shudder went through her as the breeze picked up.

"You cold?" Robin asked.

"A little." She answered. Within seconds she was being wrapped in a bright yellow cape. Raven smiled shyly and snuggled into it. "Thanks." She whispered.

She felt a soft touch against her skin and it helped guide her eyes back to the mask. He was looking down at her with a soft smile as he stroked her cheek with his thumb.

Raven's breath got caught in her throat. Her hands became sweaty. Nothing had ever made her get nervous. But here, tonight, she was as nervous as a little school girl going on her first bus ride.

Inside the shower's water stopped.

"I have to go." Robin said not moving.

Raven took his shirt in her hand and held him there while she rested her forehead on his chest. She just had to hold him there a while longer. She wasn't ready for him to leave her yet. Robin's hand brushed tenderly through the back of her hair.

There was a the sound of water turning on again and a few seconds later off again.

Raven felt him pull away hesitantly.

"I would really love to stay here with you all night, but I really should go."

Raven looked up to him and nodded. "Will you come back tomorrow night?"

Robin smiled. "I'll try. Sleep well my beauty."

There were more noises in the bathroom.

Robin backed away taking her hand in his. He kissed it and backed towards the balcony's side where he leaned back and disappeared from sight. Raven went to the same spot for one last glimpse of him. But he was already gone.

Raven quickly took his cape off her shoulders and stuffed it in her bag before returning to the balcony.

A few short minutes later a wet Robin (Tim) Drake stood next to her on the balcony in only shorts. His hair was dripping and he was still spotted with water.

Raven looked at him amused. "Forget a towel?" She asked.

Robin ran a hand through his hair and smiled. "Actually, I like to air dry on hot nights. Keeps me cool longer."

"Sure." She said looking back out over Bruce's property, silently searching for her hero.

"You ok?"

Raven looked to him with a soft smile. "Yes. Why wouldn't I be?"

Robin shrugged. "You seem… different lately."

Raven looked back out into the night. "Well, maybe life isn't as bad as I thought."

With narrowed eyes, Robin just looked at her and gave a hesitant smile. I guess that's good, right?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Their last full day in Gotham brought a semi cooler day. Still rather boring though. Robin spent most of his time with Bruce leaving Raven to entertain herself again. She found pleasure in talking to Alfred though. He reminded her of Talo back at Drake Grounds.

But deep down, Raven was yearning for the night to get there.

Slowly it crept up. Raven waited in her room. The anxiety was becoming too much for her. She decided to wait on the balcony. Robin was still with Bruce. He had come to her a little over an hour ago and told her it would be quite some time before he would be up. Raven just smiled and nodded her head.

She watched the distance to the left of her door. She was leaning against the rail looking for any sign of him.

A voice came from behind her. "You look beautiful tonight."

Raven smiled. She turned to see her masked hero leaning against the edge. "I thought you weren't coming." She said shyly.

Robin's cocky smile reappeared. "And miss seeing you? You must be thinking of someone else."

Raven let a nervous laugh escape her throat.

Robin walked towards her closing the distance separating them. He stopped leaving only a foot between them.

Raven's breathing became shallow as she anticipated what he was going to do. "I had a dream about you last night." Raven began talking trying to keep her nerve.

Robin smirked. "Yea? Tell me about it."

"You came up here and knocked on my door like you did last night. When I came out you took me in your arms and we dropped down to your bike and we rode away into the sunset."

Robin smiled again. He raised his hand to her face and brushed the hair that the breeze had blown behind her ear. "Dreams can come true. You just have to wait for them."

Raven looked to her feet. "I don't mind waiting. But what about you?"

Again her gaze was gently guided up. "For you? I'll wait forever."

Raven smiled sheepishly. She raised her arms to his chest and leaned in against him. She rested her head on his shoulder. Robin rubbed her back. She felt him kiss her hair.

"I leave tomorrow morning." Raven said.

"When will you be back?" He asked quietly.

"I don't know. Whenever he has another trip."

Robin didn't say anything.

"Will I ever see you again?" Raven asked quietly.

She felt him heave a bit in a small chuckle. "Of course."

Raven smiled softly. "How?"

"I'll figure something out."

They stood there for a while like that. Until footsteps up the stairs interrupted them.

Robin took her by the shoulders and pulled her back a little so he could look at her. "Can I kiss you?" He whispered.

Feeling all her strength leave her, she nodded slightly.

He leaned in to her. Raven closed her eyes. Their lips met.

The world around them faded away. The sounds went mute. Nothing was heard except the beating of Raven's heart ready to break out of her chest. His lips were soft. His kiss tender.

The kiss ended and Robin backed away towards the edge taking her hand and leading her there too.

"You sure you don't want to take me with you?" Raven asked when Robin's back was against the edge.

He pulled her into him again and kissed her once more. "Believe me… there's nothing I want more. But you know you cant."

Raven nodded.

Behind her the door to her room opened. With a last cocky grin, Robin was gone over the edge. Raven quickly leaned over a bit to look. But again, she saw nothing of him.

Raven turned to see Robin (her fiancée) walk in. Raven left the balcony with one last glance back. She touched her lips with her fingertips remembering her first kiss with Robin. Her first kiss in general. This would be one trip she would not forget.

Raven took a long shower. She came out to see Tim sitting on the bed reading something. She watched him for a few moments before making her way over. She climbed on the end closest to the wall. She pulled her legs under her and sat cross-legged looking at him.

Robin felt her eyes on him and looked up. He smiled a bit. "You ok?"

Raven nodded. "Why do you keep asking me that?"

Robin shrugged. "I don't know. Just feel the need to I guess."

Raven said nothing. She studied him a bit more. "Can I ask you something?"

Robin set his papers down. "Yes."

"When you loved Jinx, how did you know you loved her? What did it feel like? How do you know now that you don't?"

Robin widened his eyes at her questions. "I guess you just know. Everyone has a first love. And that first love usually doesn't last. It's like training wheels. You need them for a while, and when you're ready, you move on to just two wheels. You grow out of them. You move on. You had that need before, but now on two wheels, life is so much better."

"So, like in your bike analogy, some people learn at different paces. I myself skipped training wheels and went right to two wheels. I skipped crawling and went right to walking. So I can skip the first love and go right to the real one, right?"

Robin looked at her for a long time. He wasn't sure what brought this on. She was holding his stare steadily waiting for an answer. "I suppose you can."

Raven nodded.

Robin noticed her satisfaction with that answer as she glanced around the room a bit. "My turn."

Raven looked to him.

"You learned to walk, learned to ride a bike, can you learn to love someone you say you don't want to?"

Raven tilted her head and smiled a little. "Is it possible to learn everything about someone, their worst qualities, their horrible secrets, their past demons… and still like them? Still trust them? Can you be terrified, nervous and the happiest ever, all at the same time? Are promises, even ones hard to keep, never meant to be broken? When the time comes, even if you don't want to, will you keep those promises? Are you strong enough to take the whole world on your shoulders, love your wife and raise a family at the same time? Can you look temptation in the eye and say, 'I have something better waiting for me at home'? Is it possible for one person to hold the key to everything you need and all this can happen in one look? One smile? One word? Can you still love someone knowing they can end everything as you know it? Knowing that they hold so much… power… they could destroy this house with just a glance? Can you love someone, knowing that their heart will always be somewhere else?"

Robin looked at her and couldn't help but want to pull her in and tell her whatever it was that she was worried about, everything would turn out ok. He went over her questions in his mind. Then she asked one more.

"If I grow to love you, if I even tell you I love you, will you still let me go when the time comes?"

Robin could almost feel her need for answers radiating off her. He could feel her worry. Her doubt. He hoped he wasn't the one who put it there. "Is it possible for you to accept that no matter what, someone will always love you and be here for you? Even if you love someone else?"

Raven smiled. "So anything's possible, right?"

Robin returned her smile. "Right."

Raven climbed up the bed and curled under the blankets. The night was quiet once again as Robin watched her breath soundly. His need to hold her was great. Her need to be left alone was greater. So he'd wait.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Raven awoke to Robin sitting at the head of the bed on the opposite side reading a newspaper. She sat up.

"Morning." He said with a smile. "We leave in half an hour. Is that enough time?"

Raven yawned. "It'll have to be since you didn't wake me up sooner?"

"I would have." Robin started taking a sip of coffee. "But you seemed very happy in your sleep. Good dream?"

Raven tried to remember her dream. She shrugged. "Don't remember it." She climbed off the bed and headed towards the bathroom.

"I'll meet you down stairs." Robin called after her.

Raven nodded and waved a hand in the air. Shutting the door behind her she leaned against it and grinned like a schoolgirl with her first crush. She supposed that is what this is. She showered and readied herself within minutes making sure to leave enough time to visit her balcony one last time for memories sake.

Fully dressed and packed, Raven stepped onto the balcony. She walked the distance to the end and leaned over. Nothing. She looked through the property for any sign of him. Still nothing. With a sigh she turned. At the opposite end was a small box and an envelope.

She opened it carefully.

_Raven-_

_I'm going to miss you a thousand times more than I would have thought having just met you less than thirty-six hours ago. Do you ever get the feeling someone's looking out for you? Before I met you, I found myself wondering if I would ever be happy. And there you were; an answer to my prayers._

_I know we can't be together now, or anytime real soon. But I will wait as long as you do. I haven't been able to keep you off my mind since the first time our eyes met. _

_You told me about your dream but I never got a chance to tell you about mine. After we rode off into the sunset, I took you to an old stone church in the middle of a far off meadow. Large stained-glass windows were every ten feet. The ceiling was at least five stories high. The sanctuary could fit around 500 people comfortably. We parted ways at the door. A kind young lady escorted you to the back where you would change. A few minutes later the organ was playing the wedding march. You stood in the doorway in a wonderfully sleek white dress. The guests were delighted. My heart was ablaze. I almost ran down the isle and swept you up into my arms. The priest held me back. You made your way down and stood across from me. It was a short ceremony. I missed most of it. I couldn't keep my eyes off you. When he said 'you may now kiss the bride', I couldn't move. I was so nervous to touch you. I lifted your veil to reveal the most gorgeous being I have ever seen. Tendrils of lavender hair framed a perfect face. You smiled at me. My hands were sweating like crazy. Then I kissed you. Everything stood still. It was like we had died and gone to heaven. And I woke up at our kiss. Which is all right. Now that kiss will last for eternity. I can just imagine the rest. Can you?_

_In the box you will find a radio. Next time you visit America, just push the black button. I'll be able to find you. _

_Until we meet again, my fair lady._

_Yours truly,_

Robin 

Raven read it three times before she was able to refold it and put the box and the letter in her bag.

They arrived back in Rajmech's airport around two forty-five the next morning. With the time changes, Raven figured it was around nine hours difference. Jet lag would catch up soon. But no biggie. She was still lost in a world with her new hero.

As they stepped out of the car on Drake Grounds Raven faced Robin before heading towards her cabin. "When do we go on another trip?"

Robin turned to face her. He smiled. "In a few weeks I think. Right before our wedding."

Raven nodded. She turned and headed for her cabin. She must have been walking in a daze. The next thing she knew she was already there looking at an excited green raccoon sitting on her chair.

"Oh, Meeko." Raven said throwing her bag to the ground.

Meeko jumped in her arms.

"Have I got things to tell you." Raven said with a grin. She spent the next hour or so filling in her green friend.

Day 38-

Raven woke around one in the afternoon that same day. She showered and dressed before making her way out of her house. She walked happily down the path and stopped right before she turned the corner. Four voices she could hear not too far away. One was unmistakably Jinx. She was the only other female here now. One had to be Cy. One Robin. And the other she guessed to be BB.

A smile crawled upon her face. She knelt to the ground and glanced around the corner. Sure enough there were four people. Jinx, Robin and Cy for sure. The other she hadn't seen before. But she guessed him to be the one and only BB. He was a little shorter than Robin. Taller than Jinx. His hair was messy and he wore normal teenage clothing. Tan shorts and a tee. Sneakers completed him. Oddly enough, he was green. Head to toe. Hair and all. She was looking at him from the back so she couldn't see his face.

She watched them all for a moment longer. To her utter surprise, BB changed into a hound dog right before her eyes. Raven blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes before looking again. She caught him in mid change. He now turned into a large elephant, then a pig, then a kitten. In that form he jumped into Jinx's hands. She laughed and pet him. They all seemed to be having a normal conversation. This shape shifting wasn't taking anyone by surprise. They were smiling and laughing with him.

Raven watched a while longer. The kitten had jumped down from Jinx's arms and in mid air turned into a tiny bird. The funny thing was, every animal he turned into was green. She watched a while longer as he kept changing and changing into dozens of different animals. His friends were giving some opinion on them as he did.

Raven sat in shock until she saw the one thing that woke her up completely. He turned into her green raccoon.

Raven's eyes widened. But her shock turned to horror and then to rage. She stood and stormed out towards the four of them. She moved so fast they didn't see her until she was right on top of them. She came from behind the now green chimpanzee. She spun it around. The chimp screeched and turned into a chicken where it ran and hid behind Cy.

"You." Raven growled. The others looked on in utter astonishment.

The chicken turned into the green boy. And true to her assumption, he was green right down to his eyes. With a closer look, she noticed pointed ears and slight fangs as well. He did fit in on the Grounds. After all, they were all misfits in one way or another.

"You." She repeated.

BB poked his head out from behind Cy.

"Um… Raven. Are you ok?" Robin asked managing to talk.

Raven was spitting fire. "You can turn into animals. All animals. And they're green."

BB swallowed. He nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me? You could talk this whole time."

Again BB mimicked his last motions.

Raven stood breathing heavily and fiercely. Jinx had backed away. Apparently you don't want to get on Raven's bad side. She looked downright deadly.

A new spark flashed in her eyes. They widened with more hate than before. "I told you everything. AND YOU WERE HUMAN ALL ALONG! YOU WERE BB! THEIR FRIEND BB."

BB cowered before her. "I swear Raven I never told them a thing. I've been a loyal friend to you this whole time."

"YOU COULD TALK." She screamed even louder.

"I'm sorry, Raven. I wanted to tell you. I tried so many times. But I thought you'd be mad."

"I'm beyond mad. I could kill you." She hissed.

Robin backed up now. Her voice sounded deadly. Cy took a step back as well, pushing BB with him.

She went to turn around but stopped.

"I let you sleep with me since I got here. And you've been… urgh… I gotta go before I really get pissed." She turned and stomped off back to her house. In the distance, trees were becoming consumed in black energy and exploding. Grass was being ripped up and shot hundreds of feet away. Raven's eyes weren't just an eerie white… they were almost fully red. Black energy was flying out of her so fast no one could see much of anything that was going on except the grounds around them were tearing themselves to shreds.

Close to thirty minutes later the destruction had stopped. When the dust settled the Grounds looked like a battlefield. The four of them stood in their exact position they had been in when Raven walked off. All wide eyed. All dumbfounded. BB terrified.

"What was that?" Jinx said quietly breaking the silence.

"What in the world happened?" Cy asked looking around the Grounds.

"If she wasn't just pissed, I hate to see that side of her." BB said with a nervous laugh.

"You slept with her?" Robin snarled.

BB sighed and stood up ready to explain everything. But no matter what they said, he swore not to tell them a thing she had ever told him.

* * *

Wow. This was drastically rewritten. That wasn't my intent, but there were a few key elements I had to put in there. I really like this chappie. I accomplished a lot now and in a better fashion. In case I hadn't gotten this out to everyone yet, my story was reported and removed. That's what happened to all the reviews. But they can't get rid of me that easy. :P Now you all know.

Anyways…. My review answers to chapter 7:

Tecna- I have stated before that I have chosen to keep who the main pairing is. You are welcome to make speculations and suggestions if you like. I don't mind.

Drarkchestofwonders- Thank you for that. That was my opinion as well. My thoughts exactly. And don't worry; I like to see Robin jealous too. :P

Ghfexfvfbv c- Remember this is a story. Not really true.

Ti-Lung- Little Creature will update this one. Wrath of Little Creature is updating hers. Hint hint wink wink.

Watergoddess08- I don't know really where I got the idea from. It started out very little and it grows as I go on. Like this hero Robin in Gotham, thought of that just a few nights before I wrote this chapter. Hehe. They just come to me. Some of the culture ideas and traditions are coming from Samisweet. I have been talking to her a lot lately about being a Muslim. And she said she didn't mind if I incorporated some. Most I just make up.

Cherry Jade- Robin was jealous of the priest. It wasn't that he didn't like him. It was that he didn't like the attention they gave each other. Or that Raven actually liked him and talked to him better than she actually talks to Robin. He's just plain jealous.

Kr0nnikal- ok, Robin is keeping secrets from Raven. BB ties in because he knows the secrets. And he is also keeping them secret.

Scorpionfreak23- that was only one complaint. And I know. I just like them to be blue. Thanks though.

* * *

Ok. Sorry this took so long. My mind was going faster than I could type this past week. I had 'Could it Be' stuck in my head and a story popped up. Had to get that one down. Then I had this other idea (Always Been You) stuck in my head and it was too involved to just take notes and save it for later, so I had to write that one down too. So I spent the last few days working solely and completely one this. This is just a rough draft. I did a quick spell check but that was it. I haven't proofed it or nothing yet. Bear with me. I'll be editing it soon. I just wanted to get something out there for you all. You've been extremely loyal and patient so I thought I owed you that much.

Once I do edit I will be answering reviews from before it was removed and the recent ones from after I reposted it. I want to thank you all for emailing me and enquiring about the new location of this story. I really appreciate it and couldn't quit this story now even if I wanted to. (I don't, no worry.)

Also when I reposted this story I reposted the versions without the corrections. That will be fixed as well when I edit this chappie. Just wanted it out there so you all know I am aware and it will be fixed.

Hint: I am the one and only Little Creature… so generally if you see that in a pen name or signature or even on another site… it's me. I go by the following: Little Creature, Crea, Little Crea, LC, Creature… anyways… if you see something along those lines, ten to one it's me. (hint hint wink wink) :D

One new thing I'd like to mention. For the one shots I write… they are obviously one-shot stories and therefore I don't update and can't answer reviews… so what I'm going to do is answer in my profile. If you have read one and asked a question in a review… check there in a few days… I will have something there.

Thanks again. Happy reading. Review please.

-LC

muah


	9. Chapter 9

Before you read this… I highly recommend, if you have not already, rereading chapter 8. About a week after I posted it, I went back and proofed/edited it. A lot got added and quite a bit changed. That wasn't my intention but it just kinda happened. Sorry. I was in such a hurry to get something up for you guys to read that I didn't go and read it before I posted it. Wow, I will never do that again. That was just awful. All those mistakes. All that I left out. Urgh… anyways… enough of my ranting. Happy reading.

* * *

Day 40-

The darkness had consumed her. No light. The fact that she was able to see was mystery enough. She stood alone on a seemingly floating asteroid in the depths of her mind. She heard her words in the distance. "Azarath. Metrion. Zynthos." Over and over again.

There in the distance was her soul self. Her mirror image. With a dark bird-like shadow hovering over her. She wasn't sure what exactly it was. Or why it was there. She had speculations. It had been there as long as she could remember. But her mother, biological mother, never had one. It was her mother who taught her how to meditate. She said she would need it later in life. But before she ever had the chance to explain why… she had died.

While she learned, her mother taught her how to use the little bit of powers she had then. Just the beginning of telekinesis and a bit of telepathy. Raven's mother let her practice her telepathy on herself. From the experience of being in her mother's mind and then Jinx's mind, she knew it wasn't typical to have a shadow hanging over your soul self. She knew where to find the answers too. But that would have to come later.

She levitated herself over there and combined into one being. The rush was brief. The feeling of total content-ness took her over. And she felt herself relax.

Dozens of shadowed images of herself swarmed around her. They wore the same clothing. All were in different colors or shades. Some she knew well. Other not so much. Some not at all.

They never seemed to talk to her though. She didn't know if they could talk. They would just look at her. Some smiling. One seemed to want to talk to her all the time. But she never made an effort to. And if she did, the effort was in vain. Communication was never a success.

Images floated around her. Visions. Memories. A large one of her masked Robin went by slowly. The domino mask, his messed up hair, that cocky grin. She loved it.

Before too much in depth speculation, she was dragged out of her thoughts by the knocking on her door. Her eyes snapped open. It had been over twenty-four hours since she last left the privacy of her own guesthouse. She ignored everyone who came knocking. And she planned on doing just that today.

With a sigh, she began her chant again. Closing her eyes. Still floating six inches from the ground.

"Raven?" Came the voice.

Raven opened her eyes to listen. She knew that voice. Hadn't heard it recently, but she knew it.

"I know you're in there, Raven."

Raven got to her feet. With a quick glance out her window, her assumptions were confirmed. She opened the door.

Terra stood with her long blonde hair in a high ponytail. She wore her normal tee shirt and tan Capri pants with brown dusty carpenter boots. She had blue tinted sunglasses on her head like normal. Her trademark mischievous smile danced. Blue eyes wide.

Raven smirked. "They let you come back."

"They begged me to come back. I had a whole twenty-three acres to fix. And basically by myself too."

Raven nodded and allowed Terra entrance. When the door was shut Terra turned to her. "You have telekinesis." She stated.

Raven looked to her blankly. "What makes you think that?" The only thought that ran through her mind was that Jinx saw how dangerous it was and spilled it. She didn't think BB would dare say anything. Not after knowing all her secrets and what she could do with it.

"They told me what happened. You got pissed. As you stormed off, things started going haywire. You're image was drowned out with dust so they didn't see you. They have opinions but have no idea what really happened."

Raven frowned. "But what makes you think I have telekinesis?"

"I know what it looks like. I have it too."

Raven studied her face for a minute. She was serious. But she wanted proof.

Terra seemed to read her mind. "Look for yourself." She said motioning towards the window overlooking some of the grounds.

Raven made her way over. Yesterday the Grounds were still disastrous. Today they looked like nothing had happened. Everything was perfect again. "How did you?"

"My telekinesis only works on Earth bound matter. But you can control anything." Terra sat on the stool to the kitchen island and faced Raven with a devious smile.

Raven sighed. "Yes. And it's so easy, I can do that and not realize it." She said giving a quiet confession.

Terra's smile broadened. "They don't know. I didn't tell them. But I do believe our terrified green friend knows."

Raven felt her blood boil once again. "He was a human all this time and never told me. You never told me either." She shot with venom.

"I didn't know the information would have been helpful. You never told me you befriended a green raccoon. That should have made you suspicious right then and there."

Raven thought about it. Terra was right. She never told anyone. It was her secret. Her friend. And not one she would be forgiving.

"How was your trip with our dear Young Master Drake?"

Raven grinned at the memories. "Better than I thought it would be."

Terra smiled too. An almost knowing smile, Raven thought.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Terra left shortly after their conversation died down. She suspected it wouldn't be long before the others knew she was telekinetic. Terra had a way with letting things slip. But that was ok. That would only be one of her talents they would know about. Yes the one that was potentially dangerous… but it was more dangerous when she put her words too it. No one knew that. Except Meeko… err… BB.

She stopped letting that thought annoy her. She had enough annoyances to worry about for the day. A visit with Miss Tayfler in a short while, a counsel with Father Demesthanes and her first fitting. Today should be interesting.

Robin had called a few minutes ago on her cell phone. The ring called her out of her meditation yet again. She had to search everywhere for it. It turned out to be under her couch. Although she wasn't sure how it had ended up there in the first place.

Presently she awaits her fiancée. She had decided it would be easier to ride with him to the gazebo. Her golf cart had been taken while they were on the business trip and Raven hadn't felt like going to get it again.

Robin pulled up beside the guesthouse. Raven got up and walked over to sit next to him.

He eyed her a bit but didn't say anything. She knew he was just being careful not to upset her. According to Terra, none of them really understood what had happened. Only that somehow, Raven had something to do with it when she got mad. She supposed she should tell him. But perhaps later. Now, she felt like being caught in the silence.

"Miss Tayfler's meeting will only be a few minutes long, she has to pick up our correct invitations. She has also volunteered herself to address and send them as an apology. Of course she has assured me that all of this will be free of charge."

Raven glanced to him as he drove. He kept his eyes on the path ahead. Raven noticed him taking the long way around to the gazebo, which was fine with her. She was in no hurry to talk wedding details. "Have we made a list yet?" She asked a little bored with the subject already.

Robin smirked a bit. "Nope."

Raven nodded. "So… we what?"

"Jinx and Cy were making the list this morning. We are going to pick it up now. On the way over, we'll look it over and decide whether they went over board or not enough. Although, the less the better in my opinion."

"Do we have to invite people? Cant we just say we want a private ceremony?" Raven asked. She really didn't want too many onlookers watching her be miserable.

Robin shrugged. "That's one idea. But if you do that, I'm sure my parents will just invite who we 'forgot'."

"So you're basically saying my parents will be there no matter what?"

"Afraid so." Robin said pulling up next to Jinx's house.

Jinx and Cy were sitting in a couple chairs outside her door. When the cart stopped, they both made their way to it.

"Here ya go." Cy handed Robin the few sheets of paper. "Kept it as short as I possibly could." He eyed Raven a bit but nothing too noticeable. She had ignored him when he came to cook the last two mornings as well.

Jinx had made her way to Raven's side and stood a short distance away rolling her hands in each other. "Um, Raven? I know you're probably still mad, but… I was wondering… could we go over some more meditating techniques?" Her voice was quiet and very cautious.

Raven studied her for a short time before commenting. "After the fitting I think we can try. As long as no more meetings, that I have to participate in, come up."

Jinx gave a faint smile and backed away with a tiny "thank you."

Robin began to drive off handing Raven the list. "She had a really awful dream last night. Woke up early and was terrified to go back to sleep."

Raven nodded as she read over the invitees. Not many names were familiar at all. "Then I guess I'll have to figure something out for her."

Robin smiled and kept it there for a while.

Raven got a bit curious as to why he wouldn't stop smiling. And it got the better of her. "What are you so happy about?"

He shook his head. "Cy had a speculation as to why her dream was so bad. But I don't think you want to hear it."

Raven gave an almost knowing grin. But she swallowed it before it could show. "Yes I do. It might help me later."

Robin still hesitated with his same smile. "Cy thinks you scared her so bad the other day when you got mad at BB that she dreamt about it too."

Raven tilted her head a bit. That was vague. So if they thought she did destroy the grounds…

"You don't have to tell me, but… what exactly happened? Terra led on that she had an idea. You could tell by her smile." At the mention of Terra his voice became a bit bitter.

Raven sighed. "I'll tell you. But only because I don't see any way around it."

Robin nodded.

"I have the same mind power as Terra."

"You can make the earth do whatever you like it to?" He said cocking an eyebrow in her direction.

Raven weighed the question. "Technically, yes. But my telekinesis doesn't stop there like Terra's does. I can do anything with my mind. I have complete telekinetic power."

Robin looked to her. "So what exactly happened then? You get mad and destroy everything in sight?"

His voice wasn't harsh or hard. It was almost amused. Raven smirked a bit. "That wasn't exactly intentional. It was either the Grounds or BB."

"So you chose to destroy my father's property?" He asked again amused.

"No. Unlike Terra, my telekinesis is powered on more emotion than will. When I feel something particularly strong, my mind will shoot out energy faster than I can hold it in."

Robin narrowed his eyes. "So you don't have control over it?"

"I do. Like I said, it was either the Grounds or BB." That wasn't a completely true statement. Sometimes, rarely but it happened, she did lose control. It almost always happened when she was mad, though. Some people cant control their temper. With Raven, with her temper went her energy as well.

"Is that normal? That you're telekinesis is driven more by emotion than your mind. I thought telekinesis was just the ability to move object with your mind? What does that have to do with your emotions?"

Raven frowned. She really didn't like all the questions. "I don't think it is completely normal for my emotions to be involved as much as they are. And it is like you say. But there's more to it apparently."

Robin heard the testiness in her voice and decided to end the conversation there. At least she was sharing with him. That's more than he expected her to do. And a whole lot more of an answer than he expected as well. Although, those questions may have been answered. But it also brought up a whole lot more.

The rest of the ride was silent. Raven thought about her situation with her abilities. It was on the odd side to have emotions be such a strong factor in her telekinetic gifts. That would be one more thing to look into along with the giant shadow that constantly hovered over her soul self.

Miss Tayfler sat at the table in the gazebo on her phone. She looked a bit worried. Once she saw Raven and Robin she quickly got off the phone and smiled broadly. Raven knew it was fake.

"Morning." She chirped.

Raven nodded her greeting.

Robin just glared. "Are our invitations corrected?"

"Yes. They will be ready for me to pick them up in half an hour. Have you managed to put together a list of guests?"

Robin handed her the paper they had gotten from Cy.

They all took their seats.

"I have very little to tell you today… your cake has been ordered. Your decorations should be arriving within the week. I have reserved you a suite in the Grande Jordac Misdne Hotel, Raven. It's big enough for eight. Robin, you're room has been reserved holding the same amount at the Psine Yoen Hotel. Both are in close proximity to the church. And… your flowers have been ordered. I just want to remind you that your first fitting is today, Raven. And it is the right time to buy wedding bands. I would say by this weekend. That gives you enough time to have them engraved if you wish."

Robin opened his mouth to comment, but Raven placed her hand on his forearm, successfully silencing him.

"Thank you." She said somewhat politely.

The tone threw Miss Tayfler off but she smiled none-the-less. "I will leave the two of you and be on my way to pick up and address your invitations. They will be sent no later than Saturday."

She left.

Robin looked to her curiously.

"You said you never break a promise, right?"

Robin nodded still quizzically.

"So as the saying goes, 'it'll be carved in stone." Except in our case, silver."

Robin smiled a bit. Not happily. Just… graciously.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Raven and Robin sat on the couch across from the man in the high back chair. Raven stayed in her pleasant mood. Robin now turned a bit sourer. He remembered their last visit with this Father. And he didn't think back kindly on it.

"Unfortunately, I do not have much time today. I am expected at another couple's house in an hour's time. How was your business trip?" Father Demesthanes asked.

Robin made to talk but was beaten to it.

"I think we both enjoyed ourselves." Raven said kindly.

Robin glowered in her direction. Again with the politeness. It really irked him that she was liking this man. He just couldn't put his finger on why.

"Did the two of you spend some quality time together?"

Again it was Raven who answered first. "Yes. And I think it did us some good. Do you think?" She asked turning her head towards Robin.

Robin felt the need to just blow up but her soft eyes soothed him almost immediately. "Yes." He stated simply with no tone really.

Father Demesthanes smiled and nodded his head in their direction. "That is excellent news. Now before I leave, I want to discuss vows with you. Traditionally it is customary for the bride and groom to write their own vows. Of course it is not a must. You are welcome to just have the default holy vows instead if you wish. What are your thoughts on this?"

This time Robin was sure of the answer. It would be No. Anything having to do with the wedding itself, Raven was against. So he made to answer. But the light touch to his arm stopped him. Raven had placed her hand on his forearm, once again gaining her desired silence.

"Is there a chance that we could discuss this before we make a decision?" Raven asked removing her hand and addressing the Father.

Robin just looked at her sideways in a bit of a shock.

"Of course. I will be back in a week and we can continue the discussion then." He stood. "I hope the two of you have a wonderful week. May Good bless you both." And he walked out.

Raven sat back with a somewhat satisfied expression. Robin looked to her dumbly.

"You know, you change your mood like I change my cloths."

Raven couldn't help but smile. Not a large happy smile. But in any case, a smile. "Would you be up for putting all your promises into our vows?" She asked with a crooked glance.

"Well, of course I would. But don't you think they'll have a problem with my saying 'I promise that once we are both of legal age in foreign law that we will run away and get divorce. I promise never to have sex with you and would rather commit adultery than hurt you. I promise to get us both free from this religion if it's the last thing I do. Oh, and I promise to take care of you as long as we're both bound by the laws of this land.'"

Raven couldn't help but laugh a little. "In English, (A/N- I haven't made up a name for the language of Rajmech yet.) That's what it will sound like. But what if we translate it into another language?"

Robin studied her. "Ok. But I'm sure they'll be able to decipher it no matter what."

Raven smiled smugly. "Not if I can help it."

Robin watched her eyes dance. This was a new side of Raven. Not just pleasant. She was getting excited about something. She, for the first time in over a month that he's known her, she looked alive. And he found he liked her all that much more. He smiled to himself and sat back to admire her as she obviously worked out the details in her mind.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The store was packed full of people. Couples of all ages. Others who were shopping for their love in secret. Some who were just browsing and wishing.

Raven looked around. The store was huge. Glass cases outlined all the walls within eyes sight.

Robin guided her with his hand on her lower back. They zigzagged through a few rows and into a back room. All the way to the far corner where they stopped in front of a six-foot high wall case with various different rings displayed. They all looked gothic. Ancient, much like the ring she wore around her neck.

"You knew where you were going." Raven stated looking at all the different rings.

"Yea. I had come here a few other times before…"

He never finished. But he didn't need to. Raven knew he was referring to Jinx. It was becoming apparent that they really were serious about each other. "Then you must have some in mind."

Robin pointed to three different ones. And after a few short minutes, they were decided upon. Both the same style. His a little thicker. (A/N- I'm going to let you use your imagination. Just note that they're along the same lines as her engagement ring. Old. Gothic-like. Dusted silver and black engravings.)

"What about engraving them? What did you have in mind?" He asked, still a little disheartened.

"How about 'eh resolm prail'? It means 'I promise thee'."

Robin listened to the way the words rolled off her tongue. The words were like nothing he had ever heard before. And yet she spoke them like she had grown up talking them.

She stood looking at him patiently. Her large eyes showered him with grace. Her lavender hair that had been right to her jaw had grown since she first arrived. It now reached her mid neck. Her lips thin. She stood petit. Her plain black dress fell nicely around her body. Not real tight, not real loose. She looked like such a young innocent schoolgirl. Who would have guessed that this seemingly defenseless, vulnerable girl had destroyed more than forty acres less than forty-eight hours ago, using nothing but her mind?

"Sounds good." Robin said having her write the words on the order form. He watched her smooth handwriting. It also looked to have an ancient, old touch to it. Just like her words had. When she had finished, it looked like words on a scroll.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Raven found her days had been going by somewhat slowly. But if she stayed in her pissed off mood, they went by slower. Not to mention, they weren't very fun. She could only scour and sulk by herself so long before she needed human interaction. Her trip seemed to make her realize this. And realize Robin wasn't as bad as she was expecting.

At her first knowledge of her having to marry, she was seeing all the possible worse outcomes. Still when she got here, she was seeing just an act. No one is as perfect as he appears. And still now, he seems to have no faults. But yet, he was only human. And by no means a saint. He went behind his parents back on a regular basis and did his own business trips.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The fitting went by seamless. No problems. Raven noticed how quiet Jinx was being. She was acting nowhere near herself.

Raven had the car drop them off at her guesthouse. Raven led the way in. Once the door was shut, Raven sat in the stool facing Jinx who stood seemingly nervous. Her hands were folded together in front of her… she kept her eyes darting around the room…

"So… tell me about this dream." Raven said in monotone.

At her voice, Jinx snapped her eyes on Raven. She began to fidget with her hands again. "It was like one of those horror movies… with every flash of light a new image is seen for only a brief second. This horrible face clad in gold and black. One eye shown through. This giant guy with a rather unstylish hair cut. Huge. Had a really horrible look to him. Same colors flashed. Red. Green. Yellow. Black. The only sounds were screams. And mumbled whimpers."

Raven only spoke once Jinx trailed off. "Is this a new dream?"

Jinx shook her head. "No. This is the one I've had a lot since I was young. But it seemed… scarier last night. More details, I think. I had a clearer image of these people."

"How often do you meditate?"

Jinx looked to her once more. "Every night. Sometimes more."

Raven got off the stool and headed into the living room. She motioned for Jinx to follow. Jinx did. Raven made herself comfortable on the floor, hovering just six inches above it. She sat cross-legged in the air taking her meditative stance.

Jinx looked to her sitting in mid air and just gawked for a few moments before getting over the shock. She took her seat on the floor facing Raven.

Raven lowered herself a bit to be a little more on the same level as Jinx. "Combine. I will enter and guide you through examining these dreams. If it becomes too much just fall out. And don't worry, I won't snoop."

Jinx nodded. She closed her eyes and started her chant. "Peace. Peace. Peace."

Raven watched her for a while. It took Jinx almost triple the time it took her to get completely relaxed. But she knew when Jinx got there. Her body was still doing what her mind was telling it. Speak. Repeat. And it was. But the words were hollow now. And very steady. You could set a watch by it. Just like how your breathing gets steady and rhythmic when you sleep.

Raven closed her eyes and took a breath. The black bird lifted from her body and fell into Jinx's. In an instant Raven was stepping out from the bird and the bird disintegrated into Raven.

Raven looked around. All was dark. Nothing around. This place hasn't changed much, Raven thought. Everything was clear, but nothing was seen except two. One being the large brick barrier still hiding whatever it was Jinx was still hiding. It confirmed her suspicion that there was still more to these secrets. But she had decided a while ago that she wouldn't bother with them. To her far left was the other. Jinx. She wore pigtails and a black dress with purple boots. Her smile was a bit short. Her eyes were closed.

Raven made her way towards her. In a very short time she was side by side with Jinx. Jinx opened her eyes to look at Raven.

"Now what?" Jinx asked. The voice had somewhat of an echo to it.

It was apparent that Jinx hadn't quite figured everything out about meditating. She still thinks she's being controlled and not in control. "Dream." Raven said waving her hand a little.

Almost immediately Jinx had fallen to her knees in an open-eyed dream state. Almost hypnotic.

The dream followed instantly.

The first thing Raven noticed was the dark void they were in had changed. It had turned into an eerie swamp-like place. Only, the water had dried up. There was a brownish fog to the area. Very few living creatures were anywhere. Just the two of them were definitely the only humans. The trees were so brittle they looked like it would only take a gentle breeze to knock them over. A few crows circled one tree. Their 'caw' echoed for miles. Raven could see forever. Miles and miles of flat, dead land.

That struck her as odd right away. It was a strange environment. Much like a horror movie as Jinx had implied.

The first flash came. The flash wasn't like lightning. It was like… a power surge. Really bright and at its peak it died away completely. The flash wasn't a white though; it was more of a red.

The swamp had become more alive. Everything looked hot. The giant man Jinx had spoke of stood a short distance away. His brown shabby hair fell from his face. His sideburns were just as long as the rest. He had a disheveled patch at his chin. His grin was pure fun. But not in a good sense. It gave the impression that he did the things he did because he was told to do them. And that he enjoyed doing it.

He was very large. At least a head taller than Cy. And Cy was at least a head taller than the rest of them. It was obvious, pure strength was his strength. And not much else. He looked almost like he was from the Viking era, less the armor and weaponry.

He walked towards them and through them. Raven turned to watch. He was reaching a new destination. Raven followed. Before she could get closer, another flash hit them.

So bright it drowned out everything else. This time yellow. The swamp reappeared. The giant was gone. Raven glanced around the hallow place before looking to Jinx. She was still on her knees, staring straight ahead. Sweat was running down her face.

There was a scream from behind that made Raven spin around. More screams. No one in sight. Raven walked forward a little. The screams had stopped abruptly and a quiet whimper was heard. It was saying something, but the words took no form. They were too far away. Still no one was in sight. It was almost as if the whimpers were coming from a disembodied voice. Yes, the thought crossed her mind. A ghost.

Raven heard the whimper from behind her and glanced to Jinx. She was beginning to shake. Raven frowned and turned her direction back ahead. The whimpers were still there. Slowly Raven scanned the area. There was nothing big enough to hide behind. Only those brittle trees. No rocks. As far as she could see, there was nothing.

With a loud scream that seemed to come from beside her, Raven turned poised for an attack. The scream was of utmost terror. Nothing was there. Before the scream had time to fade, the flash came again. Green.

Two feet in front of her stood a tall person. She assumed by his build he was a man. She wasn't for sure. Every bit of skin was covered. He wore what looked to be a black body suit. Various parts were covered in silver armor. His face concealed with a mask. Half black. Half gold. The gold side shown one eye. He made his way towards them.

From behind Raven, Jinx cried out. She was in a complete panic. Her eyes were wide and bloodshot. Face sticky from sweat. Her hands were clutching the bottom of her dress and she was balling. Raven saw that she was stuck. She couldn't get herself out of the dream. If in this panicking state too long, it is possible for her to pass out being that her soul and mind are combined. Not a good thing. Could be highly dangerous.

With every step this man made, Jinx was alarmed more. Instead of trying to coax her out, Raven decided a hurried escape was better. She dove into Jinx and pushed her mind from her body. The two fell apart. Everything around them faded and Raven's living room came into focus. Jinx was lying back on the floor with Raven pinning her down.

Jinx's breaths were drawn out and heavy. Raven backed off her.

"What happened?" Jinx whimpered sitting up.

"You panicked." Raven said calmly.

Jinx was quiet. "I haven't ever seen that much of my dreams before. What did you do?"

Raven frowned inwardly. She hated questions. Especially those, 'how did you do it' ones. "Uhh… mind control."

Jinx widened her eyes. "You can do that?"

Raven smirked. "No. It was more like a spell. No I don't know magic, it just sort of happens. I don't know how." It wasn't entirely true. Yes she didn't know that hocus-pocus magic. But there are other types of magic. True she didn't know how it worked, all she did know is, it does.

Jinx obviously wasn't satisfied with that answer but left it alone all the same. "So… now what?"

Raven sat in her chair and faced Jinx. "We try again. But give it a few days."

Jinx was relieved to hear that she didn't have to do it again right away. "What do you think it means?"

Raven made a thoughtful expression. "Not sure really. I only have speculations. Much like your other dream, maybe there's a code. Or maybe something you saw when you were a child triggered this in your subconscious. There are endless possibilities. But until I see the whole thing, every detail, I can't make an educated guess. I can only assume."

Jinx thought over what she said. There were still so many more questions that were being left unanswered. She didn't want to try her luck with Raven. She was being helpful now, but her mood was liable to change in a blink.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The sun had gone down many hours ago, but there was still one more task at hand before Raven would call it a night. She looked to all her windows. All were closed tight, curtains drawn. And it was dark out.

The lights were off and she stood just in the hallway at the entrance to the living room. She took one last look at all the windows. They were shut, yes. She had already seen Meeko… or rather BB. He tried his luck at the window right above the sink that she had been leaving open previously for his use. This thought still aggravated her. So many thoughts. So many secrets. All of her feelings she had shared with him.

Raven, pushed the thoughts aside. There was no use 'crying over spilled milk' as the saying goes.

Once again, Raven glanced around the room carefully. She studied the closed windows. The dark night's air shown no sign of any living beings near her windows. It was safe to proceed with her plan.

She walked down the hall and to her would be master bedroom. Still there were too many windows for onlookers to see and so she thought for a minute. Within her mind, she studied the home's layout when one door caught her eye. She had mentioned it before even looked in it but never gave it much thought. Tonight it would be just what she needs.

Raven opened up the closet door. It was almost the size of her bathroom which was quite large and picked up with proceeding on her journey. She went to her bags and pulled out her dark black cloak. She flipped on the switch to the closet and walked in closing the door behind her. She studied the closet, every inch of it needed to feel familiar and with a quick power scan with their telekinesis she determined there to be no other life forms slinking around in the shadows.

Raven pulled the cloak around her, clasping it at her chest. She pulled the hood up and held it close. With little concentration she opened what looked to be a wormhole. It was actually a teleportation device. She stepped through into a dark wooded area allowing the hole to close.

The area was dark and spooky. The moonlight barely shown beyond that canopy of the trees. The area was misty and secluded. It gave Raven the chills and yet calmed her at the same time.

She knew right where she was. She had traveled this particular path many a times. She walked the path looking only straight ahead. The trail led to a large tree stump. To the human eye it looked old and dead but to Raven the she knew what a lie beyond.

She sat cross-legged a foot in front of the stump. She closed her eyes and tightened the cloak around her. It was breezy. As the wind picked up, Raven let it carry her voice. "Azarath. Metrion. Zynthos." Those simple words took her beyond.

The stump faded into the mist as she made herself melt through the ground right below it. Opening her eyes, she noticed right off the air was full of dust. She hadn't been here for a while. A long while.

She learned how to teleport quite by accident. When she was eight, her mother and father had gone to the market for some food. Raven sat in her room. She sat at the window and watched the kids across the street play. She longed to be anywhere but here.

A couple years back, when she was around six and a half, she learned her mind control had a name. Telekinesis. So she did some research at the local library, being careful not to let anyone notice. This would be the kind of talk that spread through the town fast.

On that particular night, she found the definition to describe her unusual powers but vaguely. She seemed to be able to do so much more. And when saying her words "Azarath Metrion Zynthos" everything was magnified by ten. On top of that, she needed very little concentration, if any at all, to use her telekinesis. Her words came from her mother. Her real mother. For a long time, she didn't know what they meant.

Around two years later, while watching the children, she discovered her teleporting ability. It came to her almost as a dream. She knew right where she wanted to be. She knew every detail. Her old bedroom in the house her biological parents owned.

Instantly a black wave of energy emerged from her and formed a large circle in front of her. It was like a big screen television. She could see what was on the other side, almost as if it were a screen separating two separate rooms. She knew she had the correct room. She recognized the window bench and the large bay window above it. It had three small drawers below where she had once kept books.

That was where the familiarity had stopped. The walls were now painted in pink. And a little girl sat on her bed facing in at Raven. Raven blinked. The girl screamed at the top of her lungs. Raven somehow closed the hole and sat there with heavy breaths.

With more practice, never using that same house, she was able to control that gift as well. Now it was like a second skin. Like breathing, it came naturally.

Later that year she had been exploring the few rooms of the house she had never seen before. One in particular. It seemed to be a hidden room in the attic. A room full of her deceased parents belongings. Many were old and warn. Some looked ancient. Some looked gothic. Some looked to be from another dimension all together, if other dimensions really existed. Everything she decided had to be hers to study on her own accord. So she took and hid them where no one else could find them.

And here she stood tonight. With a thick cough, Raven lit a lantern in the corner and glanced around at the many trunks. Many were filled with books. Old books. Books in which she didn't recognize the language. She had kept one between her mattress for years. This would be the one she brought back with her. It was the book that taught her the language of Azarath. This book is where she learned the meanings of her words. Her words that held so much power, and according to this book, so much destruction as well.

Day 41-

It felt good to be out in the town with no one but Robin. Oddly enough, Raven was enjoying herself for the most part. Well, as much as she could under the circumstances they were out for.

Raven held an ice cream cone and a small bag with a lavender chain in it. She decided it would look nice with Jinx's dress. That was the only gift she intended to by for anyone. Robin was in search of gifts for Cy and BB. Though, he was quite close to getting rid of BB completely. Not just out of the wedding, gone completely. Like Terra.

On her back she wore a somewhat large backpack. She insisted that she carry it, much to Robin's dislike.

They walked in silence for some time as Raven eyed certain stores. None of which seemed all that great.

"My father says we have to be at the clinic at one."

Raven licked her ice cream. "What for?"

"Blood tests." Robin said wiping the sweat from his brow. The sun was beating down without a cloud in sight. Which meant extremely hot weather.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Even though we plan on using abstinence?"

She saw Robin nod slightly from the corner of her eye.

Raven shrugged. "Whatever."

"When are you going to tell me why you're carrying around that bag?" Robin asked glancing at it.

Raven stuffed the remaining piece of her cone in her mouth as she spoke. "When I decide I want to share."

Robin smirked and scowled at the same time. Smirked because her voice was cute while she talked through the cone. And scowled because of her actual response.

Raven sighed. They passed a newsstand and something caught her eyes. She turned to look at the cover of a tabloid. It was a picture of her masked hero, Robin. His hair a neat mess, domino mask covering his eyes. He wore his normal get up and his yellow cape blowing in the invisible breeze.

The picture was taken as Robin swung from the edge of a building with his grappling hook. He had glanced at the photographer with an almost invisible smirk. The caption read, "Gotham's hero: finds love?"

Raven found herself in daze with a dreamy smile locked on her lips.

Robin (Tim) stood to her side. "Uh… what is it you're so interested in?" He asked looking dumbly from one rumor-filled tabloid to the next.

Raven inwardly shook her head to rid the thoughts of her 'dream boy'. She picked up the tabloid along with a few others, just so it wouldn't look too suspicious, placed a few random coins on the counter and stuffed them in her bag. She began on her way with Robin in a jog to catch up.

"I didn't know you read those." He said a bit amused.

"Rarely do I. Just for a laugh really." Raven said in monotone.

Robin nodded as they made their way to the clinic. Raven took a seat in the waiting room as Robin checked them in. She was dying to read this article. Could he have already forgotten her? Had he found another in the less than four days she'd been back? Had she really been so gullible to believe all his talk? Did he just go around rescuing girls and kissing them?

Robin returned taking a seat next to her with a disheveled expression. Raven looked at him blandly.

"They're behind due to a 'technical error' in the computer systems. So we have a half hour to forty-five minute wait."

On one hand, Raven was extremely annoyed and put out. On the other… now she could read this article. So she shrugged and pulled out the tabloid with Robin on the front. Um… Robin from Gotham. "Then we'll just wait." She opened to the center pages, guessing where the article would start.

She felt Robin shift in his seat and grab a magazine off the table and settling back in his chair with a heavy sigh.

Raven felt it was now all right to lose herself in the pages. She flipped through trying not to make it seem like she was looking for something in particular. Then she found it. A full sized picture, in color was plastered on the right page. Unfortunately the picture was taken at night. So details were sketchy.

I can barely make out the bright yellow cape. How can they even say it was him? She asked herself annoyed with the writers before turning her gaze to the next page and reading the headline. 'Hero's do fall in love' it read in bold italic letters. With an irritated grunt, she continued to read:

_What is it like to be a super hero? Do they ever have time for a personal life? Let's just ask Robin, sidekick to the Batman. _

_Eyewitnesses have seen the young hero around town for the past few nights romancing a young girl. It was first spotted when the known criminal mastermind, Shadow Maker, was locked up. _

"_He rescued her a few times. Although I don't think she was in trouble during all their meetings." Said one witness. "The first time he flew her to the top of a building after she was being chased by those creatures. The next time was the same. But the times after that, she was safe. He just brought her from building to building. After the fight was over, they stayed up on the tower for a while."_

_When this news was first heard of we casually though that it was a hoax. But another eyewitness confirmed that story the next night. With seemingly, the same girl. "I was walking my dogs around… oh, I'd say around nine thirty. I heard the roar of a motorbike's engine. They're easy to tell from other vehicles. Curiosity got the better of me so I followed in the direction of the rumble. When I spotted the empty bike it was just below a balcony. So I looked up in time to see a young girl walk out. The conversation was short but it was obvious there was heat. She was wrapped in his cape before too long and he left once again. The next night I went out at the same time. This time I went with a camera. And you wouldn't believe what I saw. Though still a short meeting, he kissed her. I think the hero has finally had his heart stolen."_

"_I think it's sweet. He saves us all from the psychos who terrorize the city. He deserves to be in love."_

Raven turned the page quite engrossed in the article. Horrified at what she saw next. It was obvious the male was Robin. How many others do you know wear bright yellow capes? But the girl… the girl… that was her. She recognized the bedclothes she wore immediately. Her hair was up and her hands on his chest. He held her close. Raven gasped.

Robin (Tim) turned to her. "What's wrong?"

Raven turned to him with wide eyes and blinked a few times. "Did you know the law is changing in America so that now you have to live there for three years on a valid visa before you are even eligible for a green card?" She asked out of the blue. Lucky for her, she had heard it on the news a few nights back.

Robin eyed her strangely. "Well, we'll figure something out."

Raven nodded and turned back to look at the picture. She knew she said unfortunately for the dark in the beginning, but at this moment, it just wasn't dark enough. Without finishing reading the article she closed the tabloid fast and placed in her lap with her hands clasping it shut. She drew in a heavy breath and held it while the taste of his kiss lingered on her lips once again. She had a sudden wave of his scent tingle her senses and her eyes closed as she remembered his touch. It hadn't been that long, but she longed to be with him again.

"Raven."

Her name being repeated in a casual, almost concerned tone a few times called her from her thoughts. Again she found herself looking to her fiancée with wide eyes only able to blink.

"Are you alright?" He asked with slightly narrowed eyes.

Raven glared at him for a few moments before smiling slightly. "Fine."

Robin nodded slowly, a bit unsure of her moods lately. "They can see us now." He stood and waited for her. "You sure you're ok?" He asked again a bit skeptical.

Raven replaced the tabloid in her bag and stood giving him an amused look. "Yes. I'm just fine." Just fine, she repeated to herself in her mind while the pictures from the tabloid fluttered through.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"That's wasn't wise. How could you have let yourself get in the gossip pages like that?" His annoyed voice came over the receiver as Robin glanced through the tabloid at his pictures. "Do you know what this could cause?"

Robin rubbed his temple. "Yes I know."

"If I realized what you were doing… while in uniform I might add..."

"It's my uniform." Robin said defensively. "How was I supposed to know that would happen? Its not like I planned for her to be in trouble. She did help us you know?"

There was a testy snort over the phone. Robin sighed. "Stop worrying about it. She wont be back for a while anyways."

"But she will be back." He pointed out.

Robin smiled at the thought. Seeing her wasn't enough. He could do that anytime. After all, he is Robin. He wanted to be with her. Like he was then.

Robin glanced at the picture and remembered their kiss. Though small and somewhat light, it held so much. He could feel her wants, fears, stress… everything through that one kiss.

The look in her eyes was a whole other story. They were the most beautiful deep purple eyes he had ever seen. Actually the only purple eyes he had ever seen. They were perfect. He could feel himself getting lost in them staring at the picture.

"Are you listening to me, Robin?"

Robin shook his head slightly and refocused his attention to the annoyed voice on the phone. "Yes. I didn't know I was being watched. I'll be more discrete next time."

"Next time!"

Robin smirked.

"Robin, you're always being watched. You're Robin. You can't have a next time."

Robin groaned as the lecture continued. He was only half listening though. Finally the conversation ended and he hung up the phone. He glanced out the window to the sky. A smile crept upon his features and he looked back to the tabloid. He grasped it in his hands and looked at the dark beauty. His mind was already coming up with new ideas on how to see her and stay out of the public eye. He already had a few promising suggestions. The smile grew.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Raven and Robin (Tim) sat in the park with the sun already down behind the trees. The breeze was cool.

He looked to her. She was wrapped in a dark sweater and reading yet another tabloid. He almost became annoyed that she was stuck in those. He despised them.

On the other hand, with her so enthralled in the crap they say, he had time to admirer her. Her hair fell just past her shoulders. She had black pants on, her normal boots, her black sweater and her chain around her neck, still holding his ring. She sat with her legs bent to the side and leaning on one hand while the other turned pages. Her concentration was heavy.

His eyes wondered over her for some time while dozens of thoughts raced through his mind. His eyes finally came to rest on that bag she had had on her back all day. Still he had yet to find out what it was carrying inside.

"Raven?" He asked cautiously.

Raven looked up to him. Her face devoid of emotion. "Hm?" She answered back.

"Can you show me now what's in that bag?"

Raven glanced to said bag. She closed her tabloid and stuffed it in with the rest before reaching to pull the bag to her. She untied the strings and flipped the flap. She pulled out a large leather bound book. There was no writing on it and it was obviously beaten and weather worn. It was around an inch and a half thick. The pages looked ancient. She held it up but kept it in her possession.

"The first records of the original Azarathian language."

"What's an Azarath?" Robin asked stumped examining the book as thoroughly as he could, considering she was holding it.

"Not what. Where. Azarath is a place. But never mind that. This language is so old I'm sure no one will be able to figure it out. If they do, well… then we go to the default vows."

"I've never heard of Azarath..." He said reaching for the book.

Raven glared and pulled it from reach.

He blinked to her as he returned his eyes to hers. He smirked a bit smugly. "I wont hurt it. I just want to look."

Reluctantly, Raven handed it over to him.

He looked at it for a while flipping through the pages looking at the ancient text. He was completely bewildered. They 'words' didn't look like anything but symbols. He looked up to her. Her eyes were locked on him watching him very intently. "Can you read this?"

Raven nodded. "Came to me surprisingly easy actually." She said still staring.

Robin nodded his head and handed her back the book. She replaced it in her bag and fastened it closed again before looking back to him.

"So?" Raven asked.

Robin cocked his head to the side as if asking for more of a question.

"Will that work?" She rephrased reading into his motion.

Robin shrugged. "As long as you can translate, then yes." He smiled at her small grin. "How did you come up with that book? I would never have guessed you to know an ancient language."

Raven shrugged. "I brought it with me." She looked to him with a full smile. "As you say, there is a lot about me you don't know."

Robin had to give her props when due. She would definitely pull this off. Which meant he had no way out of not staying with her. She wanted away no matter what. His mood dampened quite a bit. But he still smiled from ear to ear. Her smile was few and far between. And the fact that she threw his words back in his face made his heart jump.

* * *

Ok… so I don't really like this chapter. It's kinda boring. But bear with me. Next one will be better. Two major events: Power practice with Jinx and the engagement party/ball. Yay!

As always I would like to apologize for the length in between chapters. I work about a 55 hour work week on top of other responsibilities and hobbies and so on… but come this fall and winter things will slow down so my writing will pick up a little.

First, general notes. I have been asked the same question time and time again. Is Robin (hero) and Robin (Tim) the same person? Well I have a question in response… do you think I'm really going to tell you that:P You'll just have to wait and see. Although I have had a few good argument on both sides that I will quote on here just to make you think a bit. (maybe if I can find the ones I was thinking of)

Now, on to reviews:

Dove666- Umm… thanks!

TheScarletRaven- I know the ages seem a bit off… but it works for what I'm doing. Don't worry. And remember, these are the Teen Titans, even if it is AU. Even in the show they aren't all that much older. And I know Raven is way mature. She is way more mature than all of them. Although I would be willing to bet (show and all) her childhood and history is a lot worse than theirs forcing her to grow up faster. I'm not sure how else to explain Jinx and Robin. They had a thing. Really serious. Before he knew the bindings of his religion. They planned to marry. And then… no more. shrugsI'll try and clear it up later. Just let me know what's not clear.

Daughter of Life and Death- Hmm… how about this… the two are one in the same if trouble persists.

Jessica- Ok… answers… I think I explained the first one pretty well. Not telling… have to wait and see on the BB q. Still not telling that one either. Ok… the Teen Titans. We'll just pretend the Teen Titans she watches on TV are the Titan's east characters. How's that?

HeWhoWalksTheEarth- Thanks. Now… what is this whole Ryoga/BB P-Chan/Meeko thing? I am so lost there. Who is Akane? rubs head warily

HermioneGranger22491- Hehe.

TeEn TiTaN 14- I know. But if that is the case, Superman never wears a mask. Wouldn't everyone know who he is?

Watergoddess08- Like I had told another reviewer… we'll just pretend the TT on TV are those of Titans East. BB randomly changing form? I had a reason but it escapes me at the time… maybe he'll tell us later.

Zandi- I get very few suggestions like that. Thanks for being different. :P

Alderine- "What's up with the two Robins? I mean, they are the same guy right? But then how could one be in the shower and one on the balcony? Unless he can teleport..." There is one idea. Could be the same.

ELM-Tree10- "my question for chapter 8 is how would robin gaurd the gotham as batmans side kick if he only was there every once in awhile. so the robin raven met could have veryt well beed dick greyson. because of the reason above and no one can change out of a costume that quick and turn a shower off while not in there." There is the other. Could be different.

Ravenwouldplaylax- My last estimate on chapters was about 17 all together so after this one there should be 8 left. Is my math correct:D Yes, Cy is still part robot.

Goddess of life and death- I'm not sure if I follow what you were saying about the band on their wedding. I should use whom? What? The Used? I'm up for this, I just need to know what it is I'm up for… hehe

I think that covers most of them. Not all… but most. Anyhoo…

Happy reading and reviewing.

-LC

muah


	10. The funeral

Day 46-

The end of June brought a huge heat wave through the Grounds. Which meant a lot of the employees were working extra hard to keep the Grounds and animals healthy. Cy and Robin went out daily to the vineyards to make sure they were being watered regularly. Terra was spending almost ten hour days on the main Grounds trying to keep up with the weather. BB had recruited Jinx to help maintain animal welfare.

That left Raven alone most of the time. At the moment, she lay in her bedroom on the floor staring up at her ceiling. A favorite past time since she had been adopted. Life seemed to be at a stand still. Councils every few days with Father Demesthanes, wedding planning with Miss Tayfler and final Funeral Ball arrangements with Jinx.

Raven sighed. The recent weeks since her trip had been quite uneventful. Everyone made an extra effort to stay on her good side. Except BB who wasn't allowed in the vicinity as her. still the thought of what he had been doing made her cringe. It brought new rage to her.

But she tried not to think of it. Even the others had taken to trying to get Raven less upset with BB. Apparently the whole situation had sent him in to a minor depression. Even Robin tried to get her to see it on the bright side.

--

"He's hasn't told us a thing you ever said to him. it really annoys me sometimes. I mean, I've been friends with him for years. I've known him almost as long as I've known my family." He said as he paced the room in front of Raven.

Raven sat in a chair writing. Every now and then she'd look up to him as he talked. He had taken to rambling on and on recently. And she was never really sure why or what it was about. He just talked for a while, switching subject sometimes in the middle of another. It amused Raven. Either he was getting nervous or this is a new side of him she hadn't experienced before.

"Good. then I don't have to kill him." Raven said simply.

Robin turned to look at her with a slight grin. "So… you let him sleep with you this entire time." He stated, knowing this subject would get under her skin. But that dangerous side of her was very appealing.

Raven glared to him over her notebook. "I think I need a pet. Someone I can confide in without having to worry whether or not they can talk or change shape."

Robin raised a brow. "You want a pet?"

Raven nodded. "Something without high maintenance but big enough for me to cuddle."

Robin had a sudden flash of her cuddling himself. The thought made him smile. "I'll look into that."

"I wasn't asking your permission, Tim. I was simply stating."

Robin grinned again. He liked the fact that she was the only one calling him Tim. Like a secret nickname only she used. "What are you so intently working on?"

Raven kept her eyes on the notebook in front of her. "If you must know, it's my vows to you."

Robin nodded. His mood suddenly dampened remembering what his vows consisted of and he began to pace again.

--

Raven sighed. The ceiling wasn't much entertainment. "There's got to be something to do." She complained aloud.

With the thought brought a knock on her door. Although she really didn't feel like company, she almost openly welcomed it right now. she jumped to her feet and almost ran to the door, throwing it open.

Terra stood with a lazy smile. She wore her normal cloths consisting of Capri pants and a black tee with carpenter boots. Her blonde hair in a loose ponytail. She was covered in sweat and dirt.

Raven moved aside to allow her entrance.

Terra walked in tiredly. "Do you mind if I use your bathroom? You're the closest to where I was working."

Raven nodded. "Help yourself." And she shut the door watching Terra retreat down the hall.

A few moments later she returned and sat on the stool opposite where Raven stood in the kitchen. She had poured a tall glass of ice water and handed it to Terra.

She thanked her justly before emptying it in one drink. "It's miserable out. Last time I looked the thermometer said 107 degrees."

Raven nodded. "According to the weather channel, we won't be getting rain for a few days yet. This hot streak's not going anywhere any time soon."

Terra groaned. "I was brought back for this? I should have stayed there."

Raven looked to her sideways. The thought never occurred to her to ask Terra where she had been sent off to. "Where did he send you anyways?"

Terra gave her a small smirk. "America. I went to the Bruce Wayne manor. I worked on the grounds there while utilizing Mr. Wayne's huge legal library to research law."

Raven nodded.

Terra stood. "I'd love to stay, but unfortunately I have a few more hours to put in today."

Raven walked her to the door and waved her off as she watched her make her way over the grass to the mini garden she had been working on previously.

A little after noon and Raven was on her way to her hair appointment. Apparently she needed a 'trial session' of the styles she would be wearing come her wedding day. As far as she was concerned bald would be just fine. Though she wasn't up to shaving her head.

She set it in her mind to enjoy the day. A quiet few hours to herself in which she'd be pampered. In the comfort of air conditioning to boot.

After quite a few up dos she chose a simple down instead. Nothing really at all. A strand from each side would be twisted to the back to look like a small halo. Then they wanted to discuss make up. Here Raven put her foot down.

"Are you saying I need make up?"

The lady shook her head fiercely. "Of course not dear. But to touch up a few blemishes--"

"So I do need make up?"

"No. no. you are just beautiful."

"Then I don't need it. Correct?"

"That's right. None at all." She said with a smile.

Raven smiled shortly and got to her feet.

The car took her back to the Grounds stopping at the main house. Talo was there to greet her. He opened the door with a slight bow and offered her his hand. She took it graciously and stepped out of the cool back seat to the hot afternoon sun.

"I am told to escort you to the first floor study. There packages await your approval." He said leading her up the stairs.

"Packages?"

"Yes, Mad' am. I believe wedding supplies and such have arrived today."

Raven nodded watching the scurrying inside.

"The preparation for your engagement party is well under way. I believe you and Jinx should be finishing up last minute details this afternoon if I remember correctly."

To that she scowled as they rounded into the large study. There were boxes upon boxes waiting her attention. "When's Tim supposed to be here?"

"I am afraid he is unable to make it. He and Cy are still in vineyard 7. they are encountering some delays. I do apologize for any inconvenience this may cause."

Raven really frowned now. there was way too much to look at in here. She was almost sure this couldn't _all_ be wedding details. "Thank you, Talo."

Talo bowed lightly and retreated from the room. with a heavy mind, Raven made her way to the first box. The tag read 'Mr. Drake, Miss Delpheki from CrystalsInc. Box 1 of 7.' The box was quite large. And glancing around the room, she found the other 6 identical boxes. So she needn't open them all.

She tore the tape off neatly and flipped back all four flaps. Styrofoam peanuts littered the top, concealing its contents. The invoice resting on top read '1 bride, 1 broom, 1 moh, 1 bm, 3 bm, 3 ush, 4 parents (mob, fob, mog, fog), 1 officiant, 10 sib, 8 close, 2 reg'. that meant nothing to her though.

Digging down, her hand met something wrapped in cardboard. Pulling it out, she decided it was a plate. She gently undid the packing tape holding the cardboard in place and discarded that on the floor before then pulling away the bubble wrap. Simple black with a single purple rose in the middle. The edge was etched with silver and across the tip was sketched 'Usher'. Turning it over she read the engraving:

Tim and Raven Drake

Twenty-third of August

In the year of our lord

It was a nice plate. Though she didn't remember ordering the writing on the front or back. she figured Robin had done so and set it on the top of the box. Then she did the math quietly. If there were seven boxes and each held thirty five plates… that was…

"Two hundred and forty-five. We only invited less than a hundred." She said aloud to no one in particular.

"Sorry?"

Raven turned to the voice. A young lady was standing there in the door way. Raven assumed she had been walking by when Raven had her realization. She shook her head. "Nothing." And turned back with a light grunt.

Moving on to another box she tore through the packing tape there and pulled out a package of napkins. They were dark blue. Reading the invoice here they sent five hundred. Though that was all right. Quite a few people needed more than one napkin anyways.

The next held the silverware. 'box 2 of 4. 300 knives, 1 pk serving-civilian silver' They were nice. Plain Jane just like they wanted.

'box 8 of 8. glasses- 1 bride, 1 broom, 1 moh, 1 bm, 3 bm, 3 ush, 4 parents (mob, fob, mog, fog), 1 officiant, 10 sib, 8 close, 2 reg' they were just as they decided on there too. The fogged black crystal with the darkened rose wrapping around the stem and top. The base read 'Mother of Bride' The thought occurred to her to smash it and then have it placed on a wooden platter and served to her. though she decided against it and set it back on the top of the box as well.

Another set of boxes (25) held the centerpieces. Each held a six. A large black bird with burning red eyes. Its wings were spread and it looked like it was glaring at the person. It was made of a crystal that looked like it held clear black liquid in it. Raven picked that out herself.

The next two boxes held the favors for the wedding attendants. Along with the plates and glasses they would all be taking home too, Miss Tayfler suggested something else as well. If for nothing else then to just take up room. So they decided on clear mini boxes holding glass beads in the colors of their wedding.

The next box held all the place settings. They looked to be just plaques. She guessed when the RSVP's started coming in these would be sent to be engraved. They were a simple black and when engraved would have silver writing.

Raven looked around. Finally the boxes were beginning to wind down. It helped that so many of them were duplicates and she need not open them all.

Another five boxes held table cloths. Black. And the next held the guest book.

"Hey."

Raven turned a little to look at Robin. She had a very tired bored expression.

Robin chuckled. "I see you're having fun." He sat on a chair off to the side.

"The best. Here." She slid a box his way. "Start opening."

He lightly tore the tape off and peered inside. It was the dark purple cloth to run the length of the isle. "Two hundred yards." He read off the invoice. "How long do they think we're walking?"

"I'll be walking it. You stand in the front and wait for me." She said as she tore into another box.

"Right." He stood and poked in all the other boxes checking out the contents of these.

"Who are Janice and Thor Rodriguez?"

"Driko's Prime Minister and his wife. Why?"

"Did we invite them?" Raven said pulling a box off the top of another.

"I don't think so. But that doesn't mean my parents didn't. Why?" He asked again.

Raven started peeling the tape off the box in front of her. "Because we received a package from them."

Robin turned and watched her open it. Out of it she pulled a large bag with a king sized bedding set. "100 pure satin sheets, four pillow cases for king pillows, 100 chenille blanket with down feathers. Black and green." Raven read off the package she pulled out.

Robin looked at it sideways. "Engagement gifts. There must be a card somewhere." He walked over and sifted through the other parts of the bedding set that remained in the box until he found the envelope. He opened it and read the card aloud. "Dearest Robin and Raven. We regret to inform you that will have to miss your remarkable engagement party. We are needed elsewhere. We send this gift in our wake and wish you two the best time. Congratulations. Janice and Thor"

Raven had opened the top of the comforters plastic and was running her hand across it. "They have good taste. This is the softest blanket I've ever felt."

Robin smiled lightly and ran his hand across it too. "You're welcome to it."

Raven set it back in the box after resealing the bag once more and moved it to the side. She pulled the next box and read the label here.

"Nori and Pam Drake."

"My aunt and uncle on my father's side." Robin said as he pulled the tape from the box. This time the gift was wrapped in another box with giant elegant bows on it.

"Should we wait to open it?" Raven asked running her fingers down the ribbon.

"Nope. We can open it now and then put the ribbon back on it. No one will know the difference."

Raven chuckled lightly and shook her head even as she began to pull the ribbon from it. Opening the box they found a set of 8 bathroom towel sets consisting of one giant towel, one regular sized towel, one hand towel and one wash cloth each. "Egyptian Cotton 800 gram towels."

"Wow. These are almost as expensive as the bedding itself."

She rewrapped the towels and set them next to the box of bedding while Robin read the card to her. "We're sorry to have to miss this joyous occasion. Little Nori has surgery the day before and the doctor has advised us not to travel. We hope you enjoy yourselves and wish you all the best. See you on your wedding day. Love, Nori and Pam, Little Nori and Josse."

Raven looked around the room at all the boxes as she leaned back against one brushing her hair from her face. "Should we just leave this all here?"

Robin nodded. "The wedding stuff, yes. The gifts we'll have someone bring to the Funeral and set with the others on Saturday."

Raven sighed. "It's that soon, huh? I keep thinking this is all a dream and eventually I'll wake up and be back home in my own bed. And when I tell my mom about it, she'll laugh and say I'm only 13. Too young to get married."

Robin didn't say anything. He knew she wasn't talking about her adoptive mom either.

Even after going through all the boxes, Raven only seemed to pass a little over two hours. It was still well before five in the evening. They had stayed in the study for a while afterwards just enjoying the cool air. They didn't talk a whole lot. Again Raven listened to Robin ramble for a while before they decided to find the others and get some ice cream.

"Do you mind if BB comes?" Jinx asked. She knew it wasn't all that long ago that she really disliked him. but it had been so longs since BB had spent time with her and the others that she really missed him. even his new attitude.

Raven shrugged. "Whatever."

Jinx smiled and called him over the radio. They all sat in the upper game room at the bar. Robin sat on the far end with Cy next to him. Jinx's empty seat was between Cy and Raven. Terra came trotting in a short time after and taking a seat next to Raven.

Raven noted she must have had an exceptionally better day than she was having earlier. Her normal playful smile was back in place and her eyes danced with mischief. It always seemed to make Raven smile.

Robin on the other hand hated how much time the two of them were spending together since she had come back. It annoyed him that Terra would be the one friend she'd willingly smile for. That she'd willingly spend time with just for fun. The one person she'd talk to about nothing in particular. Why couldn't she see what Terra was really like? More importantly, how can he get her to talk to _him_ like that?

Jinx skipped back over reclaiming her seat with a small smile. "He's on his way."

Terra grinned. "Good. I think we should all play a game while we eat."

There were many nervous glances and threatening looks cast her way.

Raven chose not to notice. Instead she leaned on to her elbows against the counter and looked to her. "What do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking a card game. Something fun like go fish or… something else."

Raven smirked. "Yea. Ok." She turned to the others. They all seemed to let out a breath.

Cy nodded. "I'm in."

Jinx forced a tiny smile. "Yea, me too."

Robin only gave a single nod.

Terra smiled to them all. "Great. I'll go get the cards." And she stood, brushed her pony tail back and skipped out the door.

They all looked after her. except Raven who sat comfortable with a small smile.

Talo came in holding a large serving tray with six bowls of ice cream. Setting it down he passed them out and place the others in front of the emptied seats before asking if there was anything else they needed.

Most gave a sardonic nod. Raven gave him a smile and a 'no thank you' which caused the others to look at her sideways.

Talo left as Terra came strutting back in holding the deck in her hands. A few moments later BB came simpering in watching the ground he walked on as if it would turn to fire at any given moment. The thought had crossed Raven's mind but she passed it ignoring him completely.

He took his seat across from Cy as they all circled with each other to make it easier to play and reach the cards. They ended up on the floor because the bar was serving to be too much of a challenge. And as Cy pointed out it was too hot to have to think too much. With a laugh they all agreed and ended up in a sphere on the floor while Terra dealt them each seven cards.

"We're just playing a normal game, right?" Robin asked glancing at Terra.

"Are there other ways to play go fish?" She asked in an almost Star-like voice.

Robin shrugged. "No idea. Just thought I'd ask."

Terra nodded. "No. A normal game." And she looked down to the cards she held in her hand.

Raven did the same but she felt the others glance among themselves before doing the similar.

"So… who's going first?" Jinx asked.

Cy volunteered himself. "BB. Do you have any… threes?"

BB handed one over to him avoiding Raven's eye. This was alright. Since it seemed her look could kill.

Cy placed his double on the floor in front of him and scanned his cards. "Terra. Do you have a queen?"

Terra shook her head causing her hair to dance around behind her with a smile lingering. "Go fish."

Cy made a mock pout and picked a card up before looking to Robin.

Robin gave him an almost bored expression. "Don't you think we've grown out of this game?"

All eyes wound their way to him. Some glaring… some blank… other with raised brows.

"I'm just saying. Maybe we can modify it to make it more… our age."

"Like?" Raven asked somewhat annoyed.

"I don't know. Something so we can socialize too."

"We're listening for a suggestion." Terra placed her cards face down in front of her and picked up her ice cream spoon, licking off the melting ice cream.

Robin watched her for a moment before looking away. He glanced to his cards and around the room. "How about… at the end of your turn you chose a word and everyone has to say the first word that comes to their mind."

There were looks of consideration and then nods all around.

"But this is only meant to be fun. No manipulating or anything. Deal?" he made a pointed look to Terra.

She ignored it. "I'm in."

Robin nodded and then looked to his cards again. He surveyed them once and then looked up. "Raven. Do you have any tens?"

Raven shook her head. "Go fish."

Robin picked up a card and then thought of his first word. "Spaghetti." And he turned to BB who sat next to him.

"Food." He answered quietly and looked down.

Terra smiled. "Stains."

Raven nodded. "Italian." Looked at Cy.

"Italy."

"Napkin." Jinx smiled. "For future reference, can it be a group of words?"

Robin nodded and looked to BB once more. "Your turn."

"Jinx, do you have any aces?"

Jinx shook her head. "Go fish."

He sighed while picking up a card. "Sorry."

Terra thought for a moment as her mind drew a blank. "Forgiven."

Raven's face hardened when he'd said it. "Betrayal."

"Second chances."

Cy gave a metallic blink. "Apologize."

Robin stayed silent for a moment. "Done wrong."

BB visibly sunk.

They played for a long time. They kept playing go fish but now with the word that was said anything could go. A story, an action, a word: anything. They were all getting along and laughing, having a good time. Raven had stopped giving BB the cold shoulder, though she was not nearly ready to forgive him yet, if ever. And the others had seemed to put aside their harsh feelings towards Terra, and like wise.

Cy chuckled and looked down at his cards. "Jinx, do you have an eight?"

Jinx shook her head. "Go fish."

Cy smiled and while picking up a card he said the word he first thought of. "Cheese." Then he sat back to the position he was in previously.

Robin looked at him sideways from leaning on the chair he had pulled up behind him. "Cheese?" He narrowed his eyes and thought about it. Then a smile graces his lips. "When I was eleven and Kendra was thirteen, we were sitting at home in the kitchen while Rosen was making us grilled cheese sandwiches. He likes to make us laugh so he does strange things. This particular time he was going to flip it in the air like normal and catch it again in the frying pan. So he flipped it up but he wasn't paying attention so it hit the ceiling and came back down on his head. As if that wasn't enough when he tried to figure out what happened, he put his hand down to balance himself and hit the handle to the other frying pan and sent that sandwich flying across the kitchen, over our heads and into a wall. Kendra and I laughed so hard we fell from our seats onto the floor."

After a moment to process the information, they all laughed too. When it had calmed once again, BB took a moment to think. "Dairy." He said blandly.

Jinx shook her head. "Is that all you think about? Food?" she sat in the same spot as before, between Cy and Raven. One leg was curled under her and the other bent with her foot in front of her other ankle as she leaned over.

BB smiled a little. "Yes. Food and animals." He thought back to when he had said tofu about an hour ago. The words coming from them were 'cardboard, dirt, disgusting' among others and scrunched up faces and tongues being stuck out. "But at least I don't kill animals or fill them with hormones to get food from them to eat."

"Mmm… meat. I love steak. Rarely cooked of course." Cy teased.

BB made his own face scrunch. "You're like a cannibal. You eat it while it's still bleeding. That's just wrong."

"But it's so good." Terra added from her prone position on the floor. She lay on her stomach, her elbows propping her up and her feet kicking every now and then. "With a little poached eggs."

"And a tall glass of ice cold milk to wash it down." Jinx finished.

BB gave them all sour looks causing them all to laugh. He turned to Terra as he sat back and crossed his arms to pout. "You're turn."

Terra clambered up to her knees and wrapped her arms around BB and Raven's necks pulling them in to her so both of their heads touched hers on respective sides. "Say Cheese." She called.

BB fell off balance since he was still pouting. He toppled backwards bringing Terra with him who dragged Raven down too. There was a mixture of feet and cards being tossed in the air and thumps on the ground. All around them roars of laughter pierced the air as the cards finally settled back to the floor.

The three of them sat back up laughing as well.

A deep satisfying breath passed through them all as the smiles still lingered.

"This is fun. Laughing, playing, getting along together." She looked to Terra. "All of us."

Terra gave her a smile. Not one of her mischievous or tormenting smiles. A normal friendly smile. Raven noted this was the first time she had seen her with a normal smile.

And all too soon they were interrupted by a phone ring. It was quite humorous to see all of them take out their phones and look to see who was ringing. It turned out to be Jinx.

"Bonjour?" A pause. "Merci beaucoup." And she hung up while getting to her feet. "Raven, you and I are needed in the Grande ball room."

Raven sighed and got to her feet. "Sure."

Jinx waited for her to join by her side before they proceeded out the door.

There were still smiles remaining about the remaining four as they looked from one to another. Robin started picking up the cards about them.

"So… now what?" Cy asked.

Terra sat back on the mountain of pillows Raven had been using that she scoffed from a room across the hall. "I don't know. We could just hang out. Maybe watch some TV or something." She suggested enjoying this time they were all spending together.

They all looked at her strangely. "What?"

"It's just weird seeing you like this." BB said for them all.

"Like what?" She asked with an unpleasant look.

"Not trying to start trouble. Not manipulating the situation so we say something that we don't want to." Robin said truthfully.

"Not setting us all in traps so everything we want kept comes spilling out because we feel the need to defend ourselves." Cy added.

Terra shrugged. "I am human, you know. I like to have fun just as much as the rest of you. I figure you're all digging yourselves in a big enough hole the way it is. I'm not going to pretend I like what you're doing or that I'll respect all your wishes. But not everything I do's about making you all look like fools. You do that enough on your own."

Robin opened his mouth to counter but closed it before sound came out. She talked truthfully. The air about her was calm and relaxed. She wasn't trying to make them irritated like normal. That expression wasn't there. And they all felt it. She was right in a sense.

"But I will be the first to say 'I told you so' when the time comes. So… about that movie." She continued still leaning back against the pillows.

The boys all looked between themselves.

Cy stood. "I'm up for a movie."

And they all headed for the nearest entertainment room.

x-x-x-x-x-x

they walked through the door to the bottom of the giant stair case and circled around to the front. The room was enormous.

Currently the chandeliers were being lowered, the electrical candles were having mini shades placed on them and black mesh draped over them to dim the light and cast dark glows once rose again. And it worked greatly. Jinx smirked a little at the thought.

The tables were being set around the edges scattered in a checkers like pattern. Every other one in three rows were off set from the other. All draped with black table cloths and over with a spider web looking sheet of fabric in the darkest shade of gray imaginable before it actually turned to black itself.

The center pieces were the theater faces. One happy and one sad. A third was set to them and the expression was horror. In the center a tall black candle sat unlit until the actual night.

The table settings themselves were black china. The silverware hoary with black bases. The cloth napkins black as well. Littered on the table would be black rose petals.

"I was going to go with plastic settings so everything could be completely black. I thought it would hold a nice touch and give the impression that it was a huge joke. But Mrs. Drake put her foot down when she saw the order."

Raven gave a weak smile. It would have been amusing.

Jinx pointed out a couple more things as well. There would be black balloons set loose to linger at the ceiling with black ribbon coming down from them. She said it would look like black rain and the balloons would help give a depressed feeling as the already darkened light reflected off them.

The balcony doors' curtains would be replaced with black suede like material. It gave the heavy, dark impression that she was looking for. She had considered corduroy but that was even too much for her to consider spending on curtains. She knew had she ordered it and Robin signed it like he did all the orders without looking at them, then they'd be ordered and delivered. But they were just too outrageously priced for her liking.

Out on the balcony the benches had been re-cushioned with black velvet on the wicker back and black corduroy pillows to off set it a bit with the different texture. She said it toned down the elegancy and gave her a way to get the corduroy in.

In various places bouquets of black flowers were scattered around in Asian black vases.

To one side of the room by the entrance from which all the guests would be arriving sat a large oak table. Very large. Upon it were the two gifts she and Robin had already opened accompanied by three others.

On the opposite wall stood an identical table that she assumed would be for food.

Raven nodded. "This is amazing Jinx. You did a wonderful job."

Jinx beamed. "Thank you. There are still some last minute touches that will be pulled out but not until the actual morning and right before guests start to arrive."

"You can plan anything you want from now on. I'm so impressed."

Jinx blushed and seemed to stand a little straighter. "I'm glad you like it. Even though I know I'm not supposed to be happy about this whole thing, I had fun doing it."

Raven nodded while walking around the room a bit. She noticed a stage like platform where she guessed the band would be. Jinx informed her that the band was fairly new and when she gave them the list of music they were to play, she instructed them not to practice all that much. She wanted the screeches and the mess-ups. "It's a funeral engagement party." She had informed them. "I want nothing happy and if we're pleased with your performance, I can assure you that you're name will be given out to everyone with a high profile in this country." With that their eyes had lit up and they agreed right on the spot.

Raven took a hold of Jinx's arm and started leading her out. For a minute Jinx thought she had done something wrong. But the look on Raven's face said otherwise. She was clearly still in a good mood. Even a light smile graced her features. So Jinx just followed or rather let herself be lead.

After a few moments, Raven found her way out of the main house. the atmosphere had gotten exceptionally cooler as the evening progressed. Once across the field,

Raven still didn't bother to slow down. She just kept hold of Jinx and kept up her pace.

Jinx tried not to get nervous. But seeing the last time Raven got mad and what she was able to do to the entire Grounds without lifting a finger spooked her. And now they entered the wooded area surrounding the Grounds. She let a shiver pass through her.

Raven felt the uncertainty in Jinx. "I'm not mad so relax. We're almost there."

Jinx nodded though that really didn't make her feel better.

Soon they arrived in front of the stream and the 'fort' that Raven had fixed a while ago. The rocks sat peacefully as the sun fought its way through the tree's canopy. Streaks of light danced all around, in some places giving it the appearance a rainbow was shinning down on them. Others merely looked like a supernatural presence was floating around. The place truly looked enchanted.

Raven let go of her arm and crossed to the little river.

Jinx looked around. It took her a while to recognize the place. It had been years since she had been there. Not really all _that_ long, but that long since this place had actually looked beautiful again. "Whoa. You fixed the hideout."

Raven looked over to the fort. She nodded.

Jinx waited for Raven to tell them what she had brought them out here for. A few minutes later she did.

"I thought we could start to work with your powers a little bit. Maybe just mess around till we figure out what exactly they are."

Jinx's face lit up some. "Really?"

Raven nodded giving her a small grin. "You did such a wonderful job on my funeral; I thought we could start now instead of wait any longer."

Jinx was almost giddy with excitement. "Ok. I'd love to try now."

Raven nodded. She lifted herself on to one of the larger rocks and faced her. "Now, from what I've gathered, you 'jinx' things when you're mad. Or upset. But you never know how it happens just that you know you did it. By a feeling you get? Explain that feeling."

Jinx sat on the ground a few feet in front of her and looked up to her. "Right before you arrived here Terra and I had gotten into another fight. A rather large one. we were screaming and getting carried away. She had raised a huge rock and was threatening to heave it at me. When she raised her hands back and the rock followed like she'd taken it over her head to get some momentum I held my hands up like I was going to block it. Though it was like three times as big as I was. I got this strange feeling that coursed through me. I heard myself repeating within my mind 'don't let it hit you. break it. Make it fall. Fall into little pieces.' It was like… something was boiling up inside me. And once I had pictured what I'd like the rock to do, that feeling coursed fast. Like when you're heart beats real fast and you can feel your blood start to pump in response. Then all the sudden when she had started bringing her arms down again to throw it, that power just shot from my hands and the rock exploded all around us. Fell into millions of small pieces. We both just kinda stood there and blinked for a minute. And then we walked away. I knew it had come from my hands. It was like I could feel something walk through me and it left through my hands."

Raven listened closely. She said in her mind what she wanted to do. She pictured it. And when she felt threatened she made it happen. That gave her an idea. She slid down from the rock and Jinx watched her. without telling her what she was doing, Raven consumed the large rock she had been sitting on with her energy and lifted it above her head like she would throw it too.

Jinx's eyes widened and she stammered to her feet too while taking a few steps back. Raven's eyes were glowing a soft white. There was no other sign of color but that while. The thoughts ran through Jinx like wild fire. 'White hot? Is she really mad? What'd I say? Can I break it again? Fall to pieces like rain.' And again she could feel it course through her. Faster and faster. When she saw the picture in her mind, it shot from her hands and the rock exploded again. It rained all around them.

When it had cleared she looked to see Raven holding her hands up under a black iridescent umbrella smiling. When she lowered her hands, the umbrella faded to nothing and she stepped closer to Jinx.

Jinx blinked. "Why'd you do that?"

"I wanted to see your reaction. I tuned into your thoughts to hear what happened. Then I felt what went through you. Right now it seems you can only do it in self defense. When you feel threatened you do what you think you need in order to clear you from danger."

Jinx thought about that. It made sense. It wasn't really when she was mad that she made things happen. When she felt she was in danger. In a path of destruction. Sometimes when she was mad things would happen too. But not like this. She smiled too. "Can I control it?"

Raven nodded. "You control it now, you just don't realize it. It's not driven off your feelings like you might be thinking. It's driven off your will. You have your mind set to stay safe so you make it happen. You thought I'd throw the rock at you so you made it explode. Same when you thought Terra was going to do it too."

Jinx's eyes widened. "Yea. But I don't get it. How do I do it without thinking I'm in danger?"

"I think it's a matter of concentration. Like I said, it's powered by your will. As long as you want something to happen bad enough, you can make it happen."

The thoughts overwhelmed her. There was so much she wanted to make happen. So many things. So many possibilities seemed to present themselves now. America was starting to hold more hope.

Raven narrowed her eyes with a frown. "I guess I should make this clearer to you. You're not telepathic. This isn't powered by your mind and you have no control over anything but that power that escapes you. Besides that, right now you're weak with it. Thirteen years its lain dormant within you, except for a few occurrences here and there, so you need to build it. But I repeat you're not telepathic. You cannot communicate or manipulate anyone's mind."

Jinx got the point. She couldn't make Robin realize that he still loved her. It wasn't that kind of power. Her mood sombered a bit. She nodded. "What is it that I have then? Or what is it that I… control?"

"You control nothing per se. I speculate this is more a form of magic than anything. It was born into you. you didn't acquire it or stumble upon it. It's engrained into your DNA; written on your soul. It's a part of you."

Jinx widened her eyes. "Do you mean to say I'm a witch?" She asked in disbelief. It sounded absolutely ridiculous. They only existed in fairy tales.

"I have ideas. Witch maybe not. Until I learn more and see what else you can do, I can't be sure."

So they tried to get this 'magic' of Jinx's to respond on command. Through a number of exercises they tried to call it out of her. The closest she was able to do is when she thought a large tree branch was falling and she looked up pointing at it and it snapped in two, sending a piece of it a few miles away. It was in fact just swaying in the wind.

When they had finished it seemed as though Jinx could only call upon this magic when she felt threatened. Her will wasn't strong enough to make it obey her commands. When they parted ways, Raven made her way back to her suite thinking of different ways she could get it to work with her. She couldn't make her feel threatened all the time. There had to be a way to make this happen.

Day 49

She looked at herself in the reflection of the full length mirror. Her hair fell straight just a little past the mid point at her neck. Her black dress very simple and plain. Even now she wore her black boots, refusing to wear any sign of dress shoes at all.

She could hear the guests entering a couple floors below her. she sighed and turned to the door. It was shut lightly as she made her way slowly to it. Quietly, making sure she wasn't making any sound whatsoever, she opened it and stepped out. She crossed the hall to the balcony over looking the ball room below. All along this side of the hall was an indoor balcony over looking the ball room. directly under her was the two story flight of stairs her and Robin would be descending from in a little over an hour.

And people were starting to pour in. she laughed inwardly at the bright colors a lot of them were wearing. She could imagine their gasps at the chosen decorations and the atmosphere presented by said decorations. The band was playing quietly some dark dreary music. As per Jinx's request to them, it sounded like they hadn't practiced at all.

Foot steps sounded behind her and she tensed. Raven knew Slade would be here. The thought that he'd already made his way up to find her sent her mind racing with a way to escape him.

"Kinda spooky, isn't it?"

Raven relaxed realizing it was Robin who had made his way to her side. He leaned on the edge looking over as well. She nodded. "I like it."

Robin smiled. "Me too. She did a good job."

Raven thought so too. The place looked amazing. It gave the off the knowledge that only money could put this kind of outfit together and yet it was simple. Nothing about it would let you know that this was an engagement party. It looked, maybe not like a funeral, but definitely not like a happy occasion. Maybe like a Halloween party where the guests were told the theme was elegant.

Robin pointed out various guests that made their way in the doors three floor below them. A whole lot of family members entered in groups. She could see when Star entered in holding the arm of a red haired man.

"No doubt their child will have red hair." Raven said lightly.

Robin chuckled. "I know. We all said the same thing when we met him."

And then Slade walked in with a rather scrawny looking woman on his arm. She was almost too thin. Her hair was a mousy shade of brown and she looked rather plain.

"She was really beautiful when we first met her. Very pleasant and a wonderful smile. Slade managed to change all that."

"Do they have kids?"

Robin nodded. "Three. Grant, Joey and Rose."

The thought surprised her. The girl looked so frail.

"They're here too. My guess is in the nursery with Benedict, Luann and Tanner. Along with my other nieces and nephews."

"They all have kids?" Raven asked somewhat put out by this thought.

"No. Matt and Caddy have two: Saijack and Spinner. Libby and Hal have four: Alika, Otto, Roscoe and Kade. Jay and Jiann have one, Tobie, and pregnant with their second. Kendra and Bill don't have any yet."

A sudden wave of dread swept through her.

Robin continued on. "None of them are like Slade. My other brothers are nothing like him. they're all really good guys. And the two my sisters married are good too. Kendra and I used to be really close. We're only a couple years apart after all. And for a while Jay was always with us too. But he got married when I was twelve. Then it was just me and Kendra. And then when she left… it was just me. Kendra came back a lot to visit with me after she got married. But soon, she was always tied up in family affairs. Then I was told I'd have to be married too. I don't know why I never saw that I'd have to be even after seeing all my siblings get married. My brothers didn't lead on that it was that big of a deal. But as close as Kendra and I were… I just don't know why I didn't see it." He stopped and gave a quiet, bitter laugh. "So on top of losing my favorite sister, my best friend, I had to lose Jinx too. I still kick myself for being so stupid and blind. I should have stopped getting close to her and saw this pattern of my siblings getting pushed out into marriage. But I was forcing myself to see that this wouldn't happen to me. Maybe they didn't already love someone so they had to get married. I was just being naive. Just stupid I guess."

Raven said nothing for a long time. She listened to him and watched everyone below them. She pictured all the kids. She pictured a young Robin watching every one he loved getting married. One person at a time being taken from his life. And a heart wrenching little boy crying as he watched Kendra leave him too. It was like a movie playing itself out in her mind. A horrible movie she wished she could just push the stop and eject button and it would all be over. Or a big fast forward to the time when they're all happy.

But this was real life. Not a movie. Not a story with a fairy tale ending. Not even a horror book where this would drag for a long time and then just end, either good or bad. It just went on, grudgingly slow. Every detail was etched in to them with a needle, making sure every second was felt. She couldn't close the book, ignore the reader or stop the movie. She had to live this life.

It was then that it dawned on her. she finally realized that they were in this together. He came from his own tragic story. His own childhood being torn apart. He lost everything he loved over time. Everything he thought he knew was torn from under him as it was her too.

She sighed and looked down to her feet. "I'm sorry."

Robin turned to her still leaning on the railing. A soft bland smile formed. "Don't be. I'm surviving. Eventually I'll make this right. Maybe some day when we get to where we're going, we can make a sort of 'underground railroad' for all the forced relationships in this country. Ya know? Rescue them all. Give them a choice and means of freedom."

Raven looked up to him. The corners of her mouth curved a little as she gave a slight nod.

He looked back over the side as he watched everyone start to form a neat semi-circle around the ball room dance floor and the stairs leading to it. his parents stood to one side. Hers to the other. It was almost time.

He pointed over the side. "Cy's by the band. BB'll be making rounds. Terra on the dance floor and Jinx patrolling the exits. They'll all be watching you and Slade at all times. just in case."

Raven spotted them all. "What about you?"

He gave a slight chuckle. "I'll be with you, obviously."

Raven smiled lightly. "Right. How could I forget?"

He felt the mood dampen and knew it wouldn't lighten again for a few hours yet. He looked around the room a few times. the table of presents was piled high, over flowing to the floor and surrounding chairs. In the opposite direction stood the table of food surrounding an enormous black cake. He grinned.

"I noticed this earlier when I came out here to watch them set up." He rounded behind her and moved her gently to the left with his hands on her shoulders. Then he pointed to the cake.

Raven looked at it. it was black and gray. It looked like it had been torn apart before clumped back together and then iced that way. There were two tiers to it, the poles holding it also black and blended in almost completely. "I don't see what I'm looking for."

Robin looked over her head and moved her a little more. "See it now?"

Raven narrowed her eyes and examined the cake. Then she smiled giving a quiet chuckle herself. It wasn't just clumped together in any particular way, if looked at in the right angle, the clumps were strategically placed. To form the shadow of a skull.

"Jinx is brilliant."

The band below them stopped.

Robin sighed. "Come on. Better to get this over with then put it off any longer."

x-x-x-x

The stairs were two stories high as previously stated. When they reached the second floor going up, they separated to the left and right. Presently Robin awaited Raven's appearance. He stood centered on the second story landing looking up the stairs to the left. His hands in his pockets causing his unbuttoned dress coat to open. He wore no tie, just a black shirt with the top button undone. It was his own style. The only dress up he ever did. for anything.

She appeared a moment later. Her dress fell almost completely to the floor. It was sleek and hugged her loosely. The straps were thin and neck line moderate.

Robin watched her bring her hands up and sweep her hair up into an extremely messy pony tail. There were bumps all through it and she missed quite a bit along the back and some on the sides as well. Two strands framed her face.

Robin couldn't help but smirk.

She lifted her dress a little and started her way down the steps. He watched her booted foot settle on the first before another came down on the next. He had to swallow a smile completely. Raven was rebelling any ways she could think of. it was classic.

She met him in the middle where they faced each other for a moment. She could see in his eyes that he was laughing. She gave him a ghostly smile in return.

Simultaneously they both faced the crowd. There were so many people there. Raven looked among the faces for familiar ones. She could spot their friends, his parents and hers (whom she gave no visible notice of), some of their relatives and those who were obviously his siblings.

Robin pulled his hands out of his pockets. He didn't really offer her one. they both seemed to be contemplating whether or not to take the others hand or if she should take his arm or what they should do. In the end, after Raven had spotted Slade's grin, she took Robin's hand in her own and made the first move down the stairs.

The crowd watched. They were stunned into silence. Both their faces looked hard and impassible. He looked royally ticked off while she looked testy and mean. But no one dared move or say anything. It was so quiet everyone could hear the tapping of their shoes on the marble floor echoing off the walls around them.

Talk of their wedding details and other such concerns centering the two of them had slipped through the lands and to ears of them all. Was it true all these rumors? Was she really as stubborn as they said? Was it true that she had changed the happy boy to someone dark and insolent?

As they looked, it would appear the answer to be yes. The room was dark and gloomy. Their friends all in stoic moods wearing dark apparel. Them both, in complete black.

At the bottom of the stairs they stopped and Raven released his hand with a scowl to them all. Her parents were to her right. His to his left.

Mr. and Mrs. Drake stepped up on the steps behind them, joined closely by Mr. and Mrs. Delpheki.

"We are extremely appreciative you could all join us on this quaint occasion." Mr. Drake paused while he eyed the room. "We are here to commemorate this joyous celebration of the union of my youngest son, Robin Drake and the beautiful, Raven Delpheki."

There were claps and forced smiles around them before it hushed again and they continued on.

Cy stood to a far end in the back of the crowd. He watched his two friends up there stand as still as a painting. And as vacant as well. They weren't listening to a word anyone said. He sighed inwardly. They deserved to be happy. It gave him a new renowned determination to make this plan of theirs work.

BB hid among the shadows near the side. He wanted nothing more than to find some loop hole in this whole deal, run to the front of everyone waving a paper high above his head shouting, 'stop.' Raven would be so thrilled she'd forgive him for being the animal and not telling her.

Terra also stood among them all. She centered herself in the midst of the crowd watching the front. She now wore her trademark tormenting grin. But this time it was for another reason. Not to make anyone's secret known, but to plant certain 'rumors' in their guests' minds. It was part of making this 'celebration' miserable and she planned to do a damn good job too.

And then there was Jinx. She wore a sour face. _This should be my ball with him. My engagement party. They should all be looking and awing me. She doesn't even want to be there. Neither of them wants to be up there. He may want to be with her now. But that doesn't mean he _wants_ to marry her. _

And then the short speech was over. The Drakes came down to the side of Robin and the Delpheki's to the side of Raven.

She turned to see his parents talking to him and he being snappy and quiet. Then her parents started to say something to her. she looked straight out among the crowd.

"Oh, Raven. You look absolutely stunning. So grown up." Mrs. Delpheki cooed.

Raven gave her no response.

So she tried again. "I am so amazed how different you look. You've finally let your hair grow some. You're growing up so fast."

Again, nothing.

"Please, Raven." She finally pleaded. "Say something to me."

Raven gave a slight yawn and glanced back at Robin who was still talking to his parents. He had his arms crossed now with a contemptuous look. His father looked slightly put out. But she didn't listen enough to hear the conversation.

"Raven." Her father droned. "Speak to your mother."

It was that unspoken demand she was brought up to obey. So she opened her mouth to speak. But they would not like the words. Without looking at them, she spoke. "I do not need to obey your orders anymore, sir. I listen to one man, now. And _you_ are not him. Good day, Mr. and Mrs. Delpheki." She put as much spite and hate in to _you_ as she could. This wasn't hard since she was feeling particularly hateful right now. Raven reached for Robin's arm once more which broke the quiet argument he was enraging upon. His hand dropped to grab hers and he led her away from them.

Both sets of parents looked downright stunned. Mr. Delpheki looked appalled. His wife was sobbing. His parents looked flabbergasted as they strode off.

Again the crowd was silenced. No one had ever seen this before. Not in person anyways. Usually it was whatever he said, whatever he did, whatever he gestured she fell silent and jumped to. But this was like looking in a mirror. She defied a male, gave the slightest gesture to Robin and he stopped talking completely, turned his back to his _parents_ and followed her wishes.

Wide eyes washed over them as they stood in the middle of the dance floor. He turned his back to everyone and faced her letting her hand fall from his.

For a moment there was silence. In the background Cy motioned to the band and they started a rickety version of a screeching waltz.

So they danced.

"No one's talking or moving." She said to him so only he could hear.

"I know."

"Why?"

Robin gave her a small smile. Small enough for her to see but not for anyone else. "Because I listened to your silent command."

Raven narrowed her eyes. "But I didn't tell you to do anything."

Robin gave her a minute to rethink the last few moments. And then it came to her. "Oh. Sorry."

Robin again smiled faintly. "Don't be. I'd do it again."

A while later the dance ended and Robin led Raven from the dance floor. Others were starting to dance and mingle now. And the couple was starting to be bombarded with guests.

Star rushed over to them first and threw her arms around Raven's neck in a somewhat gentler hug than the last one she had received from her. "Oh, Raven. You look absolutely stunning. I love what you have done to you hair as well."

She seemed to be looking at it in awe.

Raven looked at her strangely. She felt Robin chuckle beside her. "Uh, thanks, Star."

The red-haired man they had spied from the third floor up came rounding behind Star dragging his arm across her lower back. She turned to him with a shinning grin and then back to Raven. "This is my husband, Oliver. I believe I have mentioned him to you before." And she blushed slightly recalling what she had informed her friends of their personal lives during truth or dare. "This is Robin's fiancé, Raven."

Oliver held out his hand to shake her own. "It's a pleasure, Raven."

Raven did the same and gave him a kind smile accompanied by a nod. "You have quite the wife."

Again Star blushed. Oliver smiled a little wider. "Don't I know it."

They stayed and chatted for some time. A short time from their departure, Matt and Libby made their introductions with their spouses. Raven rather liked them. They seemed absolutely nothing like Slade in the least. Even their resemblance to him was minimal all though they were the other part of the triplets.

They both seemed very fond of their youngest brother and teased him a little like older siblings do. They all ended up sitting at a near by table and ate while they chatted and reminisced of old times at the Grounds. Raven was able to witness some retellings from when Robin was a young child. Much to his dislike, though he did laugh.

As the majority of the triplets left them, Robin's last brother made his way through the crowd guiding an obviously impregnated woman along with him. Jay introduced himself and his wife, Jiann. Raven remembered briefly that Jiann had willingly slept with Slade thinking it might get her out of marrying. Now though, she looked almost happy. And Jay seemed to really like her, if not love her. he held her close, kissed her softly from time to time and constantly rubbed her stomach. It was sweet.

As they also left them, Raven noticed they were the least closest in relationship with Robin. Robin and Jay seemed pretty distant from each other. Though they were fairly close in age.

From the side of her, Raven saw Robin get shoved a little and turned to see a somewhat tall woman standing there with a wide grin. Her hair was long and just as black as Robin's with the same eyes as his too. She guessed this to be Kendra. And she was right.

Robin turned right after Raven did and grinned from ear to ear while pulling his sister in for a hug. "Nice way to greet me when you haven't bothered to visit for months." He jeered.

Kendra laughed hugging him back before pulling back from him and looking at him. "You seem to grow a little more every time I see you."

"Well, that's only natural. I haven't quite figured out how to stop that yet."

She smiled and hit him playfully before turning to look at Raven. Her expression flickered a little looking at the young girl and her empty look.

Robin introduced them at once. And they shook hands almost silently. Robin raised a brow. He turned to Kendra with that look. "Whatever you've heard it's not true. She's not a bad person and she's not a bad influence."

Kendra didn't say anything. She only smiled.

Raven crossed her arms lightly. She wasn't quite sure why she got the impression that Kendra didn't like her, but it's not like the girl tried to hide it either. Nor did she deny it when Robin addressed the fact.

Robin frowned a little more. His favorite sibling and the one he was going to be with not getting along wasn't a good thing. actually it was an absolute nightmare for him. he sighed. "I mean it. I sent someone out filling everyone's heads with crap. I think it sort of fits the mood."

Kendra gave a scouring look around. "You used to like brighter colors." She stated in a somewhat monotone.

"This was my idea. I came up with the theme. Raven had nothing to do with it."

Raven saw Kendra's expression turn to a small surprise.

In his pocket Robin hit the coded call for Terra and she came swaying over bringing a few eyes with her as well. And she saw the seriousness of the conversation. Her normal smirk vanished. "What's wrong, guys?" She looked between the three of them.

"When I sent you out tonight, what were the instructions I gave you?" Robin asked her keeping her eyes locked with Kendra's.

Terra glanced between the two of them and then to Raven briefly before answering. "To patrol the dance floor while on my watch. While mingling spread some juicy gossip." For some reason she knew to answer honestly and not mess around here. There was a strange silence between the three of them and she got a bit uncomfortable.

"Has anything you said been true?" Robin continued.

Terra tried to remember whether things were supposed to be true or completely made up. And though she struggled to remember exactly her instructions, she couldn't remember them word for word. So she deemed the truth was best. "No. I thought they weren't supposed to be truthful." She answered in a small voice.

Robin nodded. "They weren't. Thanks."

Terra felt a bit lighter about it before giving them strange looks and turning. That was perhaps the weirdest conversation she had ever been involved in. Then she went back to her business and resumed her mission.

Kendra lightened up a little and turned her gaze on Raven who had crossed her arms and had a brow quirked. "Sorry. I hated the idea that you were… but I never believed a word that they said about him." She gestured to her brother.

Raven immediately wondered what it was Terra was saying. The thought entered Robin's mind as well and he looked out after Terra.

Eventually her husband, Bill, came and scooted her off.

Behind them a voice startled Raven and made her blood run cold.

"Little Brother."

Raven cringed. Robin growled slightly and turned with Raven. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close.

Raven examined the girl to his side. She was even frailer than she had looked before. Her eyes were tired and seemed to constantly be filled with fear. She was almost as pale as Raven except she looked emotionally dead to the world. But she gave Raven a kind smile. Albeit it was small, barely there, but a true smile.

Next to Raven, Robin was glaring daggers.

Slade had the same cool appearance about him as normal. "My wife wanted to be introduced to your fiancé." He said coolly as if it was a peace offering. His eyes fell upon Raven. "Raven, I'd like to introduce to you my wonderful wife, Bri."

Bri gave a slight nod and offered her hand. Raven took it. She was so weak and cold. Raven wondered if she really was near death.

Robin knew it was all a lie. It wasn't by Bri's request that they come and visit. It was Slade's excuse to make it clear that he still had his mind made up. Glancing to Raven, whom all eyes were on, he hoped she saw through this too. But she seemed too infixed with Bri to be paying attention to anyone else.

in a bold move, Raven looked up to Slade with hard, infuriated eyes. "Maybe later you will save me a dance, Slade."

Robin's eyes went wide.

Bri almost stopped breathing and looked to her with horror. Did she know what she was doing?

Even Slade's expression wavered. But only for a moment. "Absolutely. I'd be honored." And then they were off.

Robin looked to her with utter surprise. "What was that?"

Raven took his hand and guided him away from the many ears around them. "I want to get Bri away from Slade." She said flatly.

Robin looked at her. "Ok. We'll arrange it so she can come with us."

Raven shook her head. "No. Like in the next following months. She's in danger."

Robin looked at her strangely. "What do you mean? I don't think he's actually abusing her."

Raven shook her head. "No. She's not gonna make it a whole lot longer. She's so unbelievably weak and lacking life that it scares me."

"I don't understand." Robin began but before he could finish Raven intervened.

"Trust me, Tim. I know. I felt it. Can you help me get her away from him?"

Robin watched her for a very long time. It was the first time ever she had asked him for help. The first time she had ever asked him for anything. He gave her a small smile and a single nod. "We'll make it happen."

"The kids too." She added.

Again he nodded. "I promise. We'll get her and the kids far from him and safe."

She gave him a satisfied smile. "Thank you."

Almost as if there was a signal that the conversation had ended, Star came trotting up behind Raven. She leaned in close to her ear and said lowly in a calm soothing voice: "I know what you're planning. And I want in."

Raven's face became blank and turned to her at once.

Star stood before her just as model-like beauty seemed to glow around her like always. "Oliver and I want to join in this plan of yours. We would like to accompany you to your new destination and new lives, hopefully finding one to our liking as well."

Raven listened more to her tone than her words. She was serious and calm. She spoke quietly enough so no one else could hear her except the two she was addressing. Raven looked beyond her to her husband. He was standing a ways away listening to Libby talk animatedly about something. He looked over with the trace of a smile and there was an understanding that Star had told her of their plan. He gave her a slight nod which she took as they were serious. Then he turned back to Libby and Raven back to Star momentarily before turning to Robin.

Robin was just as astonished as she was. "How did you know about our plan, Star?" he asked in a business-like tone.

"It was something Raven had mentioned a few weeks ago during my last visit. I had not been paying a whole lot of attention until this night. Then it became apparent what it had been about. Do not fret though, my friends. Oliver and I can be trusted. Albeit our relationship is well and healthy, we dream of more. There is no blackmail in this request."

Robin and Raven exchanged looks and together nodded.

Star smiled appreciatively. "We thank you and will assist in any way. Just let us know."

Robin gave her a simpler nod before asking: "Does anyone else know of our plan?"

Star shook her head and her fiery red hair spread in a wild dance. "Not to my knowledge. I believe only those of us involved as well as my husband is aware."

"We need to keep it that way, Star. This is a delicate plan and if the wrong ears get a hold of it, it could all blow up in smoke."

"I understand completely. And I assure you that I am trustworthy, as is Oliver." She placed her right hand over her heart. "I solemnly swear."

With a last nod from Robin she hugged them both once more before turning and retreating. It left them both silent in the new revelation.

"We don't plan on any others joining us, correct?" Robin asked watching those on the dance floor.

"Are any others in a position where they need or want freedom?"

Robin considered all his siblings and their spouses. All of them, even Kendra, seemed happy enough. And the only friends he had bothered to make were either those at his boarding school or those already living on the Grounds and would be accompanying them as well. "No. I think we've covered everyone."

Raven nodded.

A short while later they were standing in front of the balcony door. Robin was involved in conversation with Jay, Jiann and Kendra. Raven made her way out on to the balcony where she looked over the grounds.

She inhaled deeply the fresh scent of the out doors. The grasses had just been cut this morning sending a wonderful spring like aroma to tickle her senses. The sun was set in the distance and the moon was high in the sky. There were millions of twinkling stars all around and she searched for the belt of Orion.

Raven leaned on the balcony rail and peered over the side. They were only on the third floor to the house. Below where she stood was a magnificent fountain. It glowed all around it like everything was littered with glitter including the water itself. Everything seemed to have that haze as if it was from the most delightful fairy tale.

And then it would come to an end.

A hand slid down her back. A chilling hand giving her goose bumps. She stood straight and turned on her heel to come face to face with Slade. He wore a wicked grin.

Raven took a few steps back as he took a few approaching her. Her gaze fell briefly to the door they had each in turn come out. They were shut and curtains drawn. Her eyes trained back on him. How did he manage to get out there without her knowing? How could she have missed the doors closing?

He continued to advance on her as she continued to back up. Her eyes darted around for anything she could use to assist her situation. Anyway she could escape. And her eyes landed on the surveillance camera. Without so much as a hint to what she was doing she used her telekinesis to shift it so it faced them perfectly. And her eyes landed once more on Slade.

She had backed up as far as she could go. Her back was to the railing behind her and his smile seemed to turn more sinister knowing he had her cornered. "Nowhere to run now, Raven. No one to help you out of this jam."

Raven's mind raced. There had to be someone realizing she was missing. They were all supposed to be watching her and Slade alike. Someone would surely note her disappearance.

He seemed to have read her mind because he answered her very thoughts. "No one will notice. I coaxed my dear little brother into a dance with his forbidden love. Terra is being occupied by Star. I had a simple discursion done up to take Cy from the place and BB left quite a while ago. It's just me and you now."

Raven wished with all her might that her hero would show up out of nowhere. He'd swing down on his grappling hook, sweep her in his arms and carry her off somewhere else. Alas, that dream also dwelled in America.

Instead he closed the remaining space between him. raven felt a monster grow in the pit of her stomach as she clenched her fists. But he seemed to see this and grabbed them both bringing them behind her back and enclosing them with one large hand. The other he dragged back around her hip and up to her breast where he gave her a squeeze. It wasn't hard enough to hurt her a lot but enough to make her uncomfortable.

The next thing she realized was something forcing its way between them. Her eyes widened as she looked to Slade. His gaze fell down as well and he dropped her hands as he saw the large tail end of a giant snake slither its way around him a second time. With seemingly little effort, Slade was pulled roughly with much force half way across the balcony.

The snake wrapped around him a few more times as the large furious face made its way up to meet his. The python hissed sticking its poisonous tongue threateningly close to Slade's face.

"Let. Me. Go." Slade hissed back.

The python seemed to have disappeared into the air as a giant green lion fell to the ground a few feet in front of Raven.

And then it all made sense. This green animal was BB. BB had come to her rescue.

The lion gave a quiet growl as he backed against Raven's legs sideways, keeping his large green eyes fixed upon Slade. He bared his teeth with a low roar.

Slade seemed almost unfazed by this. His expression turned hard and determined as he approached the two. "Get out of the way, BB." He stretched a hand out to move him.

BB snapped barely missing his fingers as Slade jerked them back.

"You almost bit me." He said stunned. "You'll regret that." He sneered afterwards.

"I'm afraid you'll be the one to regret this."

Slade turned to see Robin crouch low and kick his feet from under him. he landed with a thud. Robin backed up and looked down at him. "I told you to stay away from my fiancé, Slade. I mean it. Don't lay a hand on her."

Slade climbed to his feet and took on a fighting stance. "Remember, Robbie. I had the same training as you. You really think you can take me?"

Robin's face never changed. He stood completely unaffected by this. "Don't hold your breath, Slade. I'm no match for the likes of you."

Then the balcony doors swung open and the large dark skinned boy stood there with his arms crossed looking down harshly at Slade.

Raven recognized him immediately as Cy. But this Cy was missing his body armor. It was such a curiosity.

BB shifted back to himself but kept himself in front of Raven blocking anyone's path to her.

"Am I interrupting something?" Cy's voice boomed.

Again Raven was taken aback by what was happening. Cy's voice seemed to change from that of the fun loving teenage boy to that of a big brother all pissed off. And now that she thought of it, all three boys were different. Robin's face was impassible. Almost daring anyone to try and cross him. And BB didn't so much as seem like that wimpy tofu eating scrawny raccoon anymore. Now he looked stone cold and mad beyond reason. Like he had something to defend and hell-be-it if something would stop him.

Slade seemed to look between them all weighing his options. Seconds later he was risen into the air on a large chunk of the stone floor beneath him and sent flying into the grounds. Terra emerged from the doorway right behind Cy with her hands held out in front of her and her eyes glowing bright yellow. Again Raven noticed her change in demeanor. Not anywhere near troublesome. Not a manipulative teenager anymore standing before her. Now she was just as determined not to be crossed as the others who stood defending Raven as well.

Before Terra dropped her hands, the hole in the stone floor seemed to close itself and sealed perfectly blending in with the rest. Her hands went to rest by her sides and the glow from her eyes faded.

All eyes fell on Raven. She just stood there still trying to take it all in.

"You ok?" BB asked taking a step back from her.

Raven looked to him with a still shocked expression. They worked so well like a team. BB guarding the gold. Robin the rival match. Cy's presence taking the villain's attention so Terra could do away with him. a well oiled machine working with each other's strengths and for each other's weaknesses to attain the common goal: Raven's safety.

"I'm fine now. Thank you." She offered him a small smile. One enough to let him know she was done holding her grudge against him.

BB smiled a little and backed away.

Raven looked at them all. They all held warm smiles to her. "How'd you know? Slade said he had you all sidetracked."

"He saw me leave." BB started. "I only left to change into an insect to stay closer to you. When you went out on the balcony I was sitting on the wall listening to Jay tease Robin about old times. I must have gotten caught up in it because next thing I knew you were gone and the balcony door was shut."

Raven smiled. "I'm suddenly very pleased that you spy on me." Her gaze shifted from the blushing green boy to Robin. "How'd the rest of you figure it out?"

"I told them." Bri came walking around the corner. Her voice seemed strained and just as weak as she was physically. "I saw the look he gave you when he introduced us. So I watched him. When he went after you on the balcony I went to find Robin."

"I called the others in search of you. When I called BB and he didn't answer I knew he was in animal form and couldn't talk. Which could mean a number of possibilities except I knew when he didn't change back to answer he was staying that way for a reason. So I continued on the way while I sent Bri to find Terra and Jinx while I called Cy down too."

"I can't talk when I'm in animal form." BB informed her. "It's the one thing I would change if I could."

"When you turned into that python, were you really poisonous?" Raven asked curiously.

BB nodded. "Yea. I take on all traits of the animals I become. Right down to the poison in their teeth."

Raven was somewhat amazed. Then her curiosity went to Cy. "I didn't know you could take that off." She eyed where his armor would be.

Cy's smile turned into a miserable grin. He held up both his hands showing her the rings he wore on both middle fingers. "It's a hologram. I am really part robot. It's not removable."

Raven gave him a sympathetic look of apology before glancing to Terra. Terra grinned madly. "I've been dying to send him flying since… I met him. He's lucky I didn't crush him completely."

While she talked Raven made another note that it was the first time her voice had portrayed malice.

"You're like some small unorthodox army."

They all chuckled lightly.

"Thanks."

Bri nodded once before taking a step back. "I need to get back to where I was before he gets back inside."

Her voice was still small and weak as she turned giving them a tormented smile and vanished back in the crowds. She walked slowly, like she'd lose strength all together if she didn't take her time.

Raven's heart went out to her. she could very well have just risked her life to help her.

Robin started to fume again. "This has got to end. But no one's going to believe that's what he does to all the females. No matter what, it's his word against theirs."

Raven gave a small twisted smile. "His word against the camera's."

The eyes on her narrowed in question.

Raven glanced up to the surveillance camera that was still pointed directly at her. All their eyes followed. "I moved it when I saw the doors were shut. So we caught it all on tape."

"Genius." Terra beamed.

x-x-x-x

Mrs. Drake apologized continuously in tears. "I had no idea. Raven, I'm so sorry. I could have prevented this. What kind of mother am I?"

"This is outrageous." Mr. Drake stormed as he paced in the security office before turning to his wife. "You're a wonderful mother, Nora. Our son has been poisoned. I am deeply sorry, Raven. I had no idea he was capable of being so cold hearted. So cruel. Where he learned to womanize…"

Raven sat amongst the others who had been out on the balcony minus Bri who was purposely left out of the story. Raven nodded.

Mrs. Drake continued to sob in her hands before standing and heading from the room. Mr. Drake frowned after her. "I knew she'd blame this on herself. She put all she had in to raising you kids. And then Daniel has to turn around and… when I get my hands on him…" He kept trailing off.

x-x-x-x-x

A while later, Raven found herself sitting at the fountain with the others. Slade had been sent away, ordered to stay off the Drake Grounds until further notice. Bri sauntered along behind him with their youngest child sleeping in her arms and the other two trailing along behind her. Slade gave them all a pointed look. It was obvious he wasn't done with this yet.

Raven sighed looking to her lap. She was overly thankful for her friends tonight. And tonight she understood they were in fact her friends too.

* * *

-LC


	11. Chapter 11

I need to make this clear. The last chapter was **not** their wedding. It was their engagement party. I saw some confusion in a few reviews and thought I'd better make that clear.

I have also noticed that this story isn't as well liked as it used to be. I blame myself for that since I had not taken the time to update in quite a while. I would like some input as to whether you would like me to continue with this story or not. I know some chapters seem to drag but almost everything has a purpose. There will be huge twists later on and I promise this is not just a love story, if it seems to be one at all.

Again, my responses to reviews that needed attention or asked questions will be in my profile. Thank you again for those of you who reviewed. I just did a count and had my story not been removed all that time ago I would have 278 reviews. So now I'm extremely upset that it was removed. But oh well I guess. It was my fault in some way or another or it wouldn't have been removed to begin with, right?

Anyways, enough rambling. Read on.

Day 57-

"…_It's bound to be a heartbreak situation. But I can't help myself if I'm helpless every time that I'm where you are. You walk in and my strength walks out the door. Say my name and I can't fight it anymore. Oh, I know I should go but I need your touch just too damn much. Loving you, isn't really something I should do. Shouldn't want to spend my time with you. I should try to be strong. But baby you're the right kind of wrong."_

-_Leann Rimes_

She sat on the bank to the lake. The furthest lake on the Grounds. Her boots lay neglected to the side of her. She hung one foot in the water with the other bent up in front of her. Her arms motionless by her side and her chin resting lightly on her erect knee.

The black and purple dress she wore lay dancing gently in the breeze accompanied by her bright pink hair. Her cat-like eyes to match lazily blinked at the minnows swimming around in front of her.

There were less people this far away from the main house than anywhere else on the Grounds. There were a few. And rarely even the gardeners came this far out. Terra monitored this area; even then it was just from a distance. As of now, she was utterly and completely alone. No people. No animals. Even no insects bothered to harass her at the moment. She welcomed the minnows though. It gave her bored eyes something to train on.

Being alone was always nice for a while. But lately she'd felt more alone than ever. Even as an orphan she never felt quite this alone. Though then she was sure she was more independent. She's gotten too used to people. Certain people to be precise.

Her birthday had passed a few days ago. A few days after the funeral. And no one had really taken any notice. Of course she expected less of a celebration this year. But this year… this year nothing.

Her first birthday on the Grounds was spent wonderfully. She had arrived only a few months before that. But they all seemed to welcome her with open arms. Cy had warmed up to her most. And Robin spent a lot of time with her too. A few days prior BB had finally come out of his hole for an introduction. Even Terra seemed ok. Then she did anyways. Star was there too. That was right before her wedding. They only had a small party. But it was something. She couldn't remember the last time she had celebrated her birthday. Or even had someone besides herself acknowledge it. To her absolute surprise, she even received gifts.

The next year was right after her and Robin had officially gotten together. They had made it known throughout their friends that they were an item. So after the party with all their friends she and he had a more private special one of their own. They had a nice picnic on a short plateau a few hours away. Watched the sun go down. It was wonderful.

And her twelfth was the best yet. He had thrown her a surprise party. And it was a total shock since he had been out of town and wasn't planning on returning until the following weekend. But it was wonderful. After hours of being with friends, again they had their own party afterwards. And this time they talked of wonderful, fairy tale like things. Their wedding day. The dreams they shared. The children they would have. What they would look like. Where they would live. How happy they would be together. Happily ever after.

And then there was Raven.

Before she was even known, she was already a problem. It wasn't the marriage that was a problem. Since only a few weeks prior to meeting her they had still talked about being together. Someway, somehow, they would be together. He'd find a way. Invent a way. He'd make it happen. Because he loved her.

A tear threatened to run down her cheek.

And then she stepped out of the car. She was with him watching through an upstairs window. Immediately she had seen the difference in him. His eyes were fixed on her. With sudden interest he tilted his head to the side and watched a bit more. She could see the gears moving in his mind. He was making a recording of this. Studying her every movement. Engraving it in to his memory. Noting the exact shade of her hair, skin; every curve of her body. Every movement she made was dually retained. All stored for further use.

She remembered watching him, feeling her heart break then. For the first time, he was looking at another the way he had only looked at her for years. Even when he hugged her before he made his way down the stairs, she could feel it was almost empty. And after she asked if anything had changed, his words were hollowed as he avoided a straight answer.

"She took my spot in thirty seconds." Jinx said in a short whisper.

She had him even before hello. And she doesn't want him. She lets him make every promise he has to keep her happy. She walks all over him and then turns around saying 'he's just a guy' like she knows him. She ignores him, gets pissed at him for nothing, and fights against everything he says. And he's like putty in her hands.

Jinx could just see him asking how high when she says jump. He was already wrapped around her finger. And she still wanted nothing to do with him.

"But I can't let this be the end. He loves me. I know he does. He's just… hypnotized by her. They all are."

Her tone was semi venomous. She just didn't understand what Raven had that she lacked. It wasn't charm, that's for sure. And she wasn't the most beautiful girl ever. Again she thanked whatever Gods there were that Star was relative. Because that's one girl she could never compete with. But Raven. What was it that was so alluring about the girl?

Was it merely the fact that she made herself off limits from the minute she spoke? Was she playing hard to get? Was he attracted to the attitude she dished out? What was it? There had to be something? Then again, he was head over heels for her the second she stepped out of the car. So what then?

Perhaps she was underestimating her. Raven was many things. Very intelligent. Unique. Extremely gifted in numerous areas. Stubborn. Hot-headed. The list could go on. And that was from a girl's point of view.

It wasn't that Jinx didn't like her. Or that she envied her. Ok so she did envy her a little for having Robin's attention so thoroughly without the least little bit of effort. Quite on the contrary really. Jinx liked her a whole lot. Not just for the help and the friendship, but because Raven was a likable person. Even beyond the entire harsh exterior.

Jinx nodded. "I don't_ just_ see that. So neither do they."

They made excuse after excuse for her though. They all tried to defend and explain away her attitude time and time again. Jinx never believed a line of it. Raven had more control over herself and everything around her than any God as far as Jinx was concerned. The way she tore apart the Grounds without so much as a blink. She never lifted a finger and the Grounds turned themselves upside down. It was the most incredible and terrifying thing she had ever seen.

But that didn't help nor explain everyone's fixation with her. BB was almost nearly obsessed. It was weird the way he acted all this time she had been here and no one seemed to put two and two together. He kept himself in animal form just to be with her night after night. He warmed up to her from the start. Got nice and cozy, became so reliable and gained her trust so thoroughly she dished out so many personal secrets to him without even second guessing it.

Although, who would think an animal could change form and talk? Not any normal person. Then again, no one here was normal. They all held something that was potentially dangerous and semi disturbing. Maybe not as disturbing as Raven's. But still disturbing.

How was it that BB managed to keep her trust through this entire ordeal and not slip up once? We all suspected something strange of BB. Especially once this new attitude of his came on. She didn't believe one bit that he had had it the whole time and no one noticed. That was crap. But how did he get her to open up to him? According to what he said, she had confided many secrets to him. She wouldn't tell Jinx or any of them anything of any importance. So why him?

Although he could be lying. Just to get under their skins. And Robin's. He seemed to like to do that lately. Just like Terra.

Terra. And Raven was warming up to Terra too. After they had all made it perfectly clear that she was not to be trusted. But then again, that could be the very thing that attracts Raven to her. She wanted all the secrets. Terra wants to cause trouble. The two fit. But even at other times, Raven almost preferred to be around Terra over anyone. BB claimed it was because the only thing she was hiding was that that she had been forbidden to tell. So even if they were her secrets, she was only keeping them because of the others. Not for her personal reasons.

Jinx sighed and lightly closed her eyes. Everything seemed so perfect before she came. Even with the knowledge of this 'law' of marriage, there was still light at the end of the tunnel. She was the only girl that anyone cared about. She had everyone's attention and affection.

"What are you doing way out here?"

Jinx turned her head warily to see the bright glare of sun reflecting off Cy. It caused her to squint and shield her eyes. "Thinking. You?"

He sat down next to her taking up more than twice the space she did. "Was doing some security checks when I spotted your hair." He said it with a smirk while flipping the sides of it.

Jinx grinned lightly.

"So what're you thinking about?"

"Life."

Cy's expression changed. That topic had been touchy for a while now. Not necessarily with Jinx, but in general, since no one's was going the way they thought it should. "What about?"

Jinx sighed again. "Cy, everything we say stays between us, right?"

"Of course. Why would that change?"

_Everything else has_, she thought to herself. Outwardly she just shrugged. "Is it possible that I'm just jealous of her?"

Cy didn't need to ask which 'her' it was Jinx was referring too. "It's possible."

"I just don't understand how everything can just fall apart in such a short amount of time. It was going so smoothly. There was always hope."

"Jinx, you've known for a while this time would come." He said as kindly as he could. "You knew this was going to happen. Rob doesn't have a choice but to marry her. That's the luck of the draw."

She shook her head. "No. Even when you all thought he was growing out of me, when we kept distance between us, we were still seeing each other. We still had plans to marry and be together forever somehow. But the second she stepped out of the car, it's like he forgot about me completely."

Cy placed is large metallic hand on her small shoulder.

"What's she got that I don't?"

It wasn't a matter of what she had or didn't. Cy couldn't really put a finger on what Robin saw in Raven. Or maybe it was something he didn't see. He still confided in Cy about everything, but his fascination with Raven was… strange. There was just no one thing. There were a bunch of little things, some big things and all that in between. He was infatuated with the girl. He had finally found someone that would keep him on his toes. Someone to show him up. Someone who didn't jump when the string was pulled. She didn't back down nor stop talking or whatever it was that she was doing for anyone. She was his rival on all accounts. And now that they had all witnessed she too was dangerous, his fondness of her increased ten times.

Jinx looked to him since it was taking him so long to answer.

"I don't know what really. But maybe I can give you a bit of advice?"

Jinx gave a little nod.

"If the two of you are meant to be together, it'll happen. You can't push this. You'll just end up pushing him away."

That made sense. They had grown further apart for a while now. Her gaze fell from his eyes to the ground momentarily before she rested her chin on her knee once more. "Cy?"

"Hm?"

"Have you ever been in love?"

Cy gave a soft chuckle. "Hard to say. What is love exactly? I know it's something you feel. I guess having never experienced it, I wouldn't know. Since I had to ask, I'm guessing I haven't experienced it."

"Is it possible that what Rob and I had was not love?"

He knew the answer she was looking for. And her counter to that said answer. And though he believed they did share a certain 'love' that had now died away, he knew it was best for them both that he told her otherwise. "Yes." He said gently and continued before she had a chance to argue. "You two had both been through a lot. He losing his siblings, realizing harsh truths about those he admired. You not having any type of family or love before coming here. You both saw this in each other and understood. You accepted this, were able to talk about it and grow with it. It brought you close together. I think there was so much familiarity there that you both saw it fit to be together. It was comfortable. You had a ground basis to expand from and never needed to explain anything to the other. If there was love there, it was put there. It didn't grow on its own."

Jinx stayed silent the entire time. Even now a few moments passed without her saying anything at all. She sat motionless, her eyes fixed on the mini school of minnows.

Cy felt a horrible yank of his heart. "He did love you Jinx. I just don't think it was the kind of love you're hoping it was." He hoped that made it a little better. There was a lot of truth in what he had said. And he believed every word of it. But he left out the fact that he knew Robin had loved Jinx. But that love would have needed many years for it to get to the point where his feelings matched hers. There were many different kinds of love. And though he did love her on a 'lover' level per se, it wasn't the sort that he's already feeling for Raven. His feelings for her were already very strong.

It was because of his relationship with Jinx that it was where it is now. He had that base. He had that sample of a good life. He savored the taste of a woman (maybe not quite yet woman) who loved him. Loved him for him. From his siblings he withdrew things and situations and could modify them for standards in his own life. He'd learned a lot from Bruce Wayne in which he would apply where needed. The boy was much too mature for his age. Far too grown up for his own good.

All of them were really. They were all forced to grow up early. They were all drawn together through various sorts of 'accidents'. Tragic childhoods wound their destinies in to one.

"Is there any hope for him to love me?" Her voice was in a quiet whisper. But there were no hints of tears.

"There's always hope, Jinx. Just don't think of that as your only option."

Again what he said was true. There would be milestones to come in which if Raven said or chose or looked a certain way other than what she would, Robin might have turned back to Jinx. But fate was watching. And destiny had a path set.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_One. two. Three. One. two. Three. _

They glided across the dance floor somewhat effortlessly. Yea right.

Raven's hand rested stationary on Robin's shoulder. His hand gently on her lower back. Their other hands connected. His eyes stayed locked on her from. Hers were watching their feet.

"Keep your gaze on Robin's, Raven. There will be no looking down once on the dance floor. Let the music guide you." Toniro called from the side of the dance floor. He was bent down watching their foot work with his hand on his chin thoughtfully. Mentally he critiqued what needed to be worked on.

When he spoke Raven gave a mimicking face, causing Robin to laugh. Losing their concentration, Raven missed a beat and stepped on his foot throwing them both off for the remainder of the song.

"No. No. No. No." Toniro stood waving his hands in the air. With an over exaggerated gesture he pointed the remote to the CD player across the room effectively pausing it. "You were almost there." He strode across the floor placing the minute remote in this back pocket.

The two had split apart. Robin had one arm across his chest linked in with his inner elbow while the other covered his mouth to hide his inner laughter. Raven stood to his side successfully keeping a straight face, hands on hips.

"Together now. Get together." He guided the two of them in front of each other. One foot apart exactly (he did measure occasionally) with their hands by their sides. Taking Raven's right he placed it delicately on Robin's left upper arm. Holding it there steady for a moment. Taking his left, Toniro placed it on Raven's lower back making Robin's grip firm on her. 'The better to lead' he'd told them before. Rounding the two of them he had both their hands locked together, taking their elbows up parallel to the floor.

"I know you two have watched movies. Dirty Dancing. What is it that we learn from that movie?"

"No spaghetti arms." They both chimed as one.

"Precisely. Firm arms. Alright." Toniro rounded to the back side of Raven where he placed both hands on her shoulders. "Shoulders back. Back straight. Chin up. Look proud." He repeated for the umpteenth time.

Retaking out his remote he restarted the music. He pocketed the remote and placed one hand on the middle of her lower back. "And… One. two. Three. One. two. Three." He intoned taking on Raven's role behind her.

Both teens kept their eyes straight with each others. Somehow Toniro marching in place behind Raven gave them the confidence to do it right.

"One. Two. Three. One. Two. Three. I like. To dance. You see. One. two. Three. One. two. Three…" He continued on keeping them in step.

Raven almost burst into a fit of laughter. This always happened when he'd set rhymes into the three step time. Her eyes grew wide as she bit her tongue trying to replace the amusement with a little bit of pain.

Robin was attempting a new technique to keep his own laughter under wraps. Holding his breath.

"…to dance. You see. Take my. Hand' waltz. With me. One. Two. Three."

As he spoke Raven mimicked his words along with a slight skip to her step that Toniro didn't seem to notice.

That did it. Robin laughed and bowed his head.

Again, Toniro threw his hands in the air and backed away from them. They split apart.

"And you were doing so well."

Raven folded her arms behind her back in an innocent gesture. There were certain times where she was able to pull of a youthful innocence that just seemed to scream 'I didn't do it.' This was one of those times. She just blinked a few times and looked to Robin with wide deceiving questioning eyes.

"Young Master Drake, what, pray tell, was so humorous this time?"

He coughed to clear his throat. "Sorry, Toniro. It won't happen again."

Toniro frowned. "Yes. As I have heard. Let's take a break, shall we?" And he turned and glided from the room.

Robin turned to give Raven a mock scornful look. She stood on her black stocking feet and did a make-shift ballet spin and dip while repeating Toniro's helpful rhyme. "One. Two. Three. One. Two. Three." She sang the whole way through.

Robin shook his head with a chuckle. "You like getting us in trouble, don't you?" He backed against the wall and sat looking at her.

Raven grinned incredulously. "Me?"

Robin nodded. "You're impossible."

She shrugged and looked at herself in the mirrored wall behind Robin. She wore short tight black shorts and a tight leotard underneath with black stockings and no shoes. It was easier to glide across the newly waxed floor that way. And the tighter clothing made it easier to not get distracted or caught up by the loose fabric.

Robin wore his normal clothing. No amount of convincing worked to change his mind in the matter. Though he did only wear socks as well.

Both sets of boots lay discarded across the room by the door.

"Swing would be much more useful and fun to learn." She stated before taking a seat next to him.

Robin handed her a bottled water and nodded. "I don't believe that's a typical wedding dance."

"Yes, I suppose not. But our wedding is anything but typical, is it not?" She asked with a sideways glance.

"So you want to hire a second dance instructor, take more lessons and perform more dances at a wedding neither of us want to be at more then ten minutes? Or at all now that I say that."

"Not exactly. First, we see if Toniro knows and can teach swing. Second, we still work on this crap, just in case anyone decides to peek in while during rehearsal. And third, come our wedding we conveniently give false precedence and just do our swing number in place of this lame waltz."

Robin seemed to consider this for a moment. "You know, we renamed our engagement party 'funeral' shouldn't we do that for our wedding too?"

Raven narrowed her eyes while deciding why the sudden change in subject.

Robin glanced at her. "Oh, right. Great plan and I'm all for it."

She gave him a skeptical look. "Sure. Any suggestions?" Raven asked getting back to his question.

"I was thinking… wake. Or burial. Something to coincide with funeral."

"I like burial." She said while nodding her head. "We didn't really die at our funeral but we're being buried alive."

"That's a grim image."

"Very unsettling." Raven agreed.

"Fits perfectly then."

"My thoughts exactly."

And they looked at each other silently. Raven's eyes half closed in a lazy trance with a soft almost invisible smile. Robin sat her opposite. While she sat looking seemingly satisfied, he looked deeply disturbed. His eyes were charred and mouth pursed into a thin scowl.

Enter Toniro. He stood at the opposite end of the giant dance studio that was housed in the third of the smaller houses on the Grounds, hands folded on his chest and tapping a loafer-ed foot. "Shall we try once more?"

Neither his presence or addressing them caused either of them to acknowledge him in the least. He stood watching the two for a quiet moment in the strange silence. And then like that, they both stood and began chatting just like nothing had ever happened. Just like that minute hadn't just happened.

Toniro blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes. Was it possible that he had imagined that one moment he had walked in on? He considered walking out the door and then back in again. Before he could give this option too much thought though, Robin addressed him.

"Tony, do you happen to know only these fancy dances?"

"Toniro. And I know all dances." He dismissed it with a wave of his hand after correcting his name once again and looking off to the side.

"How about swing?"

A sly smile graced Toniro's features as he turned his storm cloud eyes on the pair. "Happens to be one of my specialties. Why do you inquire such knowledge?"

Raven smiled just the same. "We have a proposition for you, Toniro."

The three of them grinned while making the exchange. An unspoken truce and contract would be sprung and only the likes of the three of these beings would rejoice in this immensely, while later causing others annoyance and a sense of wrong-doing.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

So far the day had been typical for all residence of the Drake Grounds. And now it didn't plan to change even as the three young male residents left in a large black car driven by Talo. Robin was taking Cy and BB and they were assigned to find the groom's attire as well as his wedding party's.

He had argued at the time with Miss Tayfler that he didn't care what this so called 'attire' looked like as long as it was black. Apparently there was more to this than just ordering black. Like what the hell is a cumber bun? Do cufflinks come in black? Should the shoes be shiny oppose to not shiny? Robin had growled then and rubbed his temples with a 'fine' and he left the conference room calling both males to meet him in the main lobby where he informed them of their next endeavor to take place today.

They needed to pick out the style, get fitted and order. Which shouldn't take too long or be too much trouble.

As they walked in the mall, things didn't look so simple after all.

Now, when the three of them went out, both counterparts to the youngest Drake sported the same hologram rings Cy had worn a few nights prior. BB looked to be a typical, normal colored teen. His green eyes stayed the same and his hair stayed the same tint of green, per his own request, but his skin was now of a normal, Asian color with no fangs or pointed ears.

And Cy was once again the large African American teen he had appeared to be the other night as well. No red eye, no mechanical parts, nothing that would give the idea that he was anything but typical.

Robin stayed the same.

The mall was unusually crowded. There were flocks of teens, both male and female, packing every walk way there was. The three of them pushed their way through a group of particularly giddy girls and attempted next to cross the mid-terrarium-like center circle of the main floor. Which was strangely annoying.

"What if I turn into a rat? I can clear you all a path." BB suggested.

"You'd be trampled." Cy informed him while pushing through another group.

"What's going on here?" Robin asked aggravated.

As if he had asked the group he was pushing his way through, a short tawny-haired girl with bright amber eyes looked to him dreamily. "They're here. They'll only be here for the first part of the week. We all want book signings."

"This is all over _a book_?" BB asked completely put out now.

The girl gave a hardened look. "Not just a book. _The_ book. _The Times and Tales of Krestomany_. It's said to hold some truth in it. They say it holds spells and chants and enables the supernatural mind to discover other hidden secrets."

The three boys gave each other unconvinced looks. This was all over a book? Incredible.

So they pushed their way through and finally stumbled in to the tuxedo shop. It took them less than half an hour before they found themselves standing in the door way over looking the crowd once more.

"There has to be another solution. Some other option than trying to fight our way through these mad people." BB said rubbing his head.

Robin studied those surrounding every corridor in sight. Blocking every exit.

"You don't suppose we should check this book out?" Cy suggested.

Both boys gave him a glance, though very different.

BB looked to him like he had six heads and a dozen eyes on each.

Robin on the other hand gave a blank stare and then a single nod. "Let's go."

BB thought he was having a nightmare. Fighting the crazy crowd for a book. A crowd that was there because of the book and only the book. With a shake of his head, he followed his friends to the other side of the mall, following the beaten path.

Right away they asked where this 'book signing' was being held and were directed to the other side of the mall from which they had been heading. And after a few failed attempts of just trying to get there, Cy suggested using some power.

Hating the idea before it even came out of his friend's mouth, Robin abided and said the right words to get the Youngest Drake to where he needed to be.

So there they stood just outside the mall's main entrance, Robin holding a copy of this book that had everyone in some strange frenzy to get their hands on it. It looked to be nothing too spectacular really. The book wasn't bound in anything special. The pages weren't lined in gold. The paper wasn't even a silken shade and there were no pictures, as BB pointed out. It was average as most books go. The cover was gray, and that was different in itself. Scrolled across the front was 'Krestomancy' in a medium sized print in red sparkling letters. The K and Y seemed to drips slightly and above the word was the rest of the title.

Still nothing too special. The book was over 1000 pages though. And with no pictures, BB again reminded them.

"What's a Krestomancy anyways?" BB asked thumbing through the book.

Both boys shrugged.

He handed it back to Robin. "What're you going to do with it?"

Again he shrugged while thumbing through it himself. "I think I'll give it to Raven for her birthday. I know she likes to read. This book seems right up her ally. It's authentic since it's signed so if not for anything else, she can sell it."

That won't happen though. The book is more than meets the eye.

x-x-x-x-x-- MEANWHILE --x-x-x-x-x

Life was moving on same as it had been since she arrived on this large rich piece of property. Plans, people, everything moved according to a schedule. Things fell into place when they said they were to be there. Sometimes they were set prior to their deadline. On a good day, nothing went wrong.

So where were all of Raven's good days?

Empathy: the ability to feel and feed off others emotions; to enter the feelings of others.

In laymen's' terms, she could feel what others feel. She knew how others felt. Therefore she knew how her betrothed was feeling towards her as the days progressed. As far as she was concerned, this was not a good thing. It's not that she didn't like the boy. She had managed to grow out of that stubborn fit. He was alright. And he had been right when he said that had they met on different circumstances, they would most likely be friends.

But his feelings were getting beyond platonic. Of course this wasn't really supposed to be a business relationship. But it was now. They had one set goal in mind and they needed to keep their heads in the game in order to achieve that goal. _He_ needed to keep his head in the game. And if an incentive is what he needed, then by God, she'd find one.

She laughed in spite of herself as she abidingly called upon 'God' for assistance in such matters.

Anyhow, an incentive. What did he want? What was there that she could propose as a bribe to make sure he did all he could to get them there? He was the key player. If for some reason he decided he didn't want this trip after all, then it wouldn't happen. So she needed to insure that he had reason enough to get there too. He had all the freedom in the world right now, so that obviously wouldn't be a good one.

He saw through everything. He knew every law. He knew all the rules. He had searched for the better part of two years. Because he had incentive then. He wanted to be with Jinx.

Raven shot up from her prone position on the living room couch.

"Duh!" She said to herself out loud. The answer was so clear. Jinx.

Maybe he thought that was over. And right now, maybe it is over. But that doesn't mean it has to be over. Now they have a means to be together. So all Raven had to do was find a way to set them up. Of course, she'd need assistance. And who better to call upon when needing to manipulate people but Terra.

So those are the thoughts and actions leading up to the present state of Raven awaiting Terra's arrival. She sat drumming her fingers on the island in the kitchen watching the door.

And watching.

And watching.

Finally a knock came and before it had ended Raven was opening the door.

Terra stepped back a bit surprised at how eager she was. She ran a hand through her hair moving it out of her face and gave the dark girl a wry smile.

Raven moved aside wanting to waste no time. Terra stepped in and Raven quickly shut the door as if someone would interrupt this meeting.

"You seem excited." Terra stated the obvious.

Raven didn't look happy excited or show any other typical facial expression of an excited person. Terra read it from her movements and hurriedness.

Raven gave her a small smile in return. "I've been doing some thinking." She stated.

Immediately Terra's smile broadened a bit. She leaned back on the side of the couch crossing her arms in front of her. "I'm listening."

"Robin's getting too… friendly. I need him to remember our goal is for the good of us all. Including this divorce. So he needs some motivation to look forward to as well." She paused.

Terra was almost ready to scream. This was perfect. If Raven was doing what she thought she was doing, she was really going to like her here. She gave a single nod to encourage her continuation.

"My plan is simple. I want to rekindle whatever kind of relationship he had with Jinx. And I need your help doing this."

All was silent for a moment as both considered each other. Raven had taken up a slight pace per trying to put together the beginnings of a plan. Terra watched her expectantly, herself now excited.

Raven's gaze fell to Terra's. "I would understand if you prefer not to." Which wasn't at all true.

"Are you kidding? Yes. I'll help. This is my kind of mission."

Mission. That's a good word. Though strange that she would add it to 'my kind of'. What wasn't her kind of mission? No matter. Now for a plan.

"So I need you to fill me in on everything about them. Every detail. I can get those that you don't know from one of them. Jinx won't mind talking about it. And as long as I do a little quid pro quo with Robin, I'm sure he'll tell me anything I ask. Within reason. I need the obvious questions answered. What? Where? When? How? I suppose some form of why? And I think we have the who."

Terra was almost giddy with this whole idea.

After a short while, they split and went their separate ways. The boys would be back soon. So they couldn't be seen together on too much of a regular basis. She didn't want to give Robin any reason to send Terra away again. Not now. This had promise.

Day 61

For the first time since she had been on the Grounds, Raven woke to no one around. That is to say, none of her friends could be found. Cy was normally at her place promptly at 8 if not a little before. If for some reason he was unable to come, he or someone would call to inform her of such an event. At 8:30 when there was still no word, Raven called his cell, just to see if he was alright. She got his voice mail. So she called Jinx. Voice mail.

Terra: voice mail.

BB: voice mail.

And finally Robin. It rang- right into voice mail.

Completely perplexed, Raven tried every one of their cabins. Both girls' cabins were empty as well as the boys'. So she made her way to the main house. On her way she asked Talo if he had seen them. His answer was of course no. So she wondered around the main house a while in search of someone who might have any idea why they all decided to leave her alone. Quite by accident she stumbled upon Robin's room. And he wasn't in there either.

Finally she gave up and headed back to her own suite. Right about now she even would settle for Meeko's company, albeit the idea annoyed her to no end. It's not that she disliked being alone, it's that she favored it more if it were on her own circumstances. And she was hungry.

After making her way into the living room she remembered it was of course the tenth of July. Which meant a few things really. One: musical auditions for the reception to come. Two: the luncheon with the wedding party. Which that only consisted of Jinx. But she had taken the liberty to invite Terra and Star as well. Three: she and Robin had to 'yay' or 'nay' the floral arrangements. Lastly: another damned fitting. As if the last few weren't bad enough. It seemed to fit the same no matter what they did. But what did she know? She was only the bride of the burial.

Bride of the burial. There had to be another way to put that. It didn't matter right now. There were other things to think about. First being her plan. And since she was on code names already with this whole 'burial' business she thought it might be nice to code name this plan as well.

Terra had called it a mission. So that was a start. Though she couldn't see spending ample time figuring out a name for it when she still needed to put details into it. So that could be put on hold. Not to mention the other topic at hand would be Bri. She had to find a way to get a hold of Bri. But how would that be possible? She was Slade's wife. She supposed that would be another item she would need help with. And fairly sooner than this mission.

All too soon, her thoughts were put on hold when her cell phone rang. A bit startled at the sound, her eyes darted around the room real quick in search of its source. Not many people tried to get in contact with her via the cell phone. So that limited down the callers.

Once it rang again she located it on the opposite side of the counter on the floor by the dishwasher. Such strange places Raven seemed to leave it.

A few short moments later she had discovered it was Talo requesting her presence at the main house to be escorted to the Lake Side Inn for the musical rehearsals. So she treaded down the path finally spotting Terra in the distance on her hands and knees in one of the many gardens. Out of curiosity Raven dialed her number again. It again rang right in to voice mail. So either her phone was off for some strange reason or battery was dead. Either way, she didn't answer for a reason. At least it seemed legit.

Waiting for her in the car was Robin very engrossed in some book. Raven took a seat next to him and said not a word till Talo shut the door. Then she turned to him.

He seemed not to notice her. He was slouched slightly in the seat, legs lounging in front of him and face engrossed in the book almost completely concealing him behind it.

The car started to roll and even that didn't seem to wake him out of his trance. So Raven snatched the book from him and gave him a look clearly saying 'hello! I am here.'

The action all but made Robin jump from his seat. His hands trailed lazily after the book reaching for it as it was being taken from his reach behind the dark annoyed girl in front of him. His look was of the most innocent kind, large brown eyes wide and blinking apologetically for whatever he knew he did wrong. Not that he knew if he did, but her look said otherwise.

Quickly he straightened himself out and sat up straight. And soon his features were composed as they normally were. "Hey Raven." He greeted with a half smile.

Raven narrowed her eyes. "That's all?"

Robin looked at her for a few moments longer. "Good morning!"

Raven hooded her eyes and shook her head lightly with a short forced huff. "Yes, yes. Morning to you too Master Drake. I'm more curious to know why I couldn't find any one this morning. Any one at all."

Her eyes were hard and un-passing.

"Talo said you were at the house this morning. So he was-"

Raven cut him off. "You know what I mean."

Robin just looked at her as if trying to figure out what she was talking about. "Be more specific."

She rolled her eyes. "I called every one of you and then stopped by when I thought something was wrong. No one was home and you weren't either."

Robin smiled and nodded as his recognition of her subject dawned on him. "The cell phones get turned off when we're out on jobs. You shoulda used the radio. Those stay on all the time."

Raven barely suppressed a growl. "I don't have a radio, Tim." _And I'm not stupid_, she finished the thought in her mind.

"Oh. I'll have to get you one."

And the conversation ended with Raven thrusting his book back at him and glaring out the window at the warm sun that fought its way through the tinted glass windows.

---

The rehearsals went smoothly enough. Most bands were laughable. A few were decent in the sense that had this been a normal wedding they would do nicely. They might have even enjoyed the music. But they wouldn't work for the burial. So time went on as they sifted through band after band.

It seemed they would be there all day, or until Raven had to meet the others. Fortunately luck seemed to be on their side half an hour before Raven stood to leave. A group of three made their way across the nice sized conference room of the Inn and introduced themselves. Odd, Vix, and Dana. Boy, girl, boy. Not one of them smiled the entire time.

They seemed fairly new to this whole thing. First they started playing normal wedding music. The March and so on. And they were getting ready to dismiss them when Raven had a thought.

She held up a hand to silence the band. "They've never played this stuff before." She informed Robin quietly.

"Then why would they be trying out?" He asked boredly. "Couldn't it be that they're just not any good?"

Raven frowned to him and looked back to address the band. "It's obvious this is not your preferred genre of music. So we'd like to hear what you normally perform."

The three of them gave each other looks real quick and seemed to signal them all into what song they would play. Still unsure of themselves they began a song with a whole new sound than the squeaky off pitch music that had graced their ears moments prior.

Robin smiled. They had found their band.

The music wasn't all that dark really. Not really happy or sad. Just kind of there. There was a wonderful beat that didn't really want to make you dance but it kept you intrigued enough to keep listening. They were very in tune with each other and very talented as well. Not what you'd expect to hear at a wedding. Far from it actually. So they were perfect.

"Do you DJ too?" Robin asked when the song was finished.

Vex nodded her head. "We have equipment and will play whatever whenever as per request."

"We have a few rules to go over before anything's final." Robin went on.

Raven sat back and listened closely. Negotiation. In a sense she supposed. They each gave a little input of what they expected. They each let it be known what they would and wouldn't accept. It was all real educational for Raven. She liked this side of Robin. It was his way or no way. He drove a hard bargain, but who would they be if they turned it down?

When it was over and the three had left them, Raven was left watching Robin with a very light smile. He wasn't sure what to make of it. She hadn't ever looked at him like that before. He hadn't ever seen that look on her before period. If he didn't know any better, he'd think it held the tiniest trace of awe in her stare. He didn't dare say anything to disturb it. Instead he just took it in the best he could. Memorized every little curve, every tiny shadow. This was a look she had only given him. And he'd remember it forever.

Then the moment was over. Raven stood grabbing a bag she had brought with her and threw it over her shoulder. Turning to him she gave him the slightest trace of that same smile and bade her good-bye before heading to the opposite end of the Inn where she'd be meeting the others.

They were sitting at a far rounded booth waiting for her. Immediately Star jumped to her feet and bounded her way to Raven. She threw her arms around her neck with a happy chirp giving her a tight hug.

Raven somehow managed to squirm her way loose of the overly jubilant girl's arms. They took their seats.

"Thank you so very much for including me, Raven. I am much honored to have this privilege."

"Not a problem Star. I'm glad you could come on such short notice."

Star beamed.

Raven nodded her hello to Jinx who returned it with a warm smile. Then she gave a grin to Terra, who matched it perfectly.

They made some small talk for a while as they ordered and drank some sparkling juices and such. They all seemed to be enjoying themselves. Again, as it had been the day they played cards, Terra and Jinx acted as if they had been friends forever and there was no tension between them. Raven knew better. It was still there. She felt it radiate off Jinx every now and then. But it was calmer, almost as if they had come to some sort of understanding to put her at ease.

And Star was just off in her own fairy tale-like world as she tried to suck them all in. Her overly cheerful mood and completely exuberant manor was enough to catch anyone involved in it. She even noticed the difference in herself when she chose to participate in the conversation.

The conversations at hand were pleasant enough. They ranged from subject to subject, one not lasting very long. They talked of the wedding slightly, though not too much in depth to get Raven in a mood. Then Star recapped hers a bit for them all.

It was strange listening to Star talk about her wedding. She was about as giddy as any bride-to-be. Raven often found herself asking whether she was promised or she actually chose the wedding herself.

Very calmly and as if she had had years of wisdom she answered. "Oliver and I had discussed our lives together when we met. We had come to the conclusion that the other was a decent person and we could grow to like each other. It was possible." She gave a slight shrug here with a small sophisticated smile. "Therefore, we planned our wedding the way we had always wished to see it. It was a wonderful time and I do not believe I would have changed a thing. I was just as nervous as anyone would be the minutes before I walked down the isle. I was also just as excited. You must remember though, it was then that we never knew of any hope of a life any other way. We were convinced that this is how it must be. So we had decided from the beginning to make the best of it."

Strangely enough, it was Terra who asked the next question. "Do you love him, Star?"

Star gave a little smile. "I deeply care for Oliver. He is a most wonderful man and extremely generous in our relationship. Though, I am not sure if I do love him."

"When we get to America, will you get divorced?" Terra asked again.

And again Star smiled wisely. "We have not made that decision yet. That is four years off at least. A lot can happen in those four years. Who is to say that we will not fall in love?" She seemed to pause here to let the thought settle with them before continuing. "We are keeping our options opened. There is no reason why we should make a hasty decision in which we may regret later."

The four of them sat in silence for some time reflecting on Star's words. It made Raven feel kind of selfish and spoiled. She had had it set in her mind to not want to be with Robin. Not want to marry him. Certainly not love him. Ever. But why? Yes, she was forced into this and no amount of any planning could stop or alter it in the near future. And like any normal human, when you're told you can't have something, you want it that much more. Or when you're forced to do something, you rebel as much as you can.

Yet Star did the exact opposite. She was told it had to be this way so she embraced it with open arms. She welcomed it and helped it along. When her sky turned green, she loved it all the same as if it was still blue. It was new, needed some getting used to, but she loved it all the same. And now that there was a possibility of being able to get her blue sky back, she didn't jump at the offer. She decided to wait and when the time came, decide then whether or not she wanted her sky blue or green.

Raven's gaze shifted to Jinx. The pink-eyed girl seemed to be having the same thoughts going through her head. So their stare held for sometime. What would come of this now? Was this making Raven see things in a whole different light? Did Jinx really have competition now? Active competition?

"Did you actually confirm your marriage on your honeymoon?"

Terra's question had pulled them both out of the dazed stare they shared with the other. But their eyes held firmly.

This time when the subject was brought up, Star did not blush. "No. We had agreed that it was not for the right reasons and decided to wait."

Jinx looked to Star now. "And what were your right reasons?"

Star seemed to consider this question. It was the first time she had stopped and thought about her answer. "We decided when the time was right, we would know. I am unsure what made us decide it was." She said thoughtfully. "But I was not forced or pressured."

"So you went on a honeymoon with a guy you had just met. How could you trust him?" Raven found her own curiosity catching up to her.

"He had never given me any reason not to trust him. I had decided when the whole realization came up that I was to be married, that I would trust him until he gave me any reason not to."

"But that could have very well happened on that night. He could have been misleading you just to get you there." Raven fought her own thoughts through.

"What would the point be? No matter what I ultimately thought, what would be would be. So why would it have mattered whether I did trust him or not?"

That was a good point. Had he set it in his mind to get what he wanted, there would be no one to stop him. So she nodded.

No one mentioned Robin once. They all very carefully kept him completely away from this subject. Even Star seemed to sense where these questions were coming from and steered clear.

They still lightly discussed Star's wedding and who was involved and to what extent. Who was with whom, who had what responsibility. It seemed that all of Robin's family was involved in one way or another. All of his aunts, uncles, cousins, nieces and nephews, brothers, sisters and in-laws. Anyone who had almost any relation to the Drakes. Be it through blood or law. She included all her friends and any one she held dear to her.

That gave Raven a thought. Almost as if a light when on above Raven's head, they all sensed the change in her and all eyes found hers. "You said you included all of Robin's brothers, sisters and in-laws?"

Star nodded.

"Including Bri?"

"Yes. Bri and I had spent many long nights planning the lay out to my reception."

Raven almost had to fight to contain her excitement. Finally something was going the right way. "Do you still talk to her?"

"Oh, yes. Bri and I converse at least once a week."

Raven swallowed the enthusiasm and briefly explained what she had felt from her and how Bri had saved her from Slade. How she thought she was in danger. And too her complete satisfaction, everyone saw the same things. As it turned out, Bri had taken to confiding in Star. Her dream was to leave Slade. Go somewhere no one would find her. Take her children and disappear.

"We can make that happen." Raven said quietly glancing around the room. "I know we can. Robin has the right connections. We were having more of an issue trying to find a way to contact her without it being suspicious."

Star's eyes grew wide. "I can be of assistance. She is due to call me very soon. Within the next thirty-six hours I would guess. Let me relay a message. Please."

There was little pleading in her voice. Raven sensed how desperately she wanted to help free her friend. "He doesn't listen on the phone or anything?"

Star shook her head. "I believe he used to back when we first met. But he has rendered me harmless, I do suppose."

Raven smiled. "Just give her the message that a plan is under way. We will use you as our relay to get messages back and forth. Does that work for you?"

"Oh, yes. I will do anything to be of assistance. Slade is an awful man."

This Raven knew.

x-x-x-x-x-x

After Raven bid her friends good-bye she had to meet back up with Robin. The flower shop was just down the road of the Inn so Raven chose to walk.

Talo seemed to be under strict orders not to let Raven venture too far from sight. He followed her with the car at a short distance. It somewhat annoyed Raven but she didn't object too much.

She entered the shop and spotted Robin right away. He stood glancing at some vases in a spacey mood. It was seemingly obvious that he wasn't really giving them much attention.

Raven strode up beside him and offered him a slight smile. Robin turned and looked at her warmly stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Mm hm." She answered just ask kindly and made to follow him.

The arrangements looked surprisingly really nice. She actually liked hers the best. The colors were great and just the right shades as they had hoped.

They were informed that these were made with silk flowers just so they could get a feel for them. They wanted to know of any changes or additions. Any corrections of any kind. There was a live sample of each flower dyed the way they had requested again so they could get a feel for what it would look like.

Satisfied the two of them left to the court house. It was time to pick up their marriage license. With that in hand they strolled the park for a while. They didn't really talk, they only walked and appeared to enjoy the others company.

Raven informed him of their discussion with Star earlier in the day about Bri. Robin agreed it was time they started to get some plans underway concerning her and her children.


	12. dream visions

Day 66-

Though life had been so easy throughout her years, Raven was starting to feel the strain as people began to rely on her. And though this wasn't her choice to be here, she didn't want to let them down. Star had succeeded in getting her message to Bri. And now they all had left was to put a plan in motion to successfully -and safely- get her away from Slade. And out of Rajmech.

This is now where everyone currently sat. Robin, Raven, BB, Cy, Terra, Jinx and Star had come up. No one had any real ideas of what to do. Where would she go? Bri didn't have any family in America. None of them really had any family in America. As it turned out Cy's family had lived in Michigan. But that wouldn't help any of them now. Cy was now an outcast.

Robin sighed. "Ok. I have a few strings I can pull to get her there and possibly and safe house to stay at for a while. But I'm not going to ware out my resources. not when we're going to need them too a little later."

"But you are able to get them out of Rajmech?" Star asked.

Robin nodded.

"How soon?" Raven asked.

"Within a few hours most likely. But before they go anywhere, I really think we need to come up with another more permanent address for them."

Terra eyed them all a few times. "I know a place."

They all looked to her somewhat astonished.

She gave them her most charming grin. "While on my most recent trip, I had met a few people who might be of some assistance in this particular mission."

It was obvious what question was on everyone's mind. Who?

She gave a slight laugh. "His name is Wally West. He actually lives in Jump City. But he owns a few apartment buildings down in a quieter part of the city. If its something you're interested in, and he's got a spare place, shall I give him a call?" Her voice was poisonously sweet as far as most of them were concerned. Even Raven almost thought to question her further. But at the moment it was more important to get Bri away from Slade.

"Yes. Call." Raven answered for them all.

Terra widened her smile. It was pure wicked though she gave a nod and walked away pulling out her cell phone.

"Star, when is she expecting another call from you?" Robin asked.

"Within a few days at the most. We normally talk one to two times per week." She answered wringing her hands together above the table. It was obvious she was the most nervous about this.

"I have an idea." BB said a bit quiet.

And eyes went to the green member of the group.

"To get them out of the house. Star, you had mentioned her coming to your house on a few occasions. Why not invite her over?"

"That would put Star in direct danger as the last to have contact with her." Cy pointed out.

BB nodded once. "Yea but she can never show up. A few hours past the time when she and the kids were supposed to arrive, Star can call to see 'if everything is alright' because they had not arrived yet."

Raven gave a slight smile. They still didn't give him enough credit, Raven noted.

They all considered it.

"That might work. Though we cant have anyone who's known to be associated with the Drake Grounds delivering her." Jinx said at once.

"That's not a problem." Robin said quickly. "I have enough connections to settle transportation."

"We can time it right so within the hour of Bri's departure from her home, that her air flight leaves the country. That way she has already landed and passed through security on foreign soil before Star even makes the call." Cy started.

A few of them nodded. "Though not a direct flight." Raven said watching out the window. "She should have at least two flight changes before making it to her first destination."

"I know of a few in northern England. The first one she can go with her real name. From there, she should leave on a national flight under an assumed name. They can stay there over night and leave in the morning with another name and this time go straight into Gotham on an international flight." Robin rattled off as he thought it through aloud. "She can stay with my people for a while until either Terra's contact comes through or we come up with another."

"No need." Terra said with a wide smile as she walked back around the corner closing her yellow flip phone. "Wally says it's not a problem. He wont charge rent or anything either."

"What did you tell him?" Cy asked with narrowed eyes.

Terra gave a slight crooked grin. "That I needed his assistance in hiding some people. Wally said the place will be ready in a week."

It was quite clear to Raven that the others were very skeptical with Terra's reliability. Raven wasn't quite sure why though. What would Terra gain from screwing anyone over? And she saw how well she came through when Slade had made that last attack on Raven at the funeral. When it comes down to it, she's just as good as the next. especially when it comes to Slade.

"What about clothes and toys and basic necessities?" Raven asked taking everyone's attention off Terra.

Star looked up to her. "Oliver and I are willing to donate some funds to this cause."

"Wally said he'll have food for a few weeks stocked in the place." Terra commented retaking her seat next to Raven.

Jinx and Robin both glared at this. And each for their own reasons.

"Robin and I'll take care of the rest of it." Cy said.

Robin nodded whole heartedly. Then he stood. "Give me a few hours to get the final plans done. Then I'll call us all back together and we'll go over it once more."

With that, all involved parties dispersed.

Terra got up to her feet, giving Raven a wink she left to attend to her duties. BB left claiming the same thing. Star set out to relay the plan to Oliver and Cy went to do his part of the arrangement. Robin left already on his cell phone.

That left Jinx and Raven.

Jinx sat looking around momentarily as her eyes darted slowly from one point to another. This gave Raven a few thoughts. She needed to gather information in order to set her plan to set Robin and Jinx up into action. In order to do that, she needed to put on a little act.

"Can I ask you something?" Raven asked.

Jinx turned to her, eyes excited to have Raven confide in her and not Terra. She nodded. "Of course."

"If you were in my shoes, what would you do?"

Jinx's look turned to confusion. "What do you mean?"

"If you were me, and had to marry Robin, would you stay against this wedding and life together or would you do what Star did and give it a chance?"

Immediately Raven saw a torn look in her eyes. Torn for obvious reasons. Since it's Robin, at that would be who she pictured considernig Raven's question, how could she possibly do anything but say yes she'd definitely give it a chance. But in saying that, it'd be like she was advising Raven to give Robin a chance. And she didn't want that. She wanted him for herself. On the other hand, if she said no and that she'd fight it, it's like she was speaking against Robin. It was clear these options were going back and forth for a while now. It would be interesting to see which she'd actually voice though.

Jinx sighed. "Honestly? I don't know. I mean, if I gave in and gave him a chance, I think I'd be sick with myself for a long time because there would have been so much I couldn't and wouldn't get a chance to do. that is, if i were you. But if I did, then I might see things I wouldn't have seen because I refused to look. I mean refused to really look. There's always more to everything than appears."

Raven watched her talk. It was a great struggle. That was apparent. Jinx's eyes watched the table as she spoke and for a few moments after she had finished talking before looking up to meet Raven's.

"I just want him to be happy. I'd rather it is with me, but if he'd prefer to be with you, then I guess… I'll just have to learn to live with that." she said miserably.

Raven opened her mouth to object but Jinx interrupted.

"Robin's not just the one I love, he's also my best friend. The best friend I've ever known. You don't know how much you've put a wedge between us. And its not you're fault. It's really more in the way I'm acting."

It was a struggle for her to say it. All of it. It kind of made Raven not want to press this matter. But she did. In the long run, if her plan worked, they'd both be happier.

"Jinx, tell me about the two of you." Raven said softly.

Jinx tightened her lips slightly and took a deep breath. "He's all I've ever known. And I think like Cy said, its because of that that I don't want to let him go. But I don't believe that there was never love there. We shared so much." She blushed slightly and Raven knew what she was thinking of. "We used to talk for hours. Just talk. We don't even do that anymore. We rarely speak at all. Unless it's about something like Bri or work or something. We used to share dreams, and laugh over jokes. We'd watch TV for hours and go for long walks. We never really dated, like going to a dinner and movie. But we had our time together. Just the two of us. I know you probably think what we did and had was wrong or not real. But it was right and very real. I was there. I felt it. I can't even see it in him anymore. Ever since you stepped out of the car the day you arrived. It's like he forgot all about me from that moment on. It broke my heart. I love him. I love him so much."

It tore at Raven to hear this. Jinx had a tear fall down her cheek. Her eyes were all glossy as she looked at Raven. And when she took a deep breath, Raven could see the shake as she inhaled.

It wasn't long after that that both Raven and Jinx went their separate ways. Raven called Terra briefly to tell of what she learned. But Terra was busy so she didn't get the opportunity to converse much. Instead she headed back to her own suite. And who should she find but BB sitting on her steps.

Raven raised a brow as she approached. BB shot to his feet when he saw Raven coming. He stood nervously with hands in pockets as he rocked from side to side.

"Uh, hi Raven."

Raven raised a hand and her door opened for her with a hint of black energy escaping her. BB swallowed nervously. "Hello." She said in return and walked in to her home.

BB stood outside the door.

Finally Raven shook her head minutely and invited him in. He came in slowly and cautiously.

After a few minutes longer he had found his voice. "I wanted to tell you again that I am sorry. And that I wanted to tell you the truth so many times but there was never the opportune moment. I didn't want to lose your friendship. I loved coming to you every night. I loved having you comfortable around me. And seeing how miserable and stressed you are around everyone else I thought you really needed someone you could be yourself around and wouldn't judge you. I never meant to hurt you or betray you or anything else, Raven. And I'd never tell them anything you shared with me. I swear it." He had talked so fast that Raven really had to pay attention to hear everything. She thought he was afraid she would cut him off and send him on his way.

There had been a lot of moments since then that Raven had realized that BB was telling the truth right now. And that he did only have her best interest in mind. Although he still spied on her to stay close, she owed him a lot for rescuing her from Slade the other night. "I also wanted to thank you for my rescue." Raven added taking her usual seat in the big white chair.

BB gave a slight smile. "Any time."

They both accepted the other with their offerings. Apologies and thanks. For the next hour or so, they sat and watched TV, laughing at all the stupid things people did or could come up with to put on national television. Odd as it may sound, they were again completely comfortable with each other. And Raven kind of liked it that he could talk.

Eventually BB had to go back to work. Raven was ok with that though. She had a few things she needed to research herself. she stood glancing around her open living and kitchen areas. No one was in sight. So she walked by the large picture window that had its curtains always drawn to see if anyone was around. The closest person was Terra by the looks of it, and she was a few hundred yards to the east.

Satisfied, Raven made her way to her bedroom and into the large walk-in closet, leaving all the lights completely off. Shutting the door she pulled the cloak that hung on the back of it off and wrapped it around herself. Under her breath she spoke the words. "Azarath. Metrion. Zynthos." And her portal once again opened. Quickly and silently she stepped through to the other side where she once again found herself in the still dark and spooky wood. The moon hadn't come up yet leaving it as dark as you could possibly imagine.

Directly in front of her was the stump. Wasting no time at all, she walked to it and melted through the ground directly beneath it. The musty dusty smell was thicker than ever before. She let out a hacking cough and waved a hand in front of her face trying to get the dust away from her.

Swallowing the rotten taste in her mouth she grabbed the torch that hung in its bracket on the wall next to her. waving her hand over the top slightly, a black energy blast caused it to light. The flame itself was not red or yellow, nothing resembling fire. Instead IT was white with a black fading its edges and the bottom. An energy fire. Something somewhat new in her recent years.

Looking around she sighed a bit. And making a silent vow within herself to clean this soon, she began looking through the contents of the cavern.

The cavern consisted of three large areas which she called rooms. The first being the smallest leading into the second smallest with a small rounded hole for an entrance. And the second hole led you thru a minor tunnel leading into its largest chamber. It was in the middle room where she started her search.

Searching was somewhat of a difficult task. This was all stuff that had been packed in her attic in a room locked off from the rest of the house. From the rest of the world really. No one ever spoke of it. Her parents never even acknowledged it. Raven even wondered whether or not her parents really knew about it.

But they must of. On all the trunks was a single family crest which she recognized her mother having certain items containing the same crest on it. and actually in one of these rooms, the crest had been framed on a velvet backed shadow box and hung on the wall close to the entrance of their house.

The rooms were littered with various sized locked chest, boxes upon boxes, a few minor wardrobes and bookshelves full of books and such. About 90 of this stuff Raven had never been through. It was her first intent to get it out of that house so she could keep some of her mother's belongings. After that, she kept it for leisure. The wardrobes had never been opened by her. But the book in which she was in search of she had a vague idea of where to find it. She had a blurred memory of the book from when she was about six. In one of her many alone times, she'd often take trips here with a flashlight or a battery powered lantern and go through some of the books.

This particular one she had only slightly been through. It was back when her reading of the ancient language was very minimal. But now, she was pretty sure she could do it. She could get through it. So into the third room she went, being careful not to disturb the settled dust the best she could.

This room was mostly piled with book shelves and the occasional chest. Today, it was the chest she wanted. The third and last in the room, the chest sat looking as if it had seen better days. All of them really, they looked like by touching them the medal would just fall and its contents would be spilled. But that certainly was not the case. Raven had never seen anything so strong.

There was no key to open them. They held no key holes at all. Instead Raven had to learn their secrets. It had taken her much time but still at a young age, she mastered it. she knelt in front of one, and laid her hand on the tops center. Beneath her hand, she felt it get slightly warm to the touch. And then she spoke her words. "Azarath. Metrion. Zynthos." She heard a click within and taking both hands on the sides of the cover, she lifted it back on its hinges.

Another strange thing about these trunks was that the contents never seemed to age. They always looked brand new. Carefully she dug through its contents and at the very bottom she pulled out the book. It was very large and extremely thick. The binding was in something she always related to leather but knew from its texture and appearance it was not. It was actually something she had never seen before. Possibly it was the skin of an animal, but she drew a blank as to which.

Standing with the large book in hand, she closed the lid and waved a hand over it. Hearing the locking click this time she took her torch and headed back to the main room. She set the black torch back in its stand and as if she was blowing the light out, it faded as she went back through her portal.

The cleanliness of the closet came to her at once as she left the cavern behind her. with her free hand, she undid the clasp to her cloak and hung it back on its hook. After waiting for a brief moment, she walked out of the closet and into the living room where instead of taking her usual seat in the fluffy chair, she kneeled on the floor in front of the coffee table and opened the book.

She started at the beginning with how a place called Azarath came to be. A group of pacifist disciples of the Temple Azarath had forsaken life on Earth to pursue their own nonviolent lifestyle. Azarath had marble streets and golden columns. Blue-green skies and crimson clouds. It's existence is between all dimensions.

Azar was their spiritual leader and had been for hundreds of years. and for hundreds of years before her, her mother was the Azar. and her mother before that was the first Azar.

In their inter-dimensional world, the new Azarathians cast off their evil energies forming a being into their personification. And from all their cast off evil, Trigon the Terrible was born. At birth, he killed everything around him including his own mother. At the age of six he had destroyed an entire planet. By the age of thirty, he held reign over millions of worlds in his dimension. But still he was not satisfied. He set out to invade Earth.

Here Raven stopped for a moment. Earth? Is this a story book? Although now skeptical she continued.

Elsewhere, on Earth, a woman named Arella set out to join a sadistic cult that was trying to bring Satan to Earth. This cult has since been renamed and is now known as the Church of Blood. As the ritual was performed, Trigon emerged disguised as a handsome male and married Arella. Soon Arella was pregnant at which time Trigon showed his true identity. Arella was then taken in by another cult and brought to the other world called Azarath.

There Arella birthed her child. From that moment on, Azarath was changed. Its emerald skies turned black as death itself. The sweet aroma of gossamer became the pungent odor of brimstone. The world shook with protest. Peace became fear. Life became death. The child for a short time was raised on Azarath and taught from birth to control her emotions in order to suppress the demonic powers she was born with. When the child was born, Azar, the spiritual leader of the Temple had taken her under personal tutoring.

Azar died a few years later and was succeeded by no one. Arella and her new husband decided it was best to leave Azarath where they would continue the child's teachings and in time reveal to her her true heritage.

It is said that in time, Trigon will summon his daughter to limbo and cast his essence into her soul buy which at one time he will escape using her as a portal to destroy Earth.

"The gem was born of evil's fire

The gem shall be his portal

He comes to claim, he comes to sire

The end of all things mortal."

Raven looked at the couple pages she had read once more over. But instead of reading more, she flipped to a little further in the book. The pages she stopped on had the shadow of a large black bird in the background. Here is where she continued her reading.

In biblical times the raven was a sign of death. It was a grave omen when a raven flew overhead or made nest near a settlement. There are many other referrals to the raven in biblical times. They are listed among unclean birds but at the same time was also a bringer of food ordered by God.

The raven is a dark symbol overshadowing those in dire need. It looms by those who are close to death or will be causing death. Generally the bird itself means there is an omen to be deciphered. But there are other symbols associated with the raven.

Natural outlines such as the one on the bottom right of the Great Temple, could mean numerous things. Great devastation and death.

Other phenomenon's are rarely heard of. There is one in existence that is a puzzle even for the great minds of Azarath. Such gifts, when expelled, who take the natural shape of a raven… that has yet to be interpreted. It is speculated to go hand in hand with the prophecy of Trigon the Terrible. Raven being the symbol of evil and even death, side by side with that of the most horrific demon known.

Raven raised a brow at the contents she had been reading. Of course she knew of the suggestions behind her name but why name your child after such a meaning? There were a few other pages she researched a bit as well.

There was a small section of those who's been prophesized with the ability to separate and converse with their own emotions as if they were people but at the same time have the ability to control them. But these said beings also have a hard time controlling emotions. They normally have the rare ability of empathy and/or even rarer gift of telepathy.

Conversing with such emotions is a difficult accomplishment. Some born with such access often do not succeed in ever talking with them. Most find they need some sort of median. Something to act as a gateway between their 'mind' and the natural world.

Raven pondered this for a long time. She had both telepathy and empathy and what she assumed to have the individual emotion personas or at least she assumed that is what they were. What else could they be? This was the only possibility as of now to what her multiple images in different colored cloaks locked in her mind might be.

And the dark shadow hanging over her soul self? In the shape of a large black bird, now it dawned on her that it was taking the natural shape of a raven. Not just a large black bird. Of course, black was her mind energy's chosen color. So its unlikely her shadow would be anything else. But in various other studies, other's soul self was just another image of ones self and not an ever present shadow.

Although one of her answers was somewhat answered, the other still hung there. Literally. So her other selves, they could possibly be emotions. Question answered. But the new one was how to talk to them.

She had spent many hours now reading her large book of information. Long enough that she was being beckoned to with a phone call.

It was Robin.

"A few things: First, Bri has received our message and her trip to Star is in four days time. I will embellish more on that in person. Second, we meet Miss Tayfler in an hour for more pictures. This one is to be our official 'engagement' picture. So I am advised to where something, and I quote, 'fitting the occasion.'"

"That means what exactly?"

"Well, I'm not wearing a tux and I won't even go so far as to do a tie. A polo is as nice as they're getting from me."

"Got it."

"Also you and Jinx need to go to a fitting in a few hours."

Raven grunted.

"And lastly, in two days we start our home hunting. Although this means prison for you, as I've heard you relate it to, I think this could be fun."

Raven nodded to herself knowing Robin couldn't see this. "So, you coming to pick me up or what?"

Robin stopped short. She had never asked to go together before. If he suggested it usually she'd agree because it was more efficient. But never because she wanted to.

"Sure. What time?"

"How about ten minutes?"

And they didn't have to be anywhere for an hour. Robin couldn't help but smile. She was willingly spending time with him. And only him too. "Ok."

The conversation ended. Raven stood up and headed toward her bedroom. After entering she stood there with a hand on her hip. What did she buy that could possibly be 'appropriate' for this kind of picture? She could ignore the advise all together and not dress the part. But somehow that might backfire.

She dug through her clothing bags and piles of clean clothing all over her room. it really was becoming quite the mess. Actually it looked like nothing more than a giant closet covered in clothes. Raven shrugged.

But… there was one bag in which she hadn't really gone through yet. And she remembered the contents to be exactly what the occasion called for.

The black skirt was long and hung from her hips with a handkerchief-hemmed bottom. There was a tight black tank top with a jacket type deal to go over it. the jacket only came to her mid back and tied right under her would-be chest. The neckline came down to the tie with a handkerchief-hemmed boarder all around and the sleeves were in the same fashion as well. the fabric itself was soft and the material looked like it needed to be ironed. But that was its style. Then of course she added her normal boots and replaced the chrome chain around her neck with the engagement ring on it.

By the time she was done, Robin was outside knocking on the door. Raven stepped right out but before shutting the door, she needed to know his opinion on it.

"Am I too dressy?"

Robin's eyes were wide. It was obvious he was trying to hide a very large smile and oggling eyes. Though she pretended not to notice.

"No. you look wonderful but not so much like you wanna do it." he answered giving her the information she longed to hear.

Satisfied she shut the door and hopped in the golf cart with Robin trailing behind her. he just couldn't help admiring her right now, even though he knew, if she caught him, he'd be done for.

And so they slowly started on their way to the gazebo.

"I just had a thought." Robin broke the silence.

Raven looked to him.

"Why not have our official 'engagement picture' in a grave yard? It would go along with all our meanings."

Raven chuckled slightly but agreed. That would be perfect.

"Have you ever heard of… Trigon the Terrible?" Raven asked after a few moments of silence.

Robin was quiet for some time. Raven speculated it was because he had no idea what or who that was.

To her surprise though, he nodded his head. "A demon deemed worse than Satan."

Yep. That's the rumor. "Do you believe in demons?"

Robin gave a slight laugh. Not a humorous one at all. An almost nervous one by the sounds of it. "Yes. Trust me, they're real."

This almost startled Raven. Out of all the things she thought Robin would believe, this kind of supernatural being wasn't one of them. "Have you ever seen him?"

"No way."

"Do you have books on him?"

Robin shook his head.

"Then how do you know of him?"

"In my line of business, I know of a lot of things that you wouldn't think existed."

Immediately Raven was thinking of vineyards. Instead of voicing that, she told him part of what she had learned today. Mostly about the prophecy. He listened. Though he seemed very uneasy about hearing it. "Had you known about that?" She asked when she had finished.

Robin shook his head. "You're telling me, through some long-lost daughter, he will get here, on Earth, and destroy everything?"

She nodded slightly. "That's how I took it. Does it sound different to you?"

"No. Just making sure I heard you right."

And strangely enough, that conversation ended right there.

A few moments later, as they kept driving around, Robin started to explain the details of Bri's escape. "She will leave in a black limo as accustomed from Slade's house -he likes to think he's royalty- and my driver will drive her to the airport in Borin (which is three towns away). They will immediately board a passenger plane and head to Gorayni. Out of another smaller airport a short distance away, they'll get new identities and board another international plane to Slyc. There they spend the night in a safe house. The next afternoon they receive completely new identities and fly into Gotham City. And yet again, new identities and they will stay with a family I had stayed with a few times. And then Terra's contact came through and she will be staying permanently in one of Wally's apartment buildings free of charge until they can get on their feet. Now before we send her on her way, do you see any loop holes in this, where she could be caught?"

Raven went over it a few times in her head. There was nothing. As long as their paperwork was complete at each stop, she'd be fine as far as she was concerned.

---

The pictures were in the Drake Family Graveyard just as Robin had suggested. They stood under a large stone bridge that a gravel road ran under with tombstones clearly in the background. They stood somewhat facing each other hands clasped together as they looked at the camera. The picture itself came out amazing. Even if it was for a horrible purpose.

And the last order of the day, Raven left with Jinx to her fitting.

The fitting went very well. Raven had learned to make the best of the situation. And Jinx wasn't exactly horrible company to be in. So after the fitting, they went out to ice cream just the two of them. And they chatted for a long time. She learned a little more of hers and Robin's old relationship.

On her way home, Raven had decided she knew why Jinx wasn't really trying to get over Robin. Not only was it the only thing she's ever known, which makes it hard by itself, but on top of that, she was afraid of being alone. She was afraid of the idea that no one would want her. No other guy would want to be with her. Raven didn't get the implication that it was because of any particular reason, but more because of her insecurities.

Day 73-

The last few days were full of quite a few things. The biggest being the start of their house hunting. And actually that was really fun.

On Thursday, they looked at two homes. The first was absolutely huge. Beyond huge really. Almost as big as his parents. There was really nothing great about it either. Nothing struck them as memorable. it was plain but at the same time obvious someone with money had tried to show off their fortune. it was made of highly expensive material, everything that cost a great deal of money. but at that, it was just thrown together. colors didnt really match. material clashed. it was just awful.

the outside, though beautiful, was the same thing. really expensive stone walkways that looked as though they were treated like they were indoor carpeting; extremely clean. the grass was cut so low, you could see the dirt below. the flower beds looked as if they had just been thrown together with the most expensive tropical fauna they could find.

As soon as they got in the car, that home got stricken off their list. And onward to the next. It took them around half an hour to get there. It was on seventy acres. There were six little houses, only the size of three of the Drake suites put together. The main house was only a little larger than that.

There were three major court yards, one with a large in-ground pool. There were quite a few meadows, all well kept. None of it seemed to strike either of them. It was too blah. And a little small for them.

That day was over.

On Saturday, they received word that Bri had made it to America as planned. She was safe in one of Robin's 'connection's' houses. Her and her children will stay there for a little while until all is settled across the US in Wally's apartment.

As far as Slade, it took him a few days before he got really concerned. He had stormed over to Star and Oliver's rampaging through their estate in a tirade. He was absolutely sure they were hiding her and his children although Star had timed it perfectly that she called every few hours asking for word on Bri. As far as Robin had heard, Star put on an amazing show. She cried, extremely worried for her dear cousin. Oliver stayed close to Star comforting her, giving his support and allowing Slade free reign of their estate.

He left in a huff mumbling about something. Star and Oliver shared a triumphant smile once he had driven away.

Robin had gotten word Saturday evening that the package was delivered and that all the investigations were coming up short ended.

Raven felt a sting of pride that her idea worked. She was able to help another human being. And it felt good. she had received a private telegram from Bri expressing how thankful and happy her and the children were. Not once did the kids ask about their father and when they would be returning home.

Today started out great. Robin and Raven had taken off on a whim to a 'project' in the works that their real estate agent had suggested. It turned out this property was rundown. It was in the beginning stages of being built when the owners had abandoned the grounds.

The grass was over grown up to their thighs. The ponds were all muck covered. The pools bone dry and cracking. The woods on one side were all dilapidated and needed to be thinned out.

There was a strip to what would be behind the main house of dozens of 'workers quarters' that were completed as well as a few secluded guest suites that were finished as well. all needed renovation as well as a little TLC. The site for the main house was in shambles. There was a concrete slab down and a few walls erected and falling. There was a pile to the right of what would have been materials for more construction except now they had been sitting out so long untreated and unused that they were rotting and crumbling.

There was a large field to the back right of the property. It was large enough for them to play 'tag' and whatever else they so chose.

Robin was already turned off the moment they set foot on to the property. But Raven saw the beauty in what it could become.

Robin started retreating when Raven grabbed his arm. Not roughly but gently. It gave him a sudden chill. She had only rarely ever made contact with him. "Wait, I like this place."

"Really?" Robin asked shocked. "But look at this place. its a dump. This will take so much work to build."

Raven looked at him with an amused smile. "Do you actually plan on doing the work yourself?"

Robin gave her a slight grin. "No." He gave another look around and although not seeing the beauty in this, if it would make Raven happy, then he'd buy it.

right away they returned to the Drake Grounds to give Mr. Drake the MLS sheet on the property. within minutes he had sent out an offer. they would hear back in a few days.

So Raven quite enjoyed her morning. They had left quite early, before the others had awakened. When they got back, Jinx and Cy were waiting on her doorstep; Jinx obviously disturbed.

Before they said a word, Raven had guessed what was wrong. "Dream?"

Jinx nodded solemnly.

Raven opened her door and motioned everyone in. They all followed and gathered around the kitchenette.

Jinx sighed. "I don't think you ever met Slade and Bri's kids. But in my dream… Grant died. But it wasn't just one of those passing dreams. It was a clear vision and I remember it like... it was a past memory, it was that clear."

There was still silence among them all. Raven took a seat next to her. "Tell us."

Jinx took a deep breath. "I see Grant grow up for the next few years like a fast forward on a TV. At a certain age, he realizes his potential. Meaning he has special abilities. I don't know what they are really. There was no part in my dream that was clear on that. But anyways, he moves into this place and something large falls into it and destroys it. This group of, I would assume good people, arrive to defeat these creatures that emerge from that giant thing, and Grant demands compensation for his place. These good people refuse, saying it's not their place. They were just trying to help, which they did. so Grant became bitter. He joined this group that I believe they called themselves the HIVE." She paused here when all three of her comrades looked at her surprised. "I don't know if it was just a coincidence or not, but yes, they were called the HIVE. Anyways, they told him they could enhance his abilities and send him on a mission to destroy these good people. He accepted. So he attacked them. At some point during the fight he began weakening. His body wasn't strong enough to hold up against the new amount of power his body had to provide for now. The man with the black and gold mask arrived trying to break this up and save Grant. But it was too late. One of the good people was able to help with the suffering, take it away somehow, but he died in that masked man's arms."

A stunned silence closed in around them.

"You're absolutely sure that all happened? Just like you said?" Robin asked.

Jinx raised a brow as Raven did the same in his direction.

"Would you like me to confirm it?" Raven asked bemused.

Robin and Cy looked at her completely perplexed. Jinx, thinking she had slipped widened her eyes. Raven's expression never faltered.

Robin opened his mouth to ask how; it was visibly forming on his lips as well as on his face.

"I'm also telepathic." Raven drawled.

After a few more moments of learning of Raven's new ability as well as processing this dream, finally Robin shook his head.

It was only later that Raven had managed to drag Jinx from her house. She pulled her all the way to the place they always practiced Jinx's power controlling. They had been doing this at least once a week for a while now. But today Raven deiced to let her in on her assumptions.

Jinx was well improving. She had learned to call upon her power on will only. She could send out vibrations as well as manipulate things around her. with just a snap of her fingers, she could make things happen. It was only two sessions ago, that Jinx had made her most progress. She had come irritated about something, though she would neither tell Raven what it was nor admit to it to begin with. But it was eminant in her progress that she was upset.

So Raven became overly bossy, knowing exactly how to drag it out of her. the power that is. She could care less about the actual situation.

Raven had been pretty slow and careful on what she had been doing up till then. But this time, Raven was heaving things at her left and right. It was all Jinx had to keep up. She was dodging a lot of them and when a small chunk of something hit her, she really got irritated.

She turned with hate filled eyes, that now took on a bright pink/white glow and held up a hand. The ground in front of her and all the way to Raven shook and rippled like it was water. It would have affected Raven had she not been prepared. She saw it coming and levitated herself in the air. It was then that she made everything stop flying around her and smiled wickedly to Jinx.

In an instant Jinx was wide eyed and staring at her. "I-I'm so sorry. I got carried away."

Raven chuckled and held up a hand to stop her apologizing. "It's fine. I was hoping something like that would happen anyways."

Jinx blushed a little.

But now as they made their way back into the woods, that Jinx was feeling completely comfortable in her power. She'd snap her fingers and a tree would fall. Her other hand swept across the air in front of her and the path would clear of everything.

Raven was impressed with her progress. "Ok, Jinx. I know what you are."

They had arrived at the stream and fort. Jinx took a seat on the ground with Raven levitating just slightly above it. She was eagerly listening. "You're a sorceress."

"Oh?" Jinx asked both surprised and awed.

"Yes. I'm still working on how these dreams fit in. You may be slightly a seer as well. Seeing glimpses into the future. But you're power; I believe you are a sorceress through and through."

Jinx grinned. "That's a good thing right?"

Raven gave her a small smile. "Well, i dont think its bad."

They practiced for a little while.

Later that evening there were a few strange things that happened. One, Robin stopped by with Terra. That itself was weird. They both stepped in carrying a large box that held hanging folders. Terra also carried a bag over her shoulder.

"I have a project for you if you're interested." Robin said shutting the door.

They both made their way to the kitchen and set the boxes down on the counter. Raven eyed them both.

"Ok."

"Bruce called. I told him about how you decoded Jinx's dream and he was impressed. He suggested you help on a few projects. If you want to that is."

Raven eyed Terra momentarily before turning back to Robin. "Ok." She repeated.

"Normally this is something Terra does, but instead of just filing, we were thinking maybe you could see if you saw any connections between these cases. One box is full of criminals. The other full of missing persons."

Raven narrowed her eyes. "You think missing people are turning into criminals?"

"Not just criminals." Terra stated, sliding one of the covers off a box and pulling out a folder. She handed it to Raven. "A supernatural criminal."

The picture wasn't a normal snapshot. Well, it was. But the snapshot didn't clearly show a face. Instead it was masked. He was in a strange uniform, or outfit.

"One idea we have is that there is an organization of supernatural beings. Instead of trying to hide secret identities, they put their alias as missing or kidnapped or something else. Then they're only one being. We know for a fact that all these masked people in this box are criminals. Their record is included."

Raven tried to grasp this.

Out of the bag, Terra placed a laptop on the counter as well. Opening it, she brought up a file. Putting it into a slide show, she turned it towards Raven. "This is a list of all known super natural beings. It lists their name, organization, and ability. also their record if applicable."

A picture of BB came across the screen. He wore some strange outfit as well but no mask.

"All supernatural beings. There's a brief history of they acquired their talents as well, if relevant or known."

Raven was in slight shock. This was strange. Having this much access to serious files. Some of these people she recognized by tabloid pictures or news shows as well. These were real people.

Raven agreed to it silently with a nod of her head. Terra stayed with her for a while. They chatted some and she explained a bit more. Then she left.

Believe it or not, that was only one of the strange occurrences of the night.

The second happened during meditation. She sat connected in her mind. The images of herself in all the different colors floated around her. It was quite obvious now they were trying to communicate. But it was failing miserably.

Instead of them giving up as they usually do, they parted making way for another slideshow type deal. Visions popped up. Some she had seen before, others she did not. The book she had read earlier about Azarath and Trigon came into view. The pages flipped as if they were blown in the wind. A large sketched black and white image of what Trigon supposedly looked like came up. Four eyes. Giant horns. Huge pointed teeth. Then a flashback of the four red-eyed murderer that killed that man outside her window when she was younger came into view.

Then a flash of her parents.

Then the dream of Grant dying and the black and gold masked man together, as she had pictured it, having never met Grant. and then a picture of Slade.

Then the information she had read about the raven symbol. An image of her soul self sitting silently with the shadow hanging over her. That shadow rose out of her in to separate images. One right next to each other, like a spool of video. One of herself now, letting her giant black bird arise from her, with wings fully extended in an obvious fit of rage. The picture right next to it of the soul self and shadow but now the shadow was doing the same thing.

The images combined into one and it was where the normal Raven stood with the large bird shadow out of her. She looked extremely pissed. The scene spanned out and the large sketch of Trigon was now colored into the giant 'demon' Trigon the Terrible. He was all red. Four red eyes looking at her as he pushed a part of himself into her shadowed bird and then it fell back into her. he laughed and left her.

The next image shown was a box. An old box but well in tact. The contents wasn't shown or location of it either. But it seemed important.

And as soon as it started everything stopped. They were gathered around her again and looking at her. She wanted to be able to tell them she understood, but truth be told, she had no idea what any of that was supposed to mean. Not a thing. So she nodded and ended her meditation.

For once she wished Meeko was still real. She needed someone to talk to. She contemplated calling him or Jinx or Terra. Just to have someone to share all this with. Someone who would give her an opinion. But she trusted neither of the later mentioned.

So Raven attempted sleep. After tossing and turning for hours, she got up and headed out in search of BB. She crept along the path, with hands alight with her dark energy. To her surprise, BB was awake. He was outside, playing on a handheld game station.

He stood in an instant at her sight.

Raven gave him a wane smile. "You busy?"

BB shook his head.

That night Raven told him everything of the new. Even though he had no idea what any of it meant, he listened. That's all that she needed.

LC


	13. trigon

Day 77-

The funny thing about being on the Drake Grounds was that everyone knew everything. And although they knew, they acted like they didn't. Ok so it wasn't funny. Actually it was pretty annoying. The more Raven walked around this morning, and asked what was going on, the less everyone would tell her. It was quite obvious that something was in preparation. All the hustle and bustle. All the wide smiles towards Raven until she would notice. And then they would try and hide the smile. And claim they were just happy.

Right.

With a heavy sigh, Raven made her way back into her suite. And there she stayed. For half an hour she was left alone. But only a half hour. After that she kept getting disturbed.

Robin knocked on the door at quarter past ten. She knew it was him. The bored rhythmic knocking. And he only made three taps on the door before he waited.

Raven clicked the television off and made her way to the door. He greeted her with a small smile.

"Our rings are ready."

With a slight sigh, Raven made her way to follow him.

They made the short walk to the main house where they were immediately pushed into the black car and rushed out of the gates.

On the way, Raven eyed everyone around them. "What're they doing?"

Robin looked up from his phone. "I would assume making preparations for the reception to follow our wake."

It made some sense. After all, the wedding err… wake was in 28 days and counting.

A few moments later it was Robin to break the silence. "I was thinking, what made you ask about Trigon the other day?"

Raven shrugged. "I was doing some research in a book I had when his name was associated with some relative subjects. Some of what I was reading started to sound far out there, so I thought I'd ask."

"What do you mean, out there?" Robin asked with slightly narrowed eyes.

"There's a prophecy connecting him to Earth. Are you familiar?"

Robin shook his head.

"Its something along the lines of… a gem born of him. The gem is his portal. And he's going to kill everything mortal. Well, that's the gist of it anyways."

Robin made a crooked smile. "Basically he's going to destroy Earth?"

"Not just Earth, the entire Earth dimension."

"Ah."

And then there was a slight pause.

"Do you still believe in him?"

Immediately Robin nodded. "Oh yes. I've seen too much not to believe in him."

"Like what?"

"Messages, messengers, his goonies and other demons. He's the only thing everything and everyone fears. 'Mortals' and magicals alike."

"Magicals?" Raven asked looking at him now.

He laughed a little. "Well, like Jinx and Terra and BB. Yes mortal still, but they fear less because of their abilities. But even _they_ fear Trigon. Not to mention all the magical villains."

"They know of Trigon too?"

Robin nodded.

It was a few moments after this that they arrived in front of the jewelry store where they had bought their rings and sent them to be engraved.

The lady handed them each the other's ring to inspect. Raven opened the box carefully and pulled out the jewelry case in it. Flipping the lid, the ring became visible.

About three times as thick as her own with the same sketched black calligraphy etched in its chrome band. Turning it just right, she could see the words engraved perfectly. 'Eh resolm prail.' 'I promise thee.' She gave the smallest of smiles and replaced it before glancing to Robin.

He gave it a slightly sour look. But in the end, he gave a nod as well.

They left the store with rings in tow.

When they arrived back at the Grounds, Talo was waiting for them. He opened Raven's door and offered her his hand which she accepted gratefully. And instead of letting her go once she was fully out as per usual.

"Sorry Miss Raven, but your presence is requested inside."

Raven raised a brow to him and gave Robin the same look as well. He shrugged as he stepped out of the car also. Without another option, Raven followed Talo's lead into the Drake house.

Up two flights of stairs, straight and then a right, down a brightly lit hall and to the outside of giant oak doors.

Talo bowed and backed himself away. Raven had an uneasy feeling about this. She could tell already this wasn't going to be a good thing she was called for.

Slowly she reached out a hand and pulled the handle down. With the unmistakable click of it unlatching she pushed the door opened.

A very loud 'SURPRISE' graced her ears. And her scowl got deeper.

The room was filled with people. Girls. Quite a few she recognized. Some she did not. They were crowded around a large circular coffee table piled high with presents. To one side of the room was a table with food surrounding a large white cake, reading 'Congratulations Raven.'

It was obvious what this is: Bridal party.

There was an empty cushion on the floor between Star and Terra. Jinx sat to Star's right with a notebook. Among the faces she recognized Mrs. Drake, her own mother (whom she did not look at), Robin's sisters Libby and Kendra, his sister-in-laws, Caddy and Jiann, but not Bri. There were two little girls among them as well. One she guessed to be Matt and Caddy's daughter Alika and the other to be Jiann and Jay's newest baby girl, Dana. A few others from her mother's side she did identify. A couple sisters but none of the in-laws of her brothers. And then there were others, whom she did not recognize at all.

"Come have a seat my dear." Mrs. Drake offered.

Raven made her way in slowly, shutting the door a little harder than she really needed to. She made her way to her spot.

And everyone started talking. Raven pointedly ignored them. She rolled her eyes once before closing them completely contemplating the best way around all this. She could claim sick. Unfortunately she would have had to do that from this morning. On top of that, it would have been rescheduled.

"Stay mellow dramatic." Terra whispered in her ear. "It'll be over before you know it."

Opening her eyes, Raven looked to Terra. She had a playful grin in place, her eyes twinkled with mischief and she gave her a single nod. In return Raven favored her with a ghostly grin.

On the other side of her, Raven could feel Jinx's jealousy boil at the sight. She couldn't understand Jinx. It had come to pass that Jinx didn't particularly care for Raven on a whole. She was annoyed that Raven acquired everyone's affection fully. She hated that Robin was liking her more and more. It made her skin crawl with how much she liked Terra. But what she really hated was when anyone else became Raven's confidant.

So to include her, Raven looked to her and their eyes locked. Raven didn't need to voice what she thought. When Jinx gave her a tiny smile, it was clear she had understood. 'Let's show them some fun.'

That afternoon went by in a most peculiar way. It seemed as though everyone was immune to her dark mood. And though she didn't smile once, they were all enjoying themselves.

It seemed to stump even Terra. At one point she had even looked to Raven in question. At this point, Raven had a new idea.

Currently they were in a break getting food. All the guests were at the table milling over the cake and punch. Raven crawled behind Star's cushion and sat next to Jinx. They were the only two left on the floor.

"You want the cake or the punch?" She asked quietly.

Jinx looked to her perplexed. But when she saw a light grin on her face, her eyes darkly lidded, she knew. And she smiled as well, matching the dark glare.

"Punch, if you don't mind."

And they both took careful timing and kept their eyes in one of the books Raven had received as a gift.

To the side of them there were squeals all around. And guessing just right as to when they looked, they saw the scene unfold.

The cake had exploded causing frosting and cake to scatter and stick to everyone and everything around. The punch had erupted, sending red rain on the group. But not just the punch bowl, every cup filled with punch had a mini eruption as well, hitting some smack in the face.

The doors burst open as the house maids came rushing in. Their eyes widened as some of the less discrete one's mouths dropped.

It took all they had not to laugh.

An hour later they resumed the gathering, this time with obvious damper moods. Raven and her friends quite enjoyed themselves after that.

On the way out, Raven had to say her farewells with everyone. It was close to the end when Mrs. Delpheki came to her.

It was cautiously that she made her way over. Raven was standing off to the side with Jinx, Star and Terra. Terra's hair was dyed red but Star didn't look much different. She had bits of cake plastered to her but her skin was so dark and hair already on fire, that the red punch didn't faze her a bit.

"Raven." She said humbly.

Their conversation stopped, though her friends didn't move. Mrs. Delpheki waited a moment for that courtesy but when it was obvious it wasn't coming, she made her way closer all the same.

Mrs. Delpheki's hair was covered in frosting. Raven had made sure of it. And she had a large red punch stain down her front.

"Your father wished her could be here. He sure misses you, Raven."

Raven gave her a bored look.

Her mother visibly swallowed. "How long are you going to ignore us? It breaks my heart to see the little girl I raised turn so cold and lacking life."

Some of the same phrases she used to describe Bri. Strange how that worked. _But the difference is, _Raven thought_, I choose to be this way_. And I blame you.

Her mother sighed. And it really tore her apart when Kendra, Alika and Libby walked by waving. Raven gave them a slight smile and waved them away. Her friends did the same.

Mrs. Delpheki's eyes filled with tears as she glanced from one teenage girl to the next. "Some day, Raven," She began trying to hold strong. "You will wish I was with you and I won't be. I miss you Raven. And I love you with all my heart. I know you think this is my fault that you're unhappy, but if you'd just open up to the possibility you may be pleasantly surprised."

And then a wicked grin made its appearance on Raven's pale gray face. "No Elenor, I will never want you with me. Unlike you, I have a soul and fight to get what I want. And be done with what I don't. You think time will heal all wounds. Guess what mommy dearest, you're wrong. I still miss my parents. I still hate this place. I still can't stand this religion and I still hate you for causing all this. One wound is possible to heal over time but once you reopen it time and time again, it will never go away. Never. It just bleeds and bleeds. And you always remember where that would came from." She spat the last words and crossed her arms across her chest.

A tear streamed down Mrs. Delpheki's face. "I still have faith that you will change." And she slowly started to walk off. Soon she was joined with her sisters who attempted to comfort her. Their children were younger than Raven, it now filled them with dread as to what they were to go through.

The room was left to Raven, Star, Terra and Jinx.

There was a quiet, somewhat somber mood shared amongst them that no one felt the urgent need to interrupt.

"Are you still that very much unhappy, Raven?" Star asked with very shadowed eyes.

Raven gave her a small smile. "No. But I will never forgive them for this no matter how happy I may become. Bottom line, this should be and should have been my choice."

Star gave a slight not. She seemed to perk up a little at that. But she just couldn't understand being that mean towards her parents. Even if they were her adoptive parents and not her biological ones. They loved her. And Star was confident somewhere that she too still loved them.

After a little while longer the girls decided to leave the gifts to the housemaids to clean and they headed out of the main house.

"What shall we do now?" Star asked quietly.

The sun was only slowly fading. But it was in no hurry to go down behind the trees in the distance yet.

"We can just walk." Terra suggested.

There were quiet nods all around. They followed a winding path leading to the outermost trail that made its winding way around the perimeter of the Drake Grounds. They walked side-by-side: Star, Jinx, Raven and Terra.

The talk was quiet for a short time. No one had much to say. But only for a start. And then the conversation began.

"I am afraid." Star said. "That once we arrive in the States of United America that I will be unable to hold down a job. I have no real talents." She confessed.

"That's not true." Terra stated.

"I have never had a job of any kind." She said once more.

"That's ok though. You have a great personality and I think you'd be great in a customer relations field. One dealing with people."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you like helping people, right? A customer service job would be best for you."

"Like working in a hospital." Jinx suggested.

"Or at an amusement park." Terra added.

"Restaurant." Raven said.

Star nodded her head feeling a little better about the situation. "What about the rest of you?"

"That's easy." Terra laughed a little. "I'll stick with what I know. Gardening."

They nodded as well with a trace of a giggle.

"I'm not sure what I'm going to do. Don't think I have any talents either actually."

"Well," Terra started. "I've seen you with Robin's nieces and nephews. I think you'd be good in the childcare field. Or maybe a teacher."

Jinx didn't say anything for a moment. She stared at Terra not quite knowing what to expect. That was the closest thing to a compliment Terra had ever given her. Jinx looked at her a bit perplexed for a short time.

Terra was in a thoughtful state. "Or," she continued now looking over to Jinx. "A young model. You have that child yet growing up desirable face that the public would love I think. And the hair and eyes make you very unique. Especially since it's natural. I think you'd be a hit."

Jinx couldn't help but smile a little. That was beyond a compliment this time. It was more like flattery. "Thank you."

Terra nodded with a simple smile.

Star looked to Raven. "What of you?"

Raven shrugged and glanced to terra.

Terra laughed. "Perhaps something in decoding. You're a wiz at Jinx's dreams. Or something along the lines of what Robin does for Bruce. Detective work with computers and comparing data and such. You've made some remarkable headway with your project."

Raven was pleasantly surprised. Terra seemed to be in a fairly good mood. She had complimented them all and Jinx highly.

their walk lasted for a while longer. they found themselves pretty far out in one of the fields. and the sun was making progress now in its descending from the sky. as a matter of fact, it was starting to look like it would be a damp night out.

fog had started to set in. they hadn't noticed since they were so enthralled in talking of their time soon to come in a foreign land. with foreign concepts. Terra had tried to assure them it wouldn't be that much different than here. as far as working was concerned anyways. but laws and such were different. not that they would have much to worry about with Cy doing all this work for them.

but somewhere in that conversation, the weather had taken a turn. not sunny and clear anymore. the fog had set in heavily around them. it was thick enough that they couldn't see a whole lot in front of them either.

the sky was still pretty clear though. and that made it very odd.

the four girls stopped for a moment and looked around.

"Does this not seem a bit... spooky?" star asked them.

jinx nodded. raven said nothing. terra seemed to be listening.

"the earth. it's trembling." terra said quietly.

"What do you mean?" jinx asked eyeing her.

"I mean... something's not right."

they looked around more closely. the Grounds in the distance seemed normal, from what they could see of them at least. only the field they were at the back of and the woods they were on the boarder of seemed fogged over. life at the houses were normal though.

"Shall we be alarmed?" Star asked eyeing them.

raven took the opportunity to observe this. none of them seemed frightened. there was the initial fear that scurried through them but it drained almost immediately. at least from terra and star. terra was calm and collected. star was cool and serene.

"Let's head back." Raven suggested.

terra nodded. "just be prepared."

they started walking. slowly and cautiously. there were distant sounds of trees falling. sticks breaking. that familiar sound of leaves being trampled over. Raven got the distinct impression they were being watched. closely.

"um. I have a confession to make to you, Raven." star said.

raven eyed her.

"I am of the... unique sort."

raven raised a brow at her.

star lifted a hand. immediately a green ball of something formed around it. "I can produce star bolts from my hands and eyes. I also have the gift of flight at well as the ability of profound strength. I apologize for not telling you sooner."

at once she looked abashed.

"Why are you telling me this?" Raven asked.

"I did not want you to be surprised if the opportunity presented itself for us to need protection. I am fully capable as well as Terra as you most certainly know."

raven nodded. "in that case," she raised her own hand and a black energy field formed around it. "I am of the unique sort as well. telekinesis. among other minor... gifts."

star made an expression of delight and startlement.

but it was wiped clean from her face with a nearby howl.

"Tell me that was BB." Jinx said.

"I'm thinking its not." terra countered. her eyes turned yellow as a giant boulder lifted from the ground. "Jump on. I'm getting us out of here."

though raven could fly herself, or more so in the form of levitation, she hopped on next to Terra as Jinx did the same. star took low flight next to them and they went in beyond the first layer of trees so as not to be seen.

after a few careful minutes of navigating through the sticks and branches and such, the were almost all knocked off.

"Terra!" Jinx yelped as terra grabbed her arm pulling her back up. "What'd you do that for?"

terra eyed her once hardly. "I didn't do it."

they looked around the rock. raven had fallen.

"Raven?" Terra asked glancing at Star who was turning back to them once she had realized they had fallen behind.

raven came up the side of them. "I think we were hit."

"You fly too?" Jinx asked.

"actually, it's more levitation than flying. but I suppose it serves the same purpose."

"are any of you injured?" Star asked becoming slightly concerned.

they shook their heads.

"I believe it is time to make of the haste and leave."

"Agreed." terra said. "hang on, Jinx." and the rock moved faster.

raven flew slightly behind them and slightly higher as well. since she was wearing black and the night was falling upon them, she wasn't too worried about being spotted. this also gave her a chance to scope out who was around. she could sense their minds. there was more than one. and in a sense, they were surrounded.

but before long, they were out of the fog and seemingly out of harms way. terra landed the huge rock and made it melt into the ground. star and Raven landed next to the others.

"Any ideas who that was?" jinx asked.

"They." Raven corrected.

they all looked to her in question, though she didn't embellish.

raven made her way back to her suite. she walked alone keeping a keen eye out and listening closely. there was nothing unusual. raven only sensed those who lived on Drake Grounds to be here now. with the addition of Star. she felt all their minds as she normally did. it wasn't as it was a short time ago when they were caught in the woods and deliberately attacked.

once in the comfort and security of her own suite, Raven couldn't settle down to sleep. she lounged in her chair for quite some time tossing and turning so to speak. her mind was just too filled with everything.

for one, that box her other selves had shown her in her meditation. where would she find such a box? is it something she had seen before? or would she later find it? what could possibly be in the box that would be of any importance?

and then there was that masked man. and Trigon. Trigon shoving something into her bird-shadow. what was that all about?

and then this sudden phenomenon tonight. a sudden hush had pushed up on them out of no where and the rock Terra used to transport them was obviously hit with something. which means someone was trying to get at them. but why? and who?

finally accepting that she wouldn't be getting to sleep any time soon, Raven sat up and made her way to the counter where the two boxes full of files sat. she had gone through all of them briefly before starting once more and looking at each thoroughly. it was the sudden and accidental details that connected such people, if they connected at all.

she stayed up for quite a while doing this. her pile of ones she suspected to be the same slowly grew. and when she was finally able to retire around 2 am, she felt proud of her accomplishment. she had matched almost a dozen. though that was only a fraction, it was something.

Day 85-

robin had been quite annoyed that no one had told him of their experience a few nights ago in the woods. he was borderline furious. yes they were all fully capable of taking care of themselves. and they were definitely stronger together than separately. each having their own unique and special abilities.

raven had seen how well they all worked together. even setting aside their petty differences when the time called for it. for example, the time with Slade on the balcony at their funeral. and even this time.

"we took care of it, Robin." terra had said time after time.

"No you didn't. they weren't caught. that means they're still out there." and he was on his feet.

"by all means, boy wonder, go find them." terra jibed.

"It's been a week, Rob." CY reasoned. "they're probably long gone by now."

"I know. not to mention they're probably planning something right now."

"What makes you think we're that important that they'd waste their time on that?" Terra asked again.

jinx, Raven and BB sat on in silence.

"They attacked you." he said.

"once. I'm pretty sure if they really wanted to harm us, they would have. we were quite unaware for some time of the situation. they didn't bother till they noticed we were retreating. what we should have done was stuck it out and see who our attackers were."

"no. it was better to get to safety. but you should have called."

"Why? then you guys could go out and play hero and protector for us girls?" she said it slightly offended. "I think between the four of us, we could have done more damage than the three of you. and not just by numbers." she pushed in as Robin started to protest. "We're stronger than the three of you. BB has a majority of animals. you have about nothing but martial arts and intelligence, which is useless in battle I might add. cy has a cannon and strength. but we have more. I can upturn every piece of earthen matter. raven can do the same. star has every bit of strength Cy has and her own form of cannons, with the added bonus of flight. and when Jinx thinks she's in danger, she's her own weapon as well. so I don't want to hear any of that self-righteous garbage. we're just as capable of defending ourselves and each other, no matter what our differences are."

and she fell silent. as well as everyone else.

they all waited for Robin to say something. anything. it was unlike him to sit quiet. "Fine. I would feel more comfortable knowing you were alright though."

"you didn't even know of the threat till the next day. as far as you knew, we _were_ fine." terra said. "I know exactly what you're worry is. you don't think Jinx is fully comfortable with her powers. you don't think Raven has much. aside from her ability to destroy the ground around her when she's mad. to you, telekinesis is a minor thing. moving things with your mind. yea, it sounds easy. and it is. but it's far larger than you think. you've seen what I can do. and you know my talent is only over terrain. but think of the things Raven can do. she can do anything with her mind. everything with her mind. she can bend anything to her will. she has power over everything. _nothing_ escapes her. and Jinx. I've seen first hand her abilities when she thinks she's in harms way. I've been there more than once with her. and Raven's been helping her. if anything, I think she's almost as powerful as Raven. I say almost because I don't know what Raven's capable of. I only have speculations. but since they don't feel the need to defend this I am. I'm tired of being babysat. if it takes going one on one with you to prove that I'm capable of protecting me and those around me than I will. just say the time and place."

jinx and Raven blinked. A few times. This was strange. when Terra felt strongly about something, come hell or high water she was going to have her point made. and obviously this was one of those times.

"I don't think that was fully what he meant Terra." BB said.

it surprised everyone that he spoke against Terra. or rather, in favor of Robin. he had been doing anything to be opposite him it seemed in these last weeks.

"Oh?" Terra asked.

"What if those... people were to attack somewhere else on the Grounds after you guys? we could have been at least a little prepared for it had you told us. I know now we can argue it till we're blue because they didn't. but they could of."

"We know you're right." Jinx said. "But you also know that's not how Robin was reading into this. he does always have to be the hero." she said almost glumly.

it was so strange. jinx talking against Robin. BB in favor of Robin. Terra defending Jinx's ability to defend herself. and Cy staying quiet. Raven wasn't quite sure she was fully awake yet. this could very well be a dream.

"Ok. so we've gone as far as we can on this discussion for the fourth day in a row. let's move on." Cy stated.

it was a unanimous agreement.

and the conversation just went into sudden death. no one knew what else to say.

so BB asked a question that had been on his mind for a long time now.

"I know this is completely out of the blue, but why is it that if a girl is not married by 15 then she is an outcast?"

they all kinda glared at him. not knowing why that came up all the sudden.

he read their looks. "I had been kinda curious about it since we started looking into the laws. all it ever said is 'the child shall marry by fifteen. all not shall report to the 'Temple' on their name-day of their fifteenth year.' I assume its one of those implied things that had never been voiced."

robin tilted his head slightly. "I suppose that it all has to do with the birth. like I had said before, normally girls are promised to the male's family within the first month. this is traditionally done by applications and such. the mother of the daughter has applied to wed that child to another and it was his parents' responsibility to decide the best. I believe in Raven and my case though, that there was a family arrangement from years back, before either of us were born. someone of the Delpheki family was supposed to marry into the Drake. and it turned out Raven and I were in the age range. then steps proceeded as usual. a meeting was set up. a 'play date' if you will where the male's family decided then whether the child has the personality and whatever else to be of that household. it is custom that they be promised young. though it is possible not to be. they can be promised at any time up till 15. I think at that age they are considered adult, and if not claimed by a family, then they are deemed not wanted. it is said that something must have been seen in them. something like... their soul isn't clean in the eyes of God. because it's their understanding that if no one wanted her, it must be something they saw unconsciously, therefore something God made them see. So they're sent to the Temple to be cleansed. Basically from what I've gathered is they stay there for the rest of their lives trying to make up for their 'shortcomings.'"

Most of them looked completely disgusted. Those who remained looked shocked.

"Is it the same for the guys?" BB asked.

Robin shook his head. "Actually guys don't have to marry. It's not their choice whether to or not. Normally they're set up to marry. But if by chance they're not, they can take steps to marry, either someone of their choosing, which isn't often heard of, or one of the 'Temple girls' which isn't often heard of either. Or they just don't marry. There must be some steps they take to get out of a marriage as well. like possibly saying they don't want children. Or saying the girl is unfit. Or something. Brok down the ally got out of a marriage before it happened. Though he's not sure how he succeeded. I think when it came down to it, his parents didn't like her much so they were able to break the contract."

"I'm guessing your parents like me?" Raven asked.

Robin gave her a small smile. "They still think very highly of you. even with the attitude and the blackness."

Raven couldn't help but give a slight grin. At the same time she grimaced. So that option was out.

Robin stood. "well. I think I'm going to get some fresh air."

for a moment no one said anything. they all prepared to go about their business as usual. then Raven had a sudden idea. she stood as well.

"Care for some company?"

all eyes went on her. the only one who possibly knew why she was willing to spend some time with him was Terra, who had mentally been preparing to occupy Jinx if need be.

Robin shrugged. "sure."

a short time later they found themselves in front of a small ice cream vender that had parked themselves right outside and across the street from the Drake Grounds' main gate. now they sat on the curb eating.

"Can we talk?" Raven asked.

robin eyed her. "ok."

"about you and Jinx." she continued.

she could tell his mood simmered a bit. but he accepted all the same.

"I want to know about the two of you."

"Well like what? why?"

raven frowned to him. this wasn't supposed to be much of a process. "I think it's fair to share your past relationships with me. I've never had any. I would like to decide for myself whether they're worth all this fuss."

despite himself, Robin smirked. "Ok. I guess I'll start from the beginning. Jinx was the last of us to arrive. she was nine when I convinced my parents to pull her off the streets and give her a place. my mother's always had a kind heart and loved children. she would have had many many more but with me there came some complications and she was unable. so when I refused to go home without Cy, she insisted he come. before that, when BB's parents passed, she insisted he live here. terra came because my mom had been doing some business through town when she noticed the orphanage. the one lady had Terra by the arm and was screaming at her beyond everything. my mother was horrified and pissed. she insisted that Terra be released under her care from now on. needless to say, I had learned the truth later. terra had been running away for a long time. the city cops had dropped her off yet again.

anyways, a couple years later, Cy kept running into Jinx. he had told me about her. I met her on his next trip. I told my mother about her and she insisted that she come to stay here. I asked and after a while of convincing, she accepted.

it took her a while to get settled into the Grounds. she had never had life easy. and here... life is easy. I spent a lot of time with her. I knew she was considerably younger than I, especially twelve to nine. maybe not that much in numbers, but mental it's quite a ways off. but jinx had been living on her own for years. she never had a childhood so to speak. so in many ways she was more grown up than I was. I think that intrigued me. ever since I was young, my sister and brother and I used to play in the woods and pretend to be orphans abandoned in the jungle. we used to wonder what it would be like to have no parents.

so the more time Jinx and I spent together, the more fond we became. right before her eleventh birthday, we decided to actually be together. our friends were very supportive. BB didn't care one way or another. Terra and Jinx spoke very little anyways, but she seemed rather supportive. and Cy was thrilled. we never told anyone outside our group. I'm not sure that that would have made a difference.

I actually kinda think that it was best that we didn't. everyone knew I was promised already. therefore, I think Jinx would have been sent away somewhere. jinx didn't understand why I didn't just tell my parents that we were together. that we were in love. she kept thinking they'd understand.

even after we found out that there was already someone in particular that I was promised to, she thought that my mother would at least favor this and I'd be set free of that contract. but I had a feeling it wouldn't work that way. so I forbade her to tell anyone beyond who already knew.

see, I knew I was to be married by someone of my parents choosing. but I was unaware that you were already picked out. had I been paying more attention I would have realized that. but I didn't. jinx thought that it was my parents' responsibility to choose. so she though that if she showed her interest than they'd choose her.

then we found out you were already chosen."

the conversation continued for a little while longer before Raven decided it was time for her to get home. she needed to take a shower and dress before tonight's events. and though it would only take her a matter of minutes to do so, she needed to ponder over another tactic to getting the information she desired. Both Jinx and Robin were willing to talk, but they weren't exactly catching on to what she wanted to hear.

as it turned out, Terra was there waiting for her. she had been sitting no her back porch till Raven came into view. seeing she was alone, she thought it was ok to meet her out front.

they made their way in and had a seat around the living room coffee table on the floor munching on some trail mix Talo had brought out to her earlier in the week.

"Well." Terra inclined.

raven shook her head. "they're both willing to talk. though they're not giving the information I want. I know _how_ they got together. and how Jinx feels. Why? When? Where? all still left unanswered."

terra frown too. raven noted that she thought it was the first time she ever really saw her do so. "If not through you, I'm not sure how else we're going to get this information. I know they won't speak to me about it. and Cy may not be of much help either. they've been feeling pretty cold towards BB still. we can do minor hints here and there. a little subtle prodding every once in a while. though I think till it comes right down to it, I might be useless in this matter."

Raven shrugged. "I'll get the information we need."

terra grinned now. her same devilish grin she always wore. "I may have a suggestion."

raven looked to her.

"Make it seem to Jinx that you might be interested in giving it a try with robin. make her think it. even a little in his presence. trust me, he won't catch on. he's a little slow anyways."

raven gave her a doubtful look. who was she trying to set up here? but then again, Terra had been with these people long before she had been. and though she was able to figure them out on her own, their secrets she wanted willingly. she didn't want to invade their privacy. even if she went in just to find out information on their relationship, maybe there was something there they were still hiding. something having to do with their relationship. that could be part of their secrets. the part that was still locked behind the wall in Jinx's mind.

raven nodded. "robin said something on how you were brought here. his mother caught some lady yelling at you as she walked by the orphanage."

terra smiled. "I'm actually from Sedi. I was born into somewhat of a royal family. my parents were the Duke and Duchess of Bellin Empire the northern most and largest section of Sedi. I have an older brother named Geo. I had really long long hair and I always wore a flowing dress. I had to look the part you know. when I was five my brother and I were playing by the gates of my parents estate. they had gone to Sedi Central for some court matter. the butler was watching us. anyways, my brother and I were playing. it all happened so fast that for a long time I didn't remember what had happened. but the gate opened and before I turned around I was wrapped in something itchy that covered my whole body. it bound me together so I couldn't move. I could hear Geo screaming, I think they were holding him back. and I could hear the unmistakable sound of the butler following by security bounding up the gravel paths. But they weren't fast enough. I was shoved into something and the doors loudly closed. I struggled for a long time to get free. eventually I figured out I was in a van moving. or some vehicle. I only assume it was a van. I was brought into a large stone room. I think it must have been underground. they chopped all my hair off and put me in boy's clothes. they tied my hands in front of me and pushed me into a room full of other children. I was kept there for a long time. now that I think about it, I was probably kept there for ransom. other children came and went but I stayed. then one day, they boarded me in a ship after they cut my hair again so it stayed short.

I was just starting to learn my telekinesis at this point but was waiting for the opportune moment to make it work. we went for a long time. a real long time. I'm sure I had a birthday while there. eventually we stopped and were herded out like cattle. I think we were going to be sold. but I never made it that far. once on land and in a place I was sure I could get a way in, I made things happen. the ground sprung up in shapes of people. the trees came to life. everything started to shake. and soon, panic arose. just what I was counting on. everyone, the children and our captors ran. they dispersed in every direction. of course, I followed the crowd. but I didn't really follow them, I ran. as far and as fast as I could. soon I came to the outside of town and stopped. I slept under the deck of a house once it became dark.

the next morning I ran again. I think I went through two towns running over the next couple days. but I knew I'd be seen soon enough and picked up again if I didn't get really far away. so I hid in the back of a semi truck heading down in this direction. every time he'd stop I'd jump out and get some food from anywhere I could. I think eventually he knew I was there, because he kept accidentally leaving food and water and a blanket. but he never disturbed me.

when we got to Bretherni I ducked out. I lived on a farm for a little while. and then was caught by the city cops for the first time. they stuck me in an orphanage. they didn't believe me when I told them who I was. I couldn't be the daughter of the Duke and Duchess of Bellin Empire. why would I be so far away when I was clearly no older than six? I tried to tell them what happened but they just laughed and told me I'd be a wonderful storyteller someday.

when I got into the orphanage I told adult after adult what happened and why I was here. but they said something along the lines as the CC's did. 'what a wonderful imagination'. so I finally gave up with them. I stayed content for a little while in the orphanage. fresh clothes. food. shelter. but soon I was very unhappy. I couldn't control my powers yet and I was afraid that someone would find out and make me stay in a 'white box' as I was often told the 'sick kids' get stuck in.

so I ran again. but I didn't make it far. the CC's caught me again and brought me back. they thought I just had some mental trauma and tried me in counseling. that didn't last long either. I wanted nothing to do with adults. they had proved inadequate as far as I was concerned.

so over the next two years I kept running. Eventually I made it through two more town into Portegen. that's when Mrs. Drake found me. after she demanded my custody to be given to her, she gave me options. to stay there as a Grounds employee. to be adopted as one of her children. or to find my own parents.

I didn't tell her my story. I still haven't. I don't think she'd believe me. no adult ever has. so I chose to stay as an employee. I figured if I didn't like it, I would just run again. but I like it here. the work is great. I love the people. I have friends. well, kind of. I do miss my parents. but it's been so long since I've had parents, I don't think I'd know what to do or how to act around them. so I choose to stay here. I'm content. some day I'll look for them."

raven sat there astonished. "no one believed you? ever?"

terra shook her head. "not till I came here. I told Robin, Cy and BB my story a bit wary of myself this time. even what I did to the Earth, thinking they'd think I was insane. but Cy showed me himself. back then he wore sweats all the time to hide himself from everyone. and the BB showed me that he could change into animals. I didn't feel so bad after that. robin said he'd help me work on my powers. I could strengthen them and learn to better control them. and he did help me. a great deal. they were all real great to me.

they told me they'd help me get back to my parents if I wanted. but I turned them down. some nights I'd often think of them and wonder why I was staying here when I could be home with my brother and parents.

but I always chose to stay here in the end. for the same reasons I told you before. once Cy hooked us up to satellite and everything, I did search for them on the web.

I was amazed that my family history was up there. my brother is now nineteen. he's preparing to take over for my father as Duke once he passes. he's also been doing some more schooling as well as some militia work. I have a little sister too. her name is Cortni. she's now seven. born right around the time I was taken in here.

it also had a part out on me. with pictures to boot. there was a huge reward for any information on me. but no matter how many times I told my story, no one ever even bothered to look into it. the reward still stands for my return or even information."

"Did you change your name?"

terra shook her head. "My name is Lady Tara Markov of Bellin Empire, daughter to Parlo and Dianna Markov, Duke and Duchess of Bellin Empire. I just changed the spellings. Terra Marcove. a common thing. same name. different spelling. which actually makes all the difference in the world."

"you said you thought they held you for ransom. your parents would have clearly paid."

"Yea. I don't understand why I was kept their either. I still don't know."

There was a moment's silence.

"I know what you must be thinking." Terra started.

Raven looked to her.

"I have the opportunity and the means to get to my family but I don't. you think I'm crazy."

Raven gave her a small smirk. "I wasn't going to use the word crazy. But I don't understand."

Terra shrugged. "Neither do I." she took a deep breath. "I suppose I will some day. But even as a four year old child, even then I knew what my life would be like when I grew older. I would have to do my own militia service starting in a few month on my 16th birthday. from there, I would have my prospects for husbands lined up for me to choose from. It would have to be someone with 'true blood' meaning someone with as high a status as me or higher. I would have various responsibilities over different parts of Bellin. In my own right, though my brother would get the 'throne,' I would still get the title Duchess. I was the next in line, therefore, no matter whom Geo married, I got the crown too.

I don't want the crown. I don't want responsibility. And I know they'd reject my powers. I love what I can do. It's who I am. It makes me what I am. And somehow, they'd criticize it and me. I'd be miserable."

Raven listened to her whole speech. "You're looking at it the wrong way. If you went back to your family, you'd have just that. a family. A _real_ family. People who cared for you and loved you. someone to stay up at night worried about you. someone who wants better things for you and to see you, above all else, happy. You'd have someone to hold you when you're scared, and make you laugh when you're upset. People to share in your triumphs and give you encouragement when you fail. You'd have a house and a room, a brother and a sister. A life that wasn't chosen for you."

Terra shook her head. "It is chosen for me though. I didn't choose to be born into the House of Markov. I didn't ask to become a Duchess of the Empire. If I could have what you just said, if I could have just my family, then I'd be happy to return."

"How can you be so sure they wouldn't give you what you wanted? They'd probably be so happy to have you back, they'd give you whatever you asked for. Besides, you have a sister now. she could resume your role as she probably already has."

Raven could see that hit home. Not meaning to, Raven had implied that Cortni had taken her place. There was the unmistakable look of grief sweep across Terra's face. Then hurt. Her eyes glazed over momentarily before she refocused again to look at Raven.

"I'm not saying I'll never return. I'm just not ready yet."

Raven nodded and stood. "Don't wait too long. You never know what waits around the corner. It might be too late if you're not careful." And she headed to her bedroom to change for this evening's festivities.

The four of them set out around seven that evening. They had no real agenda. It was just meant to be a fun outing. And they were completely unsupervised.

Star had made a special trip up to the Drake Grounds for Raven's night out. They had all previously decided that they'd go out in semi formal evening wear, Terra's suggestion.

Why? Why not?

Star's long red hair she had pinned in a twist on the back of her head. In places tendrils fell and curled framing her beautiful face. She wore little make-up but a generous amount of glitter over her eyes and on her chest. Her dress was silver and black, falling to the ground. She wore black sandals to match and a bracelet set as well. She looked absolutely stunning.

Jinx took this advantage to wear her favorite dress. It was a midnight color with sleeves that slit at her shoulders and fell to the hem leaving her arms exposed. It was a semi high neckline but the dress itself didn't reach her knees. Her feet were covered with mid-calf high black boots. Her hair she had curled all over her head with a black tie head band.

Terra wore green. Her skirt was short with slits up the sides making it shorter. Though no onlooker could tell, it was in fact a skort. Her shirt was a strapless top, camouflage in color that came to a point right above her breasts in the middle of her chest. From there it tied around her neck leaving most of her back bare. Her feet wore short black boots that zipped up the inside with a buckle at the top. Her hair she wore in two long braids down the side of her head leaving three inches at the bottom unbraided as they fell down the front of her. a few wisps of hair that were too short to stay in the braids fell over her pale blue eyes.

Raven wore all black. Her hair in a high ponytail and Star had insisted on curling at least a few tendrils of her lavender locks. She flatly refused make-up. Her dress fell to her knees, with not much to it. Three quarter inch sleeves that gave a weaving hemline appearance. It tied in the back revealing her curves nicely. Again, she wore her black combat boots.

Talo dropped them off at the pier docking the water. For a moment Raven watched Terra look out a short distance away from the group. Her story came drifting back into her mind. Raven found herself idly wondering if this might have been one of the places she had come as a child.

Then she turned with a wicked grin. "I have an idea."

They all looked at her; Jinx a bit skeptical, Star elated, Raven blank.

"Let's find a group of guys and live like tonight's our last."

All three stared at her with narrowed eyes.

Terra laughed. "Come on. It'll be fun. We can make up stories, pretend to be long lost heirs to… I don't know… the realm of Tetnis. We have one more night to live before our fathers find us. Be creative."

Star looked down to her finger where her gold band shown brightly in the setting sun's rays.

Jinx shrugged. "For once, I think it's a great idea."

Slowly Star pulled her rings from her fingers. She held them tightly starring at them for long moments before slowly bringing her eyes up to meet Terra's. "I suppose I could do that for one night." She placed them in the smallest zippered compartment of her little black purse she carried over her shoulder.

Raven could somehow sense disaster in this but gave a quant nod all the same.

"Great." Terra grinned ear to ear. "I know just the place to pick up such delicious treats." She turned and started on her way.

The three trailing behind her felt their hearts in the pits of their stomachs.

A few moments later, Terra had led them to a spot to the left of the pier. It was a sandy beach, the waves crashing off the rocks in the distance sending mist up the shoreline. To the far left was a rock wall leading out to an abandoned lighthouse. The pier itself stood twenty feet above water level and went a few yards out over the water. One side was lined with vendors consisting of food, drinks, games and such. The other side was lined with tables and benches and the sort. The very end was bare, for dancing and just enjoying the water and view.

True to her word, Terra knew just where to find these boys. A large group of people, mostly around their age, were gathered under the pier. Boys and girls alike.

Terra watched on with hungered eyes. "Ok." She turned. "Here's the rules. Follow your gut instinct. If you think he's bad news, ditch him. watch out for the older ones. Their sick. If we decide to go our separate ways we meet here at 2am. If you get lost, which should be difficult considering you can see the pier for miles, call someone right away and stay where you are. We'll all come after you. don't give your real name and don't give him your real number at the end of the night. Questions?"

They were stunned into silence. "You've done this before." Jinx asked.

Terra laughed. "Lara, who lives down the road from the Grounds, and I go out occasionally. These are the rules we've established and have found they work out great."

Jinx and Star fidgeted a bit on either side of Raven.

"All right. Sounds good to me." Raven said finally, tired of just standing there.

Terra grinned and walked to her, lacing her arm with Ravens. She led her away with a slight wave to the others as she left.

It wasn't long before Terra found her first pair of guys. One was tall and built with ebony black hair and green eyes, wearing no shirt and jeans over carpenter boots. His counterpart was only a few inches shorter with dark grey eyes and brown hair. He wore a white muscle shirt over nicely tanned skin and black sports pants over a pair of sneakers.

"Are these to you're liking?" She whispered as they approached.

Raven gave her a slight smile.

Terra grinned. "Remember, you can be whatever you want tonight."

The boys had spotted them quite a ways away. The shorter one had seen them approach and after nudging his friend, nodded in their direction to alert him of their arrival.

Terra knew the exact scenario she planned to use. It was the first her and Lara had tried and still used occasionally.

Instead of walking right to them, Terra led them to a few feet away, and leaned over the side of the pier looking down at the water crashing under them. Raven did the same fallowing Terra's move.

Terra glanced at them. They were watching. She gave them a coy grin before turning back. "They'll be here momentarily." She whispered.

For a moment Raven felt slightly overwhelmed. The music behind them was blaring, there were people everywhere talking and laughing. She could feel emotions pouring off everyone and it over took her for a moment as she drowned in them trying to clear her own mind.

It was like poison, slowly it took control of her body making her senses numb and vision blur. She got a sudden dizzy feeling and gripped the side to control herself before she fell over. Everyone's feelings were so strong. It was so over powering.

Finally she took a breath and cleansed everyone's aura from her own and placing a slight mental block. When she came to her senses she realized the boys were just now stopping at the side of Terra.

Terra stood back and looked at them with hunger-filled eyes. But she played in innocent act well. Raven could tell she had had much practice at this.

"I haven't seen you here before." The shorter one said.

"We're not from around here." Terra remarked.

It was a moment longer as his eyes wondered over Terra's body and back to her own eyes. Raven watched a bit uncomfortable for a moment. That's slightly how Slade had first looked at her. but it was different. he didn't have the same emotion flying off him as Slade had.

She turned her attention to the dark-haired man. He stood watching her with a small smile. His eyes didn't leave hers as he drank in her youth. It was fairly obvious she was young. To Raven, it was fairly obvious he was older.

"What bring you out on this lovely night?" the shorter one asked Terra again.

Terra once again linked her arm with Raven's. "My sister and I fled our homeland a few months ago. This is our last night in Rajmech and we thought it'd be nice to intermingle with some commoners."

Raven saw the boy's brow raise at the word commoners. She couldn't help but give a quiet smirk.

"So, what are your thoughts for the night?" he asked.

Terra put on the best innocent act Raven had ever seen. "only to evade being found by those in search of us and to enjoy the night with some worthy gentlemen who know how to treat a Lady of foreign culture."

That put a devious smile on his face. "My name's Cory. This is Tauqir."

Terra unlinked her arm enough to give a courtly curtsy. "I am Medusa. This is my sister Laveda."

Raven gave a graceful curtsy bowing her head beside her. Terra grinned inside herself. Raven was just as good an actress as herself.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." Raven said quietly, giving herself a naive air.

The one named Tauqir took Raven's hand lightly in his own and brought it to his lips. With a small smile he said, "The pleasure is all mine." before kissing her hand gently.

Their eyes locked and at that moment it was as if they were inside a story. A damsel in distress, being introduced to her knight in shinning armor.

It had taken a moment for Star and Jinx to regain their composure. "Shall we accompany each other?" Star asked.

Jinx nodded. "At least until we feel comfortable."

Star wasn't sure whether she'd ever feel comfortable. Her fingers fidgeted with the place her ring normally occupied.

Slowly they walked in. Many had already taken notice of the pair as they had stood off in the distance watching the inside. They had not noticed.

Jinx led her and Star to a bar and they sat. They ordered a couple sodas and scoped out their surroundings. It wasn't a bad spot. Not one known for crimes or anything. It was moderately comfortable. And extremely popular.

While Jinx sat studying their surroundings, Star contemplated a story to tell. But she didn't have much time to rehearse.

A young man with dark hair and dark eyes took a seat next to her, ordering a drink as well. He didn't seem to take notice to her. But Star noticed him right away. He was tall, possibly even taller than herself. He wore a bottom up shirt that looked to be made of silk. His pants were that of jean. He was utterly handsome.

Star smiled shyly tinting her face with a soft pink as she looked away sipping the last of her cola.

That made him glance to her. he turned and called the bartender for a refill.

The bartender did so. Star looked at it and then to him. she blushed a little more and brought her shoulders up timidly. "I thank you."

He gave her a slight nod.

Star took a sip, her eyes darting from him to the soda a few times.

He chuckled.

"My name is Lajila." Star said quietly admiring his chortle.

"Lajila. Remarkable. I see you were named well."

Star giggled and looked away trying to push the blush down.

"I'm Adrian."

Star looked up to him. "I have not heard that name before. What does it mean?"

He grinned. "Dark."

"I see." And she tilted her head to her side, revealing a most tempting neck.

His eyes followed the trail of her cheekbone down her neck, caressing her skin with his eyes. His hand slid up and pushed an uncurling red tendril to the side of her face, out of her own eyes.

"Eyes such as yours should not have anything blocking their view."

Star melted into his words, hypnotized by his voice and mesmerized by his eyes.

Beside her Jinx had hopped off the stool and drifted to one of the stands with games. This was the sort she had seen at carnivals and amusement parks. Five bottles stacked in a pyramid. You get three balls and three chances to knock them down. They all have to be off the table in order to win.

Jinx set her dollar on the counter. The attendant took it and replaced it with three dirty white bean filled balls. She frowned. No wonder most people lost at this game.

She played four times. as she set a fifth dollar down in a huff, a boy a few inches taller than herself stepped up next to her to watch. She paid him no mind.

The balls were set in front of her. she threw the first, knocking the top two off. Leaving the bottom three almost completely untouched.

"Can I give you a pointer?" a voice next to her asked.

Jinx turned her attention to the boy who had walked up. He had bright blonde hair and swirling amber eyes. He wore a wind suite in the colors of a clear sky day.

Jinx gave him a curt nod.

"Throw over hand, somewhat lightly."

Jinx raised a brow. She had been throwing underhand. But why not give it a try?

So she did. She knocked two down. One fell off the table. She frowned.

"You can still win. Hit the one laying down into the other. They'll both go over. Stand here." He moved for her.

Jinx did just as he said. She hit the one lying with a little force. It knocked the one beside it off the table, spinning that way itself.

Jinx was bouncing up and down with a tense excited face. Her curls bobbed on her head. Her hands clenched at her chest.

Right before it fell, it stopped and stayed on the table. She pouted.

The boy next to her laughed. He placed a dollar down and within two shots, he had won.

An awed Jinx stood staring at him as he placed a large fluffy purple bear in her arms. He had a charming smile.

"Thanks." She said.

"Any time."

They stood watching each other for a moment.

"So, where's your friends?" He asked.

Jinx took a quick glance around. Star was still talking to that guy who had sat next to her. Looking around further she could just barely make out Raven and Terra occupied with two other guys. "I came alone." She finally said.

His brows furrowed. "Care for some company?"

Jinx finally smiled to him. "That would be nice."

They turned and started walking to another game stand.

"I'm Lucien."

Jinx hadn't really thought too much of a name. But she had no time to really think. As they passed another couple she listened to them talk. The girl was speaking fast and in what appeared to be another language. So out of the jumble of what she overheard, she chose her name. "Amunet."

Ten of two and the girls were just starting to make their ways back to their rendezvous point.

Star and Raven stood talking and laughing about their night and whom they had met. terra showed shortly after with Jinx coming only seconds later.

"That was a blast." Jinx said.

Star nodded her agreement. "I must admit I had my doubts, though I did quite enjoy myself. Adrian was quite worthy of my attention."

Jinx nodded holding up her bear. "And Lucien has an excellent arm."

Raven gave them all a grin. "It was fun. Great idea Terra."

Terra gave her a curtsy which caused both girls to laugh.

A short distance away, which they walked on the beach, the girls made their way to where Talo had agreed to pick them up. It was in a large parking lot under the biggest of all the lights. He pulled up stepping out with a camera.

"Come girls, gather for a picture."

No one objected. Raven stood leaning against the light post with arms crossed. Terra came up slightly behind her placing her chin on Raven's shoulder and a hand on her other. Her empty hand grasped Star's as she knelt slightly in front of Raven taking Jinx down with a hand around her neck, their heads touching. Raven's one hand went up to clasp Terra's and the other joined Terra's and Star's already together. Each had a bright smile, and lively glinting eyes.

The pictured snapped holding all of the night's memories within.

-LC

31


	14. Demoness

Day 89 -

As you can imagine, the boys had a great many questions about how their night out went. And they were even more curious when the girls would only giggle and turn away. Even with the approach of catching them off guard with the question, they'd only be answered with "out" and a quaint grin.

Although the thought and many guesses stayed on the boys' minds for quite some time, they went about their business. They had received word that Bri and her children had made it safely to Wally's. Under new names, they were starting to enroll in school and applying for jobs. Bruce had forwarded a telegram to Robin stating that his "vacation went well, looking forward to being back to work." Loosely translated: Bri's trip went off without a complication and she's excited to start a new life.

Yesterday Miss Tayfler had put a horrifying thought in Raven's mind. Custom was, Father of the Bride was supposed to walk the Bride down the isle and give her away. And though that's exactly how she saw this wedding - a business deal where a piece of property moves from one owner to the next - she was still quite set on not being anywhere near her parents. So she was stuck with a new dilemma. Who could walk her down the isle?

It was now on this beautiful day that Raven roamed the Grounds. She'd been here long enough that she'd had plenty of time to explore the Grounds in full. Of course there were some places that made no sense to her: the dead end path in the woods for one. In the backfields there were many rows of huge barns. But they didn't seem to have ever been for animals. They were very clean. There were no stalls or barriers for animal separation. But there were what looked like feeders hanging on the wall every so often but never any other evidence of animals. Raven had always meant to ask what they were used for and why they were kept completely empty. She had never remembered when the opportune moment came along.

This is where Raven often departed to when she wanted to be alone with her thoughts. If the others knew where she was, they never came near her nor did they ever mention it. So she sat on the ground in front of the Biggest barn with the word 'Abd carved above the huge doors. Her back rested gently on the outer wall with her knees carelessly bent up. Her attention was on nothing in particular really. But her mind swarmed with her wedding business. As much as she was doing, all her efforts at making her wedding absolutely a joke, black miserable atmosphere, she had to admit the 'Burial' was going to be an amazing sight. Yes, it would be dark and dreary and another ironic surprise around every corner, but everything would be breathtaking. Her dress was going to be beautiful. Jinx would look absolutely remarkable. The flower arrangements were unbelievable. Just the aroma of stepping into the glower shop, it was heavenly. The caterer's food was amazing and the cake just melted in her mouth.

She had thought a lot about what Star had said. Since there had been no other option, Star had planned her own wedding as she would have wanted it. She was right. What would be the point in planning an event that would take place no matter what in a way she wouldn't want? So Raven always took special thought into what she was doing. After all, this plan to America might not actually work. She might actually have to live like this forever.

Even still, Raven did not come out to 'Abd to think about planning. She had to think of another option for walking down the isle. There were no other adults that Raven had ever been close with. There were no other adults Raven had come in contact with on a regular basis. So whom could she possibly replace her father with? Who are the males that she actually considered 'friends'?

That was an easy list: Cy, BB, Robin, and Talo. Robin was automatically out of the running. Cy was out too since he was Robin's Best Man. That left Talo and BB. Both options had their good and bad. Talo was an adult. He was kind and always seemed sympathetic with her. He was always ready to help. But that's all she really knew about him. Maybe he was just playing, pretending to be her friend. Paid to be nice. But still he was her best candidate.

Then there was BB. True, the thoughts of what he had done not too long ago still made her stomach churn. But he was a real friend. And true to his word he had repeated not a word of all the many things she had told him (and showed him). He was still always there when she needed someone to talk to. He dropped everything if she needed something. He was real, much like Terra, and didn't change who he was or what he thought for anyone or anything.

Raven stood. BB was a good friend. So he made one mistake. Everyone makes at least one. It's only human.

Raven gave a curt nod. Her decision was made. She'd ask BB to walk her down the isle. She also needed to give Jinx the ring to hold. It was her responsibility (honor as she was told) to hold the grooms ring as Maid of Honor.

But first things first: she'd call BB. It only took one ring for BB to answer.

"Are you busy?" She asked.

"Not really. What'd you need?"

"A favor. Can you meet me somewhere?"

"Yep. Where?"

"ATV shed!" She could hear the curiosity in his voice when he said sure. It was a weird place to meet him. But at the same time, it was a strange question she'd be asking him. Raven paced momentarily until BB arrived on his golf cart.

He jumped off and made his way to where she paced. Raven didn't seem to acknowledge him as he stood to the side of her path. He knew she knew he was there. So he waited. Waiting wasn't his strongest quality. So instead, he fell in stride next to her.

Raven grinned slightly turning her eyes to him.

"So what's this favor Rae?" He asked with a smile.

"Well, it has to do with the wedding."

BB nodded, waiting for her to continue. It was a moment longer before she did.

"You know I want nothing to do with the Delpheki's right?"

"Yes."

"And you know it's custom for the Bride to be walked down the isle by her father who will give her away."

"Yes."

"My favor is this: Instead of me walking with Julian, I'd really like it if you'd walk me down the isle."

BB's eyes widened and he almost tripped. "Really? You want me? Are you sure?"

Raven gave him a smile. "Yeah. I don't think there's another person I'm closer with."

"I'd love to. It'd mean a lot to me."

Raven sighed. She hadn't realized how tense she was with the thought of having to walk with her father. But with a way out, she was more relaxed. Of course, she still had to tell her father. And she knew just where and when.

They continued to pace a while longer. Raven was called out of her calmed state by a call from Jinx. It wasn't that she called; it was the fact that she needed to go to her final fitting.

--

"I can't believe you'll be getting married in 16 days." Jinx said as she spun in front of a mirror.

"I know. It's strange how less than 3 months ago I was just a thirteen year-old kid in my room doing homework and now I'm having the final adjustments done on my wedding dress."

It surprised even Raven at how calmly and indifferently she had spoke. She even noticed there was no trace of bitterness either. It was strange. But it also allowed her to enjoy her days as they came.

"I asked BB to walk me down the isle." Raven said, running her hands down the front of her dress.

"Really? What'd he say?" Jinx asked turning to look at her.

"He said yes."

Jinx smiled. "I'm not surprised."

They gazed at their reflections a while longer. On their way out the door, Raven handed the small box containing Robin's wedding band to Jinx.

"Can I look at it?"

Raven nodded and watched as Jinx examined it. She had already told Jinx all about the engraving and what it meant. Jinx seemed slightly put out that Raven still didn't trust Robin, but she was learning to pick her battles now. Arguments over Robin's loyalty and saint-like nature weren't things to make a fuss about. Raven would see eventually.

"It's gorgeous." Her words were quiet. Truth was, it was one of the styles she and Robin had looked at when they were together.

Normally, Raven would get annoyed at her obsession of Robin. It wasn't jealousy or envy at what they had or felt. It was the fact that Jinx would hang on and preach to Raven about how great and wonderful a man he is. She'd constantly tell her how lucky she was.

Raven half expected her to start in with that. Instead, Jinx just stared at the ring. Oddly enough, it was now that it all became very real for Raven. She could see the hurt in her eyes as her hands trembled slightly. It was killing Jinx to be supportive of Raven and Robin. And yet, though everyone knew of her feelings, she still tried.

Raven placed a hand on her back. Jinx's glossy eyes turned up to Raven. "You know, I would give anything to trade places with you, Jinx."

Jinx smiled lightly. "Thanks, Raven." She took one last look at the ring before replacing it and closing the box.

----

After lunch, Raven and Robin received a phone call. They were to head into the real estate agent's office to sign papers.

For the first time ever, Raven was excited. Robin couldn't help but watch her. She was anxious and smiling. Her eyes were wide.

The document required both their signatures. Raven did that with a smile as well. Then, with documents in hand, she insisted they go look at the place they now owned.

"What are the odds that this place will be finished by our wedding?" Raven asked.

Robin gave her a doubtful look. "Well, money can buy just about anything. But we don't even have blueprints made up yet."

"We can have Terra come over soon and start to fix up the landscape. Who do you know in architecture?"

Robin couldn't help but smile. It was nice to see her this way. She was so cute. "I'm sure Cy has a connection or two."

Half an hour later, Cy sent over a man named Gilburt. He walked around the site listening to Raven and throwing ideas out every now and again.

Two hours later they were heading back to Drake Grounds. As the front gate came into view, she pictured her own front gate. And she frowned "Does our home have to be called Drake Grounds too?"

Robin shook his head. "No. What do you want to call it?"

Raven went through her organized mind. There were so many words. So many meanings. Drake just meant male duck. Draken meant Dragon. She didn't want to live under the name of a monster or a winged creature.

This would only be her name for four years if all went as planned. But what if it didn't? Then she'd want a name she could live under forever. Forever was such a long time. But if this was the only life she was given, the only chance at a home, then she would name it as if it were chosen. Actually, it was chosen.

"Achir Casilda." Raven said.

Robin continued to watch her as she stepped out of the car. "And that means...?"

"New beginning." Raven answered.

Robin nodded. That was a good name for their home. A new beginning for the two of them and their friends. Perfect.

--

Raven spent most of the evening doing her homework. Matching missing people to villains. The work was fairly interesting.

Some of the powers they had were remarkable. The ability to control and bend water. The ability to see for miles. The ability to shrink to microscopic sizes. It was incredible.

It made her realize how lucky she was. She was surrounded with friends who all held similar freakish abilities. But it made her think… Were these kids born with these abilities? Cy definitely wasn't. You can't be born made of metal. And what would have caused BB to be born green? And give Terra, Duchess to the Bellin Empire, the immaculate power over all terrain. Jinx was a sorceress. A witch. Are they just born? Or was a spell cast upon her? Star was taller than any other females she had ever seen. The girl ate like a horse. Yet she had the body of a goddess. Not to mention she could fly and shoot green energy blasts from her hands and eyes. Are you born with something like that?

How does one realize their powers, if not taught by their mother as she was? How do you realize you can become an inch tall? How do you find out you can stretch your arms the length of a school bus? Or pick up a plane? Or set yourself on fire, and live?

What's more, how can someone make the choice to be a criminal? What could have possibly gone so wrong in your life that you decided to wreak havoc on the world around you? What could cause a person to feel joy putting someone else in pain? How can someone like to kill another?

But her random thoughts weren't really of concern. They had asked her to match criminals to missing peoples. Strangely enough, she was able to do this. There were some that held reasonable resemblance in posture or style. Upon a closer look, she noticed a few other random traits that could possibly link them.

Raven couldn't help but wonder why she couldn't find the black and gold masked man of Jinx dreams in these files anywhere. She very well understood it had been just a dream. But the odd thing was, the one man, the large one with the unruly hair cut and mean intent face, there was a villain who resembled that: Mammoth. Strength was his ability. But he lacked most other things.

The resemblance of the two were amazing, though. Perhaps Jinx had seen these files and later during her dreams he was incorporated into them. But that couldn't be. That one was reoccurring. It was only clearer recently.

Still, even with her mind wondering periodically, she had managed to link a few more. She wasn't sure many more could be linked.

Day 96 -

The day after Gilburt had met with them at Achir Casilda, he had a draft of the buildings that were to be builT on the grounds made up. Raven changed what she wanted. Before she let Gilburt go, though, she had called both Cy and Terra in. Cy would be designing the security system so his input was greatly welcomed. Terra would be doing the landscaping. Raven wanted to go over a few key things with her.

Later that night the final blueprints had Robin and Raven's seal of approval. Every day Raven visited the site to see the progress and supervise. She really thought that was the best especially after the first day. A few of the contractors had their own thoughts and had Raven not been there to put them in their place, something would have been wrong.

Terra was scheduled to raise a wall around the perimeter of the property that evening and the group of them, accompanied by Star and Oliver, were planning a bonfire in the last dirt-covered section to celebrate.

Four days ago was Raven and Terra's first attempt at setting Robin and Jinx up. Unfortunately, it didn't go over as well as they'd hoped.

It was Sunday morning and Raven had suggested a few errands for Robin to run for both the wedding and the house. Terra was unable to assist because she was now attempting to clear out the mucky pond water at Achir Casilda. Cy was busy with the security system. BB couldn't be bothered and Raven was consuming herself in supervising the work on her new home.

That left Jinx without a task and Robin needing a second opinion on his that might better coincide with hers. Neither of them seemed to catch on.

As their car pulled out, Terra and Raven shared a quaint smirk and carried on. But, that evening, when the two had returned, both were in a huff.

"Jinx kept going on and on about old times and how things should be."

"Robin was in a mood the entire day. Since the moment we left."

Then Raven and Terra shared a frown.

Two days ago Raven's 14th birthday had come and gone. She received a gift from each of her friends, Mr. & Mrs. Drake, as well as the Delpheki's.

Her "parents" had managed to buy her a very rare, very expensive old world dining set. Raven had to admit it was amazing. Only a purchase order was given to her as her gift and some pictures as well. The actual set wouldn't arrive till their house was finished.

The other gift that caught Raven's attention and interest thoroughly was the gift from Robin. A book: _The Times and Tales of Krestomancy._

That night, Raven sat on her roof and thought of her past birthdays. The ones with Julian and Elanor. They were good birthdays. Great, actually. They always got her what she had asked for. Raven wasn't a greedy child. She never asked for much. But she always received what she asked for. Along with a few other gifts. Very thoughtful ones at that.

The Delphekis didn't have an endless supply of money like the Drake's did. But they always treated Raven as if they did.

And before that, her 4th birthday with her real parents. The last and only one she could remember with them. Her mother had made her a home-made cake. They had a picnic in the park and later she blew out the candles at their home in their dining room.

Tears fell down her cheeks as the night air closed in around her. There was an endless ache in her heart that called out for her parents. They had been taken away too soon. So unfairly, too. Just as she was getting to the age where she'd start developing memories of them, they were taken from her. She would never know them.

----

There was something about this couple that greatly interested Father Demsthanes. They were unique. He had quietly watched from behind the scenes with all Robin's brothers and sisters. The first to marry was Daniel - the one who calls himself Slade. And Bri. Poor, poor Bri. She had arrived to Drake Grounds so happy and upbeat. Her blue eyes sparkled and her smile was stunning. She was always thin but back when she arrived she was a healthy thin. Now, she seemed to lack life. There was no spirit in her eyes. She was an unhealthy thin. That is, until her and her children turned up missing.

It was a strange occurrence. She had been on one of her bi-weekly visits to see Star, their cousin, when she never showed up. Star was absolutely devastated. The family was in astonishment. And still no one has seen or heard from her.

Caddy arrived to the Grounds around the same time Libby left to stay at her now-husband's parents' home. Libby was scared in every way imaginable. She was downright terrified that Harold would be like Slade. Of course, she knew not all guys were. After all, her father, Father Demesthanes' good friend since they were young, was nothing like Slade. And her other triplet brother, Matt, was nothing like Slade. But she expected the worst. Thank God Harold was an excellent man.

Caddy, even Caddy, was harassed by Slade. She was forced to do unspeakable things by him. And when she cried and ran to everyone else, most didn't believe her. And though Matt didn't speak against Caddy's accusation or in Slade's favor, he became cold to Slade and kept Caddy under watchful eyes. The experience caused Caddy and Bri to become close. It also pushed Matt and Caddy together.

Jay was thankful Slade wasn't a resident on Drake Grounds anymore and Jiann would be safe from Slade. But that wasn't the case. Slade came for a visit shortly after Jiann's arrival. And Jay became the brunt of this harsh meeting. Jiann somehow had the thought in her mind that if she wasn't 'pure' then she wouldn't have to go through with the marriage. So she willingly gave herself to Slade.

She approached Jay that same night with the information. Jay was devastated. Horrified. He had marched straight to Slade and gave him a fat lip. He walked away hearing Slade's laughter.

So he brought the information to his father. He had given Jay the option to break the contract. But he had different ideas. He spent the months till his wedding making Jiann feel dirty. He was cruel to her. But he never laid a hand on her. For four months she spent her nights crying.

But Jay wasn't enjoying the pain he was causing her. Instead, he sought out private council with Father Demesthanes. He couldn't figure out how to grip this. Jay couldn't handle the betrayal he felt from his brother and wife-to-be.

Jay spent a lot of time with Kendra and Robin. Robin asking his never-ending questions. He knew the situation but he never really understood it.

Finally, a week before the wedding, Jay went to Jiann and broke down. They came out on good terms. Jiann cried for a long time with Jay as the tears fell from his eyes as well. But they were a good match.

Right after their wedding, Kendra left to Bill's parents' house.

Robin took it the hardest at the news of his betrothed. No one quite understood why. But Father Demesthanes knew. He knew of the relationship between him and the orphan girl Jinx.

Somehow, Robin came to the conclusion to end the relationship. Father Demesthanes half expected Robin to keep Jinx as a lone affair on the side. It wasn't unheard of, especially in the first few years of a marriage. But Robin wasn't like that. He had grown up idolizing Slade. Slade was, by far, his favorite person. Up until he became to understand how he treated women.

From that day on, Robin had vowed never to be like Slade. Ever!

Raven came and all of Drake Grounds took notice. She was gloomy, different, and stubborn. She disliked everyone and everything. Especially Robin. She turned Robin dark and rebellious. They defied everything and turned every tradition up side down.

Raven gave Robin the cold shoulder and Robin started chasing after her. They switched rolls in the relationship. Raven became dominant and Robin was happy to be the inferior.

Even now, as their friendship grew, they had something new and dark around every corner.

Father Demesthanes thought back to his life. His wife and children. He couldn't help but be curious to think of how differently it would have gone had his contract not have been lapsed when he decided to go to Temple Diella. He had been seven. He had joined his father in a prayer service at Temple Nordra. His name was Father Locke, who conducted the service. It all amazed him as a young boy. He could feel the overwhelming presence of God around him, flowing through his blood.

Father Locke had stopped in front of him "Jakub Honsu, are you alright?" he'd asked.

Jakub nodded. "I feel him, Father. He's here."

Father Locke smiled and ran a hand through his hair. "Yes, Jakub. He's always here."

He was partnered with Father Locke for his Shobach at the age of eight. At age ten, Jakub decided he wanted to enter the Temple Chilmad and become a Father himself.

So Jakub studied long hours and worshiped God in everything he did. For twelve years he studied in the Temple. At 19, he chose his name. It was custom that once a holy figure becomes eligible for Fathership, they are to choose a name by which to go by. It represented that they had given up their old life and dedicated their life solely to God. Jakub chose the name of a saint from his teachings he was particularly intrigued by: Demesthanes.

The day of his graduation from Temple Chilmad, he went straight to the Ladies of God: The Temple Miya where all the unmarried 'defective' girls went at age 15.

She was kneeling at the hearth, deep in prayer. Her skin was so smooth-looking. Her hair fell only to her jaw in loose curls. She wore what looked like a sheet wrapped around her in a tunic-like fashion. She was thin, her head bowed.

Father Demesthanes knew in an instant she was whom he was to marry. He approached her soundly and knelt down beside her.

She looked at him wide-eyed before kissing his hand and offering a prayer. She made to stand and excuse herself when he grabbed her arm. She stood, as he remained oh his knees.

"Please, my name is Father Demesthanes. I have a question I believe I was meant to ask you."

She bowed her head once more. "Anything, Father."

Her voice was so sweet and touch so soft.

"What is your name?"

She looked at him strangely for a moment. "Please excuse me for my rudeness, but is that your question?"

Father Demesthanes laughed. "Must I only ask one? If that is the case I shall choose more wisely."

She blushed. "Of course not. You may ask as many as you like." And she bowed her head more.

Father Demesthanes placed the side of his fingers under her chin and raised her gaze. "Your name."

"Anezka."

"Anezka, will you be my wife?"

Her eyes were wide and suddenly glossy.

"I…I…Yes, Father. Yes."

It was only two days later they got married. And now they had two beautiful little girls: Qeb and Qeturah.

Had he not chosen to become Father Demesthanes, his life would have been completely different. Perhaps his wife-to-be would have been like Jiann and done anything to get out of the contract. Or possibly like Raven and change him with her own attitude and unwillingness to cooperate.

So far, in his life, he had made all the right choices and regretted none.

---

"Between the two of us, we should be able to raise the wall with no problem." Terra said, examining the perimeter.

Raven walked alongside her. "Should we do it in sections or all at once?"

"I was think we should try it all at once. That way, the good people of Portegen will think it was an earthquake when the ground beneath them shifts."

Raven nodded.

The other six now joined them.

"Is there nothing we can do to help?" Robin asked.

Terra shook her head. "Not unless you have abilities no one knows about."

They all stood silent. Star had a fretful look.

"Well, then. Dusk is almost upon us." Cy said. "You two can raise the wall as Star and I gather the throw-away scraps of wood for the bon fire. Oliver, BB, and Jinx will be preparing food and Robin, most likely, will be watching the two of you."

Robin glared at Cy.

Cy cleared his throat. "Let's get started, Star."

It was right before the sun disappeared in the distance that they thought it was best to start. Just enough light for them to see but not enough that the rest of Portegen could too.

Cy had it set up that the satellites watching Rajmech would temporarily collapse on their communications with all of the world's computers. When they came back up, the wall would not only be in place, the computers would think it had been there for centuries.

Terra watched her phone. The time hit 7:45 PM. The signal was down. "Ready?"

Raven nodded.

"On Robin's three."

Robin gave a slight nod as well. "One…two…three!"

Terra's eyes became bright yellow: the blue and white completely disappearing.

Ravens, on the other hand, became completely white.

The ground around them shook with rage. In places it began to crack. The buildings began to shake. For miles the earth rumbled and vented in protest.

"I hope the buildings do not fall." Star said quietly to the others.

Jinx and BB both nodded in agreement.

Robin looked on intently. The sweat beading from his forehead matched that which dripped from both girls.

It took only moments before the ground started to rise around them. It rose only a foot at first and stopped. The others around them held their breath. Maybe it was too much for them. Perhaps they should have tried something smaller first.

But it continued to rise around them. Slowly, but steadily.

It was fairly obvious Terra and Raven were getting tired. Both stood, back to back, with arms high above their heads, black and yellow energy flowing wildly from each girl in all directions.

The ground shook violently as the wall rose. It rose to 10 feet, completely around the perimeter enclosing the group within. When it had stopped moving, three spots fell back into the earth making passageways in and out.

Then it all stopped. Terra collapsed to the ground seconds before Raven did the same.

The six came running to them.

"Raven! Terra!" Star screeched kneeling to the side and helping Terra sit up.

Both girls smiled, Terra sitting and Raven still on the ground but now rolled over onto her back.

"Can't wait to do that again." Terra said.

Raven gave an out-of-breath laugh. "Oh yeah."

"Hey guys." Cy said, looking into his arm panel. "Satellites up and everything functioning according to plan. The wall was erected in 1897, taking them 13 years to build. There's been minor damages but nothing that hadn't been able to be fixed."

They all cheered.

Later that night, they all crowded around the huge bon fire. The night was perfect. Clear skies, dry and insect free, thanks in large part to the smoke from the fire.

They talked and laughed, danced and sang, well into the night. It was a great time… until it happened.

It started with Jinx getting to her feet and stepping closer to the fire. That is until she hastily stumbled buck pointing and looking horrified.

The others fell silent, staring at the face the flames was making. Large eyes. Pointed teeth. Antlers on his head. A wicked grin.

The eight of them stood.

"What is that?" Oliver asked.

"No idea." Cy said as his right arm transformed into a cannon.

The face laughed and disappeared. They looked at each other.

But that would not be the end of it. It started as a black spot in the center of the fire and grew up and down first so it looked like someone drew a solid black line in it. In a flash it split and opened into an inter-dimensional vortex.

Through the hole was the giant demon Raven had read about.

"Trigon." Robin said, shifting into a fighting stance.

Trigon laughed loudly. "Mortals. Do not fool yourselves into thinking you stand a chance against Trigon the Terrible."

The laughter stopped as his eyes set on Raven. "Greetings, Raven. Your father is pleased to see you."

Raven's eyes widened in horror. "What! No! You are not my father! My mother was raped."

"Yes, you are my child. The only one to have survived. I have waited long to bring you to me. To take you home. To have you rule beside me."

"Home?" Raven asked, still in shock. "I am to go with you?" She shook her head. "My father. Go with you…my father. No. I cannot. You are evil. You are murderous. I am not."

The others could see the tears well in her eyes. The confusion on her face. The demon Trigon was her father.

He laughed again. "Child, you have been lied to. I ordained for Azarath to adopt you where you would be safe and nourish your powers. I admit that there were obstacles, you were not supposed to leave at such a young age. Your mother was not supposed to bring you here, hide you from me. But Arella has been taken care of. Now all is set. I have found you. I want you, daughter."

"She is not yours anymore, Trigon."

They looked around. Who had spoken?

Trigon spun around as well. A woman stood on an asteroid much like the one Trigon stood on.

"Ah, there you are my wife. I had expected you sooner."

"Wife!" BB whispered.

Raven's breathing became heavy. She recognized her. Images of her past flooded her head as she stared at this woman.

"Please. You've caused her enough pain."

"Come now, Arella. I know you are weak and stupid. Do you honestly think you stand a chance against Trigon in battle? You've seen whole worlds die under my death stare." His huge, four eyes became fire. "You've seen my power first hand, wife. Surely you know, with but a thought, I could kill you." Out of the top two eyes, fire shot out and struck Arella down.

"No!" Raven shouted taking a step closer. She reached a hand out to the woman. "You've killed her."

"Killed her? Hardly, daughter. I still have several years heed of her. Besides, why slay such a useless hag when there is far more pleasure in humiliating and torturing her. Much better medicine for that poor excuse of a woman." And he laughed as Arella picked up her head.

He hadn't killed her. He had made her old and weak. Her long black hair was white with death. Her skin so loose it hung from her bones. But her eyes shed tears as she looked at Raven.

The tears in Raven's own eyes now burned with hate. For the first time ever she felt the true fire of rage. She balled her hands into fists and yelled out.

Her soul self rose from her for the first time completely in the form of a black bird, head raised to the sky, wings spread.

"At last. At very last." Trigon said. "You do hold the power. You really are _my_ child. Daughter, that shadow, that is your darker side…the part of you that is me. Now, Raven, I instill in it my essence. You are the daughter of Trigon." As he said it, a white form that looked like fog sank into the bird.

Raven felt like her body burst into fire. Her soul-self fell back into her and she felt all the hate and anger build. It shook her.

"No! No!" She shouted, clutching her hands to her head. "No!"

The others wanted to run to her. But they were frozen in shock.

"You cannot forever contain what you are. Azarath was happy to see you go. They all hated you, girl."

Images upon images came rushing back at her. Things she didn't remember seeing but felt she had experienced.

"No…don't." Arella whispered.

"They wanted you dead. They tried. But I saved you. Instead, I killed them. Your mother, dear Arella, tried to hide you from me. But I found you. I felt your power tonight as you shook the Earth."

"Fight it, Raven. For Azar's sake, fight it!" Arella called to her.

Raven shook her head wildly. "It's not true. My mother…No. They didn't hate me."

"But you have the power daughter. Can you feel it? Can you?"

"I…I…" Raven stammered. She covered her eyes with her arms.

"Feel it!" Trigon called.

"I…" She lowered her arms and looked straight at him. "Yes. I can."

"You can make them pay. Are you not Trigon's daughter?"

Her breathing was calmed. "I am."

"That is all I wished to know. I have no further need for you right now."

And the vortex was gone. Only the fire cracked and seven pairs of eyes laid wide on Raven as she stared into the fire.

-LC


	15. Chapter 15

Day 100 -

It had been four days. The people of Portegen weren't quite sure what to make of the wall that had just appeared. No matter how much research they forced out into the public, the records said it had existed for years.

Cy had done his best to incorporate the wall into any fore mentioning of the estate for the last one hundred years. He had made up a brief history answering all the expected questions of who what where when why and how. And if the news had come up with something saying it hadn't existed in a certain document, Cy would remake it and then write in under a throw-away name. Then the news would come back with another excuse as to why they had missed it.

It has also been four days since anyone had seen or heard from Raven. Everyone, including Robin, stayed a ways away from Raven. Raven was scary before. Before they knew she was part demon. But now, now that Trigon had caused more discomfort they were downright terrified.

On top of all that, her biological mother, the one she had thought dead for 10 years, was alive. _And_ she, Arella, is Trigon's wife.

The others really felt for Raven. She had had a pretty good childhood all things considered. But now, to learn it was all a lie.

Terra and Jinx sat by one of the small ponds, Jinx's knees to her chest, hugging them tightly. Terra sat with her back against a rock and one foot dangling in the water. They had been sitting in silence for quite some time now. Neither knew what to say or think.

Over the last few years they had continuously had their differences. Jinx always held a grudge. But recently they had realized there were bigger things that were more important than their petty differences. People were much worse off. Their friends, especially now, needed them.

Robin hadn't gone near Raven since the night of the bonfire. After Trigon had vanished back into wherever he came from, Raven had sat there all night and well into the next morning. The others had fallen asleep behind her. When they had awaken, Raven had not been there.

Cy tracked her back to Drake Grounds in her suite. She hadn't come out since. Robin refused to get her for dance practice, for counsel, or for wedding planning. Raven had ignored phone calls from Jinx and Terra. She refused to let BB in, even in animal form. And she ignored Cy when he would show up to prepare her breakfast.

Star checked in daily for a updates.

"I think we need to talk to her." Terra said.

Jinx nodded.

"The things she must be thinking. That poor girl."

Jinx nodded.

"To find out all you had grown up believing, everything anyone told you about you past was completely false…I can't imagine."

Jinx nodded.

Terra looked to her. "You don't want anything to do with her anymore."

Jinx looked up. "That's not true. I've been calling."

"But you've been relieved when she didn't answer."

Jinx said nothing.

"Well, despite what the rest of you may feel towards her, she needs us now more than ever."

Jinx said nothing.

Terra stood and brushed herself off. "I guess you'll do what you do best, run to Robin and comfort him. Hoping it will bring you two closer. Hoping this is the perfect opportunity for him to realize he should be with you."

"I wasn't…"

"Don't lie to me. The thought crossed your mind. But no matter. I'll go comfort Raven." She turned and started to Raven's suite.

Jinx ran to her side. "You know she won't let you in."

"I'm an earth manipulator. I'll get in."

"But so is she. And now she's dangerous."

"She was dangerous before, as we all are."

"But she wants to be left alone."

Terra turned on her heel, facing Jinx. "I'm not forcing you to come. Stop trying to talk me out of it. I'm _going_ to see Raven."

Their eyes held for a moment longer. Terra turned. Jinx followed silently.

They reached Raven's door. A green house cat lay curled at the door. He picked his head up when he saw them.

"Morning BB." Terra said and knocked on the door.

BB changed back to normal. "She won't answer."

"I don't expect her to." She knocked again.

BB glanced to Jinx.

Terra kept knocking. "You know, Raven." She called loudly. "Either you let us in or I'll let myself in."

Still no answer. So Terra knocked again.

"I don't care who your father is. I'm not scared of you. We're still friends."

Still nothing.

But Terra wouldn't give up. "Remember our mission, Raven. And our vacation plan. Remember your new home at Achir Casilda. So we have one more goal to add to the long list. We'll do it together. You, me, BB, and Jinx. The others will come around if they already haven't. Star calls worried about you every day. Robin's fought hell and high water to get you excused from everything. Cy tries to feed you constantly. A green cat hasn't left your doorstep in days. Jinx has been overlooking wedding details. I've been overlooking construction. But all the while all our minds are filled with you."

She knocked once more.

BB bowed his head in defeat. Jinx was watching the windows while rocking back and forth.

Terra knocked again. "We won't go away, Raven." She sighed and examined the door. "Has anyone tried the door handle?" She asked BB and Jinx.

BB shook his head. "I always got in through the window."

The door was unlocked. "Huh." Terra said and swung the door open.

The living room and kitchen were empty. Terra started on her way towards the back of the house. Bathrooms: Empty. Guest bedroom: Empty. Master bedroom: Empty.

Terra turned to face the others. "She's not here."

BB scrunched up his face and took a deep breath. "I think I have an idea." He led the way back to the Master bedroom and stopped in front of the giant closet. With another deep breath, he placed his hand on the handle and opened the door.

Sure enough, Raven was there. There were old books stacked all over. Some were opened all about her. And Raven lay curled up on the floor asleep in the middle, wrapped in a blue cloak.

"Should we let her sleep?" BB asked.

"Sure, but I'm not leaving." Terra said and took a seat just inside the closet door.

BB changed into a cat and curled up close to Raven.

Jinx sat in the doorway.

Hours passed and the three of them woke up to the sound of Raven turning pages. Jinx didn't dare move in case Raven was mad they'd entered without permission. BB struggled not to breath too heavily. But Terra picked her head up with a groan.

"That's not the most comfortable position to sleep in." She said as she rubbed her neck.

Raven looked up. "Good call." She said.

Terra gave her a slight smile. "So, what're all these books?"

"Research."

"On?"

"My past."

"And what did you find out?"

Raven told them all about how Azarath came to be; How Trigon was born. And how her mother, Arella, as they named her on Azarath, had been tricked by Trigon into marriage. He hadn't revealed his true identity until she was already pregnant.

Arella couldn't bear to abort the child but she managed to run from the cult who were responsible for bringing Trigon to Earth. Then the Monks of Azarath picked her up where Raven was born. Many tried to throw her out the giant door leading into Limbo, but all who tried had died and Raven had survived.

Azar, the spiritual leader of Azarath, had died far sooner than expected. Arella, afraid the Monks would now turn against them, left with Raven and her new husband to Earth's dimension. From there, the records stop.

"There's nothing else that tells me what happened to my parents. They obviously didn't die in a car accident and I wasn't a rape child as I had always thought. I do think my step-father was killed because they found his body whereas they never did find my mother's, who's real birth name was Angela Roth."

"What did Trigon mean when he said he didn't need you yet?" Terra asked.

"He wants to destroy all of the Earth's dimension. He can't just get here on his own. He needs a portal." She recited to them the prophecy.

"So you're this 'gem' and portal? Why couldn't he just come through the vortex he made? Why does he need you?" BB asked.

"I'm not quite sure. I haven't found that answer yet. It could possibly be because he could use my power. But I don't know." Raven said while shaking her head glancing at her books.

"Is there any hope to defeat him?" Jinx asked.

"I don't know. But I think so. I think we can all help accomplish that. If you'd all be willing to help."

"Just the four of us?" Jinx asked again.

Raven shook her head. "And Robin, Cy, Star - everyone we can get. He'll be hard to defeat but I think we can do it."

"How?" BB asked.

"I don't know."

"We'll find a way." Terra said.

Raven looked to her. "Thank you."

Terra nodded.

Silence befell them.

"So…are you okay?" BB asked.

Raven shrugged. "I've been better. But I'm fine, I guess."

"We've been worried about you." Jinx said. "You've ignored us all for days."

"Sorry. For the first day or so I just slept. And cried. But then I had to find a way to not be like him. I'm not a bad person. I don't kill. But he's going to use me to kill. I can't let that happen. This is my home. You are my friends. And he has my only family. He can't win."

There was quiet again.

"I'll do anything I can to help you, Rae." BB said.

"Me too." Terra agreed.

"I will too." Jinx said.

"Oh, that reminds me." Raven stood allowing her cloak to fall to the ground. "We need to have more power practice, Jinx."

"Now?" She asked.

"Yes. Now."

The four of them spent hours in the woods helping Jinx practice and realize her own potential. It was well after 5:00 when they exited the woods, the four of them dripping in sweat.

After they got cleaned up, Jinx took Raven to one of the meeting rooms where she went over the stuff she had taken care of on the wedding.

Then Terra took the two of them to Achir Casilda.

"Thank you guys. I want to repay you for all you've done. Name it. Anything." Raven said looking at them.

"I don't need anything." Terra said.

"Yeah. That's what friends are for." Jinx said.

Raven looked at them both. "I know." She called one of the head contractors over. "I want four custom built homes behind the main house with a white gravel stone path leading to the side door. One for Terra, Jinx, BB, and Cy. Anything they want, you give them. Got it?"

He nodded.

That evening, Raven and Robin went for a walk through the town. Raven decided he had a right to know everything. She let the others tell Cy and Star.

She explained all she knew. Every detail. There were still many questions left unanswered. But it was a start. The biggest issue was the simplest questions and the hardest to predict. When? Where? How?

Robin was as understanding as he could be. And he pledged his loyalty and willingness to help.

It was a quiet night in Portegen. There were tons of people shopping and enjoying themselves. Raven felt extremely happy to be alive. She realized how bad she had been thinking her life was and how much worse she was going to have it. But now, things were really going to start getting complicated. She could already feel a difference in herself. It scared her. There was a dark part of her she wasn't sure she could control.

"Hey." Robin said, cutting her thoughts.

"Hmm…"

He was staring at the ground as they walked with a most serious expression. Raven followed his gaze.

There was a path of wet drops they had been walking in. They stopped and Robin picked up his booted foot. Red.

"It's blood." Raven realized.

Robin nodded. "Someone's injured."

They looked around in search of someone bleeding. There were small groups of people everywhere but no one looked alarmed. No one looked injured or as if they had seen an injured person.

"We're looking for the obvious. Look for something you wouldn't expect." Robin instructed.

Raven narrowed her eyes. A dog passed them. No blood. A couple children running through the crowd: no blood. People, animals, a meat vendor - what was she looking for?

Robin pulled her along. They continued to search.

"Look." Robin said.

Raven looked in the direction he indicated. A man. In a dress suit. Wearing black sunglasses. Holding a briefcase. Dripping blood from the seams.

Robin grabbed Raven's hand and dragged her along after the man. Robin pushed through the crowds but when they got there, he was gone. The trail had stopped.

Day 102 -

Their second attempt to set Jinx and Robin up wasn't as big a failure as the first. Robin needed to get Raven a wedding gift. At first, though he wasn't thrilled with the idea, he had asked Terra. Terra rather liked the idea of being asked first for help concerning Raven. It was as though everyone knew how close they were getting.

But she stopped herself from agreeing. This would be the perfect opportunity to set them up. So she suggested Jinx. Not because they were closer or that Jinx knew Raven better, but because their tastes were somewhat alike.

Robin seemed to like the idea of shopping with Jinx better anyways.

It was hard to decide how the day went as they arrived back. Both were in good moods and cheerful with each other. So, Terra had assumed it went well. She couldn't ask for details without one of them getting suspicious. So she just paid better attention to the two of them.

That same day, Raven had finished her "homework" to the best she could. She had a pile of matched files that she felt pretty confident they were one in the same. Seventeen. Not a bad amount. She had another pile that could be possible matches. About twenty-eight. And then there were the rest.

She returned the boxes and laptop to Terra and Robin.

That evening they started going through applications for employees for Achir Casilda. And of course they put their friends at the head of departments, with the initial interviews. BB in charge of animals and the vineyards. Cy in charge of security. Terra was head of landscape. And Jinx in charge of household duties.

They went through their sections of applications first. Called and set up interviews, which they conducted. Then they reported back to Robin and Raven. They'd have the ultimate veto, but they usually trusted their friends' input.

During breakfast on this morning, Mr. and Mrs. Drake had informed Robin that his older sister was pregnant.

For some reason this really irritated Robin. He huffed and stomped around for some time. When he was questioned on it he really couldn't give a straight answer as to why.

While he threw his fit, Raven was doing some online searches. She was researching the most likely places Trigon would want first. And the most likely time he'd want to attack. But she just couldn't find anywhere or time - or for that matter reason - he'd want Earth.

"It's just the kill he wants." Raven told herself disgusted. "I will never be like him."

There was nothing Earth had to offer.

So, finding no leads, instead she researched people who could help her destroy him. There were certain groups: Justice League, Teen Titans, Doom Patrol, The Outsiders - all with wonderful abilities. She'd definitely make it a point to ask them.

Upon looking into people who could help, she stumbled upon _kinds_ that could help.

The prophecy said he'd destroy all things mortal, right? So what was immortal that could help?

There were those characters in story books: griffins, dragons, unicorns, but were they real? And if they were, where do you find them?

Besides, just because books said certain creatures were good and bad, did it mean they were? After all, society said they didn't exist, just like demons and witches. But Trigon and Jinx were living proof that they did.

And where do you find such creatures? How do you go about looking and contacting? Do suck place like the labyrinth exist? With creatures like a sphinx and minotaurs guarding it? How about the Goblin City with a Goblin King?

This gave Raven a lot more to think about.

xxxxxxxxxx

It had been weeks since he had been with Raven on the balcony, yet it was constantly on his mind. The tabloids were of course no help. They were constantly watching him now, always looking for this mystery girl who once stayed at Wayne Manor.

He had to see her again. Had to. He'd have to find a way to get her back in Gotham. At least for a couple days.


	16. Chapter 16

Day 104 -

Raven read her birthday gift from Robin. _The Times and Tales of Krestomancy_.

It is fabled that every being has nine replica's in different dimensions. But every now and then one is born that is truly one of a kind. They are born with black eyes and nine lives. They are enchanters: the most powerful human being alive. Their job is to patrol all the magic that goes on between the dimensions. And when called upon, it is his job to set things right.

That was the short version of the book. Raven rather liked the story. There were some strange parts but, on a whole, it was quite interesting.

The book lay on top of her as she opened her eyes to the knocking on her door. With a grunt, she rolled from her chair and padded to the door.

Cy stood there with a wide but cautious grin. "Good morning. Ready for breakfast?"

"Sure." Raven grumbled and turned to retreat down the hall. Her bags were all packed and piled at the foot of the bed. Last night was her last in this suite. Tonight she'd be staying at the Grande Yanish Suites with Terra, Jinx, and Star, as is custom on the night before her wedding night.

(A/N - I know I named the hotels in an earlier chapter, but I couldn't find it. Sorry.)

Raven sighed. But at least she'd have one joy today: Disregarding the tradition, directly to her father, of him walking the bride down the isle and then giving her away.

She really wanted to enjoy a nice long bath but she knew that would be rude when she had a guest. So Raven took a shower instead. She dressed all in black once more and headed out to her living room where Cy sat waiting for her.

"Over-easy eggs, cheesy fries, two sausage links, toast with jam and a buttermilk pancake with fresh strawberries."

Raven looked at her heaping platter of food. "How many of me were you planning to feed?"

Cy smiled widely. "You'll have a cook now so I won't be able to cook for you every morning. I just wanted to make you something special."

Raven smiled. "Thanks, Cy. You're a great person."

Raven ate at a leisurely pace. She wanted to enjoy every bit and Cy's company. But the end of breakfast came too soon and she was rushed off to the dance studio where Toniro was waiting very impatiently.

Robin came bounding in shortly after Raven.

"It is about time." Toniro snapped.

Raven rolled her eyes. Robin smirked at her.

"I have put together a tape of your dance. You shall start out in a waltz and a few moments into it, your swing music shall cut in and you'll finish off the number. It will be phenomenal."

Raven couldn't help but want to laugh at his drama. But his over-enthusiastic smile faded and he turned away from them. A moment passed and he walked to the stereo. "You do realize I may never work in Portegen again. I'd be lucky if I got a job in Cvyko, Sicopee, or even Rinel.

"Why's that?" Robin asked.

Toniro spun around. "I was paid to teach you to waltz. And I'm participating in sabotage."

"Tony, we will highly recommend you to everyone all the way to Mead City." Raven said. "And you did the job you were paid for. We know how to waltz."

Toniro smiled widely as he wiped a tear. He was so thankful he didn't even find it necessary to correct her on his hate for the nickname Tony.

"Today, we only rehearse. You two are wonderful dancers. So, begin." And he played the music.

They went through the routine three times when Toniro had an urgent call that he just had to take. Robin and Raven sat back against the mirrored wall in quiet.

"I can't believe we'll be getting married tomorrow." Robin said.

Raven nodded.

"I still feel so unprepared. We're just children."

Raven raised a brow to him. "In age maybe, but I think we're far from children."

"Yeah. And last night was the last in my room. The last on Drake Grounds. It's so strange."

"Oh…that reminds me. All those barns in the back fields. The really big one with the name 'Abd above the door, what were they used for?"

"Ah… the not so pretty history of the Drake Family." He sighed. "The Drake Family have always been wealthy. Way back through the ages, the Drake's were prestigious and highly thought of. Back when these grounds were used to grow cotton and raise cattle among other livestock, and the vegetable gardens on top of the vineyards. Those barns were the slaves' homes. 'Abd simply means slave or servant in Arabic."

"Really? But what were the feeders on the walls for?"

"They were used as basinets for their babies. I've been told there's a path somewhere that leads to the bottom of a large tree where all the hangings too place."

Raven's eyes widened. That's why that path just ended. It was at the base of a large tree. No one ever had any need to go further.

"The Drake's weren't a particularly nasty bunch when it came to slavery. Of course, there's always exceptions in every family. But most plantations hung in the town square or at least out in the open. But we always did it in private. We also never hung a whole lot compared to other families. We valued human life. The Drakes were also one of the first families to stop slavery, and offer their former slaves jobs with pay."

It explained a lot, actually. The huge barns, all the empty fields, the dead end path. Everything had a history, be it pretty or not.

----

The topic of everyone's conversation and thought on everyone's mind was the wedding to come. Everyone was in a hurry to get things done and determined to make things perfect.

Cy was chatting happily with BB as he did some last test runs on his security system at Achir Casilda.

The houses and all other building structures were completed around noon.

BB was overly excited that Raven had asked him to walk her down the isle. It meant she finally forgave him.

Terra was putting last minute detailing on the surrounding gardens with help from Jinx. She had been quite downcast the last few days. Terra didn't really pretend not to notice. Instead, she used this opportunity to encourage Jinx.

"You know, this isn't final. Not yet."

Jinx looked to her perplexed.

"The wedding. Yes, it's going to happen. There's no stopping it. But that doesn't mean all hope's lost."

Jinx sighed. "But he likes her."

"Maybe. But you're forgetting something."

Jinx blinked.

"Raven doesn't like _him_. Not like that. Yeah, they're friends. But that's all."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Jinx forced a smile.

They worked on in silence for a while. Jinx glanced at Terra every few moments. Terra didn't notice.

"Um…Terra?"

"Hmm?" She answered without looking.

"What if he's not the one?"

Terra glance to her. "What?"

"I know I think we're meant to be together but what if we're not?"

"You mean 'God's will'?"

Jinx laughed. "Not really. More like…fate. Destiny. I don't really think that God decides who we're supposed to spend out lives with. But I do believe everyone has a soul mate. It's just up to us to find that person."

Terra thought about it briefly. "Then what do you mean, what if he's not the one? There are others out there. Others beyond Robin, BB, and Cy. You'll meet him once you get to America. I have quite a few guys I could introduce you to."

"Really?" Jinx didn't sound surprised. She was quiet now and perhaps a little hopeful.

"Yes. Quite a few, actually. So don't worry. But don't give up." She paused for a moment. "Tell you what. If you and Robin aren't somewhere in four years buy the time we leave, I'll introduce you to so many, you'll have a different one for every night of the week for months. So don't worry. One way or another, you'll meet Mr. Right."

Jinx smiled. "Thanks, Terra."

Again, they worked on in quiet.

"What about you?"

Terra glanced up to her. "What about me?"

"Don't you ever want someone to love you?"

Terra laughed. "Jinx, they all love me. Besides, I'm happy the way things are. I don't want to depend on anyone and I want no one depending on me."

----

The six of them arrived at Temple Wisal together.

"I can't believe I actually have to go through with this." Raven said, staring up at the Temple.

There were glum nods throughout the group. This had been a touchy subject amongst them since Raven's arrival about three months ago. Granted she had come a long way since them. Back then, all you had to do was mention anything having to do with the wedding - or Robin - and she'd be in a mood the rest of the day. Possibly even the rest of the week.

But now she'd even bring it up. Of course, that didn't mean she liked it any better.

You had three options to go as you walked in through the main door. Left, right, and straight ahead, through the large double doors, was the congregation hall where the ceremony would take place.

They walked straight in and down the main isle as a dysfunctional group, Raven leading.

Father Demesthanes stood at the center speaking with Mr. Drake, Mrs. Drake, and the Delpheki's were sitting in the first pews. Star was there as well.

"Ah… good evening Miss Delpheki, Mr. Drake." Father Demesthanes greeted.

Robin frowned. Raven gave him a slight nod.

Terra left them and took a seat with Star. "You're in for a special treat." Terra whispered with her trademark grin.

"What do you mean?" Star asked.

Terra just grinned ear to ear as Father Demesthanes began.

"Let us first pray." He bowed his head.

The Delphekis and Drake's did as the Father asked, as well as Star. No one else did. The parents were very unimpressed. Father Demsthanes seemed not to care.

"When the two of you arrive, Raven, you and your party will go to the chambers on the left. Robin, you and yours to the right."

No one said anything.

"The guests will be arriving an hour prior to the two of you. There are a few Temple attendants who will be seating them. Now, I would just like to go through the steps of the ceremony first so everyone feels comfortable. All those involved in the ceremony, please follow me." Father Demesthanes led the group out into the parlor, which they had all entered through.

"Mr. and Mrs. Drake, and Mrs. Delpheki. The three of you shall begin by walking out down the isle. Mr. Drake leading with the two of you beside each other a short distance behind." He led them out explaining significance and such along the way.

Raven watched Father Demesthanes seat the Drakes to the right front pew and Mrs. Delpheki in the left front pew with a seat for Mr. Delpheki saved.

Father Demesthanes made his way back.

"Robin, you will lead Cy out and down the isle…" He continued to talk as he led them out.

That left Mr. Delpheki, BB, Jinx, and Raven. Mr. Delpheki eyed BB every now and again, obviously curious as to why he was back there.

Father Demesthanes came back and lead Jinx away. And then returned once more. He looked at BB. "I was waiting to see what exactly you'd be doing."

It wasn't a question, so no one answered. BB looked to Raven with both brows raised and a faint smirk. Raven returned it.

Father Demesthanes looked between the three of them. "Okay. Well, this is the time when, Julion, you will walk Raven down the isle and give her away into the hand of Robin."

"Actually." Raven said not moving. "He will not be walking me anywhere. My friend, BB, has agreed to walk me down the isle."

"Raven, that is --" Mr. Delpheki began until Raven cut him off.

"That is how it will be unless you'd like to drag me down the isle kicking and screaming."

At first, BB felt a bit intimidated by Mr. Delpheki, but he got over that fast. If need be, he'd turn into a snake and bit him. BB walked to the doorway and glance to Raven.

"Raven, I really do not think this is wise. I am your father. This is my honor. Besides which, you had cleared this with no one."

"On the contrary. This is _my_ wedding. And Robin agreed that BB could walk me down the isle. _And_ you are _not_ my father. I have met my father and you are not him." She walked up and linked her arm with BB.

"He cannot give you away." Mr. Delpheki argued, the strain evident in his voice.

"That's right." BB said. He glanced back to him. "I can't give her away because Raven is not a piece of property. Nobody owns her."

"Can we get this over with, Father?" Raven said. "I'm starting to get hungry."

Father Demesthanes looked between the three of them as well. "Yes. Let's continue."

He led them out down the isle. There were gasps from the adults as well as from Star.

"What is Raven doing?" Star asked Terra in shock.

"Making some revisions."

Jinx, Robin, and Cy shared Terra's grin.

Mr. Drake stood up. "What is the meaning of this?" He demanded.

Father Demesthanes did not answer. Even he seemed to be fighting back a grin.

"Someone answer me." Mr. Drake growled.

"Unless you'd like Mr. Delpheki to drag me down the isle kicking and screaming, BB will do this or I will embarrass all of you." Raven said.

Father Demesthanes led them through the rest instructing BB exactly what to do. BB took a seat with Terra and Star.

Terra elbowed him gently. They shared a smirk before watching on.

Father Demesthanes walked them through the rest of the ceremony.

----

After the rehearsal, the eleven of them went to dinner as planned. It was a silent, awkward dinner. No one spoke for a long time.

"Robin." Mr. Drake began, attempting to be calm and rational.

Robin glanced up to him.

"I am concerned with the decision that BB shall walk with Raven. Have you though this through? Did you think how this would make Julion feel?"

"Did you think how Raven feels every day? Have any of you even put her feelings above this? No, I did not think this through a whole lot. But there wasn't much to think about. As far as I'm concerned, Raven's feelings come before any of yours."

Mr. Drake did not say anything for a moment longer. That was one of the first times Robin had ever talked that way to his father. "Why would you have made this decision?"

"You know, this is Raven's decision actually, so all questions you can ask her." Robin said.

"Thank you, Robin." Raven said placing her utensils down. "I made this decision on my own. Robin had given me the freedom to make my own choices without his consent needed. And as I have told the Delpheki's, I want nothing to do with them for the rest of my life. Since God is the most important thing in their life, then it will be easy to replace me with Him."

"I cannot allow this." Mr. Drake said, his voice slightly raised now.

"I have told you my condition on anyone other than BB walking with me. If you truly find the need to overrule this, so be it."

"You wouldn't act like that in front of everyone." Mr. Drake said.

"Wouldn't I?"

"I'll be happy to add to this as well." Robin said. "If you make her walk with someone else, you'll have to drag _me_ down the isle kicking and screaming."

Mr. Drake looked horrified.

"Raven, please do reconsider." Mrs. Delpheki whispered.

"Sure. If you reconsider this marriage contract. I'll walk down the isle with him when you let me marry whoever I want, whenever I want."

"You know that is not God's will." She said quietly.

"I have yet to see this will." Robin said.

"I did not raise you to be this disrespectful." Mrs. Drake said.

"Did you raise Slade to be a rapist?" Robin asked. "Everyone has their own will, mother."

"If you want this boy to walk you down the isle, then where shall I be? Have you thought of that?" Mr. Delpheki asked with arms crossed.

"I never invited either of you. So I care not where you go."

Raven could see his temper boiling. He stood. "Child, how dare-"

Robin stood in an instant. "Do not talk to my betrothed in that tone of voice. I will not stand for it."

"She is my daughter."

"I am not. None of your blood runs through me." Raven said nonchalantly.

"I believe our ride is waiting." Terra said, standing.

"Thanks. I think you're right." Raven said, getting to her feet. She looked to the boys as Star and Jinx followed her lead. "See you tomorrow. Enjoy your dinners." And she left.

Robin retook his seat. He half expected someone to say something. But no one did. After a few moments he stood, Cy and BB doing the same.

"You know, I've had a lot of disappointments in my life. My brother being a monster, me having to get married to someone I don't love. But I still never have gotten used to women being treated like possessions. I love you Mom. Dad. Everything you've done for me. But please understand that I will be starting a new tradition. Raven will be her own person. She will hold just as much power as I will. So here and now I give my support to anything and everything she does or says or decides from this day forth." He looked to the Delpheki's. "I'm sorry we never had a chance to get to know each other but you will both be excluded from out lives as per Raven's wishes." Mrs. Delpheki broke down into tears. He rounded the table and kissed his mother on the cheek. Then he turned and left with a silent Cy and BB following.

----

The four girls decided they needed another night of fun.

Star was, of course, the first to suggest something. "I believe we should participate in the joyous time called makeover." She clapped her hands together at her chest and looked on at the three girls.

The others shared the same expression between the three of them: fake smiles.

"That's a great idea, Star." Terra began. "But we can do that anytime. We should do something exciting and new."

Raven flounced down on one of the beds. "_The only thing I feel like doing is running away._" She thought miserably. Yes, she had learned to enjoy most of the details of the wedding. She loved making everything opposite what was expected of them. The swing dance. Black, dark and dreary wedding and reception. Telling her "father" off with the worst insult. Upsetting her "mother" around every turn.

It's true these things aren't things she'd normally take pride in. But how can all these people take pride in forcing children to wed and have kids before it's legal in most countries to even have a driver's permit?

And secretly, deep down, she was still terrified of her wedding night. Tomorrow night! She and Robin had come to terms on a lot of things. They had even managed to become friends. Raven had even realized she'd like being among these people, Robin included. But she only felt completely platonic relations to him. There was not an ounce of her that had any romantic feelings for any of the boys (or girls) whatsoever.

"Raven?" Jinx asked calling her from her thoughts.

Raven blinked and looked up. "Hmm?"

"We thought it'd be fun to head to the arcade downstairs and act like six year-olds." Jinx said.

Raven shrugged.

"Since we are aware of your dread, we do believe it will be good for you to get your mind off things. The best way to do that is to act like a young child." Star said.

Raven smiled at her friends. They really were trying to understand and respect how she felt. They were trying to help her be as comfortable as possible.

"Let's go, then." Raven said, heading for the door.

----

Star and Jinx had been asleep for two and a half hours now. Terra for only 45 minutes.

Raven had given up trying sometimes around 2am. Finally, she got up, wrapped herself into a robe, and headed down to the lobby. She watched TV for a while, talked to the lady at the counter, and finally settled for surfing the internet.

She had been at it for a while researching America when a pop up interrupted her article. It was an advertisement for Batman and Robin.

Raven stared at Robin for some time. Eventually, she decided to click on the link, which brought her to the Gotham City home page. After a few more minutes, she found a contact info link. It brought her to general emails of different people. Governors, mayors, senators, clergyman, other various political reps. Mixed in there was an email to Batman and a separate one to Robin.

"Huh." She said under her breath. It was worth a try. She hadn't had any contact with him in a long time, not since her trip to America.

So Raven created her own email address and wrote to him.

She only spent a while longer on the computer before heading back up to her suite. Filled with thoughts of her hero, Raven fell asleep.

_Robin -_

_I don't know if you remember me, but I hope you do. I will be getting married tomorrow and all I can think about is getting out of it some way, somehow. Any suggestions? _

_So…I don't expect you to actually read this or respond back, but I just thought I'd say hi._

_-Raven_


	17. The Burial

Day 105-

The sun wasn't up yet when an excited redhead started fluttering around the suite.

Raven tried to ignore it and sleep but even that only lasted an hour. Sourly, Raven got out of bed and headed into the shower. Despite the fact that there were others sharing the same bathroom, Raven took a long, long shower. As she dried off, she rehearsed in her mind everything she needed to know for this day.

Her friends would take care of getting her places on time and making sure everyone and everything was where they needed to be. Actually, she hoped something would go wrong. But her friends were too good for that.

She brushed her hair and teeth and dressed lazily.

When she finally decided to emerge from the bathroom, Jinx and Terra had woken up as well. They were all sitting around the breakfast table and had apparently ordered room service. Plates on top of plates were covering every square inch of the table. Raven raised a brow to them. "Hungry?"

Terra laughed. "Just thought we'd help jack up the price of your stay a bit! Make the Drake's really double think this contract."

"And I am hungry." Star chirped as she finished off a plate.

"Had I not witnessed this myself, I wouldn't believe it. But that's Star's third plate." Jinx said.

Star blushed. "It is true."

"She's got a hollow leg." Terra said admiring her. "The girl can eat like a horse."

Raven shook her head with a smirk.

----

At ten, they headed for their spa treatment. And at noon, to the beauty parlor to get their hair done. And at one, they were again standing in front of Temple Wisel.

"I can't believe this is it." Raven said quietly.

"Raven." Terra said.

Raven turned her attention to her.

Terra walked to her and took both her hands. "I know, no matter how much support or reassurance we give you, you'll never be happy or comfortable today in anything you do. But I want you to remember one thing: If you need anything, anything at all, I'm here for you. Whether it's to destroy someone, something, or just to stand next to you, I'm here."

Raven sighed and gave her a light smile. "Thanks, Terra." She squeezed her hands. Raven looked at the other two now. Star was smiling and Jinx was scowling. But she ignored that. "I've realized there are a lot bigger problems that need dwelling on that make my personal unhappiness trivial. And I've realized that this is one step closer to the big picture. And most importantly, I've realized that I have some great friends."

Raven could see the tears swell in Star's eyes. Star clasped her hands together in front of her.

Jinx forgot her scowl and smiled as well.

"Then let's go. We have a huge audience to shock the hell out of." Terra said, letting go of Raven's hands and turning to the Temple entrance.

They looked at the giant double doors that came to a rounded point at the top. They were large enough for a ten-foot man to go through and not hit his head.

A lady in long white and red robes rushed out the front doors to them. She was quite beautiful with long shining curls of soft red pulled back with a simple white ribbon.

"Miss Raven?" She asked as she came to a stop in front of the four, eyes on Raven.

Raven nodded.

"My name is Anezka, wife of Father Demesthanes. Please follow me."

Raven gave a single nod.

The four followed Anezka around the left side of the Temple and in through an exceptionally smaller door. The entrance brought them into a nice sized room with four dresses hanging in various spots.

"Miss Raven, you have a little over an hour to prepare yourselves. If you need anything else, please ask." Anezka said.

Raven nodded, looking around the room. The room was beautiful with a small, round table between each window (there were eight) along the far wall and two chairs to accompany each table. The walls themselves were covered in copper colored wallpaper with intricate details of buds and flowers. In the center of the room was a large square table that could easily sit 18 people comfortably, though they would need a stool to be at a comfortable height.

The short wall held a few different mirrors, tall and oval shaped with much time consuming, intricate details around the frames. The wall with the door held a variety of vanities covered in all the beauty supplies one could ever want for an entire lifetime. And the last wall held a second and third door: One into a tiny bathroom, only containing a toilet and sink; the other leading to the parlor. There were folding walls spread out for those to dress behind, each with a dress hanging from the front.

Star was beyond herself with excitement. She couldn't seem to keep it in anymore. Jinx had walked through the room, running her hand along the tops of the tables and vanities. Terra walked straight to the door leading into the parlor. She opened it a crack to see the people start pouring in the doors.

Raven sighed. This couldn't possibly be happening to her. Not for a real. She must be in some kind of dream.

Raven lowered herself to the floor, cross-legged in her position to meditate. She had to relax. Her nerves were on end. She was so horrified that she was beginning to shake. But worst of all, she felt a strange stirring inside of her reacting to every increase and decrease of emotion that passed through her. She felt, at times, like she's explode and there'd be nothing around her left.

Moments later, they were interrupted by a knock at the door. Raven's eyes shot open as Terra skipped back over to the door.

Two little faces appeared with shy, but wide smiles.

"Good afternoon." The both said, not quite in unison.

"We have brought the bride and her guests some snacks." The older one said.

Terra let them in. They wore identical dresses to the one Anezka wore, only more child-like. They both looked to be well under seven, the youngest not being more than four years-old.

"My name is Qeb." The older one introduced herself before introducing her sister. "This is Qeturah. We are from the House of Demesthanes." They made their way to separate mini round tables and put their trays down.

Qeb had brought in a tray full of tea cups and a teapot. There were also two covered containers. The set was all made of polished silver.

Qeturah had brought in a tray full of a variety of finger sandwiches on a polished bronze tray.

They both turned to look at the girls, clasping their hands and placing them delicately in front of them.

Star went right over to them, kneeling down to their level. "You two are the most adorable children I have had the honor of seeing. My name is Star Lorrai."

Qeb smiled more widely. "I like your name. It's pretty."

Star became instantly bright. "Thank you, young one." She turned to gesture to the others. "This is Jinx, Terra, and Raven."

"Hello." Qeb said, her eyes lingering a moment longer on Raven.

Qeturah waved her small hand.

"Are they not just adorable?" Star chirped.

Jinx laughed. "They are."

"So, what do you two think of the wedding." Terra asked.

"We've never been to a wedding before." Qeb said. "It is very beautiful, though. I cannot wait to see your dresses."

"Would you like to stay and help us to prepare ourselves?" Star asked.

Qeb nodded rapidly. "Yes. I would enjoy that."

Qeturah blushed a bit.

It wasn't much longer before they all began to change. It also wasn't much longer before Robin's sisters and sister-in-laws along with their daughters came to wish Raven luck. Mrs. Drake did the same. Raven accepted it all with only a nod, but not so much as a glance.

Anezka checked on the girls periodically to make sure they were being no trouble. Star was always quick to say they were being 'delightful.'

Raven sat at one of the vanities, drowning out everyone around her. She had her dress on and her small black slippers. Her hair was down with pieces from the top sides twisted and pulled back behind her head with random curls throughout. Left behind were two tendrils slightly curled framing her face. Atop her head sat her black veil, falling to her lower back. The front, when pulled over, would only fall to her shoulders. She wore soft back gloves that rose to the mid of her upper arms.

Around her neck was a black ribbon with a solitary charm on it, her maternal mother's necklace from a box she had in her cavern. Upon her finger, Robin's great-great grandmother's engagement ring.

Raven sighed and closed her eyes. When she reopened them moments later, Qeb was standing to her side. Raven looked at her through the mirror before turning to face her.

In the background the music started to play. Raven began to shake slightly.

Qeb placed her hand very gently on Raven's cheek. "Mom says there is a God and though it looks as though He's against you now, if you remain faithful, He will pull you through."

Raven made a sarcastic under-her-breath chuckle.

"I think you are meant to do great things, Raven. We are all a part of a big plan, but you shine brighter than most others I've met. Your aura is green. You will make a difference."

A tear slipped down Raven's cheek. "I'm scared." She whispered.

Qeb placed a kiss on the opposite cheek her hand was resting on. Before she pulled away, she whispered. "You are stronger than him. You'll not only survive, you'll be happy."

When she pulled back, her face was calm and serene, gentle and kind, just like all other children's.

Raven studied her for a long time.

When the door opened again, Anezka was calling them all out. The ceremony was starting.

Qeturah ran into her mother's arms. Terra and Star rushed out the door, with Jinx slowly following, holding her bouquet and Raven's, along with Robin's wedding band.

Qeb and Raven hadn't moved from their position.

Qeb reached up and lowered the front part of Raven's veil, straightening it out. She offered her a smile before backing away. "Because of this day, Raven, you'll change many peoples' lives."

The next few moments happened so fast, but at the same time, in slow motion. She watched Jinx walk down the isle and take her place. BB stood waiting for her just to the side of the doors.

Qeb's words kept running through her head. Most of them made no sense.

The next thing she realized, her and BB had stepped out into the isle with hundreds of eyes upon them both.

Raven's eyes darted around the room, spotting many people as she did. Star and Terra to the front left. All of Robin's siblings and children to the front right. Jinx stood up to the front, without a smile, watching Raven's ascent. Robin and Cy opposite Jinx, mirroring her look. Father Demesthanes in the center, directly in front of her, fifty paces away. She spotted Qeturah and Qeb with Anezka. Qeturah waving frantically. Mother and older daughter wearing the same pleasantly blank expression. Mr. and Mrs. Drake to the right. Mrs. Delpheki crying. Mr. Delpheki attempting to scowl when it was plainly obvious he was upset.

Seeing her adoptive parents pulled her out of her funk. She felt her expression turn into a grimace, her eyes narrow. Her tight grip on BB's arm loosened and relaxed more as they approached the front.

BB guided Raven up to Robin and placed her hands in his and retreated to take his seat with Star and Terra.

Raven and Robin looked at each other for a moment before turning to Father Demesthanes. It was a moment longer before he started.

"From the house of Delpheki, Miss Raven. From the house of Drake, Mr. Timothy." At the mention of each name he gave a slight nod to each. "I welcome those to witness this sacred ceremony where yet another God-willed bond will be formed."

Raven took steady, calm breaths, watching Father Demesthanes go through the beginning pieces of the ceremony.

"Who claims this couple?" The Drake's stood momentarily then retook their seats. "Who gives consent?" The Delpheki's stood. "Who shall bore legal witness?" Father Demesthane's wife stood.

Nerve-wracking didn't seem a strong enough word to describe how Raven felt. Hate didn't enough of how she felt towards her 'parents.' The more she dwelled upon her feelings, the more she felt as though her blood was literally boiling. It was the strangest thing. She _knew_ if she didn't calm down, her energy would explode out of her like never before.

It wasn't the same feeling she had when she destroyed the Grounds. That was pure rage. But this feeling, it was as if she was losing the ability to control her telekinesis. And that truly scared her.

In her attempt to take her mind off anything remotely upsetting, she concentrated on remembering her vows.

Father Demesthanes continued to bring them through the ceremony. Then, way too soon, it was their turn to speak.

"Tim, your vows."

Robin turned slowly to Cy, who stepped closer, and retrieved the wedding band. He turned back the moment Raven had done the same, as she handed off her bouquet to Jinx.

They again joined hands. Robin held her left in his left, sliding the ring just in front of her first knuckle with his right. Then he spoke the words he had practiced a hundred times.

"Raven, clio ekal embe, eh prail resolm gebur de tuse la ot dlin duluth te la. Eh resolm de lingto chez la buehler de mij reen te gra ausber, gebur de oune la eb gra sgnirpees yers gebur los eg covinapel marin og la. Eh resolm de heimana la si sylmarbott la tu. Clio ekal embe, eh resolm prail." Then he slid the ring the remaining distance till it joined the engagement ring. There was a silence to follow but only a momentary one. Father Demesthanes looked to Raven.

"Raven, your vows."

Their hands were opposite now, Raven holding the band just below his second knuckle. She looked up into his eyes. "Tim, clio ekal embe, eh prail gour lingto de buco yers iluk lan lua. Eh resolm de vi lanx cavilee yers gebur ach ino la si pasadi oxnar. Eh resolm gebur di vi e loma yers lingto tu gra alt ratag te sylmarbott. Eh aoa ohnerrt suisun la si oxnar la leen mideen indio. Clio ekal embe, eh resolm prail." Then she finished sliding the ring as well.

Father Demesthanes now softly said. "Tim, you may now kiss your bride before the eyes of God."

Raven stiffened. They had never continued their discussion on this all those weeks ago.

Robin took a step forward and slowly raised her veil. He leaned in upon taking her hands. Raven could feel the panic rise into her throat.

Robin's lips landed softly just to the side of hers, so it would appear to their audience it was authentic. Then he backed away with a slight smile.

Raven could just imagine him saying, "Told you I'd find a way around this."

Father Demesthanes raised his hands and addressed the entire congregation. "I now present to you, for the first time ever, Mr. and Mrs. Timothy Drake."


	18. Next edition

Guess what all?? No this is not another chapter, its an announcement to let you know that I have now posted the first chapter to Promised II. Yes it's true!! I'm back….

Preview:

"_Quietly she sat in the rocker, the steady movement settling her child down to sleep. So many nights she had done this since her daughter was born a year ago. So many times had the young one awaken her mother throughout the night begging for some food. And gingerly she would creep into the baby's room, careful not to wake her husband, and pick the baby from the crib. She'd hum a little rhapsody to calm her as they made their way to the rocker. The baby always knew what the rocker meant and started rooting for her mother's breast."_

Go on, read it all…

-LC


End file.
